Super RWBY RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Ft Pokémon)
by Lions'n'Tigers
Summary: When an evil threat plots to steal everyone's wishes and turn them into weapons, Team RWBY is mysteriously dragged into Mario's World, which is also swarming with Pokémon for some reason. Can the four girls aid Mario and friends and return safely to their world? (Inspired by Nan the Keyblade Master's Mario/RWBY Crossover)
1. Story Idea (Hear me out)

**Hi there.. I have an idea for a crossover that's been stewing in my mind for weeks. So there's a writer by the username "Nan the Keyblade Master", and he has made a great collection of Mario/RWBY crossovers (I highly recommend them). So, I decided on making my own Mario/RWBY crossover. The game I wanted to do is Super Mario RPG, because that's my favourite Mario game of all time(and I really wish Sakurai would put Geno in Smash already - The spirit is not enough!). Few notes to list off so far.**

**First note, I decided to add Luigi in the story because I really wish Luigi was in the game as well, even though a cameo at the end of the game is not enough.**

**Second note, and the biggest one, is my reasoning for inserting Pokémon into this crossover. You see, I've been on a craze with Pokémon Go for the past month, and my addiction to the series is at a fever pitch. So, the idea I wanna do is incorporate Pokemon into the story, at least maybe one new Pokemon per chapter (some of them could be enemies or bosses, while some could be temporary allies).**

**I'm still brainstorming ideas here, but this is what my plan is for this special crossover. Let me know what you guys think, and I will get started on the first chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, one and all. Welcome to the official start of my third story on this website. RWBY and Super Mario are two of my favourite franchises and I really wanted to do a crossover between them. When I read Nan's Mario/RWBY Crossovers, I really was hoping he or she would do one for Super Mario RPG. Nan, if you are reading this, I can understand your reasoning for not doing this. That being said, I will take a crack at doing this. So, this is my Mario and RWBY (and also Pokémon) crossover called... Super RWBY RPG!**

* * *

***Mario Universe, Bowser's Keep***

***BGM - Bowser's Keep (First Time)***

As the thunder crashed with the lightning, Princess Toadstool cried out while being held captive by the Koopa King, Bowser. As the two entered the keep, the red plumber, Mario, stood in front of the keep doors as they opened. Without missing a beat, Mario immediately dashed inside the building as the doors closed.

"Darn that Bowser..." Mario thought to himself. "Hasn't he learned by now that kidnapping the princess, especially when she's on MY property, is not allowed on my watch?!" He continued his march before being confronted by Bowser's minions. "Let's-a go!" The red mustachioed plumber yelled out before raising his fists to battle.

***RWBY Universe, Vale***

***BGM - This will be the Day (RWBY)***

In the midst of daylight, a robbery had broken out at the Vale bank. The culprit made his way through the outskirts to evade the authorities. He had slipped through the cracks of the alleyway, only for a red blur to dash in front of him.

The figure in front of him was none other than Ruby Rose. "Hi there." She happily chirped.

The burglar scowled. "Yes, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?! Now run off little girl, and go play with your toys."

Ruby smirked, before bringing out a red box. "Oh, you mean like this one?" She pushed a button on the box as it transformed into the scythe, Crescent Rose.

The burglar gritted his teeth. "I see... Well, time for Plan B!" He tried to dash to the West, but a white Glyph blocked the exit.

"Guess again!" The voice rang out as Weiss Schnee entered the fray while she pointed her rapier, Myrtenaster, at him.

"Alright... Plan C." He attempted to escape to the East, but a shadowy figure got in his way.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work." The shadowy figure emerged from the darkness, revealing herself as Blake Belladonna.

The burglar turned to the wall behind him before muttering. "Plan D?"

On cue, the walls shattered from a single punch from the yellow bruiser, Yang Xiao Long. "Hate to BREAK it to you!" She grinned as her teammates rolled their eyes at her pun.

As a piece of debris pelted him on his head, the burglar growled. "So that's how it's going to be?" He grinned as he set his bag of loot down, before pulling out a crowbar. "Time to come out of hiding, boys!" He called out, as a mob of thugs came out from all corners of the alley. "Get 'em!"

Ruby's smirk grew, as Team RWBY readied themselves for the fight.

***Mario Universe***

***BGM - Fight Against Koopa (SMRPG)***

Mario huffed as he made it past Bowser's troops, as well as the crumbling bridge, before he confronted his old nemesis as they stood on top of a pair of giant chandeliers.

Toadstool cried out while she hang tied above them. "Don't let Bowser bruise you, Mario!"

Bowser grinned evilly. "Mario... prepare yourself for the great beyond!"

Mario narrowed his eyes at the Koopa King. "That will be the day!" He shouted as he dashed toward him, landing a powerful two-punch combo. Bowser staggered before he swiped his claw at the plumber. Mario dodged before he delivered a roundhouse kick at Bowser. Bowser growled before he breathed his flames at Mario.

"Mario, aim for the chain holding the chandelier!" Toadstool yelled out.

Mario saw the chain holding the chandelier before he leapt over the fire and gave a powerful jump attack on the chain before he landed on his own light fixture.

Bowser noticed his chandelier wobbling, before looking at the shaky chain. "Yikes! It's a chain reaction! C'mon, hold together..." He tried to keep it from breaking, but it gave up as the chandelier dropped with Bowser still on it. "AIYEEEEEEEEE!" He cried.

Mario looked down as Bowser plummeted, before flashing his trademark peace sign. "Yes, I'm the winner!"

"Coming, Mario?" Bowser called out, as a hammer came flying at the second chandelier's chain.

Mario panicked as his own light fixture started having difficulties. "Fight, Mario. Fight!" Toadstool reassured him, as Mario barely avoided falling down.

"This should finish you!" Bowser yelled out as a second hammer broke the chain, sending Mario down with his chandelier.

As Mario braced for impact, he noticed he was falling at the same speed as Bowser was falling. Bowser stopped crying before he faced his red-hatted rival. "Hah! Did you really think I would just give you the princess like that?! You're always in my way!" He laughed, as Mario growled. "This is the end!"

The two got into fighting stances before they leapt at one another. Bowser swiped his claw at Mario, but he retaliated by jumping on Bowser's head, sending him upwards as Bowser travelled down. "Fungah! Foiled again!" He grumbled.

***BGM Ends***

Mario soared up before he grabbed what was left of the chain, before he climbed up to Toadstool's level. "Are you okay?" He gave a small smile.

Toadstool smiled warmly, before closing her eyes. "Oh Mario, you had me so worried. But I'm so glad it's over now..."

Before the two could reunite properly, a large earthquake shook the castle. Mario hung on tightly to the chain, as the princess shrieked out while she dangled fiercely. "HELP! I'm going to fall!"

***RWBY Universe***

Team RWBY managed to lay the beat down on all the thugs, before they confronted the leader. "All right, already! I give!" He held his hands up in the air. "Just don't go rough on me, I bruise too easily!" He pleaded.

Ruby pumped her fist in the air, as she and her team celebrated. "Yay! Another job well done for Team RWBY!" She cheered. However, before they could continue their celebration, a bright light enveloped the four girls. "What the - what's happening?" Then, without warning, there was a bright flash, as the four of them vanished out of thin air!

The burglar peeked over his hands before he noticed that Team RWBY was out of his sights. "Whoa..." He looked around, before he realized something. "Wait a minute, those girls are gone. That means I win!"

"Guess again, punk!" A police officer shouted out as the Vale police force surrounded him.

The burglar held his hands up again, before grimacing. "Aw, come on!"

***Unknown Void***

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang floated around a dark void, wondering what the heck happened. "Urgh, where are we?!" Weiss demanded to know.

"How should I know?" Blake muttered.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed out from a white orb of light that appeared between them. "I can answer that."

"Wha- Who are you?!" Ruby gasped.

"I am responsible for dragging you four here." The orb replied.

"Oh yeah? Well you've got five seconds to bring us back or else!" Yang angrily shouted.

"There's not much time left, so let me explain." The orb continued. "Our world is in grave danger, a great evil is threatening to destroy our world, and soon your world will fall victim here too." It spoke, as Team RWBY was shocked. "That is why I have transported you four here. We need your help to combat this threat - for our sake, and yours." The orb concluded, as it expanded its light on the four.

The four girls screamed before they were sent into four different areas of Mario's world.

***Mario Universe***

A giant-faced sword dangled above Bowser's Keep as seven stars circled around it, trying to prevent it from landing. However, the sword fought through the stars, as it crash-landed on top of the keep. The seven stars fell across seven different areas of the world as another bright flash enveloped the world. The resulting flash caused strange creatures to roam across the land, including a pair of purple rats in one area, a yellow electric mouse in another, and an orange lizard with a flame-tail in another.

* * *

**And there it is, the start of a new adventure. I should go over a few things I forgot to include in the last page. Originally, this was going to be a Mario and RWBY thing only. However, with my current addiction to Pokémon GO, I started imagining various Pokémon into the story, and I decided to include them into the story. What I have planned for how they will act in the story, I'll explain later. I'm not a great storyteller, but I am gonna try and make this a cool story. Also, small note, but Team RWBY won't be the only ones who have travelled from Remnant into Mario's World. I'll leave that as a surprise. Okay, bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 2. Hope it's a nice read.**

* * *

***Mario Universe, Mario's Pad***

***BGM - Mario's Pad***

After the sword crashed into the castle, Mario was sent flying out of the building towards his own home. At Mario's pad, his brother-in-Green, Luigi, was waiting around for Mario, when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Luigi." Luigi turned to see a little mushroom-wearing hat person.

"Oh, hi Toad." Luigi greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Mario told me that the princess was here, so the Chancellor requested that I would escort her back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Toad explained. "So, where is Mario?"

Before Luigi could answer, they heard a scream as Mario flew towards his pad. He fell through the chimney before crashing inside the house. Luigi and Toad exchanged glances before they dashed inside. They were surprised to see Mario stuck on the wall with his overalls being caught on a nail. "Whoa, bro! Are you okay?" Luigi exclaimed, as he helped his brother off the wall.

"Oof, yeah. Thank you, Luigi." Mario winced.

"Hey Mario!" Toad called out. "Lots of people use something called a "door" to go in and out of their houses... Anyway, I came by to pick up Toadstool, since she's a bit late. So, where is she?" He asked, as the Mario Bros were quiet. "Okay, what's with the silent treatment?"

"Well, you see..." Mario was about to explain, before they heard another scream. "What's that noise?"

After a few seconds, they saw Ruby crash through the chimney as she landed on her back. "Okay, since when did everyone decide to enter through the chimney?!" Toad grumbled.

The trio stared at the unconscious girl. "Who is that?" Mario asked.

"Well, whoever she is, she needs help." Luigi pointed out. "We should get her onto the bed."

The Mario brothers gently lifted Ruby by the arms and legs before they placed her softly onto the bed. "She is a strange one. I hope she'll be all right." Toad commented before turning to the brothers. "Anyways, seeing as Toadstool isn't here, I'm going to assume that Bowser has something to do with this, right?"

Mario sheepishly rubbed his head. "You could say that..."

Toad sighed. "Here we go again... Mario, could you please bring her back like you normally do?"

Mario nodded. "Leave it to me! In the meantime, could you two watch over that girl?"

"You got it, bro." Luigi smiled.

"Good luck, Mario!" Toad waved, as Mario waved back before heading back to Bowser's Keep.

***Bowser's Keep***

***BGM - Bowser's Keep (First Time)***

Mario approached the keep doors once more and was about to enter before he looked up on the top of the Keep in horror. "Mama mia! What is that?!" He exclaimed as he saw the giant sword resting on the roof.

The sword with a face, who was known as Exor, looked directly at Mario before it spoke. "Halt! Who goes there? A trespasser!" Exor boomed. "This castle now belongs to us, the "Smithy Gang". It's our first step towards taking over this world! And if it weren't for nosey characters like YOU... We'd practically own this world! So let's see you deal with this!"

And with that, Exor caused a massive earthquake that caused the bridge that Mario was standing on to collapse. Mario quickly ran back to avoid plummeting to his doom. After making it to safety, he faced the occupied Keep that was now inaccessible. Mario growled while clenching his fist, before he returned to his pad.

***BGM - Mario's Pad***

Mario sighed as he entered the pad. He saw Luigi and Toad were still watching over the sleeping Ruby, before they turned towards Mario. "Back already, Mario? Where's the princess?" Luigi asked.

"Well, here's the thing. I couldn't even get inside the keep this time, because the bridge broke down." Mario explained, much to their shock. "When I got to the keep, there was a giant sword who had taken over the castle, and he demolished the bridge. Now I can't get across!"

"Well, that's just great! First we have an unconscious girl, and now the Keep is unreachable?!" Toad panicked.

While Toad continued to vent, Ruby had finally opened her eyes. "Ugh, my head..."

Luigi noticed her, before gaining the others' attention. "Hey guys, the red haired girl is awake!"

Mario and Toad turned their heads towards Ruby, who scooted back on the bed. "Aah! Where am I?! Who are you guys?!"

Mario waved his arms. "Whoa, take it easy! We don't mean you any harm!" He assured her.

"You fell through our chimney and fell unconscious, so we put you on our bed to heal up." Luigi added.

"I see..." Ruby nodded. "thank you so much for that, and sorry for freaking out before. Anyways, where am I?"

"You are in our house, which is just West from the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario explained. "My name is Mario. This is my brother, Luigi. And over here is our friend, Toad."

"Nice to meet you, Mario. My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself, before awkwardly asking. "So, what exactly is the Mushroom Kingdom?"

The three were surprised by her statement. "What?! You've never heard of the Mushroom Kingdom?!" Toad explained. "This girl must be delirious!" He reached into his pocket before pulling out a red mushroom. "Here, maybe one of our Kingdom's mushroom can heal you." He offered her a mushroom.

Ruby pouted. "Eh, I prefer cookies, but okay..." She ate the mushroom, before her eyes widened. "Wow! I feel great! Thanks Toad."

Toad saluted. "Happy to help."

"So Ruby, not to be rude or anything, but where exactly do you come from?" Luigi wondered.

Ruby sighed. "It's a long story, and you'll probably think I'm crazy..."

Mario put a hand on her shoulder. "We won't. I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Ruby smiled back before she inhaled. "Me and my team were in the middle of fighting a burglar horde back in Remnant, when suddenly we all started glowing brightly. Then some bright light warped us here into your world and we're all separated now." She spoke quickly.

Mario, Luigi, and Toad were at a loss for words. "Remnant?" Toad asked.

Ruby sighed again. "See, I told you you'd think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't think that." Mario spoke up.

Ruby's head perked up. "Y-you don't?"

Mario nodded. "Of course I don't. I don't think you'd make up something like that, so I know it must be true."

Toad raised an eyebrow. "Well, we'll see about that. Perhaps we should bring Ruby to the Mushroom Kingdom and have her tell her story to the Chancellor. Maybe they can help find her friends."

Ruby squealed. "Really, you'll help me?!" She gave a tight bear-hug to Mario. "Ooh, thank you!"

Mario smiled again. "Oof! Of course!"

Toad nodded. "Then it's settled. We're off to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Wait, I'll come too!" Luigi called out. "I don't want to miss this adventure."

"Well, thank you Luigi." Mario replied.

"I'll go ahead and let the Chancellor know you're coming." He was about to go, before he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Since the road is full of dangers, what with monsters lurking around, it might be a good idea to keep these on you." He explained, as he gave Mario three mushrooms.

"Thanks, Toad. See you at the Mushroom Kingdom." He waved, as Toad dashed off. "Well, let's a go!" Mario cheered.

"Okey-dokey!" Luigi nodded.

"Let's go!" Ruby cheered, as the three dashed to the Mushroom Kingdom path.

***Mushroom Way***

***BGM - The Road is Full of Dangers***

Mario, Luigi, and Ruby embarked on their travel on the path to the Mushroom Kingdom, as Mario wanted to know more about Ruby's situation. "So, you said you were looking for your friends. What are their names if you don't mind telling me?"

Ruby thought as she explained. "Well, there's my best friend, Weiss Schnee, my other good friend, Blake Belladonna, and my sister, Yang Xiao Long. Together, the four of us form Team RWBY."

"RWBY? Interesting name. Did you come up with that?" Luigi asked.

"Well..." Before she could answer, they heard a cry for help as they saw Toad was cornered by a pair of Goombas as well as a Paratroopa. "Quick, over there!"

The Bros and Ruby dashed over to Toad's location, as the enemies looked at the trio. "Toad's in trouble. Hang on, Toad! We're coming!" Mario called out, as they ran towards the Goombas and Paratroopa. "Ruby, I trust you know how to fight?" Mario asked.

Ruby nodded, as she brought out her red box. "Yup, as long as I have... this!" She activated it as Crescent Rose shifted into its scythe form. Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw the giant weapon, as the baddies quickly ran away in fear.

"Wow... um, thanks!" Toad awkwardly thanked her.

"Whoa! Where'd you learn how to do that?" Luigi asked.

"Well, in my world, me and my friends train at Beacon Academy to become Huntresses as a means to protect mankind." Ruby explained.

"Well, I can see the results." Mario nodded.

"Well, thanks again for your help." Before Toad could run off, they heard a rustling in the bushes behind them, as two purple blurs leapt out from the cover. "What the heck?!"

Everyone was shocked when they saw a pair of Ratattas confront them. "What?! There are Pokémon here?!" Mario, Luigi, Ruby, and Toad all screamed at once.

"I didn't know you had Pokémon in your universe." Ruby commented.

"That's because we don't!" Luigi answered in a panic, while Toad hid behind him.

"RAT! RATATTA!" The first Ratatta cried out as it used quick attack on Mario. Mario dodged the Ratatta's attack as he quickly punched it back. The Ratatta recovered before going for a bite attack. However, Ruby caught the Ratatta on its mouth with Crescent Rose. "RATAT?!" Rattata shouted.

Ruby smirked, as she shot Ratatta into the sky, as it flew far. The second Ratatta panicked and ran for its life.

"Whoa, nice shot." Luigi commented. "Still, I can't believe there are Pokémon here..."

"Hey, look over here!" Toad called up, as he saw three Pokéballs lying on the ground. "Hey, where are these Pokéballs doing here?"

"Perhaps there are other Pokémon lurking around in there?" Mario thought to himself. "Let's hold on to these just in case."

"We really need to inform the Chancellor about all of this. C'mon, let's go!" Toad declared as he ran without a second thought.

"Toad, look out!" Ruby shouted, but it was too late as two large Hammer Bros grabbed hold of Toad.

"Hammer Bros..." Mario glared at them.

"Hey, you lookin' at me?! My hammer and I don't like you very much!" The Hammer Bro yelled.

"Yikes, he doesn't look like he's kidding around..." Luigi whispered, feeling intimidated.

"Well, that's not going to stop me!" Mario clenched his fist.

"Same here!" Ruby shouted determinedly.

"Hey bro, looks like they wanna fight." The second Hammer Bro spoke.

The first Hammer Bro growled at Mario. "Now ya got my hammer angry! Ya shouldn't have done that!"

***Background Music - Fight Against a somewhat stronger monster***

Luigi put his dukes while taking a deep breath. "Let's-a-go..."

Ruby gripped Crescent Rose tightly. "So Mario, anything I should know about Hammer Bros?"

Mario punched his hands together. "Well, Hammer Bros love to throw hammers, and they throw a lot of them, since they seem to never run out of them."

"Yeah, stand back because it's Hammer time!" The second Hammer Bro yelled as he threw a barrage of hammers at Ruby.

Ruby activated a button on Crescent Rose, which caused it to shift from a scythe to a large rifle. "Don't think so!" She yelled as she fired several shots, destroying the hammers.

Mario was stunned. "Wow, this girl is full of surprises..." He thought to himself.

The Hammer Bros got angry when they saw the destruction of hammers. "Hey, how dare you disrespect the hammers like that?!" The first Hammer Bro yelled, as he swung his hammer at Mario.

Mario blocked the attack, before delivering a strong punch combo, knocking the Hammer bro back.

The second Hammer Bro was about to attack, but Luigi charged up and launched himself like a missle, connecting his head to his stomach.

"Ugh!" The second Hammer Bro cried in pain, as he fell defeated.

"Brother, no!" The first Hammer Bro yelled, before glaring. "That's it! VALOR UP!" He roared, as he started to glow blue.

Ruby was ready to finish him off as she shifted Cresent Rose back to scythe mode. She dashed towards the remaining Hammer Bro to slash at him, but to her surprise, the Hammer Bro caught her arm. He then swung his hammer and knocked Ruby aside. "AAGH!" She screamed, as she flew against a hill, dropping Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!" Mario shouted, before leering at the Hammer Bro. "Hmmmmmph!" He crouched down before he leapt up high, preparing to jump onto him.

The Hammer Bro readied himself for the attack, but Luigi had an idea to distract him. Channeling his hand, he shot a green fireball at the Hammer Bro's face.

"What the - Mmmrph!" The Hammer Bro muffled out, as Mario landed directly on his head. "D'oh! Aaaarrrgh..."

***BGM - SMRPG Victory!***

He dazed out, as he fell to the ground defeated, as the two Hammer Bros faded away, leaving dozens of coins.

"Well, that was... one way to vanish..." Ruby commented, as she and the Mario Bros did a peace sign, as the battle concluded.

***End BGM***

"Phew! Thanks a million. You three saved me so many times today, and I am so grateful for everything." Toad cheered.

"Anytime, Toad." Mario nodded.

"Say, look over there." Luigi pointed down, as the two hammers were still there. "Those are the hammers that the Hammer Bros used against us..."

"Hmm... Well, since they won't need them anymore, maybe you guys should take them." Ruby thought out loud.

"Hey yeah. Ruby's got a point." Toad added, while dragging the hammers to them. "You never know, they might come in handy."

"Well, all right then." Mario nodded, as he and Luigi grabbed the Hammers.

"Now then, Mushroom Kingdom's just around this point. Let's go!" Toad cheered, as he dashed away.

"I gotta say, Ruby. You have some great skills." Luigi complimented.

Ruby blushed out of embarrassment. "Aw, thanks guys. You two were pretty awesome back there too." Her smile turned to a small frown. "I just hope I can find my friends..."

"Don't worry, Ruby. I know we'll find them." Mario assured her, as the three ran to catch up to Toad.

* * *

**And that should do it for the second chapter. This is a much harder story and an even more difficult crossover than the last stories I've written so far. Here are more notes here. For FP and some special abilities for the Mario characters, they will be subbed out in favour of using Pokémon, since it will be a lot easier to portray here. Just so you know, EVERY member (both Mario and RWBY characters) will use Pokémon to battle alongside them against their enemies, for a more interesting battle. In fact, each one will have at least one or two different Pokémon on them, depending on their personalities. The Pokémon will range from Gens 1-7 (Mario Ruby, and Luigi found three Pokémon, which means that each of them will have one). No Gen 8 Pokémon since it's currently not out by the time this chapter goes up, and I really don't wanna disrupt the flow of this story. All right, take care everyone.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another chapter already? What can I say, I'm just super motivated with this one! Also, quick note from the last chapter, While the Mario characters are ignorant of Remnant and the RWBY Characters of Mario's World, everyone is familiar with Pokémon. Sounds confusing, but just bear with me.**

* * *

***Mushroom Kingdom***

***BGM - Hello, Happy Kingdom (SMRPG)***

After marching through the path, Mario and company finally reached the Mushroom Kingdom. "Wow, so this is the Mushroom Kingdom." Ruby admired the scenery as the trio headed towards the castle.

"Well, time to head into the castle." Mario pointed out as they headed into the castle, unbeknownst to another event that was about to unfold, featuring a familiar white-haired girl.

In the busy streets of the Mushroom Kingdom, Weiss struggled to understand where she was, while she rubbed her head. "Ugh, what happened?" She thought to herself. "Last thing I remembered, me and the girls were floating in space and now I'm in... god knows where!" She observed the toad population. "Yeah, definitely not in Remnant..."

"Hey, white-haired lady!" A female toad called over her. "Look what you're standing in." Weiss quickly jumped out of the way, as the toad laughed. "Hah! Gotcha!" Weiss narrowed her eyes at the toad, before quietly storming off.

While she walked, she saw something in the corner of a random house. "Hmm?" She quickly approached the thing, before she noticed what she was looking at. It was a small white-fox with fur as white as snow, like her hair. "Oh my goodness, is that an Alolan Vulpix? Ooh, you are just too cute!"

The Alolan Vulpix cowered in fear, before the heiress gently approached it. "Shh, it's okay. Don't be afraid."

"Heh, ain't that a riot?" A gruff voice called out, as the Vulpix whimpered.

Weiss turned around to see a talking purple crocodile with a tophat and burlap sack. "Well, that's definitely not normal. And just who do you think you are?!"

"Lady, I'm the best gosh-darn thief in this dunghole! You may call me... Croco."

Weiss glared daggers at Croco, while continuing to stand in front of Vulpix. "Well, Croco. I don't care who you are, you are not getting your claws on this Vulpix!"

Croco smugly grinned. "That's all right, love. That's what my partner is for."

And right on cue, the ground that Weiss stood on broke through, as a Krokorok knocked Weiss down on her butt. "Oogh!"

The Krokorok roared out before Croco snatched the Vulpix into a special net. "You'll fetch me a handsome reward!" He smiled evilly, as the Vulpix struggled to break free. "Gotta go!" The two dashed away, as Weiss gaped in horror.

Weiss' shock turned to anger, before she drew out Myrtenaster. "Get back here!"

Meanwhile in the castle, the trio reached the throne room, where several toads waited for them. Mario, Ruby, and Luigi made their way to the chancellor, who was an older toad in green with a mustache. "Ah, Mario and Luigi, thank goodness you are here. And you must be Miss Ruby, welcome to our Kingdom."

"Um, thanks your majesty." She awkwardly bowed.

The Chancellor looked around before he asked. "Um, where is the Princess? Wasn't she supposed to depart from your pad hours ago?!"

The Mario Bros looked at each other before they addressed him. "It's a long story..."

***SPONGEBOB TIMECARD - MOMENTS LATER***

With assistance from Toad, the trio explained everything to the court; from the sword crashing the keep, to Ruby appearing in their house, to their random Pokémon encounter. "I see, that's quite a lot to take in." He thought carefully before remembering. "So if I recall, you found some Pokéballs? Perhaps one of our toads can help you. He's been doing research on this whole phenomenon."

"I see... thank you." Mario nodded.

As they were about to walk, the Chancellor interrupted them. "Wait!" That caused them to topple over the stairs as they crashed against the door. "I'm so sorry, I can't stop worrying about the princess. Here's a little something. I know it isn't much, but why don't you take it along?" He spoke as he gave Mario a world map. "Oh, and one more thing. Go to the cellar and prepare for your journey. The Vault Guard shall assist you.

"Thank you, your majesty." Mario bowed, as they exited the throne room.

"May the star spirits watch us all."

***BGM - Oak's Lab (Pokémon Red and Blue)***

In the palace basement, a toad wearing a gray wig and lab coat greeted the trio. "Greeting Mario, Luigi, and Ruby. The Chancellor told me you were coming.

"Um, what are you wearing?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I just wanted to look the part. Anyways, come with me." He led them to the cellar, as they saw some machinery and Pokéballs. "You see, ever since the whole Pokémon fiasco, there have been numerous Pokémon sightings everywhere around our world. Honestly, I've never seen such a thing in my entire life!"

"I'll say..." Luigi nodded. "But what about the Pokéballs we found back?"

"Well, let's take a look at what we have here." The Toad Professor commented, before quickly examining the capsules. He smiled at the trio. "Well, looks like it's your lucky day! Do you know what's inside these Pokéballs?!"

Mario shrugged. "I don't know."

"What we have here is a classic collection, a familiar choice, a fantastic opportunity!" The Toad squealed. "You guys found three rare Pokémon! And you each get to have one!"

"Cool!" Ruby clapped. "So, what are the Pokémon?"

The toad took each Pokéball before opening them one-by-one. "Well, the first Pokémon here is a Bulbasaur. The second one is a Squirtle. And the third one is a Charmander." Professor Toad explained, as their eyes lit up.

"BULBA!/SQUIRTLE SQUIRT!/CHARMANDA!" The Pokémon cried out.

"So, just take a moment and decide which one you want." Professor Toad assured.

Ruby and the Mario Bros conversed quietly before they came to a decision. "All right, I will pick Charmander!" Mario pointed out, as Charmander hugged Mario.

"I'll go with Bulbasaur!" Ruby added, with Bulbasaur nuzzling her cheek.

"And that leaves Squirtle with me!" Luigi concluded, as Squirtle climbed onto his head.

"Excellent!" The professor smiled, before handing them their Pokémon. "Here are some extra Pokéballs if you wanna catch some more, as well as some Potions. I don't think I need to explain since everyone in the world has played at least one Pokémon game before. All right now, take care!"

***BGM - Hello, Happy Kingdom***

As the trio exited the castle and put their Pokémon back into their respective Pokéballs, they heard a voice. "Ruby? Is that you?!"

Ruby looked up and gasped as she saw the familiar face. "Weiss!" She dashed towards the heiress into a tight hug. "Ooh! I'm so glad to see you again! I thought I'd never be able to find you!" She squealed while shedding tears of joy.

Weiss was struggling to breathe, but she happily returned the hug. "I'm happy to see you too, Ruby." She noticed the Mario Bros looking at her. "And who might they be?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Ruby remembered. "Mario, Luigi; this is my best friend, Weiss Schnee."

"Nice to meet you, Weiss!" Mario happily waved.

"Likewise!" Luigi smiled too.

"A pleasure to meet you too." The heiress bowed back.

"So, Weiss. What brings you here to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario asked.

Before Weiss could answer, a large commotion took place in front of the inn. "Stop thief!" A voice ran out as Croco was being chased by a white puffball.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Croco, as she thought to herself. "There's the scoundrel who kidnapped that poor Vulpix!"

The puffball ran until he tripped before continuing to give pursuit to Croco. However, the moment when Croco leapt onto a ledge and the puffball couldn't is when the latter lost sight of the crocodile.

"Oh no! That reptile stole my grandpa's coin!" The puffball sadly yelled, as he looked to be on the verge of tears. "*Sniffle* Boo hoo...I can't cry. Big boys don't cry. But it's just not fair...!" He tried to fight back the tears, but he started to wail. "What am I gonna do?! WAAAAAAAAH!" Once he cried, a large rainstorm started, as Mario, Luigi, Ruby, and Weiss got soaked. Meanwhile, most of the residents started to retreat indoors.

"What the heck?! Did that puffball just cry up a storm?" Weiss shouted as her make-up started running.

"C'mon, let's go calm him down quickly." Mario ordered as the four ran up to him.

Mario tapped on the puffball's shoulders and got his attention. "Y-yes..." He stopped wailing when he noticed how wet everyone was. "Oh geez, you guys are soaking wet."

"Yeah, we are!" Weiss scolded. "Now would you please calm down?!"

The white ball of fluff wiped away the tears, and sighed happily. Afterwards, the rain immediately stopped. "I'm all right now. Sorry... There's nothing like a good cry." He thought for a minute. "But, why was I crying? There was SOME reason..." He wondered as Mario, Luigi, Ruby, and Weiss face faulted upon hearing that. "Oh yeah, now I remember. I came here to buy something for my grandpa, but then that Reptile came and stole my coin!"

"I know how you feel, kid. That Croc stole something precious of mine too!" Weiss assured him. "Anyways, I'm Weiss, and this is my... 'partner', Ruby."

"Yay, she called me her partner!" Ruby cheered.

"And we are the Mario Bros!" Luigi chimed in.

"Whoa, wait - really?! THE Mario Bros?!" He was starstruck. "I know all about you! You guys have got more JUMP in you than a box of frogs! Anywho, my name is Mallow and I come from Tadpole Pond. I'm a frog and yet I can't jump. Isn't that embarrassing?"

"YOU are a frog?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You don't really look like any frog I've seen."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Mallow waved off. "So, will you guys help me get my coin back?"

"You can count on us, Mallow!" Ruby cheered. "Stick with us and we'll get it back in no time."

"Really?! Awesome, you guys are the best!" Mallow cheered as he joined their group.

"No problem. Now let's search for that Crocodile!" Mario pointed out.

"Pardon me." They saw a guard walking to them. "If you're looking for that thief, I saw him zoom by here a minute ago. You just missed him!"

"You did?!" Luigi shouted. "Well, why didn't you stop him?"

"I left my bazooka at home, sheesh! Give me a break." He rubbed the back of his head as everyone, including Mallow this time, facefaulted again.

"Stop, thief!" A voice cried out as Croco continued to flee.

Croco laughed it off. "Har, har! Youse mugs'll NEVER catch me! A snail could outrun YOU morons! Later!" He picked up the pace as he dashed by the heroes, causing them to spin in circles.

Everyone except Luigi stopped spinning, as Mallow cried out. "There he is, after him."

Mario stopped Luigi from spinning before issuing the command. "Let's go!"

As they ran after Croco, Weiss quickly asked. "Wait a second, Ruby. You still haven't filled me in on how we ended up here, or where Blake and Yang are!"

"I'll explain as we run!" Ruby replied hastily.

As they left, a black feather flew down, as a gruff but drunk sounding voice spoke up. "Man, that was one hell of a trip... I need a nap." Said a man with black hair and a tattered cape as he stumbled into the inn.

* * *

**Aw snap, son! We got Qrow Branwen in this son-of-a-bitch up in here! (sorry for that fail of a gangster impression there XD). The thing about Qrow here, and I'm sorry for spoiling it right now, but his role here is strictly for the sidequest stuff (like finding Grate Guy's casino). Of course, there will be times where he'll help out Ruby and the gang. Now, onto the Pokémon: I gave Mario Charmander since Mario loves using fire attacks as his special abilities, Ruby has Bulbasaur since it gets a flower when it evolves into Venusaur (hence the Rose flowery motif), and Luigi has Squirtle because... that one was kind of a process of elimination, (although Squirtle is a turtle, and guess when Koopas are). All right everyone, Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**More chapters! With the team getting their Pokémon, and with Weiss and Mallow on their team, it seems that things are looking up for their heroes. Let us see how things fare!**

* * *

***Bandit's Way***

After avoiding sight of his pursuers, Croco looked through his sack to see if everything was still in there. He saw the Alolan Vulpix and Mallow's coin still stashed in there. It was only by that time that he heard a voice behind him that caused him to jump.

"Hey, there he is!" Mallow yelled out as he, Mario, Luigi, Ruby, and Weiss approached him. "He probably stashed it in that bag. Let's nab him!"

Croco laughed it off. "Are you trying to tail me? Go on home to mommy before you get hurt, kid!" He dashed off as he leapt over some hills.

***Background Music - SMRPG: Still, the road is full of dangers***

"Well, he sure moves quick." Luigi commented, as they continued their chase.

As they ran, Weiss spoke up about Team RWBY's situation. "So I wanna make sure I understand this correctly. We're stuck in a world full of sentient mushroom people, as well as Pokémon for some reason, and now we're adventuring with two plumbers and a 'frog'."

"Yup, that's about it." Ruby nodded.

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Well, not the strangest thing I've ever done in my life."

"What was the strangest?" Mallow asked.

Weiss remembered her first meeting with Ruby back at Beacon Academy before giving a small shudder. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Let's focus, guys. We have a crocodile to catch." Mario pointed out, as they were confronted by a pack of Goombas, Spikeys, and even a few Poochyenas. "Looks like we have some new enemies."

"And even some Pokémon." Ruby added, before she and the Mario Bros brought out their Pokéballs. "All right, Bulbasaur, come on out!"

"Charmander, let's go!" Mario shouted.

"Here we go, Squirtle!" Luigi yelled out, as the trio of starters emerged, much to Weiss' and Mallow's surprise.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you guys had Pokémon!" Mallow squealed.

"I'll say..." Weiss muttered.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Mario commanded, as Charmander fired some small flames from its mouth at the Goombas.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Ruby ordered, as Bulbasaur shot out a barrage of sharp leaves at the Spikeys.

"Okay Squirtle, Water Gun!" Luigi shouted as Squirtle spewed out a blast of water from its mouth at the Poochyenas.

After a few more attacks, the enemies scampered away. "Nice job guys!" Mallow complimented them, before he looked on the ground. "Hey look at what they dropped." They saw a few mushrooms, Pokéballs, and even a Revive lying on the ground.

"Free items on the ground, huh?" Luigi muttered. "I suppose this is what they would call the 'spoils of war'."

As everyone chuckled a bit, they heard Croco call up from the cliffs. "What's all this, then?! You didn't tell me you lot had some spare Pokémon on you!"

"Enough games, Croco! Release that Vulpix right now!" Weiss ordered as she drew Myrtenaster against the croc.

"And my Grandpa's coin!" Mallow added.

"Not gonna happen!" Croco growled, as he drew out a Great Ball. "Say hello to my partner in crime!" He threw it upwards, and out came Krokorok as it landed on the ground.

"KRRRRRRRRROK!" Krokorok cried out.

"A Krokorok?" Mario observed. "This won't be easy, but let's give it our best!" He assured Charmander, as Squirtle and Bulbasaur stood by him alongside Luigi and Ruby.

"Just leave Croco to us!" Mallow clenched his fists together, as he and Weiss squared out against the thief.

***BGM - Pokémon B2W2 Team Plasma Battle***

Krokorok channeled himself as he used Sand Tomb to trap Charmander in sand. Charmander dodged it as he used Ember against the ground type. Krokorok blocked it, as he dashed towards Charmander to use bite.

"Bulbasaur, Vine whip!" Ruby shouted, as Bulbasaur extended a pair of vines from its sides to ensnare Krokorok's mouth shut. However, Krokorok grabbed Bulbasaur's vines and dragged her over to him as he threw Bulbasaur onto Charmader. "Bulbasaur, no!

Quickly, Squirtle, use bubblebeam!" Luigi shouted out.

"SQUIIIIIIRT!" Squirtle roared out as a barrage of bubbles came shooting out of it mouth.

"KROK!" Krokorok dodged the attack by using dig, to which he reappeared underneath the turtle and knocked it high in the sky.

"Oh no!" Luigi cried out.

Meanwhile, Croco dashed towards Mallow and clawed at him, which he tried to block. Mallow retaliated with a double punch from his extendable arms.

Weiss used the opportunity to adjust Myrtenaster and shot a fire wave at Croco. Croco leapt over it, but his tail got caught on fire. "Yeeouch!" He yelped, as he got distracted trying to douse it.

With his back turned and his burlap sack unoccupied, the heiress used the moment to rummage through it to find her companion. "Come on, I know you're here... A-ha! There you are!" She found the Alolan Vulpix as she took it out of the bag. "Hang on Vulpix. I'll get you out of there." She tried to undo the net, but as she freed it, she felt a claw swipe on the back of her head, knocking her down.

"Weiss!" Mallow panicked.

Croco growled viciously as he took his sack back. "Steal from a thief, will you now? Have a taste of this!" He grabbed a bomb from his bag and threw it at the unarmed Weiss, knocking her further back.

"VUUUUUL!" Vulpix cried out in shock, as she and Mallow were scared of Weiss' condition.

"Hah! That'll teach her!" Croco laughed it off.

Vulpix's shock turned to anger, as she used Powder Snow on the two enemies, pushing Croco back and freezing Krokorok in place.

The Pokémon training trio saw this opportunity and went for it. "Charmander, Dragon Rage!" Mario shouted.

"Bulbasaur, tackle!" Ruby yelled.

"Squirtle, rapid spin!" Luigi called out.

Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle all landed their attacks directly on the Frozen Krokorok, knocking him directly onto Croco, as a Green coin popped out of the reptile's bag. "Ough! Lousy punks! Ya got lucky, but this ain't over!" Croco growled as he recalled Krokorok back into his ball. "Adios, amigos!" He yelled as he retreated.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory!**

"Yay, we did it! We got back my grandpa's coin!" Mallow jumped for joy, as he joined Ruby and Mario Bros with doing the peace sign, while Weiss was busy cuddling the Vulpix.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Weiss squealed, as the Vulpix nuzzled her cheek.

"Wow Weiss, I think that Vulpix really likes you." Mario noted.

"Didn't expect Weiss to be so... motherly." Ruby snarked, much to Weiss' annoyance.

"Perhaps she should travel with you." Luigi pointed out, while giving her an empty Pokéball.

Weiss thought for a moment, before asking the ice-fox. "What do you say?"

The Alolan Vulpix happily wagged her tail while barking happily. "Vul! Vul!"

Weiss had the biggest smile on her face, before she caught the Pokémon. "Welcome aboard, friend." As she put the Pokéball in her pocket, she noticed a wallet lying on the ground. "What's this? Looks like that croc dropped this as he ran away. I'll just make sure to return it to its owner."

***End BGM***

"Well, come on guys... and gals. Let's go finish up my errand!" Mallow declared, as the five of them dashed back to the mushroom kingdom. However, to their horror, they saw that things were not the same as before when they had returned. "What happened here?!"

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about the shorter than usual chapter. I wanted to save the next act for later when Mario and the gang save the Mushroom Kingdom from Mack. Also, this was my first time trying to portray a Pokémon battle. I'm just gonna say this right now, Pokémon levels are going to be irrelevant; I'm kind of basing this off anime logic, but don't worry, there won't be any inconsistencies (like electric hitting ground). Also, I should explain that while the heroes will use Pokémon to battle, they will still get to fight on their own as they won't always use their partners to fight. All right, peace out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**What's up, everyone? It is time for our heroes to face off against Mack's forces!**

**Also, Nan; I read your comment about Alphadream - that was a huge shocker to be honest and I really hope the Mario & Luigi series can still carry on.**

* * *

***Mushroom Kingdom***

***BGM - Here's Some Weapons (SMRPG)***

When Mario, Luigi, Ruby, Weiss, and Mallow returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, they saw the city in chaos. Dark clouds formed over the town as citizens everywhere were being harassed by an army of Shy Guys on Pogo sticks, also known as Shysters.

"What happened here?!" Mallow questioned.

"Help!" They heard a cry for help as the Toad watchman was being chased by a Shyster. Mario took out his hammer and knocked the Shyster away from him. "Phew! Thanks guys."

"No problem. Now could you tell us what's going on here?" Mario asked.

"I don't know what happened! We were just minding our business when these Shy Guys came riding on Pogo Sticks and started to chase everyone down." The watchman explained. "They've taken over the castle, so the Kingdom is in high alert. Be careful." He was about to resume watch, but he took something out. "Oh yeah, here's a little something for saving me." He gave Mario ten coins before heading off.

Mallow looked inside the shop's door and saw the shopkeeper quivering in fear. "Well, I guess my errand will have to wait. Right now, we have a crisis on our hands."

"Mallow's right. We gotta help the Mushroom Kingdom citizens!" Ruby pointed out, as the five prepared for battle. As the heroes scrambled, Ruby peeked through the inn window and noticed that everything was normal inside. However, a familiar black-haired man in bed caught her attention. "Wait, is that...Qrow?" She was about to check inside, but she heard screams from below as she went to go help.

A Shyster was banging on a house door. "C'mon! I know people are in there. Lemme in!" He yelled, before he got electrocuted by a thunderbolt. "Yeargh!"

"Leave those poor people alone!" Mallow shouted.

The door opened slightly, as an older male blue toad peeked through. "Thank you, good sir. I know it's dangerous to go outside right now, but I really wanted to get married to my girlfriend, Raini."

A pink female toad comforted her boyfriend. "It's okay, Raz. Once this all clears up, we can carry on."

Mallow smiled. "Yeah, just stay safe you two."

Meanwhile, another toad was being chased by two Shysters before they slammed into a glyph made by Weiss. "Oh thank goodness. I could barely run anymore."

"Anytime, sir." The heiress nodded before reaching into her pocket. "By the way, I believe this belongs to you?" She handed him the wallet she found from their battle with Croco.

"Ah, my wallet!" The toad happily exclaimed. "I thought I'd never see this again! Thank you so much!" He reached into his wallet. "This isn't much, but I insist you take it." He handed her a frog coin.

"Happy to help." Weiss happily nodded.

Inside another house, Mario had chased off another bunch of Shysters who were harassing a family of toads. "Whew! Thank you, Mario..." The father sighed, before jerking his head up. "But what about my son?!" He dashed upstairs, before he screamed.

Mario ran up after him, where the father was cowering in fear, and Luigi's jaw dropped when he saw another Shyster bouncing on the bed with a young toad. "Wow, this guy can jump!" The boy chirped, blissfully unaware of the situation.

Luigi regained his composure. "I don't really know what to make of this."

Mario sighed before drawing his hammer. "Playtime's over!" He yelled out, as the Shyster panicked and bolted out the window.

"Oh hey, dad. What's going on?" The boy innocently asked.

The father sighed. "Thanks, Mario Bros, for saving my family." He bowed, before giving them a few mushrooms.

After that, the five met up in front of the Castle gates. "Well, it appears that these guys just keep coming out from the castle." Weiss pointed out.

"Then I guess that's our next destination." Mario spoke, as they stormed the castle. As they entered, they saw more toad guards being chased down by Shysters. However, the Shysters were also accompanied by a certain species of Pokémon, Honedge. "They have Pokémon assisting them?!" Mario yelled out.

"Hang on, bro. Look at their colouring." Luigi pointed out as one of the Honedge radiated a dark aura. "I think whoever is in charge has warped them under their control."

"If that's the case, let's show these punks that we mean business!" Mallow shouted, as he, Ruby, and Weiss ran to the right, and the Mario Bros covered the left.

***On the Right***

The three saw a guard surrounded by a horde of shadowy Honedge. Weiss called out. "Vulpix, use powder snow!"

"VUUUUL!" Vulpix cried out, as she froze the Honedge in place, just in time for Mallow to cast Thunderbolt to faint them.

"*Sigh* Thanks fellas, that dang 'professor' dashed away the minute I tried to save him!" The toad grumbled.

The toad Professor poked his head. "I got scared, I'm sorry!" He quickly ran up. "Anyways, I've been doing a little research. These Honedge were never hostile to begin with. In fact, some of them served as guards of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Well, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it started when this giant sword-monster named Mack barged into the Kingdom and started corrupting all the Pokémon in our castle, turning them into his slaves." Professor Toad explained. "As long as he's around, those Pokémon will be ruthless against us."

"In that case, we'd better find this Mack and destroy him!" Mallow determined.

"Before you do, I should warn you, there is an Aegislash that Mack has brainwashed as his assistant, and let me tell you, Aegislash is an incredibly powerful Pokémon." He reached into his pocket. "Perhaps these will come in handy." He handed the two girls an X Defend and X Attack.

"Thanks Professor." Weiss thanked him.

***On the Left***

The Mario Bros confronted a pair of Shysters who had cornered their pal, Toad. The first Shyster saw them. "Hey, look at those clowns, I bet they can't even bounce."

"I know, let's bounce on their heads!" The second Shyster grinned.

"Nah man, I got a better idea!" The first Shyster spoke, as he threw out a Pokéball containing a Doublade. "Doublade, Dark Pulse!" The Shyster ordered.

"DOUBLAAAAADE!" Doublade gargled out, as it emitted a dark shockwave at them.

"Charmander, Flame Burst!" Mario shouted.

"Squirtle, Bubblebeam!" Luigi commanded.

Charmander and Squirtle attacked and fainted the Doublade, before it regained consciousness and fled. The two Shysters grew worried as the brothers whipped out their hammers and whupped them out of the castle.

"Saved by the Mario Bros again, how can I ever thank you?" Toad thanked them as he entered the Princess's room, which was being occupied by other Toad refugees. "Hey, glad to see you made it in one piece." One of the toads cheered.

"Yup, thanks to Mario and Luigi." Toad explained.

"But wait, the Chancellor's still in danger!" Another Toad remembered.

"Oh no, you're right!" Toad exclaimed, before looking back at Mario. "But I know that the Mario brothers and that Ruby girl can stop that threat, right?"

"You know it!" Luigi nodded.

"You can count on us!" Mario assured him.

"Thanks guys." Toad smiled, before handing them a pair of buttons. "Take these with you, they are Wake-up Pins. As long as you wear these, the enemy can't put you to sleep during battle."

"Thank you, Toad." Mario said, as they equipped the accessories.

Moments later, the five of them met back in the main hall of the castle. "All right, everyone. The Chancellor is still in danger and we need to save him." Mario reminded them.

"Not to mention that these Pokémon won't stop going crazy until we take down the leader of these brutes." Ruby added.

"Then there's no time to waste." Weiss pointed out, as they dashed into the throne room.

Once everyone barged in, they saw the Chancellor shaking in fear in the corner of the room, right beside a giant blue star. There was also a large horde of Shysters and shadow Honedge who eyed the group, and behind them was the leader, Mack - a giant two-eyed sword with a red devil orb on top. "All right, Mack... Party's over!" Ruby shouted, pointing Crescent Rose at the sentient weapon.

Mack leapt high up before landing hard on the ground, causing everyone to bounce. "Listen up, gang! These guys are gonna put a stop to OUR party! Are we happy about this?!" He rallied his troops

"You're asking for IT!" One Shyster yelled out.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it!" A second Shyster grunted.

"You picked the WRONG people not to bounce with, bub!" A third one shouted.

"How 'bout some bruises to go with those ugly faces?!" A fourth taunted, as the two armies clashed.

***BGM - Fight against an Armed Boss***

Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Ruby and Weiss got into fighting positions as well as Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Vulpix. The Shysters initiated with fireballs shot from their mouths, to which Weiss countered with a Glyph to shield them.

However, the corrupted Honedge used shadow sneak to attack Weiss from behind, disrupting her focus and causing the glyph to vanish. The fireballs struck her and Mallow, but Charmander fought back using flame burst on one Honedge, while it damaged two nearby Shysters.

"Vulpix, powder snow, let's go!" Weiss shouted, as Vulpix froze some of the enemies. However, she and the other Pokémon were struck by bounces from the Shysters.

"Leave our Pokémon alone!" Mario yelled out as he bashed a Shyster with his hammer.

Mack summoned a wall of fire to attack everyone, but Squirtle and Vulpix dispatched the flame wall with a mix of bubblebeam and powder snow. A huge mist covered the room, as Luigi used the chance to charge himself up, and performed his green missile attack against Mack. However, there was a loud *CLANG!* sound, as Luigi screamed while falling to the floor. "AAUGH! MY HEAD!" He wailed.

"Luigi!" Mario ran to his brother. "Here, take this." He gave him a mushroom, as Luigi quickly recovered. "What happened?" He asked as the fog cleared.

The cause of the clang was an Aegislash with a dark aura, who had blocked the missile using King's Shield. "There's the Aegislash Professor Toad warned us about!" Ruby pointed out.

Charmander used Flame Burst, Squirtle used Bubblebeam, Bulbasaur used Razor Lead, and Vulpix used Powder snow; all against Mack. However, the Aegislash continued using King's Shield to negate all damage directed at Mack to zero.

"No good... As long as that Aegislash is around, we can't land a single hit on Mack!" Mallow grumbled.

The Aegislash shifted from defence to offence as it attacked Vulpix using Iron Head. "VUUUUUL!" Vulpix screamed.

"Vulpix!" Weiss cried out.

Bulbasaur was getting pelted with fireballs from the Shysters; the Honedge managed to push through Charmader and Squirtle, and Aegislash managed to keep blocking everyone's attacks. After a while, Weiss observed Aegislash's patterns whenever it switched stances. "Hmm..."

"Got any ideas, Weiss?" Luigi asked.

"I have an idea on how to deal with Aegislash. Can you guys deal with the other reinforcements?" The heiress requested.

"Leave it to us!" Mallow saluted.

Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at the corrupted Pokémon, before creating a Glyph to launch herself. "Vulpix, let's do this!"

"VUL-PIX!" Vulpix nodded, as she got behind her.

The glyph launched her and her partner to Aegislash, where it predictably blocked. After pushing them back, Aegislash switched to offence and clashed its blade against Weiss' rapier. "Don't attack until I say so." Weiss whispered.

After preparing another launch glyph, Aegislash was about to use King's Shield again. However, before it could do that, Weiss gave the command. "Now Vulpix!"

"PIIIIIIIX!" Vulpix froze the point between the point that allowed Aegislash to switch stances.

"AEGI?!" Aegislash was unable to use King's Shield as Weiss slashed at the Pokémon, who couldn't block effectively as before.

"Now Vulpix, use Hex!" Weiss called out.

"VUUUUUUUUL!" Vulpix created a shadowy aura around Aegislash that did extra damage since a part of it was frozen. Afterwards, the Aegislash fell to the ground, as it collapsed from battle.

Mack was shocked with he saw that Aegislash fainted. "What!? How did you defeat Aegislash!?" Before he could ask further, he was stunned when Mallow struck him and his cronies hard with a powerful thunderbolt attack. "AAAARGH!" He was dazed, and couldn't move.

"Quick, now's our chance!" Mario shouted, as he and Luigi shot a lot of fireballs at Mack, as Ruby fired rounds of Dust, Charmander used Dragon Rage, Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf, and Squirtle used Bubblebeam.

All the attacks connected directly at the giant knife, as he fell to the ground in pieces. "Forgive me... I failed..." He hagged out, as he exploded.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory***

Ruby pumped her fist in the air. "We did it!" The five heroes and the four Pokémon cheered.

"Nice maneuver against the Aegislash there, Weiss!" Mario complimented.

"Thank you, Mario." Weiss proudly bowed, before cheerfully hugging her Vulpix.

***End BGM***

As the smoke cleared and all but two Shysters remained, one Shyster shouted. "This is not good!" He commented.

"This is REALLY not good!" The second one concurred.

"Those guys are strong!"

"Strong, YES!"

"We MUST warn the boss!"

"Come on!" He yelled, as they bounced away for their lives.

As they turned their attention towards the Chancellor, they noticed the blue star piece floating towards them. "Hey, what's that thing still doing here?" Ruby wondered.

"I thought that star was theirs... I guess not." Luigi shrugged.

"Look, what's it doing?" Mallow pointed out as the Star started to spin, it glittered all around the room, as it purified all the corrupted Pokémon.

"It saved those poor Pokémon!" Weiss saw.

"Well, perhaps we should hold onto this until we get an explanation." Mario concluded, as the Star Piece made its way into Mario's hands, before it flew high into the sky.

"Is it over?" The Chancellor peaked through his corner, before he saw that the villains were gone. "OH! It's YOU, Mario. What a relief!" He sighed, before he shrieked at the sight of the Aegislash who had awoken. "EGADS!"

However, when Aegislash reached them, it simply pointed its blade down as it appeared to bow towards the Chancellor, and a few seconds later, several Honedge did the same.

***BGM Music - Hello, Happy Kingdom (SMRPG)***

"Hold on, your majesty. I think they're trying to swear their loyalty to you." Mallow pointed.

"We freed them from their corruption. They should be fine now." Ruby added.

"AEGI. AEGI."

The Chancellor calm down, before he discreetly approached the blade Pokémon. "I-I see..." He sighed of relief before proudly proclaiming. "I shall accept your proposal, most faithful Pokémon!" He then turned towards the group of five. "And as for you five, I wish to express my heartfelt gratitude for everything you have done for this Kingdom. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" He looked down, before remembering. "Now that leaves the whereabouts of the princess. Please, Mario - you have to rescue her!"

"Of course." Mario bowed, as Luigi, Mallow, Ruby, and Weiss all nodded supportively.

After the five exited the castle, Mallow waved his arms back. "Now to complete my errand!" He cheered as the five dashed to the shop.

As they dashed, Ruby noticed the black-haired man walk out of the inn. "Hey, I'll catch up in a minute." She called out to her friends, as Mallow gave her a thumb's up. She walked towards the man as she spoke up. "Uncle Qrow?"

The man turned around, before his eyes widened. "Ruby?! Is that you?"

Ruby smiled as she ran towards her uncle, tears flowing down her face. "It's really me! I can't believe you're actually here in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Qrow chuckled, as he tussled his niece's hair. "Mushroom Kingdom, eh? So that's what they call this place. What brings you here?"

"Well, me and my team were transported from Remnant all the way here, and we're trying to find our way back." Ruby explained. "What about you?"

"Same story as you." Qrow shrugged.

"Say, why don't you come with us? Me and Weiss met some awesome new friends like the Mario brothers and Mallow. Plus, you could help us search for Blake and Yang." Ruby offered.

Qrow smirked. "Nah, that's alright kiddo. I don't wanna get in your way." Ruby frowned a bit at that statement. "Besides, I'm conducting my own investigation. But don't worry, I'll, uh, find a way to contact you if I find anything."

"Well... okay." Ruby perked a bit, before the two shared a fistbump. Afterwards, the red-head dashed to meet up with her friends. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Well, first we have to figure out what that star we found means." Weiss pointed out.

"Not to worry, I'm sure my grandpa has some answers we're looking for. He's the wisest frog I know!" Mallow exclaimed, while holding his shopping bag.

Mario chuckled. "Okay, Mallow. Lead the way."

As the five exited the Mushroom Kingdom, Qrow solemnly looked down upon himself. "Forgive me, Ruby. I can't tell you why I am unable to join you. Those reasons are confidential."

He was actually looking at a flyer that read out. "SECRET CASINO! SHH! IT'S A SECRET, GENIUS!"

"Well, time to find that casino!" Qrow giddily exclaimed, as he shifted into a crow and flew off. However, he was unaware that a Murkrow saw him flying off, as it followed him.

* * *

**Boom! The first Major Boss is Kaput! So, little note here, in every Armed Boss (Boss before the star piece), I have decided that each boss will be accompanied by a shadow Pokémon. Think of this like the Team Rocket GO raids in Pokémon Go. All right, tune in next time when our heroes go through Kero Sewers. Peace!**

**Also side-note: The RWBYverse here takes place around the Volume 2 Arc, okay, that's all.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, welcome to World 2 of Super RWBY RPG (that is what the wiki classified this as). Also, did you guys see the Volume 7 trailer!? I'm so excited! But first things first, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Unknown Location***

At a nearby lake, Blake has searched around, looking for any answers for where her teammates are, or where they were. While she did, she examined her current location. "Well, at least the scenery is enjoyable. If I had my books, I wouldn't mind taking a breather to read." As she walked, she noticed something on the other side of the lake. When she got a closer look, she saw what appeared to be another Blake! "Huh?!" Blake blinked as the 'other' her vanished. "Must be a hallucination."

She quickly drank some lake water to calm her nerves. "Aah... Much better." As she turned around, her doppleganger showed up right in front of her, as the fake Blake silently giggled. "EEP!" The real Blake stumbled back. "Who are you?!"

The clone glowed before it shifted into a small dark-fox with patches of red fur. "A Zorua!" Blake gasped. The Zorua chuckled, as the Cat Faunus was not amused. "You think this is funny?"

Before the Zorua could answer, it decided to leap over Blake's head and steal her ribbon that revealed her cat ears. Blake reached over her head, and panicked. "What - hey! Give that back!"

The Zorua grinned before it ran off. Blake was fuming at the mischievous Pokémon. "GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as she chased after it.

***Kero Sewers Entrance***

After everyone healed up their Pokémon, and bought some supplies at the shop, the group of five stood around a pipe. "Ugh, you mean we have to go through these Sewers?" Weiss groaned.

"This is the quickest way to get to my pond, Grandpa told me all about it." Mallow explained. "He also said to watch out for something called Belome, whatever that is." And with that, they all entered the pipe one at a time.

***BGM - Kero Sewers (SMRPG)***

As the five entered the sewers, they could see a large body of sewer water right in front of them. On the other side, there was a pipe. "I see a pipe over there, that must be how we get to the other side." Mario noted.

"Yes, but how do we get to the other side? Because I am NOT swimming in sewage!" Weiss frowned heavily, before a thought occurred. "Wait a minute, of course!" She took out Myrtenaster, and created a bridge of glyphs for everyone to cross. "That's better."

After everyone crossed the glyph bridge and proceeded into the next sub-level, they could see a few Boos lurking around, as well as some Alolan-Rattata. "Yeesh, didn't expect some Pokémon to be lurking in here." Ruby commented.

"Y-yeah, not to mention, ghosts!" Luigi whimpered, feeling scared. Suddenly, he felt something creep up to him as a Gastly licked him. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He screamed.

On instinct, Squirtle immediately jumped out of its Pokéball and proceeded to blast the Gastly away with Water Gun. Luigi ran up to Squirtle, and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you, Squirtle! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you..."

"I'm guessing Luigi really hates Ghosts..." Mallow obversed, as Mario sighed and nodded. "Anyways, the path to my pond is blocked by a ton of water. My Grandpa said there's a switch that will drain the water, but I'm not quite sure where it is." He rubbed his chin.

"Well, I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Ruby pondered before noticing a treasure chest. "Maybe it's in here." She opened the chest, but inside it was a monster that screeched at Ruby before pushing her back. "DAAAAAAAH!" She screamed.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as Ruby nearly fell into the sewer water.

Thankfully, Bulbasaur pulled her to safety using Vine Whip. "Phew! Thanks, Bulbasaur..." She hugged her, before looking at the treasure chest monster. "What is that thing?"

"My grandpa warned me about them, these are monsters that love to hide in chests to attack their enemies." Mallow explained. "I believe this one is called a Pandorite."

The Pandorite screeched as it created a flame wall at the group, to which everyone sustained a hit from it. Afterwards, the Pandorite lunged at Charmander as it tried to attack with Carni-Kiss. Mario blocked the attack but took some damage from it. Mario then kicked it back where he proceeded to unleash a super jump attack. After jumping on it 10 times, the monster inside the Pandorite, a small orange blob-monster, tried to attack, but Ruby shot at it with Crescent Rose. That gave Charmander enough time to attack it directly with Dragon Rage. The Pandorite fell to the ground as the creature inside it vanished, turning it into a regular treasure chest once more.

"Phew, that was close." Mario took out a potion, as he treated Charmander. "Nice job, Charmander." He thanked, as Charmander wagged its tail.

"Okay, next time be careful with what you open." Weiss slightly scolded her teammate.

"My bad..." Ruby pouted, before noticing something. "Hey, what's this?" She pulled out a strange pin that had a scarecrow crossed out on it. "Here Weiss, I think this accessory would look good on you." She teased as the heiress rolled her eyes, before reluctantly equipping it on.

"Okay, moving on." Luigi commented.

A few moments later, everyone reached a room where there were a few Boos and Gastlys floating around. They also noticed a green switch on the ground. Mario pressed the switch, which caused all the water to drain. "Hey, the water's gone. We can proceed further down the sewers." Mario pointed out.

"I think there was a pipe in the room before us that we couldn't reach because of the water. Maybe that's where we should go." Luigi wondered.

After they dashed to the now dry area, which they saw a few Magikarps flopping on the ground, they all entered the pipe. As they landed, they saw a giant, four eyed dog-like monster waiting for them. "What's that thing?!" Weiss yelled out.

"T-that must be... Belome!" Mallow realized, before he looked at his massive tongue sticking out. "Is that a fire hose or its tongue?"

Everyone jumped when they heard a dark chuckle. "Moh, ho, ho...! Ack! It's a snack attack! And YOU'RE it!" He lipped his lips.

***BGM - Fight against a Somewhat Stronger Monster***

Everybody got into position as Belome roared out. "Room service has been kind to me. Where's my bib?!" He lashed his giant tongue at Mario, who proceeded to hammer down on it. "Ow!" That stunned him, as Luigi, Ruby, Weiss, Mallow, and all the Pokémon unleashed a beatdown on him. "Raargh!" He recovered and knocked everyone back with a tongue lashing.

Ruby smelled the drool on her, before feeling revolted. "Ugh, I'm gonna be sick..."

Belome licked his lips upon tasting everyone, before recalling a familiar flavour. "Ooh, that taste, I remember it all too well... It's the scent of... COOKIES!" He bellowed, as he wrapped his tongue around Ruby, completely constricting her.

"Ack!" She yelped, before her eyes bulged in terror. "Oh for the love of Zwei! NOOOOO!" She screamed, as Belome swallowed her down in one gulp.

"RUBY!" Everyone yelled out in horror, as Belome gave a small belch.

"BULBA?!" Bulbasaur cried out, as her shock turned to anger. "SAUUUUUUUR!" She unleashed a heavy barrage of Razor Leaf to get the beast to cough up Ruby.

Everyone amped up on their attacks, before Belome bellowed out a spell. "Stick for a body, head full of straw, give me a scarecrow, rah, rah, RAH!" He sprayed everyone with a mysterious mist that turned everyone into scarecrows.

"Mmph! What the-?!" Mario struggled, as he couldn't move.

"Bro! I can't move!" Luigi muffled.

However, the only ones not turned into scarecrows were Weiss and Bulbasaur. "Huh? Why am I not a scarecrow?" She looked at the pin she equipped before realizing it. "Ah..." She glared at Belome. "Hang on, Ruby. I'll save you!" She pointed her rapier at Belome, before he pelted her with a strange water-bubble. "Ugh! That better not be your saliva, or I swear... to..." She tuned out, as she fell flat on her face, asleep.

Bulbasaur sweat-dropped as she was the only one left to combat Belome. Bulbasaur rushed against the beast to tackle it, but Belome swiped its paw against it and knocked her against the wall. "BULB!" She winced in pain.

"Heh heh heh. Is that really all you have, you worthless little vegetable?" Belome taunted. "I bet you'll taste good sautéed!"

"SOMEBODY PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ruby screamed while inside Belome's stomach.

Bulbasaur's eyes widened, as she let out a powerful cry. "BUUUUUUUUUULBAAAAA!" She yelled out, before she started to glow.

"What's happening?" Mallow asked, still in scarecrow form.

"I think Bulbasaur is evolving!" Mario figured out.

Bulbasaur grew in size as the bulb on her back became bigger. Once the light faded, the grass type yelled out. "IVY!" The newly evolved Ivysaur pointed its bulb at Belome before it started shining brightly.

"Check it out, Ivysaur's using Solarbeam!" Luigi cheered, as Weiss still snored.

"IVY...SAUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" Ivysaur fired a giant beam of light at Belome, knocking him down on his back. "SAUR! SAUR! SAUR! SAUR!" Ivysaur then proceeded to use tackle directly on Belome's stomach, forcing the dog-monstrosity to cough up Ruby.

Ruby was covered in drool as stuttered out. "Never be bad to dogs..."

"IVY!" Ivysaur chirped out happily, as she nuzzled Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widened when she realized who was there. "Bulbasaur! You're an Ivysaur now?!" She immediately squealed, as the red-head hugged her. "Oh, thank you so much!" The two turned towards Belome. "All right, you're done for now!"

"That's what you think." Belome laughed as he got back up. "If you defeat me, you STILL won't beat me! Beware the flood!" He warned, as he vanished from battle.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory!***

Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Charmander, Squirtle, and Vulpix turned back to normal as Weiss jolted herself awake. "All right, Belome! You're going..." She saw he was gone. "...down?"

"Bulbasaur took care of him, or should I say, Ivysaur." Mallow explained, as he pointed towards Ruby.

"Oh Ruby, thank the gods you're okay!" She hugged her, before recoiling away from the spit. "Ugh, but take a bath first."

"Nice to see you too..." Ruby chuckled.

Weiss looked down on herself. "I can't believe I let that thing put me to sleep like that... That's so embarrassing of me!"

"It's okay, Weiss. It wasn't your fault." Luigi assured her.

***BGM Ends***

As everyone gathered up, they were unaware that a large metal door had opened up. "So, Belome must have been lying when he said water would come gushing out of here..." Mallow wondered, before they heard a loud whooshing noise.

"What is that sound?" Mario pondered, before realizing it. "WATER!"

Everyone panicked, as Weiss ordered Vulpix to freeze it, but unfortunately, it didn't last too long. Everyone recalled their Pokémon before they tried to run. But alas, the water got them as the five of them were washed out of the sewers, and over a giant waterfall.

***BGM - Let's go down the wine river (SMRPG)**

Mario, Luigi, Ruby, Weiss, and Mallow emerged out on the top of the falls as they each wound up in five different caves. "Mario! What's happening!?" Luigi cried out.

"I don't know!" Mario yelled in response.

"I'm not really a strong swimmer, guys!" Mallow cried out. "Even though I'm a frog!"

"Are you sure about that?!" Weiss questioned.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the falls, Blake had finally caught up to the Zorua, as she pointed Gambol Shroud at her. "All right, drop the bow." She calmly glared at the Pokémon, who continued to snicker as she jumped into the water. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Blake paled. However, before she could figure out her next move, she saw the five heroes tumbling on one barrel, with everyone riding on Mario's shoulders. Blake was at a loss for words.

As everyone continued to ride the barrel, they accidentally hit a Magikarp, which flew behind them before hitting the water. The water started to get violent, as a Gyarados emerged from the water and started to give chase, causing them to scream in response. The cat Faunus had to act fast, so she swung the ribbon portion of Gambol Shroud as it wrapped around a tree. "Hurry! Grab on!" She called out, as everyone heeded her words.

After making it to safety, the Gyarados roared out before a dark glow came from the water. A female Gyarados appeared and charmed the other Gyarados. Blake saw the black bow on the female Gyarados before realizing who it was. "Seriously?!"

The two Gyarados dove into the water, before they all heard some loud thuds underwater. There was another dark glow as the violent Gyarados fainted, and Zorua leapt out of the water, continuing to grin as Blake's jaw dropped further than it could possibly go.

"Phew... That was a scary ride..." Mallow muttered.

"I'll say!" Luigi shuttered.

"Well, at least that washed off my stink!" Ruby giggled.

Blake took a deep breath before approaching them. "Um, you girls all right?" Ruby and Weiss' eyes widened as they knew who they saw.

"BLAKE!" Ruby squealed, as she dove at Blake. "Ooh, I knew it was you who saved us! Thank you!"

Weiss walked over, and helped her up, before hugging her as well. "Glad to see you're safe."

Blake chuckled, as she gave a smile. "Happy to see you too, Ruby. And you too, Weiss."

"Yeah. Your little friend came in handy." Weiss smirked.

"I wouldn't call her a friend just yet." Blake frowned at the sneaky Zorua, who stuck her tongue out. "But... She really did come in handy." She approached Zorua, who got a bit defensive. "Thanks for your help, Zorua." She thanked as she stuck her hand out. Zorua was a little surprised as she smiled and touched her paw at Blake's hand, giving a small bark. "But seriously, give me back my bow." She narrowed her eyes, as the small fox Pokémon snickered.

"Well, I think Zorua enjoys being with you." Mallow commented.

Blake looked up. "And you are?"

"Oh right. Blake, these guys are Mario, Luigi, and Mallow. Guys, this is our friend, Blake Belladonna." Ruby introduced.

"Nice to meet you three." Blake nodded.

"Say, Blake. I think Zorua would like to travel with you." Mario observed, as Zorua wagged her tail.

After receiving an empty Pokéball, Blake smiled. "Why not?" She lightly tapped Zorua with the Pokéball, and in it went. "That was easy."

"Not as easy as that ride of yours!" Everyone turned to see a blue adult toad standing by a trampoline.

"How long has he been standing there?" Weiss whispered.

"I'm just the manager of the Midas River ride, the river you guys just rode. If you guys ever wanna ride it again..."

"NO!" The five shouted simultaneously.

"Well, your loss." The toad shrugged it off. "Oh, and for first timers, here's a little souvenir. It's a Noknok Shell, a kickable shell useful for combat."

"A weapon, eh?" Mario pondered, upon noticing there's only one of them. "Here Luigi, you take it."

"You sure about that, Mario?" Luigi asked, as Mario nodded. "Well, thank you. How about you take the next new weapon then."

"Deal."

"Well isn't that nice. Anyways, thanks for riding the Midas River experience! Be sure to tell all your friends about it." He rambled on as he walked away.

"Let's get out of this place already." Weiss sighed.

"Sure thing. Tadpole Pond is just around the corner." Mallow pointed out as everyone made a swift exit.

* * *

**And there you go, Blake is back with the group! So, I have a thought for weapons for the Mario Bros. Since their fighting styles are similar, any time they find a new weapon, they will rotate on who gets it, which means that the next weapon they find for them will go to Mario (unless its weapons from a shop in which case they will both get one). Also, don't get too used to the rate I'm posting these chapters, they will probably slow down at some point. Now here are the current Pokémon standings.**

**Mario - Charmander (Male)  
Luigi - Squirtle (Male)  
Ruby - Ivysaur (Female)  
Weiss - Alolan-Vulpix (Female)  
Blake - Zorua (Female)  
Mallow - TBA (Next chapter)  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**It's time for more chapters! I saw the trailer for Galarian Ponyta, and I must admit it is pretty cool. However, I'm gonna point this out right now as a reminder; there will be no Pokémon from Gen 8 (including Galarian forms) in this story since it isn't out yet and I don't have enough information on it. Sorry, but that's how it's going to be. Also, another reminder that every party member will have two Pokémon minimum. Now, onwards!**

* * *

***Tadpole Pond***

After the wild ride, Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake finally reached Mallow's home of Tadpole Pond. "So Mallow, this is your pond?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, sure is." Mallow grinned.

Everyone looked around, as they noticed it was empty. "Where is everybody?" Blake wondered.

"Oh, they're probably not used to seeing outsiders here, so they must be hiding." Mallow figured, before calling out. "Hey everybody, I'm back!"

A few seconds later, a tadpole popped out of the water. "Hey Mallow, we've heard all about your adventures with the Super Mario Brothers, and those famous girl fighters. You guys beat up Belome, right?"

"That's right." Mario proudly declared.

"Guys, come on out! These guys are cool!" The tadpole called out, as many other tadpoles emerged.

Blake's eyes sparkled, as her cat ears twitched. She looked like she was about to scarf down, but a loud voice called out. "Don't even think about it, young kitten!"

***BGM - Grandpa and the Delightful Tadpoles (SMRPG)**

Everyone looked up, as the tadpoles dove back down in the water. They saw an elderly bearded frog being suspended in the air by a Lakitu with a fishing line. "Grandpa!" Mallow happily cheered. "Everyone, this is my grandpa, Frogfucius."

"Wow, he's floating in midair!" Ruby gasped.

"Um, no he's not..." Weiss pointed out the very obvious fishing line.

The Lakitu struggled to hold Frogfucius up as they nearly fell into the pond. "Hey, don't you dare!" The frog yelled up as the Lakitu swiftly pulled up. "Welcome to my humble pond, children. If you are looking for answers, I can provide you with what you need. Won't you join me at my area?" He ordered the lakitu to reverse before shouting out a command. "Tadpoles, form a bridge so that Mallow and his friends may cross." He bellowed out.

"Well, he sure is... intriguing." Weiss whispered out.

The tadpoles formed a bridge as everyone hopped across one at a time, until everyone finally reached the elder frog's sanctuary. "Now then, I believe you wish you know about who's pulling the strings behind all the events. Well, I don't know what he looks like, but the name of the mastermind is Smithy!"

"Smithy, eh?" Luigi questioned.

"And is this Smithy guy responsible for dragging us into this world?" Blake asked. "Not to mention unleashing all these Pokémon?"

"Perhaps. But one thing is certain." Frogfucius explained, as he turned towards Mario. "Mario, you wish to rescue the princess quickly, do you not? But, oh! If only you knew the truth! Toadstool is no longer there!" He revealed, as there was a long silence.

"Um, Grandpa?" Mallow broke the silence.

"Patience, young one." Frogfucius spoke up. "Let me explain. Here is what happened... You were rescuing Toadstool from Bowser's Keep. After defeating him, and JUST when you were about to free the princess..." He leapt up high and landed on the table with a loud boom, startling everybody. "You heard a loud "crash", and saw a huge sword split the sky! Whoosh, out of the blue! The shock sent the three of you flying."

The six heroes were shocked at the revelation. "What?! You mean the princess is lost somewhere?" Mario asked.

"Indeed, and I know you are worried about her, but we have bigger problems." The frog addressed. "Smithy and his underlings are wreaking havoc in our world! "Mack", whom you defeated at Mushroom Kingdom, was one of them, and soon more will be coming." He turned towards RWB. "And as for you three, if Smithy isn't stopped here, he will no doubt unleash his army onto your home of 'Remnant' where he will be unstoppable!"

The girls were shocked at what they heard. "No way..." Ruby mouthed. "This Smithy really isn't messing around."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We found this giant blue star at the Mushroom Kingdom after we beat Mack. Any ideas?" Mallow pointed out.

Frogfucius scratched his beard in thought. "Hmm... This may sound illogical, but I believe shooting stars can grant wishes... And now more than ever, I believe they will play a vital role in the fight against Smithy. And of course, let's not forget the Pokémon in our world, which I have no doubt Smithy has nefarious plans for."

Everyone was in silence as Frogfucius concluded his speech. "Wow, these sure are dark times..." Luigi muttered gloomly.

Mallow turned around while facing the water. "Wow, everything sounds so dire and serious. I guess Mack was only the first of many, Mario. Some of them'll make Bowser seem NICE."

Frogfucius cleared his throat as he sternly addressed his grandson. "Mallow, you speak as if these things do not concern you. You will accompany the Mario Bros and Team RWBY in this adventure, too."

Mallow's head jolted up. "Grandpa! What are you talking about? I'm only a simple tadpole. This adventure isn't for me!"

***End BGM***

The frog sighed as he faced away from the group. "Mallow, my boy, I've kept this from you until now, but you're..." He turned around as he shouted. "NOT A TADPOLE!"

Mallow gasped, as all the tadpoles and the one Lakitu appeared around them. "Say what?!"

Weiss wasn't shocked. "I mean, it was pretty obvious..."

***BGM - Sad Song (SMRPG) {That's what it is called...}***

Everyone remained silent as Frogfucius got ready to tell the story. "I was sitting here one rainy day, enjoying a snack of crickets... When I happened to see a basket floating down from the falls. I peeked inside, and saw a little baby staring right back at me. The name "Mallow" was written on his belt. I felt sorry for the little bundle of puff and took him in to raise as my own grandchild. He had powerful magic, and I knew he was more than a piece of fluff. I thought, 'Surely, this child must be from some far off land.'"

Mallow started shaking, as he looked like he was about to cry... "Y-you mean... I'm..."

Before the puffbull could tear out another rainstorm, Frogfucius stomped again, scaring off the Lakitu and tadpoles. "Mallow! Now is not the time to cry!" He shouted out, trying to hold back his own sadness. "Go with them on this adventure and find your real family. Your real mother and father are out there, somewhere..."

Everyone felt bad for the two of them, before Mallow finally spoke up. "Grandpa!" He walked over to put a hand on Frogfucius' shoulder. "I won't cry anymore. I'll go on this adventure with everybody and find my real family!" He spoke with a smile.

***BGM - ****Grandpa and the Delightful Tadpoles***

Frogfucius smiled and hugged him. "Then it is settled. You must embark on your adventure immediately. First, go to "Rose Town" where they need your help."

"We will! Oh, but first..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his shopping bag. "I believe I have something you want." He took out a cricket pie as Frogfucius' eyes popped out briefly.

"Ah, my favourite!" Frogfucius grinned. "Well done, young grasshopper. Here, I have something for you..." He reached into his drawer and pulled out two things. "This Froggiestick is a weapon I used in my younger years, I know you can put it to good use." He handed it to Mallow. "And for gift number 2..." He whistled to the left. "Over here!"

Everyone looked around as they saw a blue frog with white fluff around its neck. "Holy smokes, a Froakie?!" Mallow exclaimed.

"FROAK!" Froakie croaked out.

"Froakie, I want you to assist Mallow to the best of your extent." Frogfucius explained to the Pokémon.

Froakie nodded, as Mallow cheered. "Wow, my own Pokémon..." He stuck his hand out to the water-frog. "Welcome aboard, Froakie!" Froakie high-fived him, as Frogfucius called him into his Pokéball before handing it to him. "Thank you for everything, Grandpa. I promise to make you proud!" He waved as they all headed out on the path to Rose Town.

After they left, Frogfucius talked quietly. "Good luck, child."

***Rose Way: BGM - The Road is full of Dangers (SMRPG)**

The six of them walked on Rose way, as they saw a few floating blocks over an ocean. Everyone hopped on the blocks, while Squirtle and Froakie happily swam in the water. "Boy, the water looks so pretty." Ruby noticed the water types swimming. "They sure seem to enjoy it."

The two Pokémon got shoved out of the water as they got attacked by a couple of Staryu. "Oh boy, it looks like those Staryu don't like invaders in their pond." Luigi pointed out, as Squirtle and Froakie looked embarrassed.

One of the Staryu used Confusion to telepathically lift everyone off the ground. "Whoa! What's happening?!" Ruby panicked out.

"They're using confusion!" Weiss shouted out.

Before the Staryu could toss them out, they were taken down by a swarm of leaves. The Staryu fell into the lake, as everyone was released from the Psychic-type attack. "Whew! Thank goodness for Ivysaur's razor leaf." Mallow breathed.

"Um, Ivysaur is still in my Pokéball." Ruby pointed out.

"Then who saved us?" Mario asked.

They all looked over behind them as they saw a Roselia waving towards them, before dashing away. "A Roselia? Why did she save us like that?" Blake wondered.

"Who cares? I'm just glad we're still in one peace." Luigi said, as they crossed over to the other side.

Moments later, the group could feel like they were being watched. "Something's not right..." Mario thought out loud.

Froakie's eyes widened, as he jumped out in front. "FROAKIE! FROAK!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Froakie?" Mallow asked.

Before he could answer, a few Shy Guys popped out of hiding and pelted everyone with pellets fired from slingshots. "Ow! Owie!"

"Ouch! What the heck?!" Weiss grumbled.

"The jig it up, after 'em boys!" A Crook yelled out as a mob of Crooks and Shy Guys surrounded everybody. "This is for our boss, Croco!"

"Oh great, bandits again." Blake rolled her eyes, as everyone drew our their weapons.

A battle erupted as the Shy Guys distracted them with their slingshots, while the Crooks were able to get in close with their speed attacks. Charmander attacked hard with Flame burst, Squirtle and Froakie shot waves of bubblebeams at them, and even Zorua fought with Faint Attack. Mallow struck hard with his new Froggiestick, and Luigi displayed his skills with the Noknok shell.

As Mario took a step back and tried to wallop with a hammer attack, a Crook dodged it and knocked him back with a dagger toss. Mario fell back as two more Crooks attempted to strike. "Mario, look out!" Luigi cried out.

However, before the Crooks could attack, they were ensnared by a Leech Seed attack, trapping them in time for Charmander to scratch at them. "What in the world?" He got up and saw that Roselia saved him again. "It's you..."

"ROSEEEEE!" Roselia cried out, as it attacked the enemy swarm with Magical Leaf.

"Ah, what the!? These guys have back-up!" A Crook yelled out.

"Let's beat it!" Another one yelled out, as they all fled the scene.

All six of them treated their Pokémon, as Roselia approached the group. "Man, that's twice now that Roselia helped us out..." Ruby pondered. "Wonder what her deal is?"

Mario walked up, as Roselia smiled and put up her rose-hands as if they were dukes. "ROSE! ROSE!"

"I think Roselia wants to challenge you to a battle." Luigi pointed out.

Roselia nodded, as Mario smirked. "Okey-dokey, then. If I win, you get to travel with us."

***BGM - Wild Encounter Pokémon ORAS***

Luigi, Mallow, and RWB watched as Mario and Charmander faced off against Roselia. "All right, Charmander. Use scratch!"

"CHAR!" Charmander swiped at Roselia, who countered with Poison Jab right into Charmander's stomach. "CHAAA!" Charmander grunted in pain.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Mallow winced.

Charmander shook if off before Mario called for the fire-type to use Ember. Ember nicked Roselia, as it shrugged it off before using Leech Seed. Charmander tried to dodge it, but it was too late as it wrapped itself around the lizard's body, draining it.

"Oh no!" Mario grew worried. With Charmander trapped, Roselia followed up with Magical Leaf, as Charmander fell backwards. "Come on, Charmander, I know you can do it! Fight back!" Mario pepped up Charmander.

Charmander glared as it roared, before glowing. "CHAAAAAAR!"

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. "Is he..." Luigi asked before he was interrupted.

"Yup, he's evolving!" Ruby cheered.

After the glowing stopped, Charmeleon was standing as the evolution broke through the Leech Seed. "CHARRRR-MELEON!" Charmeleon lunged at Roselia, with its mouth on fire.

"He learned Fire Fang!" Blake pointed out.

Charmeleon bit hard on Roselia, as she winced in pain. "All right, Charmeleon, Dragon Rage!" Mario commanded, as Charmeleon fired it at the flowery Pokémon, causing her to fall. "Now I have you!" Mario smirked, as he threw a Pokéball at Roselia. After it got in the ball, there was a struggle, as Roselia was eventually caught.

***BGM - Victory SMRPG***

"Whoo hoo! I got it!" Mario cheered as he held the Pokéball up high.

"Way to go, Bro!" Luigi congratulated him.

"Nice work, Mario!" Mallow added.

"Thanks everyone." He turned and patted Charmeleon. "Especially to you, Charmeleon."

"CHAR!" Charmeleon wagged his tail happily.

"C'mon, everyone! Rose Town is up ahead. Let's go!" Weiss pointed, as they all ran.

* * *

**Phew! That was a lot of happenings, wasn't it? I do apologize if I'm going too fast with this, that's just kind of my style. Now for the updated Pokémon team standings.**

**Mario - Charmeleon (Male), Roselia (Female)  
Luigi - Squirtle (Male)  
Ruby - Ivysaur (Female)  
Weiss - Alolan Vulpix (Female)  
Blake - Zorua (Female)  
Mallow - Froakie (Male)  
**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, as the character we've all been waiting for makes an appearance~**

****Side-note: You know that sad song that played two times in the game - it's actually called, Sad Song. What's up with that? XD****


	9. Chapter 8

**I hope you're all doing okay, because right now... It's Geno Time!**

* * *

***Rose Town: BGM - Here's Some Weapons (SMRPG)**

After traversing through Rose Way, the gang had finally reached Rose Town. Unfortunately, things were not as fine as they thought as the clouds were dark with danger looming around. "What's going on around here?" Blake asked.

Before someone could answer, an arrow came flying down as it struck a nearby toad, causing him to freeze in place. "Gnngh!"

"Oh my goodness!" Mario gasped, as they rushed to help him. "Are you all right, sir?"

"What's the deal around here?" Ruby asked.

The immobilized toad gritted. "Ever since a star had fallen into the forest, arrows have been flying from there and into our town."

"That's crazy!" Weiss spoke out.

"Is it?! Take a look around!" He yelled out, as they all saw several toads were stuck in place. "I'm as stiff as a scarecrow!"

"He's not kidding around..." Luigi muttered sadly.

"Well, perhaps we should take cover before we get hit and wind up like these poor townspeople." Mallow thought.

***BGM - Let's Play Geno (SMRPG)**

The gang entered the inn, where they saw a young toad playing with dolls. He was holding a Mario doll and a Bowser Doll, as he imitated the voices too.

From his dialogue, it looked like 'Bowser' was winning the fight, much to the slight offense of Mario. "Okay, that is entirely inaccurate..." Mario mumbled to himself.

"Easy, bro. It's just a game..." Luigi assured him.

The young toad brought out a Toadstool doll, as he shook the Bowser Doll. "Attention, Toadstool! You're comin' with ME! Zip your lip!" He spoke in a gruff voice to imitate Bowser. He shook the Toadstool doll and spoke in a high-pitched tone. "HELP! HAAALP! Somebody, please HELP me!" He looked up and saw the Mario Bros, Mallow, and RWB at the door, as his concentration broke. "HALLLLLL..."

"Finally, he notices..." Blake whispered.

The toad dashed towards Mario as he looked back between his doll and the real-life plumber. "Oh my gosh! It's Ma... Ma..!" He ran to a room, "MOM! We have... guests!"

An older female toad walked up. "Yes Gaz, I hear you..." She looked at them, before gasping. "Oh my! Well, this is quite a surprise!"

"I know, right?! It's the Mario Brothers - in our house!" Gaz bounced excitedly. "Hey, do you guys wanna play dolls with me?"

"Now dear, I'm sure Mario and Luigi are worn out right now and need to rest." His mother pointed out.

Gaz grumbled. "Aw mom, you never play with me!"

"Hey, I'll play with you Gaz!" Ruby spoke up.

"Uh, aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, let them have their fun." Mario waved it off.

"Really?! Cool!" Gaz ran up to Ruby, as he gave her the Bowser doll. "By the way, I'm Gaz."

"I'm Ruby." She introduced herself. "So, I guess I'm Bowser."

"Yup, and I'll be..." Gaz brought out a strange blue doll. "...Geno!"

"Geno, huh? Never heard of that doll..." Mallow whispered.

The two kids played with the dolls, as they traded blows... in the game. Gaz spoke in a determined hero's tone. "All right, you asked for it!" He aimed the action figure's toy cannon at the Bowser doll Ruby was holding. "The super duper... Custom, patented, one and only... SHOOTING STAR SHOT!" The doll fired a small missile, but unfortunately, it accidentally nailed Ruby in the head.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, as everyone dashed to the wobbly girl.

"What kind of doll is that?!" Blake demanded.

"Uh... I think I missed." Gaz awkwardly spoke.

Gaz's mother ran up to Ruby, who started falling unconscious. "Oh dear, Ruby! Are you all right?"

***Later that night...***

As everyone fell asleep that night, Ruby had woken up and wandered by the steps. While she was there, she had bumped into Gaz. "Oop, sorry..." She whispered.

"Nah, I'm the one who should be sorry, especially for that bump I gave you." Gaz sheepishly apologized.

"It's cool..." Ruby waved it off, before they saw a small flash. "Wait, what's that?"

***BGM - Geno Awakens***

The flash wore off as the Geno doll had suddenly came to life, much to the two's shock. Gaz and Ruby covered their mouths to prevent themselves from screaming. Geno had looked around, while trying to get the hang of the whole walking ordeal. While he was practicing, he stumbled and hit his head on the stairs. After collecting his bearings, he folded his arms and nodded to... nobody, as he walked outside the house.

"Did you see that?! Geno came to life!" Gaz whispered loudly.

Suddenly, a light went off in the bedroom. "Gaz? What are you doing awake?! Go back to bed, NOW!" Gaz's mother yelled, as the two ran back to sleep.

***The Next Morning...***

Ruby woke from her bed, as Mario and Weiss came to check in on her. "Hey Ruby, feeling better?" Mario asked.

Ruby yawned, as she got out of bed. "Yup. Thanks Mario." She quickly walked to the other room and changed into her everyday outfit, before following the two downstairs.

When they got down, they saw Luigi, Blake, and Mallow watching Gaz explain his sightings last night to his mother. "Mom! You'll never believe what I just saw... It was amazing, mom! I just saw Geno walk into the forest! Neat, huh?" He giddily explained.

However, Gaz's mom was quite skeptical of his tale. "Yes, dear. That's nice, dear... And isn't 'Geno' the one who broke my lamp the other day?"

Gaz was hesitant to answer that remark, but held his ground. "But mom, it's true! Ask Ruby, she'll vouch for me!" He pointed towards the red head as everyone faced her.

"Gaz is right. I don't know how, but we saw Geno come to life." Ruby explained.

"Uh, Ruby? Are you sure you didn't suffer a concussion from playing with dolls yesterday?" Blake wondered.

"I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP!" She flailed her arms.

"Easy there, Ruby." Gaz's mother calmed her down. "I really do appreciate you having a good time with my son the other day, but you don't need to cover for him."

"I SWEAR, Mom, REALLY! It's true! I SAW HIM outside!" Gaz yelled out.

His mother sighed. "All right, Gaz, let's hear it! What are you trying to get out of this time, hmmm?"

"Mom, I didn't DO anything. I really, TRULY saw Geno walking into the forest!" He pleaded, as the two continued their one-sided conversation.

As they watched, Mario had a thought. "Maybe Gaz and Ruby are telling the truth. Maybe that doll did come to life."

"Yeah... Plus, the reason that the toads are becoming scarecrows is in the forest, where the doll went." Weiss added.

"So, I guess we'll find our answers if we go there." Mallow concluded.

"Well, let's go!" Ruby pointed, as everyone headed towards Forest Maze.

***BGM - Beware the Forest's Mushrooms***

Mario, Luigi, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Mallow all looked around the forest, trying to find any clues for Geno. "Boy, this forest sure is huge..." Luigi muttered.

"Hey look, mushrooms!" Mallow cheered, as he went to pick them up. However, one of the mushrooms squealed at the puffball, as those mushrooms were actually Foongus.

"FOOOOOOON!" One of the Foongus squealed out, as it tried to use stun spore on Mallow, but Froakie jumped out and used Pound to drive them away.

"Phew, thanks Froakie." Mallow breathed out.

"Okay, let's try and be a little more careful next time." Weiss scolded, as they heard a loud rustling in the thicket of the woods. Suddenly, a large Scolipede rampaged through the woods, as Weiss screamed in fear.

"Oh god, that is one angry Scolipede!" Ruby shouted.

The Scolipede screeched up and leapt into the air. It rolled its body as it prepared to flatten everyone using Steamroller. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Luigi screamed.

However, the Scolipede was knocked out of bounds and crashed into the trees where it then fainted. The thing that defeated Scolipede was a beam of light, and the one who fired that beam was none other than Geno!

"Whoa... that is one cool doll." Mario commented.

"Hah, see? Told you he was real!" Ruby gloated.

Geno withdrew his arm cannon, before motioning everyone to follow him, as everyone tried their best to keep up.

* * *

**And there he is, Geno! I'm sorry if I'm too excited about him, I've really been looking forward to including him since the story began. The reason I probably love Geno is, ironically, the spirit fight in Smash Ultimate. Sure, it was absolutely difficult, but the callbacks and nostalgia it had made it of my personal favourite battles. Anyways, stay tuned for the epic boss fight. I won't be updating the Pokémon standings here since there are no changes here.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Howdy everyone, I know I've been pumping out a new chapter, day after day after day, and I feel that I should warn you that it will slow down soon enough. Now then, on with the chapter.**

* * *

***BGM - Beware the Forest's Mushrooms***

"Where'd he go?" Luigi called out, as everyone lost sight of Geno as they circled around Forest Maze.

"Guys, I think we're going in circles. I swear we've passed this tree three times now!" Weiss whined.

"Everyone calm down. I'm sure there must be a way around." Mario assured them, as they kept wandering around.

As they ran, they were confronted by a few Pokémon hordes; including some Foongus, Beedrill, and even a few Slakoths. However, just like in the Mushroom Kingdom, they all had dark auras around them. "Guys, look at these Pokémon. They all look corrupted, just like in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Ruby pointed out.

"Oh boy, I'm guessing one of Smithy's baddies has something to do with it." Mallow deduced.

The Slakoths lunged at them using scratch, but Roselia and Ivysaur repelled them with Razor/Magical Leaf. A few Beedrills fired a barrage of poison stings and twin needles, but Weiss blocked them with a giant glyph, just in time for Vulpix to freeze them. The Foongus fired a giant Spore blast, as everyone dodged as quickly as possible.

"Yeesh, these things are annoying!" Blake grumbled, as Zorua retaliated with Dark Pulse.

As everyone looked closely, they could see Geno in the heart of a dense forest area. "Look, I see him!" Mallow called out, as Geno headed deeper into the forest.

As everyone ran off into his direction, they were intercepted by a pair of Amoonguss. "Oh for crying out loud!" Luigi and Weiss yelled at the same time.

The Amoonguss bombarded the group with Clear Smog, causing everyone to cough. "Ugh... Charmeleon, Flame Burst!" Mario hacked out, as Charmeleon shot out a flaming projectile at the mushroom Pokémon, as they fled.

Meanwhile, in a different area of the forest, Qrow was rummaging through the inside of a stump. "Man, nothing. No clues as to where that casino is..." Qrow mumbled, as he noticed something. "All right, whoever's behind me, show yourself and I won't shoot."

He pointed his weapon, as the Murkrow that followed him held its wings up. "KROW! MURKROW!"

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Huh, must be one of those Pokémon Ruby keeps obsessing over..." He then had an idea. "Hey buddy, I need you to do me a favour." He spoke as he started to write a letter.

Back with our heroes, they quickly ran off into a new area, only for them to miss him again. "Great, he's gone again." Mallow pouted. "That doll moves fast..."

Before they could complain some more, they heard some cackling. "997! 998! 999! 1000! Nya ha ha! 1000 arrows! For cover they run, nya! FUN this is, yes. Nya! Another 1000 will I shoot!" They saw a giant sentient bow with eyeballs laughing as he counted his living arrows.

"A talking bow... Sure, makes sense I guess..." Blake rolled her eyes.

"He must be the one freezing all the citizens in Rose Town." Ruby deduced.

"And it looks like he doesn't plan on stopping." Mario added.

"Bowyer, I'm back!" One arrow called out to his boss, while pushing a giant green star piece.

Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw. "Another one of those stars!" Luigi whispered.

Bowyer looked at the arrow who addressed him. "What? WHAT? Disturb me you must not! Practicing, I am. More arrows must I shoot! More statues must I make, nya!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Ruby shouted, as everyone confronted him. "You're not firing any more arrows!"

"Nya?! Banning practice does someone say?! Who in the right mind?" Bowyer yelled out.

"Does this guy ever talk like a normal person?" Mallow pondered.

***BGM - Fight Against an Armed Boss***

"Nya! What fools they are! Outrageous demands they ask of me! This they will laugh at!" Bowyer loaded an arrow on himself and fired at the gang.

However, it was at that point that Geno finally showed himself and blocked the attack. "Not on my watch!" He yelled out.

"There he is..." Mallow breathed out.

"Thanks for the help back there, and here." Mario thanked him.

"Of course. After all, I know all about you and all your friends, Mario." Geno nodded, before addressing Bowyer. "As for you, I demand you hand over that star and release all the Pokémon of the Forest at once!"

Bowyer rolled his eyes. "More bossy people, Nya! And bossiness I hate! Time to fix this!" He shouted behind him. "Friends, your assistance I need!"

A screech came from behind, as a large Owl Pokémon with a green hood landed beside him. "DECIIIIIIIIID!" Cried out the corrupted Decidueye.

"A Decidueye?!" Mario and everyone were surprised at the Pokémon they saw.

"This Decidueye was the King of the Forest, but ever since Bowyer corrupted him, the Pokémon have become aggressive towards all visitors." Geno explained, as he was interrupted by Decidueye's arrow. "Ugh!"

"Geno!" Ruby's eyes widened, as she helped him up.

"Thanks." Geno nodded.

"Knock knock, Nya! Bored of this chitchat I am!" Bowyer yelled out.

"All right, I've had enough of this guy!" Weiss glared, as the battle commenced, with her, and Mario and Ruby facing off against Decidueye, and Blake, Luigi, Mallow, and Geno against Bowyer.

Charmeleon tried to strike at Decidueye with Fire Fang, but the latter countered with Sucker Punch. Decidueye flew at Squirtle using Leaf Blade, but Ivysaur jumped in and took the hit, before pushing back with Vine Whip.

Alas, that wasn't very effective on Decidueye as it lined up an arrow of his own, and attacked with Spirit Shackle. Ivysaur cried out in pain, as Charmeleon prepared to use Dragon Rage. However, Decidueye called out for back-up, as the two Amoonguss from before backed up the Decidueye. One of the Amoonguss used Rage Powder to divert Charmeleon's attack to itself, as it took the Dragon Rage away from Decideueye. The other Amoonguss used Sludge Bomb on Charmeleon, which ended up poisoning it.

"CHAR...!" Charmeleon winced.

"Oh no, Charmeleon!" Mario cried out, as it blocked another Leaf Blade from Decidueye with his hammer. "Hang in there, Charmeleon." He brought out a Pecha berry and quickly cured Charmeleon's poisoning.

"Vulpix, let's clear these pesky shrooms." Weiss commanded Vulpix to use Powder Snow on the Amoonguss, freezing them for Charmeleon to strike with another Fire Fang, with this one landing. The trio continued to hold back the corrupted Pokémon.

Meanwhile, the battle with Bowyer was just as Chaotic. Squirtle and Froakie used bubblebeam against the living bow, and Zorua followed up with dark pulse. However, Bowyer rolled his pupils swiftly which caused them to glow, as he casted a static discharge from his body. Mallow swung his froggiestick at Bowyer while Blake slashed at him with Gambol Shroud.

"NYAAA!" Bowyer matrix-dodged as he fired two large arrows at them, pushing them back. Geno dashed towards him to land a punch, but Bowyer kicked him back.

Luigi kicked his Noknok shell at Bowyer, but Bowyer shot a giant arrow through it, shattering it. "Mama Mia!" Luigi cried out, before he growled.

"Direct attacks aren't going to work. Perhaps if we were to jam his bowstring." Geno pondered, before looking at Froakie's frubbles. "Say Mallow, I believe those frubbles around Froakie may help with that."

"Frubbles?" Mallow asked.

"The fluff around Froakie's neck." Blake clarified. "But we'll need a distraction." The Faunus had a thought before she dashed towards Bowyer again.

"Nya ha ha! This trick again? Stale tricks you are full of..." Bowyer lined himself up to fire an arrow at Blake. However, it disappeared, as Blake created a shadow clone to take the hit. "NYA?!"

"Now Froakie!" Mallow called out, as Froakie tossed his frubbles at Bowyer, jamming the string completely.

"N-NYA! Can't move! So, that's how it feels!" Bowyer grunted.

Luigi glared, and dashed towards him. "This is for my shell!" He charged his fist, and delivered a super uppercut to knock him high in the sky.

This gave Geno the opening, as he charged up his arm cannon. He aimed upwards at Bowyer, before shouting. "Geno Beam!" He fired a large ray of light that engulfed Bowyer.

Bowyer cried out, as he started to crumble. "NYAAAAAAAAAT FAAAAAAAAIIIIIR!" After the beam faded, there was no trace of him left.

***SMRPG Victory theme***

"And that's that." Geno folded his arms and nodded, as everyone celebrated.

Decidueye and Amoonguss were cured of their corruption, as they looked around, confused as to what happened. "DECID?"

"It's okay, you guys are free now. Bowyer's gone now." Ruby assured them.

"DECID!" "AMOON!" The forest Pokémon happily bowed, as they returned to their homes.

***BGM - Beware the Forest's Mushrooms***

Geno smiled as he withdrew his arm cannon. "Phew! Thanks so much for your help, folks."

"Sure thing, Geno." Ruby nodded. "I mean, for a doll, you sure know how to kick butt! It was so cool how you have guns for arms!" Her eyes sparkled, as the doll nervously chuckled.

"So, Geno. Not to pry or anything, but how exactly are you... alive?" Blake asked. "And how do you know so much about us?"

"Well, if you want the honest truth, and I know this is a tough pill to swallow. But in actuality, I'm a visitor from above, and this is a form I'm borrowing briefly." Geno explained.

Everyone was shocked at the truth revealed. "You mean, like, from the sky or something?" Mallow asked.

"Higher than that, I'm afraid! I don't think you are familiar about the Star Road, so allow me to explain." Geno addressed them. "You've heard of wishing upon a shooting star. At the "Star Road", your wish is transformed into a star. When it's granted, it then turns into a shooting star and falls down to earth. So you see, the Star Road plays an integral role in granting wishes."

"I find this all hard to believe." Weiss muttered. "And yet, I can't deny it."

"So, is there an issue with the Star Road?" Mario asked.

Geno nodded solemnly. " Indeed. Ever since a sword destroyed the "Star Road", everything's come to a halt."

"Smithy." Everyone unanimously spoke.

"No stars have been made since. The way things stand, yours is a world where wishes can't come true anymore." Geno explained.

"But we aren't even of this world, and yet this disaster could effect our world too." Blake thought. "Could it be that the Star World brought us here, and well as all these Pokémon, for that reason?"

"It is a possibility..." Geno thought, as he pointed to the star piece. "That star over there is a piece of the broken up Star Road; in fact, there are seven stars in total, one of which you have with you, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Luigi nodded.

"If we are to save this world, and to return you girls back to your world, then fixing the star road is our best hope. I know we've only met a while ago, but I ask you, will you help me?" Geno bowed.

After a moment, Mario and Ruby stepped forward. "You can count on me, Geno." Mario spoke up.

"Same here!" Ruby asked.

"And, uh, me." Luigi added.

"Same here!" Mallow spoke.

"Well, I guess we don't have much choice." Weiss pointed out.

"We're in this together, Geno." Blake concluded.

Geno smiled. "Thank you, all. My true name is actually 3*!?." Everyone was silent as they couldn't pronounce it, before the doll chuckled. "But to make things easier, you can continue to refer to me as Geno. I picked him because he looked like the strongest out of all the dolls." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Plus, if I picked the other dolls, seeing two Marios running around would make things more complicated."

"That's true..." Mario nodded.

"Now then, let's grab that star piece!" Geno addressed, as Mario grabbed the green star piece. After the star flew out of Mario's hands, it soared up and joined the Blue Star piece in the sky.

***BGM Ends***

As the group departed from the forest to go back to Rose Town, a single live arrow came out of hiding. "Oh man, I heard everything. Who knew that star was so important? I gotta tell Smithy about all of this!" He spoke to himself, as he dashed away.

* * *

**There we go, Geno has joined the party. Y'know, when you think about it, the only reason that the Geno doll was chosen and not the others is because if he did, we'd probably have two Marios running around, or two Bowsers, or two Princesses (which I would admit wouldn't sound too bad). Next chapter, Geno gets a Pokémon, and You-know-who rejoins her friends. See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Whew! Ten chapters already, I'm on a roll. Its time to enter World 3 of Super RWBY RPG.**

* * *

***BGM - Rose Town (SMRPG)**

After returning to Rose Town, the gang saw that everyone was back to normal, as the immobilized townspeople were no longer immobile. "Thank goodness the citizens can move again." Mario nodded.

"I'll say." Ruby added.

They looked towards the inn, before Geno commented. "I suppose its time to pay Gaz a visit."

Once they entered the inn, Gaz immediately ran over to Geno and hugged his leg. "Geno! I'd knew you come back! I just knew you would."

Geno gave a small smile. "Nice to see you too, Gaz."

"Mom, come look at this!" Gaz quickly dashed to the other room to drag his mother. "See, mom? I told you Geno was real."

Of course, Gaz's mother was still doubtful. "Wow, that's some pretty impressive cosplay you have there." She quietly whispered. "How much did Gaz pay you?"

"Cosplay?" Weiss whispered.

Gaz rolled his eyes. "Aw, forget it, mom... C'mon Geno, let's play!" He started to drag Geno by the arm, before Geno gently pulled away.

"How I wish I could! But I must leave now with these folks to find... the missing Star Pieces ..." The doll explained.

Gaz was a little confused. "Star Pieces? You mean like shooting stars? What for?"

***SPONGEBOB TIMECARD - MOMENTS LATER***

Geno gave an explanation, with some charade assistance from the Mario Bros, Mallow, and RWB, about how wishing on a star was like before, and how it was now. "...Does that make sense?" Geno concluded.

Gaz was spaced out. "Uh, you kinda lost me there..." He bluntly replied, as Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Geno, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all facefaulted.

"He means that wishes are no longer able to come true anymore!" Blake recapped.

Gaz was shocked. "Wait... WHAT?! So you mean even if I grow up, I won't ever be strong and cool like you, Geno?!

Geno nodded. "Afraid so. In fact, Nobody's wishes will come true until the Star Pieces are found and the Star Road repaired. Which is why I have chosen to join these six in order to find the missing Star Pieces." He added.

"I see..." Gaz nodded, before smiling. "Well, I have dreams that I want to have come true just like everyone else, so I know you'll pull through!" He remembered something, before running off to fetch a Pokéball. "Oh yeah, since you're going on a long adventure, I think it'd be cool to have a Pokémon with you. I don't know where this guy came from, but I'm sure it'll be a big help." He gave it to Geno. "Good luck out there, Geno."

Geno smiled, as he patted his shoulder. "Thanks for being a good sport, Gaz."

After everyone exited the inn, Ruby had to ask. "Okay, I gotta know what Pokémon Gaz gave Geno."

Geno took out the Pokéball before examining it. "Let's take a look, shall we?" Geno tossed the capsule upwards before catching it, as a Blue, one-eyed, metallic claw Pokémon floated downwards and beeped.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the gift he got. "Is that a Beldum?!" Mario exclaimed.

"How the heck did he get a Beldum?!" Mallow wondered.

"BELDUM. BEL-DUM." Beldum spoke in a robotic tone.

Even Geno was surprised. "Well, he certainly is full of surprises. But even so, it's nice that he is looking out for us. Glad to have you on our team, Beldum."

"BELDUM." Beldum responded, as it was recalled back into the Pokéball.

"So, where do we go now?" Luigi asked.

Before they could think, they heard a cawing, as everybody saw a Murkrow flying towards them. "A Murkrow?" Weiss wondered, as they saw a small note attached to his ankle. "Hey, a letter."

Ruby had a feeling as to who's Murkrow it belonged to, as the Murkrow perched on top of Luigi's head. "Hey!" He frowned.

Ruby unravelled the note, as she read it out loud.

_Hey Ruby,_

_I wanted to figure out a way to contact you, so it was by sheer coincidence that this Murkrow followed me. I just wanted to tell you that my investigation is still in progress. By the way, as I was travelling, I think I managed to find traces as to where Yang might be at. Last I saw, she's probably in a town full of mole people. I swear I wasn't drunk when I wrote this... well, not too drunk. Anyways, I'll catch you later, kiddo._

_Uncle Qrow_

"Who's Qrow?" Mallow asked.

"Oh, that's my uncle." Ruby replied. "I don't know how he got here, but I saw him during our battle at the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Well, it's a good thing he's here then." Geno replied. "Thanks to him, we have an idea on where to go."

"Yeah. Come on, everybody!" Mario motioned, as they all exited Rose Town.

***Meanwhile, at an island of some sorts***

Qrow was arguing with some Yoshis. "Look, for the last time, I'm just trying to find out where this casino is!"

Of course, the only thing the Yoshi could say was... "YOSHI!"

"Will you stop saying that?!" Qrow yelled out, as Murkrow flew back to him. "Oh there you are. I trust Ruby got the letter?"

"KROW!" Murkrow nodded.

"Nice. Well, since I'm getting nothing from these dinosaurs, let's fly out of this island." Qrow replied, as he shifted into a crow before they took flight.

***Moleville: BGM - Moleville Town (SMRPG)***

After reading Qrow's letter, the gang reached the town of Moleville, where the townspeople, a population full of moles, were in a state of panic. "Looks like something's going on here." Weiss commented. Before they could comment, they heard a loud voice in the distance. They looked over and saw Bowser of all people chatting with a small portion of his army.

"Bowser!" Mario whispered.

"Wait, THAT'S Bowser?" Ruby asked. "So, I guess this is where he ended up from his castle." They quietly snuck behind some boulders to hear their conversation.

"Bowser, most of our allies have run off! What will we do?" A Goomba asked.

"We've only had experience fighting Mario. These new guys are too much!" A Magikoopa added. "Plus, we haven't gotten a single one of those Pokémon on our side."

But Bowser wasn't having any of that. "Shut up, all of you! I'm the biggest, baddest brute around, and don't you forget it. But if Mario hears that I've been kicked out of my own castle... My reputation will be ruined! Even I have an image to keep up you know! Let's show 'em who's the boss around here." He rallied what little troops he had left, as they marched away.

"Huh. I guess with Smithy occupying his Keep, he doesn't have much else to do." Blake figured out.

"Yeah... Kind of makes me feel sorry for Bowser." Mario admitted.

"You feel sorry... for Bowser?!" Luigi was surprised. "Mario, sometimes I think you're too kind."

Ruby sighed, before talking. "If only Yang were here..."

"Looking for me?" A boisterous voice called to the gang, and Ruby's, Weiss's, and Blake's eyes widened at who they saw.

"YANG!" RWB shouted as they all ran up to the blonde.

Yang lifted them all up in a single bearhug, while laughing. "Ah man, I thought I'd never find you guys."

Mario, Luigi, Mallow, and Geno looked on as Team RWBY was finally reunited. "So, that's Yang... Boy, she's got a lot of strength." Mario commented.

Yang looked over Ruby's shoulder, before notcing the others. "So, Rubes. You gonna introduce me to your friends?" She asked as she set her teammates down.

"Oh yeah. These are the brothers, Mario and Luigi, as well as Mallow and Geno." Ruby explained. "Guys, this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long."

"Hey, Yang. Nice to meet you." Luigi stuck his hand out.

"Likewise." Yang smirked and shook his hand, while accidentally crushing it.

Luigi felt a snap and screamed. "EYAH!"

Yang took her hand back as her eyes widened. "Er, sorry about that."

"Yikes..." Mallow winced.

"Oh yeah. By the way, Yang... look at what we have." Ruby winked, as everyone called out their Pokémon.

"Cool, I didn't know you guys had Pokémon on you!" The blonde exclaimed. "You know, I have a little buddy of my own." She signalled behind her, as a small grey, muscular Pokémon approached them.

"Oh hey, it's a Machop!" Mallow called out.

"MA-CHOP!" The Machop flexed his muscles.

"How'd you find him?" Mario asked.

"The funny thing is that he found me." Yang explained.

***Flashback***

Yang searched through Moleville wandering where Ruby and the rest of their team was. To calm her nerves, she decided to lift a boulder with one hand. That's when a Machop noticed her, and decided to lift a bigger boulder. Yang was impressed by the little muscle Pokémon's strength, and after a brief lift-off between them, the two formed a quick bond.

***End of Flashback***

"Of course that's how you would make friends." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yup, that's my story. Now it's my turn to ask; what are you guys doing here?" Yang asked her teammates.

"Long story short, an evil mastermind named Smithy wants to steal everyone's wishes and corrupt all the Pokémon to take over Mario's world and then our world and we could use your help!" Ruby swiftly answered, as everyone gave a blank stare. "...so, what do you say?"

"I'm in!" Yang immediately answered.

"Well, that didn't need much thought." Geno replied, as he borrowed an empty Pokéball from the group inventory before giving it to Yang.

"So, little buddy of mine, ready to save the world?" Yang crouched and asked the Machop.

"CHOP!" Machop nodded with determination, as Yang put him in the Pokéball.

"Nice!" Mario complimented. "Anywho, how about we stock up on supplies?"

"Lead the way, Mario." Yang nodded, as the Mario Brothers, Team RWBY, and Mallow and Geno dashed to the Moleville Shop.

* * *

**And Team RWBY is back together at long last. The struggle here was trying to figure out what Pokémon to give Geno. I went with Beldum because Metang and Metagross learn Meteor Mash, and meteors are associated with geno's star motif. Here are the updated Pokémon standings.**

**Mario: Charmeleon, Roselia  
Luigi: Squirtle  
Ruby: Ivysaur  
Weiss: Alolan-Vulpix  
Blake: Zorua  
Yang: Machop  
Mallow: Froakie  
Geno: Beldum**

**Also, one note. By the end of this story, I hope that the entire team has at least one of each type on their Pokéroster. Okay, bye :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**What's up, folks? This is going to be a shorter chapter since I'm brainstorming plot ideas since the inner machinations of my mind are an enigma (Milk spills, I don't know why I made a SpongeBob reference). Now, let's do this!**

* * *

***Moleville***

The gang finished their trip at the Moleville Shop, where they got some Super Mushrooms, Great Balls, Super Potions, and even some new weapons; including some punch gloves for Mario and Luigi, a pair of cymbals for Mallow, and a finger gun for Geno. "Well, we're all set. Where do we start searching?" Luigi wondered.

"Well, I heard some commotion in the mines. Maybe that would be a good start?" Yang pointed out, as they headed into the mines.

***Coal Mines: BGM - Kero Sewers***

The heroes saw two mole workers trying to calm down a female mole. "Now, ma'am. You gotta calm down, we're doin' our best."

"Now, don't you know that ain't something you tell a woman where she's stressed out like this!?" The woman mole yelled out, while she hyperventilated. "This is just too much!" She rushed away past the gang, as the workers sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Ruby asked.

The mole workers turned and saw the Mario Brothers. "Well, I'll be a goomba's uncle. If it ain't the Mario Bros." One of them spoke to the other worker. "Maybe they can help us with this dang disaster..."

"We'd be happy to help." Mario assured them. "But first, tell us everything."

"Well, y'see. That mole who left, Ma'mole, is worried sick about her kids, Dyna and Mite." The first worker explained. "Those two children went to go play in the mines, but then, a huge star crashed into the mines and caused a cave-in, and now they're trapped!"

"A star...!" Geno whispered.

"That's not all. Their daddy, Pa'mole, ran in after them, and he hasn't come out since!"

"How awful!" Weiss exclaimed, as everyone was worried sick. "If I were in her shoes, I'd be a train wreck too!"

"We've been trying our hardest to get them out of there, but..." The second mole was hesitant.

"But what?" Yang inquired.

"Well, lately there've been tremors going out in these here caves. There are rumors that there is an angry Tyranitar rampaging around here!" The mole explained.

Everyone was shocked beyond belief. "A T-T-Tyranitar?!" Luigi gulped.

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." The mole worker said. "I know it's rude of us to ask, but..."

"Of course we'll help." Ruby butted it.

"You can count on us." Mario added. "Right guys?"

Everyone nodded while they all said, "Right!"

"Whew! Thanks fellas." The mole worker breathed, as he and other worker huddled together. "Here, climb aboard and we'll hoist you up to the old entrance."

Everyone climbed by one at a time until they were in the second floor of the mines. "Boy, talk about a calamity..." Mallow spoke with dread.

"You can say that again, Mallow." Yang nodded.

"Well, be on your guard. We don't know what could be lurking around here." Blake warned, as everyone felt a tremor shake the ground. "AAH!" She screamed, as everyone held each other's arms tight.

"Is it over?" Luigi peeked one eye open.

Mario sighed out of relief. "Must be that Tyranitar."

After entering a large room, they could feel a large sandstorm whip up, obscuring everyone's sights. "ACK! What's happening?!" Ruby yelled out.

***BGM - HGSS Team Rocket enounter***

During the sandstorm, everyone could feel something swiftly move by them. Once the sandstorm disappeared, Team RWBY, the Mario Brothers, Mallow and Geno saw Croco, three Crooks, and a Krookodile facing down. "Long time no see, mates!"

"Croco!" Mario, Luigi, Ruby, Weiss, and Mallow all glared.

"Who?" Geno, Blake, and Yang all asked.

"A thieving crocodile we all met at the Mushroom Kingdom before." Mario explained.

"That's right, and right now, me and my boys have made the ultimate heist yet!" Croco grinned, as he held up some Pokéballs. "Do these look familiar?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized that Croco and his goons had swiped all their Pokémon. "Our Pokémon!" Ruby cried.

"You bastard! Give them back right now!" Yang roared, with her eyes turning red and her hair blazing.

"Geez, what happened to Yang just now?" Mallow asked.

"Her semblance, whenever she gets angry." Blake warned.

"Hah, like I'm supposed to be afraid of that." Croco taunted, before they heard a roar and an even larger earthquake rattle the caverns. "What in tarnation?!"

"Tyranitar must be closer that we thought." Geno thought.

The Crooks panicked. "A T-Tyranitar?! Hey boss, you didn't warn us about some Tyranitar!" One yelped down.

"Ah, clam up! We got what we came here for, so let's cheese it!" Croco said, as the Crooks ran. Croco smirked before reaching into his sack. "And you chumps can enjoy a small dirt nap!" He tossed a bomb into the ceiling, causing a cave-in.

"OH NO!" Mario yelled, as everyone was trapped underneath some rubble.

***End BGM***

As everyone tried to break out, they heard a loud drilling noise, as the debris broke due to a Mole worker and his Excadrill drilling through the rocks.

"Phew! Is everyone all right?" The mole spoke up, as everyone hopped out of the rubble.

"Yeah, thanks." Mario replied, as he noticed the mole. "Are you Pa'mole?"

"Yup, sure am!" Pa'Mole nodded. "I've been trying to find my way through these parts, and it's been a lot easier what with my trusty Excadrill with me."

"DRILL!" Excadrill cried out.

"Well, your wife has been worried sick about you." Weiss pointed out.

"I know... But I'm so worried about the kids." Pa'Mole explained. "I was able to drill a passageway deeper into the mines, but I saw one glimpse of that Tyranitar and barely escaped with my life."

"Well, just leave finding those children to us." Mario assured.

"Besides, it would be a good idea to go and comfort your wife. After all, with everything that has happened, she could use some support." Geno added.

"Well, can't argue with that." Pa'mole nodded.

"Oh wait a minute!" Ruby remembered. "Our Pokémon are still missing!"

"Oh, you mean those Pokémon?" Pa'mole pointed towards the Pokéballs on the ground.

"Huh." Blake mouthed. "I guess Croco must have dropped them when he fled."

"What a bunch of idiots." Mallow and Yang laughed.

***Outside the Cave***

"You idiots! How could you lose the Pokéballs?!" Croco yelled at his goons.

***Back Inside***

"Well, I'll be leaving the rest to you. It's a good thing the passage Excadrill made is still in tact." Pa'mole said. "Best of luck to y'all!" He waved as he and Excadrill left.

After they left, they felt another large tremor accompanied by a huge roar. "Tyranitar's getting close..." Luigi whispered.

"Phew, it looks like all our Pokémon are here are accounted for." Mario sighed of relief, as Charmeleon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Roselia, Vulpix, Froakie, Zorua, Beldum, and Machop all happily dashed to their trainers. "Glad to see you're safe." Everyone was thrilled.

"C'mon, let's go." Weiss pointed out. "The longer we stay, the more time we waste trying to save Dyna and Mite." She finished as everyone dashed deeper into the mines.

* * *

**Surprise, the third boss is NOT Punchinello, but instead it's Tyranitar! You see, I was planning to incorporate both of them in here, but that would have made things a bit more complicated; also I have a better idea on how to incorporate Tyranitar. Therefore, Punchinello gets spared from dying I guess. Okay, byesies!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, sorry I couldn't keep the daily chapter upload streak up, I had things to do this weekend. Now onto the story.**

* * *

***BGM - Mt. Moon - Pokémon Let's go, Pikachu/Eevee***

Everyone continued through the Moleville Mines trying to search for Dyna and Mite, while they persevered the vicious tremors. "Man, these earthquakes keep getting worse and worse." Mallow whined.

"Indeed, I hope we can find the children safe and sound." Geno nodded.

Meanwhile, as the Pokémon walked, Machop decided to stroll proudly; he gave a small wink to Roselia, Vulpix, and Zorua, as they sweatdropped. "CHOP~"

The gang, except Yang, all raised an eyebrow. "Is Machop trying to go for the Casanova look?" Blake wondered.

"I think the little guy's got spunk, I can dig it." Yang smirked.

As they continued, they were surrounded by swarms of Zubats, Geodudes, and even a few Bob-ombs. "Oh, look's like it's battle time!" Mario spoke up.

Mario, Luigi, and Yang punched away the Zubats with the Punching Gloves and Ember Celica, Ruby and Geno fired shots from Ruby's Crescent Rose and Geno's finger shooter at the Bob-ombs, while Zorua used her attract move to infatuate the Geodude, as Squirtle and Froakie twirled each other around and fired a massive barrage of bubbles all around them that collapsed the Geodudes.

"Wow, nice combination." Weiss complimented.

"Yeah. Nice teamwork there, Luigi." Mallow smiled.

"Thanks, Mallow. Same to you." Luigi smiled back.

Squirtle and Froakie high-fived each other, as the two started to glow, signalling that it was evolution time.

"Wow, talk about timing." Ruby said.

The evolution ended, as Wartortle and Frogadier stood tall. "WAAAAA-RTORTLE!" "FROGA!" They cried out.

Everyone was happy, while Machop flexed his muscles, hoping to get somewhere. "MAAAA- CHOOOOP!" He strained to no avail. "CHOP..."

"Aw, don't worry. You'll evolve soon enough." Yang assured him.

Zorua snickered, as she stopped and saw a Shy Guy riding a mine cart towards her. "AAAAAAA!"

"Zorua! Look out!" Blake yelled.

However, Machop quickly dashed in front of her, and stopped the mine cart dead in its tracks with his strength. "CHOOOOOOOOP!"

The Shy guy dashed away, as everyone looked on in wonder. "That was random..." Geno muttered.

Zorua looked around, and saw Machop smirking at the grey fox Pokémon. "MA-CHOP." This time, Zorua smiled as she affectionately nuzzled him, causing him to blush. "CHOOOOOP..."

"Aw, how adorable." Ruby gushed.

The moment was killed when they felt the loudest roar on their expedition, followed by a gigantic tremor. This earthquake's magnitude was so powerful that many Zubats fled the scene. "Mama mia..." Luigi whimpered.

"Oh man, Tyranitar must be extremely close." Mallow gulped.

"We can't back out now." Mario stayed determined. "Those kids need rescuing, and they can't do it themselves."

"Mario's right." Ruby added. "We've got this!"

Everybody nodded, as they headed into the deepest regions of the mines.

Once everyone got to a single cave area, they saw it was empty. "Well, this looks like the end of the line." Blake pointed out. "But where are Dyna and Mite? And Tyranitar?"

As they looked around, Geno noticed something on the ceiling. "Look, over there!" He pointed towards the ceiling, as a large orange Star Piece was wedged in the high cavern walls. "We found the Star Piece, but how do we get it?"

***BGM - Totem Pokémon Encounter (Pokémon Sun and Moon)***

The caverns started to shake more violently than they already did before, and it went for a good ten seconds. "Brace yourselves!" Yang glared, as everyone, except Mario and Machop, were quivering with fear.

Suddenly, the walls behind the Star Piece were destroyed, as the Star Piece flew off into a different area. The debris cleared up as they all came face to face with a giant green dinosaur with a body as hard as rock; the dreaded Tyranitar!

"Tyranitar!" Everyone spoke unanimously, as the Tyranitar looked at them and roared loud enough to shake the caverns.

"Tyranitar, please! You have to stop rampaging here right now!" Weiss yelled out. "There are children trapped here, and each moment you spend here puts them in more peril."

Unfortunately, Tyranitar did not listen to her and used Flamethrower against the heiress.

Vulpix countered with Powder Snow, but the power level difference was too high, as Vulpix was pushed back by the flames.

"Vulpix!" Weiss screamed in terror, as she tended to Vulpix's wounds. "Are you okay?"

"VUL!" Vulpix gave a small weak smile, as Weiss called her back into the Pokéball.

"It seems this Tyranitar won't stop." Blake muttered.

"It's do or die time!" Mallow spoke up, as everyone, including their Pokémon, got into position.

***BGM - Raid Battle Theme (Pokémon Go)***

Tyranitar roared as a large sandstorm started brewing. "Ugh! This must be Tyranitar's Sand Stream ability in effect!" Ruby grunted, as the group felt the force of the sandstorm pushing them slightly.

Tyranitar roared as it used Rock Slide, causing large rocks to rain down on everyone, which they all dodged.

"Machop, use Low Kick!" Yang called out.

"MA-CHOP!" Machop dashed towards Tyranitar's legs, but Tyranitar stopped him using Focus Punch. "CHOOOOOOOOOP!" Machop took a hit in the stomach, as he was sent flying.

"Machop!" Yang yelled, as she caught Machop. "You all right, bud?"

"CHOP!" Machop nodded, as the duo glared at Tyranitar.

"We need to weaken it first." Blake thought. "All right, Zorua - Attract!"

Zorua barked as she winked at Tyranitar to send a wave of hearts at Tyranitar. When they popped on the dinosaur, it had no effect.

"What?! It didn't work?!" Blake was shocked. "But that means..."

"It's FEMALE?!" Mallow shouted.

Tyranitar roared as she used Rock Slide once more, dealing damage to the whole group.

"Ouch..." Ruby winced, as they all got up.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage!" Mario shouted out.

"CHAAAAR!" Charmeleon fired it out at Tyranitar, but it was blocked by a gem-rock Pokémon known as Carbink.

"CAR-BINK!" Carbink started glowing, as it used Dazzling Gleam on the party, which struck hard on Machop and Zorua, causing them to faint.

"Oh no, Zorua!" Blake cried out.

"Machop!" Yang yelled out, as the two girls tended to their Pokémon, before calling them back. Yang glared an Tyranitar, as her semblance blazed her hair up and gave her eyes a red glow. "You monster!" She dashed towards the dinosaur Pokémon as she was about to land a punch. Tyranitar matched her strength with a Focus Punch of her own, as the two pushed each other back.

Tyranitar roared again, which attracted more Pokémon to her side; a group of three Gravelers. "GRAVELER!" One of the Gravelers smirked.

"Oh great, Graveler." Weiss muttered.

The Gravelers used Rollout that hit Charmeleon, Wartortle, Ivysaur, and Frogadier.

"Oh man, this is getting really bad." Mallow worriedly spoke.

"FROOOGGAAA!" Frogadier held his webbed hands together as a blue orb appeared between them.

"Wow, it seems Frogadier learned Water Pulse." Geno commented, as Frogadier used it on the Gravelers.

However, of the Gravelers started flashing brightly, as it used Self-Destruct, harming everyone, including Tyranitar, in a large explosion. The Gravelers fainted, including Carbink, Charmeleon Frogadier, and Ivysaur.

"No!" Ruby shouted, as she Mario and Mallow tended to their partners. "Hang on, Ivysaur..." She assured, as they recalled.

"WAAAART!" Wartortle's Torrent Ability kicked in, as he dashed towards Tyranitar and delivered an empowered Aqua Tail onto the angry Rock type, pushing her down.

"Wooo! Good job, Wartortle!" Luigi cheered, as Tyranitar quickly got back up. "ACK!"

"This is getting out of hand too fast." Geno commented. "Beldum, take down!" Geno shouted, as Beldum dashed towards Tyranitar.

However, before Beldum's attack could connect, another Pokémon leapt out from within a cave and tried to defend Tyranitar; a Larvitar. "LARV!" Larvitar cried out as it used Sandstorm to push Beldum back.

Tyranitar's eyes widened as she knew what she saw, before shielding the Pokémon.

***BGM Ends***

"Wait a minute, time out everybody!" Mario called out, as everyone stopped their assault.

***BGM - Tranquility of Goldoa (Fire Emblem - Radiant Dawn)**

Larvitar hugged its mama, as Tyranitar's rage subsided along with the sandstorm. "Oh, is that why Tyranitar was upset all along? Was she looking for her child?" Geno wondered.

"Larvitar, where did you go?" Everyone heard a child's voice, as a small mole girl holding a smaller mole baby boy behind her back ran up. "Oh, who are you people?"

"Um, are you Dyna and Mite?" Mario asked.

"Uh-huh." Dyna nodded. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on is that the whole town has been worried sick over you!" Weiss spoke.

Dyna awkwardly replied. "Well gosh, I'm sorry. I never meant to cause everyone trouble. It's just that we go into this mine to play with this Larvitar every day, until suddenly the cave collapsed and trapped us in that there hole. It was scary, especially for Mite and Larvitar, but I had to stay strong for the three of us."

Everyone was intrigued by her story. "You're a brave kid, er, mole." Yang complimented.

Before Larvitar could climb on Tyranitar's back, he ran towards Dyna and gave her a small hug. "Aww, there there, Larvitar. You've got your ma with you now." Dyna comforted. "Hope we can play again someday."

"LARV!" Larvitar cheered, as he hopped on Tyranitar's back, before they left.

***BGM - Moleville Town***

"Well, I'll be an Ukiki's uncle." Luigi commented.

"Ukiki?" Team RWBY wondered.

"I'll explain another day." Mario spoke.

Meanwhile, Geno continued to search for the Orange Star Piece that was lost in the rubble until he found it. "A-ha! Found it!" The orange star piece floated up and spun stardust on everyone, cleaning them of the sand.

"Ah, that's one way to shower without water." Blake sighed, before Mario clutched the Star Piece and sent it up to join the others.

"Hey, what's this?" Luigi noticed something lying beside them; a strange grey container that read METAL COAT.

"Maybe it'll come in handy in the future." Geno pointed out.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Ruby wondered.

"Ooh, I know! Follow me, everybody!" Dyna motioned, as they all followed her towards the end of the cave, until then eventually, they reached a mine cart. "Ta-da!"

They was a moment of silence, until Mallow spoke up. "Uh, I don't know about this."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Mario shrugged.

Soon, they all squeezed into the mine cart, as Yang gave the cart a push before hopping in. "All right everyone, hang on tight!" She yelled out, as they took off at a rocket pace.

***SPONGEBOB TIMECARD - UHHH...**

Ma'mole and Pa'mole paced around the house, wondering how everything's going on in the mines. "I wonder how those kids're doing? Sure wish they'd hurry home!" Ma'mole worried.

"Settle down, woman!" Pa'mole assured her. "I asked the Mario Bros and their pals to help us out, so I reckon they'll bring 'em back when they're good 'n ready!"

"I just have this odd feeling that they'll be dropping in on us any minute now..."

"They still gotta use the door like everyone else, Ma. Now settle down!"

On cue, everyone was flying out of the mine cart, as they all screamed, except for Dyna who enjoyed the ride. "I knew this was going to end badly!" Weiss yelled out, as they crashed through the roof.

After everyone stayed quiet, Dyna addressed her parents. "We're home!"

Ma'mole and Pa'mole stared at the hole in the ceiling, before Ma'mole dashed to hug their kids. "Oh, thank goodness you two are safe! You wouldn't believe how worried sick I was!"

"Now, honey. Just be thankful that they are back safe and sound." Pa'mole calmed her down.

"You're right." She turned towards the heroes. "Thank y'all so much for everything!"

"Our pleasure, ma'am." Ruby bowed towards them. "Sorry about your roof."

"Nah, not a problem. I can fix it easily." Pa'mole waved it off. "Here's a little gift from my friend. A thank you gift for saving our young ones" He gave Mario a firework.

"Wow, thank you." Mario thanked him, as they all exited the house.

***BGM Ends***

"Phew, what a crazy ride that was." Weiss sighed.

"But at least we reunited that family." Geno pointed out.

"Yeah..." Mario said, before thinking. "I just hope we can do the same with the Princess..."

***Unknown Tower***

Princess Toadstool cried on top of a large tower, not knowing where she was or where Mario was. She then brought out a Pokémon egg before thinking to herself. "Oh Mario, wherever you are, please be safe..."

* * *

**And that's the end of World 3, hope you liked the twist. I tried not to make the battles too one-sided for the heroes; gotta make a struggle for them now and then. I also wanted to give some of the companion Pokémon some personalities, like Machop being a Casanova. I know I may have rushed this chapter, but I'm just keeping this train going - or whatever the kids say. Bye :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I hope everyone's doing well. Let's start off World 4 with a Yang! *Cricket noises* Okay fine, let's just start...**

* * *

***Moleville***

After everyone healed up their Pokémon, the gang was all ready to head out. While most of the group went to the shop to get some supplies, Mario and Luigi noticed a small porcupine girl approach them. "Excuse me, mister, is that a fireworks you have there?" She asked Mario.

"Uh, yes it is. Why do you ask?" Mario wondered.

"I was wondering if you would like to trade for it." The porcupine asked, as the Mario Bros raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you a shiny stone for it." She held up the item, as the brothers' eyes widened.

"Oh, a shiny stone. Say bro, since you have a Roselia, it wouldn't hurt, right?" Luigi nudged.

"That's true." Mario nodded. "All right, little girl. Let's-a trade!"

The two of them exchanged items, as the little porcupine girl cheered. "Yay, thanks mister!" The girl ran off, as Mallow, Geno, and Team RWBY arrived.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Mallow asked.

"Mario traded his fireworks for a Shiny Stone." Luigi explained.

"Aw sweet. Now you can evolve Roselia!" Ruby squealed.

"Yup!" Mario said, as he called out Roselia. "Hey Roselia, ready to evolve?"

Roselia saw the Shiny Stone and cheered happily. "ROSE! ROSELIA!"

After touching the Shiny Stone, it dissolved as Roselia started to glow. Afterwards, Roserade was now standing there. "ROSE-RADE!" She smiled and hugged Mario.

"A Roserade. She'll be a strong Pokémon on our team." Geno smirked.

As Mario recalled Roserade back into the Pokéball, everyone saw three Snifits chasing a beetle. "Come back Mr. Beetle! Don't you want to come to Booster's and play?" The first Snifit called out.

"Yeah, don't run away! We just want to play! We'll take good care of you..." Snifit #2 added.

The third Snifit tried to think of something else to say. "Uh...like... what they said, okay, Mr. Beetle?"

As the Snifits ran past them, the group was confused by what they saw. "That was weird." Blake commented, as they finally exited out of Moleville.

***Booster Way: BGM - The Road is full of Dangers***

The Mario Bros, Team RWBY, Mallow and Geno travelled through the rocky terrain of Booster Way, looking for Princess Toadstool. Along the way, they were encountered by a bunch of Lakitus. "Lakitus..." Mario and Luigi whispered.

The Lakitus rained down a barrage of Spiny eggs at the group, but Mallow used his Thunderbolt spell at them. However, it didn't do too much against the enemies. The Lakitus called for reinforcements as some Ratattas and two Raticates appeared against them.

"Well, this looks fun." Yang smirked, as she and Machop fought against the Raticates.

Mario and Luigi punched the Lakitus away, while Roserade repelled the Ratattas using Magical Leaf.

One of the Raticates tried to strike with Bite, but Wartortle intercepted with his shell and spun it away with Rapid Spin. "Heh, nice one." Luigi spoke.

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling, as everyone saw a large angry Alolan-Exeggutor storming at them. "EX-EGG-GU-TOR!"

"Mama mia." Mario muttered. "An Alolan Exeggutor!"

"He doesn't look too happy." Ruby pointed out.

***BGM - Fight Against Monsters***

The Exeggutor bombarded the gang with Egg Bomb, to which Weiss blocked with a large glyph. "Vulpix, icy wind!" Weiss called out, as Vulpix chilled the giant tree Pokémon.

The Exeggutor tried to swipe at her with his long neck, as the heiress caught Vulpix.

"Roserade, use Poison Job!" Mario called out.

"Low kick, Machop!" Yang followed up.

Machop struck Exeggutor's shin as the large tree fell down, while Roserade's Poison Jab KOed it.

The Lakitus and other wild Pokémon fled upon Exeggutor's defeat. "Yeah, you'd better run!" Mallow taunted.

***BGM - The Road is Full of Dangers***

As everyone continued walking, Geno noticed something on the ground. "What have we here?" The doll picked up a CD that was labelled Shadow Ball. "I believe this is a TM."

"Is that right?" Mario looked at the TM. "Well how about that."

"I always wondered how using TMs even worked." Ruby asked.

"Eh, we'll figure it out another time." Yang waved off.

"Hey, I see a tower up ahead. Let's go!" Luigi pointed, as they all made their way up the mountains.

***Booster Tower***

Once everyone reached the tower, they stopped in their tracks when they saw Bowser looking at the tower. "Bowser... What's he doing here?" Luigi whispered.

As everyone stayed quiet, Bowser spoke to himself while being unaware that there were people behind him. "Booster has such a nice place... I miss my fortress..." He sadly sighed. "I miss the good old days... Toadstool screaming in terror, Mario rushing in to save her..."

"Wow, it's kinda hard not to feel bad for Bowser." Ruby admitted. "Well, sort of..."

Bowser's head shot up as he now heard the voices. "Huh? What was that?" He turned around and saw Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Geno, and Team RWBY before almost shrieking in embarrassment. "Ah crud, how much did they hear?!" He whispered loudly to himself. "All right, let's just try and play it cool..." He turned around and waved happily. "Hey, what's up?" He smiled, before he dope-slapped himself and hid away again. "No, idiot! Not like that..."

The gang was weirded out by Bowser. "Are you sure this is the guy who gives you trouble on a daily basis, Mario?" Blake wondered.

"Well, you could say that..." Mario sighed.

Bowser turned around again, this time giving a louder booming voice. "YOU! What're YOU doing HERE?! If... Toadstool were at my castle waiting to be rescued... She'd be crying like a baby!" He stammered.

Meanwhile, at the top of Booster's Tower, Princess Toadstool could hear Bowser's voice echo to the top. "Oh? Did I just hear some voices? It couldn't be...!" She clutched her Pokémon egg, before looking down and gasping. "I can't believe it! It's...Mario! Oh and Luigi too!" She squealed happily, before shouting down to get their attention. "Mario~! Luigi! I'm up here!"

Everyone, including Bowser, looked up as they heard her voice. "Hey, that sounded like the Princess!" Luigi realized.

Even Bowser was surprised to hear Toadstool. "I thought she got away, but she's been stuck HERE... Mwa, ha, ha! Well... I guess I'll be returning to my castle now."

The Koopa King quickly tried to walk away, before Mario called out to him. "Bowser, wait! I know about what happened to your castle."

Bowser stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh? What are you talking about? What's wrong with my castle?! There's absolutely nothing wrong with MY CASTLE!"

"Except that it's been taken over by Smithy." Weiss quickly put him in his place.

Bowser narrowed his eyes towards the heiress. "What'd you say?! There's no way tha-that my Castle has been taken over! T-that's ridiculous!" He started to advance towards her. "And you punks better stop making up dumb jokes before you enter a WORLD OF PAIN!"

Yang and Machop got in Bowser's way, as the three looked ready to fight. However, Mario quickly put an end to this. "Enough! Bowser, even you have to realize that the crisis going on right now doesn't just affect us, and you too! Smithy wants to take over the entire Mushroom Kingdom as well as Team RWBY's world of Remnant, and we need all the help we can get." Mario took a deep breath, before presenting his idea. "That being said, I think you should lend us your assistance."

Everyone else was shocked at Mario's proposal. "Bro, are you crazy?! You want Bowser to join us?" Luigi yelled out.

"Mario, I don't know if this is a good idea." Mallow added.

"The scaredy-brats are right y'know." Bowser laughed sarcastically. "Me, teaming with you?! As if!"

"Then how will you get your castle back?" Geno bluntly asked.

"Puh-lease! I'm the strongest, baddest, coolest King around this land! You think I'm gonna let anybody tell me what to do? And do you honestly think some stupid weirdo from wherever the World-8 he came from make a fool out of me?! I can rip him to pieces and boot him out within two shakes of my tail!" Bowser tried to act tough before he paused.

Everyone noticed Bowser staying quiet. "Uh, is he okay?" Yang asked.

Deep down Bowser knew he couldn't take on Smithy himself, especially since all of his troops were AWOL. He was all alone, with no Pokémon and no other allies; he needed any form of help at this point. Bowser knew that teaming up with his arch-nemesis was the only option left; even though he would never admit it to their faces. It was then he hatched his own crafty plan.

"Buuuuuuuuuuut!" Bowser yelled out, startling everyone. "If you chumps really need my expertise, then I guess there's only one option left." He casually walked to the door of Booster's Tower and slammed his shell against it, breaking it down. "Consider yourselves all honorary, and "TEMPORARY" members of the Koopa Troop!"

Everyone was surprised by his statement. "Wait what?! Bowser, I was trying to say..." Mario tried to explain his words, but Bowser didn't want to hear it.

"Trying to say that you admire my strength, I know!" Bowser smugly gritted. "But right now, we have a duty! Now come on, if we don't rescue Toadstool, NO ONE WILL!" He swiftly stormed into the tower, leaving the gang completely confused.

"What just happened?" Ruby wondered.

"I think Bowser just agreed to join us..." Geno replied while still befuddled.

"Let's just go along with it..." Mario whispered, as they reluctantly followed him.

Meanwhile, Bowser thought to himself. "Man, I'm such a genius!"

* * *

**And Bowser joined the group - Yay? So, couple of things I wanted to address. First off, seeing as there was a Shiny Stone item in Moleville, I had to incorporate that and thus have Roselia evolve. (I absolutely love Roserade btw, one of my favourite Pokémon of all time!) Also, I wanted to have other Pokémon learn moves by TMs, even though I have no clue how they would actually function; like how the hell does a CD teach new moves, is it an instructional video or something? So, I'll just have them learn TM moves off-screen. Finally, since I forgot to update the Pokémon Roster last chapter, here are the new standings.**

**Mario: Charmeleon, Roserade  
Luigi: Wartortle  
Ruby: Ivysaur  
Weiss: Alolan-Vulpix  
Blake: Zorua  
Yang: Machop  
Mallow: Frogadier  
Geno: Beldum  
Bowser: TBA (Next Chapter)**

**And that should just about do it. See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

**What's up, everyone? I hope you guys are ready for another chapter. Btw, I looked up more info about TMs. According to Bulbapedia, when a TM is booted up in a TM Case, the knowledge of that move is transferred to the Pokémon in the Pokéball. However, since nobody has a TM case here, I've decided that they will just learn the move upon touching the TM; I mean, that's how it was portrayed as using TMs in FireRed/LeafGreen. I dunno, that's the best I got here. Let's start the chapter.**

* * *

***Inside Booster Tower***

***BGM: Welcome to Booster Tower***

Everybody walked behind Bowser, while still somewhat doubtful of his alliance. As they proceeded, they looked in awe at the tower. "Wow, this tower is huge!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Psh! My castle is way cooler than this." Bowser waved it off.

"Right..." Yang rolled her eyes.

As they moved, they saw one of the three Snifits they had encountered at Moleville before. "Greetings, welcome to Booster's Tower. How may I help you?"

The group was surprised at the Snifit's hospitality. "Um, we'd like to see Booster?" Mallow awkwardly asked.

"Oh, sorry. Booster isn't accepting visitors at the moments. Please come back later." The Snifit replied.

It was then that Bowser grabbed the Snifit by the collar. "Listen here, buddy! We know you have the Princess held captive here! Hand her over so that I can kidnap her later!"

Mario raised an eyebrow at Bowser. "**What** was that?"

Bowser sweated before changing his answer. "I mean, hand her over safely to... us."

The Snifit grunted, before shooting a projectile from its mouth at the Koopa King. "Security! Please help me escort these ruffians out of here!"

On cue, a mob of smaller, blue Snifits charged up against the heroes, and Bowser. However, Bowser unleashed a gigantic, earth-shattering roar that shook the ground, and immediately scared the horde.

"Retreat!" The Snifit yelled out, as they fled.

Everyone looked at Bowser stunned, while he smirked. "Aren't you glad to have me on your team?" He cockily replied.

"Uhhh..." Luigi couldn't find the words to talk, as they walked into a different room. When they got there, they saw a treasure chest floating really high above them.

"Hey, a treasure chest!" Weiss pointed out. "But how do we reach it?"

"Leave it to me!" Luigi grinned, as he charged himself up and performed a super jump up and punched open the chest. As he landed, he looked around for the contents. "Hey, where's the item?" He asked before a hammer suddenly conked him on the head. "OOOUGH!" He winced as he fell over.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled, as everyone ran to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, I'm fine, bro..." Luigi rubbed his head.

"BAH HA HAHA!" Bowser laughed out loud. "Oh man, that was just too good!" He chortled, before everybody glared at him. "What? Too soon?"

Luigi picked up the hammer, which had a label. "Let's see... 'Masher,' eh?" He handed the Masher towards Mario. "Here, Mario. You take this one."

"Hmm, okay. Thanks bro." Mario took the masher, as he helped him up.

"Okay, can we get a move on, please?" Bowser spoke up.

They all headed to the second floor, where they encountered and defeated some Bob-ombs that had different coloured shoes, which were called Rob-ombs. When the group entered the next room, they heard a train whistling.

***BGM Ends***

Everyone turned their attention up, when they saw a strange little bearded man standing on top of a choo-choo train. "Who or what is that?" Weiss wondered.

The weirdo turned around as the train paused, before introducing himself. "I'm Booster and this is my famous tower of amusement. Normally I welcome visitors to play with me and my Snifits. However, a girl fell out of the sky and into my lap, recently. Since then, I've been busy keeping her happy and entertained."

"That girl happens to be the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and NOT your property! Give her back!" Mario ordered, as everyone glared at Booster.

"Sorry, but I just can't do that. However, feel free to enjoy looking around the tower... at your own risk!" Booster grinned, as the train carrying him resumed moving.

***BGM - And My Name's Booster***

"After him!" Ruby shouted as they all chased the train. However, once the train went out of sight, Booster immediately dashed past the group.

When they turned around to catch him, Booster's second personal Snifit stopped them. "Please refrain from bothering Booster." He calmly spoke. However, when he saw the heroes armed with weapons, he changed his tune. "Um, c-carry on!" He yelped and fled.

"Yeah, you better run!" Bowser and Yang yelled at the same time. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Hah! Hey, you ain't half bad!" Bowser smirked.

"Thanks." Yang chuckled. "But I'm still not a member of your army."

RWB and the Mario Bros exchanged concerned looks. "Oh great, the two strongest brutes are hitting it off..." Weiss groaned.

"Well, at least Yang isn't wearing a black dress." Mario mumbled.

"What would a female Bowser even be called?" Luigi wondered.

"Okay, moving on!" Geno quickly spoke up.

"Yeah, let's drop this please." Blake added, as everybody marched into the next hallway.

After climbing another set of stairs and beating up several more Rob-ombs, they found a green switch. "Hey, I wonder what this switch does." Ruby asked, as she stepped on the switch, causing a small tremor.

"Whoa!" Mallow exclaimed, as everyone looked around. "I don't think anything happened."

***Meanwhile, at Booster Pass***

Qrow stumbled as the switch in Booster Tower caused a secret area to open up in the mountain. "Huh. Maybe this is a shortcut to that Casino."

***Back at Booster Tower***

"Well that was a waste." Yang pouted, as they headed into the next room, where they saw some curtains. "Hmm, maybe Booster's hiding in there." She thought as everyone dashed inside.

When they got out of the curtains, everyone was pixilated. "So much for him being there." Mario spoke, sounding distorted.

"Hey Mario, you all right? You sound different." Luigi addressed in the same tone as him.

Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Team RWBY took a look at their 8-bit selves before screaming and running back into the curtains; as everyone turned back to normal.

"Okay, let's not go in there ever again!" Weiss stated, as everyone fiercely agreed.

The next room revealed, unsurprisingly, more stairs! "Ugh, how many stairs does this creep have?!" Ruby yelled out.

"Hey! No one disrespects Booster like that!" The third Snifit shouted out as he fired a Bullet Bill from his mouth. However, Yang immediately punched the Bullet back at him, causing it to explode and knock him down the stairs. "AAAAHH!"

"Pfft! I could have done that..." Bowser muttered.

"Sure, whatever you say." The blonde waved as they walked to the next area; a hallway with several pictures of Booster in his earlier years, and a door.

The group looked at the photos of Booster, before noticing the door. "This door is locked." Mario tried opening it.

"Maybe Princess Toadstool is inside?" Blake wondered.

Bowser then marched towards the door, lining himself up. "Out of the way, kitty! I've got this!" He slammed his arm through the door, breaking it down.

"I am not paying for renovations." Weiss muttered as they all looked inside the room.

Inside the room was not the princess, but instead, a sleeping Houndour tied to a chain. Of course, the Houndour woke up from the sound of Bowser breaking the door down, as it angrily barked flames out.

"EEP!" Blake shrieked, as she covered behind Geno and Yang.

"What's with her?" Geno asked. "A fear of dogs?"

"You could say that." Ruby shrugged.

Bowser took a look at the Houndour, as the Dark Type stared back. The Koopa King then approached it, much to everyone's else surprise. "Whoa, Bowser, wait!" Mallow yelled out.

"Relax, fluffy!" Bowser waved it off, as he gently held it down. "Hmm, she's a little shy. Could you guys turn around for a second?"

"Uh, what are you-" Before Blake could answer, Bowser raised his voice.

"I SAID DO IT!" He roared out, as everyone swiftly turned around. After hearing the sounds of chains breaking, Bowser spoke up. "Okay, you can turn around now."

They all saw the Houndour was free from her chain, and was affectionately licking Bowser. "Oh god, what have you done?!" Blake cowered in fear.

"Calm down, will ya?!" Bowser rolled his eyes. "It just so happens that this Houndour was chained up because she bit Booster. So, she wants to come with us to get her payback, heh heh heh..." He smirked.

"Wow! Way to go, Bowser!" Ruby cheered, as she tossed him an empty Pokéball, to which Bowser caught Houndour with. Before they exited the room, they noticed a little something lying on the ground. "Hey, what's this?" She picked up a small stone that had a smooth oval shape.

"I'm guessing Booster probably stole this from someone." Luigi guessed.

"Well, let's hold onto it for now." Mario noted as they continued through the tower.

The next room they got to, there was a Thwomp on one side of a see-saw. Everyone looked up as that's where they had to go next. "Okay, whoever designed this tower needs to fall off said tower!" Weiss growled.

"That's... a bit harsh." Mallow winced.

"Regardless, there's nowhere else to go but up." Geno pointed out, as everyone lined up on the see-saw and jumped together. As the mechanism pushed the Thowmp up, it landed back down hard enough to launched everyone up.

As they landed, they continued on as they finally reached the top of the tower. At that point, the whole group was exhausted from the long climb up.

However, during that moment, Booster's train had reached the top as well, as he turned around and saw the gang staring at him. "Hey, what are you punks doing here?! You weren't even supposed to make it this far!"

"Says you! Now give us the princess!" Bowser yelled.

Booster threw a tantrum, as he whined. "Forget it! I'm marrying her, and we're going to live happily together in an even bigger and cooler castle, and you losers can chew on grass seeds for all I care!" He stomped on his train as his three Snifit entourage arrived.

"Yeesh, what a man-child." Blake bluntly stated.

While Booster continued whining, Houndour jumped out of Bowser's Pokéball and started growling. "Ack! Who let the dog out!?" He yelled out, as he jumped off the train. "Quickly, Snifits! We gotta bring the girl to Marrymore right now; we're getting hitched ASAP!" He yelled out as he and his posse ran to the balcony.

Once they did, they could hear Toadstool shriek out. "EEEK! Let me go! HEEEEEEEELP!"

"Princess!" Mario shouted. "Hang on, we're coming!"

Everyone dashed to the balcony, as Toadstool was no longer there. But before they could proceed, they were approached by two clowns; one of them was juggling knives (Knife Guy) and the other was balancing himself on a giant ball (Grate Guy). "Not so fast, pals!" Knife Guy smirked.

"We don't have time for this!" Mallow shouted, as he tossed his Pokéball out. "Fragadier use Smoke Screen!"

"FROGGAAAAAA!" Smoke came out of Frogadier's mouth, as they all used the cover to jump off the building to chase after Booster.

The smoke faded away, as Knife Guy and Grate Guy were left alone. "*COUGH* Hey, that was uncalled for!" Grate Guy grumbled. "We came here to put on a show and they leave?!"

"A-hem!" The two clowns turned around to see Qrow and Murkrow grinning while Qrow pointed his scythe at them. "Either of you fellas know about a casino?" He asked, as they gulped.

* * *

**Boom! That chapter is done. I suppose I should ask if you guys like longer or shorter chapters for this story. Anyways, sorry for the lack of battles in this chapter, especially with Knife Guy and Grate Guy. I'll try and make it up in the next chapter. Now for the updated Pokémon standings.**

**Mario: Charmeleon, Roserade  
Luigi: Wartortle  
Ruby: Ivysaur  
Weiss: Alolan-Vulpix  
Blake: Zorua  
Yang: Machop  
Mallow: Frogadier  
Geno: Beldum  
Bowser: Houndour**

**Also, new rule for them. Every party member is only getting two Pokémon each, I've decided. However, there will be another interesting twist with their Pokémon. You'll see what I mean later on.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Welcome back to more Super RWBY RPG; in today's episode, our heroes crash a wedding! That's fun, right?!**

* * *

***BGM - The Merry Mary Bells Ring (SMRPG)***

After chasing Booster for a long period of time, the group was out of breath as they finally reached the town of Marrymore. "Phew, finally..." Ruby panted as they all tried to catch their breath.

""So, this is marrymore..." Weiss read the sign before looking around. "This looks like a happy area."

"I know... So sickening!" Bowser grunted, as everyone rolled their eyes.

Mario sighed. "Let's just focus on finding Booster. He couldn't have gone far."

As the group looked around, Mallow examined a small Toad who was shaking uncontrollably. "Uh, you all right there, bud?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just really need to go!" The Toad strained before they could hear some commotion inside the chapel, before they saw the Mushroom Kingdom Toad couple, Raz and Raini, being kicked out by one of Booster's Snifits.

The group, as well as a crowd of toads, gathered around the couple as the Snifit addressed everyone. "Booster's wedding is in progress." He closed the door. "We've barricaded the door, so don't even bother trying to sneak inside!"

The group helped up the couple. "Are you two okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, we're okay..." Raz replied. "But those jerks interrupted our wedding!"

"Don't worry! We'll teach those losers a lesson they won't forget!" Yang assured.

"Hmm, I think there's another entrance behind this building." Geno pondered.

"They probably don't have it blocked." Luigi added, as they quickly dashed into the backdoor of the chapel.

When they got into the kitchen, they saw two mini Koopa chefs hard at work baking a large cake. "Boy, that cake looks good." Ruby drooled. "Maybe just a quick taste."

"Ruby, please..." Weiss groaned, as the red head snuck behind the chefs.

While the chefs weren't looking, Ruby dabbed her finger and licked a tiny bit of icing from the cake. Unfortunately, that got the chefs' attention, and they were not happy one bit.

"Vat! VAT! Vat are you doing?!" The head chef yelled out in shock.

"Oh that's just nice... You just smeared the cake!" His apprentice shouted afterwards, before they backed Ruby away from the cake.

"YOU FOOLS!" They both shouted simultaneously at the heroes.

"S-Sorry!" Ruby quickly apologized, before they all dashed upwards to the main hall.

"*Sigh* Apprentice. Get zee frosting!" The head chef ordered.

"At once, Chef Torte!" The Apprentice quickly moved, while they were unaware that there was a Munchlax eating away in the pantry.

Once the heroes made it to the main hall, Snifit #1 was shocked at their entrance. "Huh?! How'd you get in here?" He yelled. "Well, there's no way I'm fighting you lot, so I'm just gonna warn Booster!" He tried to go through the door, but it was closed tight. The Snifit slammed into the door, before banging on it. "C'mon, lemme in! LET ME IN!" He screamed, before he saw the gang looking at him. "Uhh, any chance you guys can help me open this door?" He asked nervously.

Bowser smirked as he punched him through the door, knocking him into the second Snifit as they crashed inside the wedding hall. "Done." He grinned.

Snifits 1 and 2 both shouted over to Booster. "Booster sir, they're here! Mario and his group are here!"

"Fools, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and shut the door!" Booster ordered.

Toadstool called out from the hall. "Mario! Is that you, Mario?! I'm in here! Hurry! I'm scared!"

"Princess!" Mario tried to run, but the Snifits already barricaded the door. Mario banged angrily on the door, yelling. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Easy there, Mario!" Luigi tried to calm his brother down. "We'll get her back safely."

"Man, I don't think this'll hold them." Snifit #1 thought out loud.

Snifit #2 agreed. "Yeah, that blonde girl and that giant-turtle guy are just too strong."

They were unaware as the gang heard them from the other side, as Bowser grinned. "They have no IDEA what they're up against! I'm lightning in a bottle! I'm an earthquake in a can! I'll bust this open in no time!"

"Careful there, Bowser! We can't afford to cause any destruction here whatsoever." Weiss warned. "I still don't know if my credit card even works in this world..."

"Exactly. This sort of situation require finesse." Yang cracked her knuckles, as she got ready. "Leave this to me!"

"Fat chance, Blondie!" Bowser growled, as he shoved her out. "I'm the muscles of this group and don't you forget it! If anyone knows about finesse, it's me!"

Yang glared back. "Says the fat turtle who busted two doors in Booster's Tower!"

"Yeah, and you're getting the bill for that by the way!" Booster yelled out from inside the room.

"Out of the way! If anyone is busting this door down, it's gonna be me!" Bowser yelled out.

"Think again!" Yang yelled too, as they dashed towards the door.

"Whoa, guys, WAIT!" Geno shouted, as everybody else tried to hold them back.

However, the difference in strength was too great, as Bowser and Yang pushed everyone through the door, shoving the Snifits back, and causing everyone to accidentally bump into Toadstool, where she bumped towards the altar.

"Ow! Watch it..." She groaned, as she noticed some of her personal belonging were missing. "Great, I dropped my brooch, my shoes, my ring, my crown, and..." She gasped as her eyes widened. "My Pokémon egg!" She yelled out as she started crying.

"Oh no, Princess!" Mario shouted out, before staring at Bowser and Yang. "Great, look what you two did."

"Sorry..." They both sheepishly apologized, as everyone got up.

Booster looked at Toadstool sobbing hard, before addressing them. "Hmm, what's this? Why is water leaking from her eyes?" He wondered while tasting her tears, before recoiling in disgust.

"Uhh, she's crying, sir. She dropped her stuff." Snifit #2 explained.

"Eugh, is that what it is?" Booster grunted, as they saw The Mario Brothers, Team RWBY, Mallow, Geno, and Bowser already inside. "And the party crashers are already in... Let's hurry and find her stuff!"

Snifit #1 picked up the brooch, Snifit #2 found the shoes, Snifit #3 found the ring, and Booster picked up her crown that landed on his head. "There, we found everything!" He saw Toadstool was still crying. "But why is she still sad?!"

"Sir, there's still the Pokémon egg that's missing!" The Snifits yelled out as they handed him her stuff.

"Quickly, Snifits! Find that egg!" Booster ordered.

Everyone watched the Snifits search like crazy, while in the midst of the chaos, the Munchlax from the pantry wandered inside the halls.

"A Munchlax?" Ruby whispered. "Where'd he come from?"

"MUNCHLAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" Munchlax yawned, while he laid down on his back and took a nap.

As everyone turned their attention away from the sleeping Pokémon, they looked at the ceiling where they saw the Pokémon egg hanging off the chandelier. "Hey, there's the egg!" Mallow pointed up.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Luigi shouted, as he jumped high up to grab it. However, he missed it and hit his head on the ceiling as he fell down, causing the egg to fly off the chandelier.

"Luigi!" Mario helped his brother up, as the fly started to descend. "The egg!"

***BGM: Break Free (Lead The Way) - Super Mario Odyssey***

Before anyone could catch it, the egg landed safely on Munchlax's body, unharmed. Everybody sweatdropped, as Toadstool stopped crying. "Oh thank goodness it's safe."

Mario walked over to Munchlax and picked up the egg, where he handed it over to the Princess. "Oh Mario, I'm so happy you came." Luigi cleared his throat, as she smiled. "And thank you all so much for everything..." She paused when she saw Bowser there, before shrieking and jumping high.

"Princess?!" Mario exclaimed, as he tried catching her. However, she fell on top of him. "Oof!"

Everybody else winced as they got up. "That's gotta hurt..." Mallow commented.

Princess Toadstool regained her composure before shouting. "What's Bowser doing here?!"

Bowser huffed as he looked away. "What a waste of time! I've got bigger fish to fry...!"

Princess Toadstool looked towards Mario and smiled. "Well, I have a kiss for my hero."

Mario smiled back, as Bowser jerked his head. "Hey, what about me?! I helped too, don't I get one?!"

"Hey no fair! I want a kiss too!" Booster yelled too, as they quickly shoved each other to get closer to the Princess.

Toadstool got very uncomfortable with the two pushy men, as her Pokémon egg started glowing. "*GASP*"

"Whoa! The egg's hatching!" Ruby exclaimed, as the egg turned into a small, round, pink Pokémon, as Team RWBY and Mallow cooed. "Aww, it's a Happiny!"

"HAPPINY!" Happiny squealed, as she hugged the Princess, causing everyone's hearts, except for Bowser's, to melt.

"Oh, look at the little thing, it's so cute!" Booster grinned. "How about a hug for papa Booster, eh?" He addressed the Pokémon, as everybody shuddered. However, Happiny puffed her cheeks and slapped Booster hard, causing him to fall on his back.

"Hah! That ought to shut him up!" Bowser smirked. "Now about that kiss..." He puckered his lips, but Happiny slapped Bowser as well, causing him to fall on top of Booster, and accidentally causing him to press his lips against Booster's!

Both men's eyes widened as they scrambled up and gagged. "AGH! TASTES LIKE SANDPAPER!"

Team RWBY, The Mario Brothers, Mallow, Geno, Toadstool, and even the Snifits broke out in a fit of laughter at what they saw. "Now THAT's one for the scrapbook!" Toadstool giggled, before remembering one thing. "Oh yes, and before I forget..." She planted a kiss on Mario's cheek, as everyone that wasn't Bowser or Booster to go "aww", while Mario rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Come, Mario, let's get back to Mushroom Kingdom. The Chancellor's waiting for us." Toadstool pointed out, before reluctantly calling to Bowser. "You too, Bowser..."

The Koopa king regained his bearings. "Yeah, yeah..."

However, before they could leave, the two chefs from before entered the room holding the giant cake. "VAIT VUN MOMENT!" Chef Torte roared out. "Nobody's leaving 'til zis cake is eaten!"

"Yeah! I mean, we worked so hard on it!" The Apprentice added.

Everyone looked at each other, before shrugging. "Well, wouldn't hurt to eat it." Mario pointed out.

***BGM - Fight Against a somewhat Stronger monster***

However, before they could consume it, the cake started moving on it's own, as it roared out. "NO ONE IS EATING ME!"

Everyone yelled out, as the Chefs fleed in terror. "Oh my god, the cake is a lie!" Yang exclaimed.

"Really?" Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"I couldn't resist..." Yang shyly smirked, as everyone got into fighting stances.

***BGM - Record Stratch***

However, before anyone could do anything, Munchlax quickly got behind the Sentient cake and sniffed it. "LAAAAAAAAAX!"

"Huh?!" The cake eyed Munchlax, before it's eyes bulged in terror. "No! Get AWAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

***BGM - Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey! - Fire Emblem Awakening***

Everybody watched in awe as Munchlax devoured the entire cake in a matter of seconds, leaving nothing left.

There was a long silence, before Yang quickly spoke up. "Well, I guess he had his cake and... ate it?" The group looked at her, before she sighed. "Okay, even I don't have anything clever to say about this!"

"MUUUUUUNCH!" Munchlax stretched his arms and sighed contently, before lying on his back - where he immediately evolved into Snorlax.

"Hey, fatso! That was MY cake!" Booster angrily pounded Snorlax's belly. Unfortunately for him, Snorlax rolled over on his belly, and flattened poor Booster! "MMMRPH HELP!"

"Oh no! Booster!" The Snifits ran to try and pry Snorlax off, to no avail.

"Can we go now?" Luigi muttered.

"Please..." Weiss muttered.

***BGM - The Merry Mary Bells Ring***

After everybody exited, Raz and Raini approached him. "Oh, Mario! Is it safe to go in?"

"Uh yeah." Mario nodded. "Just mind the sleeping Snorlax."

"...Okay then?" Raz shrugged, as all the toads dashed back into the reception hall.

Toadstool sighed. "What a day this was. I could use a little rest."

"How about we go rest up in the hotel?" Geno pointed out.

"Sounds good to me." Toadstool nodded. "I hear this place has a luxurious hotel."

"Oooh! Then let's go!" Ruby squealed, as they all dashed to the hotel.

The Manager greeted them. "Ahh welcome to our hotel..." He stopped as he realized who was there. "W-why if it isn't Princess Toadstool!" He dashed and shook her hand energetically. "I did not expect you to show up here! Why, you and your party have got to spend one night in our Deluxe Suite!" He excitedly offered. "No Charge!"

The Princess giggled. "Oh, thank you! That would be great!"

The manager grinned as he got the Suite Key, before calling upstairs. "Bellhop! Please show our guests to their room!"

Everybody looked up as Ruby's and Yang's jaws dropped at what they saw. They saw their uncle Qrow... in a small butler outfit. "U-uncle Qrow?!" Ruby tried to hold her laughter.

Qrow's eyes widened. "Crap! Why did they have to show up?!" He thought to himself as his nieces broke out in laughter.

"Wait, that's Ruby's uncle?" Mario whispered to Luigi.

"What's with the get-up?" Yang chortled.

"I forgot my wallet when I stayed here, so they made me work off the debt..." Qrow grumbled, before leering at the two. "And if you two utter one word to Tai, so help me..."

"Our lips are sealed..." Ruby yelped as Qrow sighed, before he showed them to their room.

Meanwhile, Mario used the chance to give Toadstool the oval stone they found at Booster's Tower, as well as an empty Pokéball for Happiny.

***MOMENTS LATER***

After everybody stretched up with glee from their stay at the hotel, Qrow quickly took flight from the hotel. "Ah, that was great!" Weiss sighed happily.

"It was very nice." Geno admitted.

Toadstool smiled, before addressing Mario. "Well, the Mushroom Kingdom is waiting for us. Shall we get going, Mario?"

Mario stayed quiet, before simply replying. "No."

Toadstool was caught off-guard by his answer, before Luigi and Ruby quickly stepped in. "Uh, good one, bro. But really, we should return to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yeah, what are you doing? This isn't like you." Ruby spoke, feeling a little concerned.

"We're not going there." Mario bluntly stated, worrying them too.

"Mario, have you lost your mind?!" Weiss scolded. "The Chancellor has been worried to death about the Princess!"

"Exactly! So let's go." Mallow chimed in.

"Nope!" Mario spoke again, causing Weiss and Mallow to worry too.

"Mario!" Geno and Blake stepped up. "Fun is fun, but if we don't return her, we'll be charged for kidnapping!"

"And believe me when I say you don't want that on your conscience. So let's bring her back safely." Blake added.

"Forget it!" Mario spoke again, as they grew concerned too.

"MARIO!" Yang and Bowser both glared at the defiant plumber. "I like jokes as much as the next person, but even I know that this is gone on long enough!" Yang yelled.

"No one kidnaps the princess except for me! It loses all meaning when you do it!" Bowser grabbed Mario by the collar. "So bring the princess back... NOW!"

Mario stared at the ticked-off Bowser and Yang before narrowing his eyes. "...Make me." Even they were shocked, as Bowser dropped Mario.

Mario saw everyone trembling with anger as they all yelled out at once. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" They shouted, as Mario crouched in defense.

"Okay! Calm down! I was just kidding around!" Mario quickly addressed his annoyed party members, before they all sighed and headed off to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"...That wasn't funny, Mario." Toadstool huffed, before she sighed. "Oh, but I can't stay mad at you..."

* * *

**Okay, sorry about that long gag at the end there, that was my favourite joke of the game. You know, when you can refuse to bring Toadstool back to the Kingdom and everyone kept getting mad at Mario because he would be, as Geno put it, charged for kidnapping! And of course, the other joke where if you stay too many nights in the Suite and don't have enough money, Mario is forced to work off the debt. Honestly, Marrymore had so much fun material to work with, that I was really looking forward to writing this chapter.. So yeah, Toadstool is here and now the party is complete! Everyone has one Pokémon underneath their belt. I gave Toadstool Happiny because in SMRPG, she was the group healer, something that Chansey is well known for. Here's the updated standings.**

**Mario: Charmeleon, Roserade  
Luigi: Wartortle  
Ruby: Ivysaur  
Weiss: Alolan-Vulpix  
Blake: Zorua  
Yang: Machop  
Mallow: Frogadier  
Geno: Beldum  
Bowser: Houndour  
Toadstool: Happiny *NEW***

**And quick head's up, everyone else is going to get their second Pokémon very soon; some quicker than others. All right, take care everyone!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Welcome back. Now that Toadstool's back, it's time to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom.**

* * *

***BGM - Hello, Happy Kingdom***

After a long journey back, the group finally made it back to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Phew... we finally made it!" Ruby sighed, as they all stopped to catch their breath.

"It's been far too long." Toadstool spoke quietly. "Everyone's been so worried sick about me."

"Then let's not keep everybody waiting." Mario smiled, as he offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

The Princess giggled as she held Mario's hand, as he escorted her into the castle.

Once the group made it inside, Toad turned and gasped as he saw who was back. "Princess! You're really back!"

Toadstool nodded. "I'm finally home! And with Mario... and some wonderful... new friends! They saved my life." She turned and smiled towards everybody... even Bowser.

Toad dashed towards the group before stepping back a bit. "Well, come on! We need to inform the Chancellor about your return!" Toad explained, as he showed everyone to the throne room. Once they all got there, Toad called to the Chancellor. "Your majesty! The Princess... SHE'S BACK!"

The Chancellor and all the other Toads turned and quickly moved to their spot, before gasping. "Thank goodness! This has been a true nightmare!" He sighed, before struggling to find the words. "I'm such a nervous wreck."

Toadstool held her hand up as she calmly addressed him. "Sorry to worry you all. But I'm fine! I can take care of myself... With a little help from Mario!"

The Chancellor nodded. "Right, of course! Now then, let's move away from this drafty doorway." He pointed out as everyone headed up.

Princess Toadstool stood in front of the throne right beside the Chancellor, before addressing the gang. "Mario, I must thank you once again for everything. However, I have one thing I need to know."

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"How can you trust... Bowser?" The Princess asked, as the Chancellor stepped forward.

"Trust Bowser?! What are you.." Before he could speak further, he saw everybody looking awkwardly while Bowser looked forward with his arms crossed. "Huh?! What are YOU doing with... WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"What are you looking at?!" Bowser shouted, as the Chancellor and the Toads hid behind the corners in fear.

"Egads!" The chancellor screamed, before his newest bodyguard, Aegislash, came to his defense.

"AEGIS!" Aegislash stood guard against the Koopa King.

"Everybody calm down. Mario has things under control!" Toadstool quickly assured everyone, as they all came out of hiding. Meanwhile, Mario, Geno, and Yang quickly restrained Bowser as he relented. "Now Bowser, what exactly did you mean by 'bigger fish to fry'?"

Bowser's eyes widened, before whispering to himself. "Crud! Can't...tell 'em...the truth...If this gets out... I'm finished...!

Blake quickly stepped forward. "Perhaps we can help explain what happened, while we tell you our reasons for being here?"

Mallow stepped up. "The Princess, Bowser and Mario were thrown in different directions after a terrible explosion..." Bowser laid on his belly, as Mario jumped up. "Something HUGE crashed through the Star Road high above Bowser's place...and..." On cue, Mario landed on Bowser's back, while making an angry face to resemble Exor's. "And went... KABOOM! Right into Bowser's Keep!"

"It was a gigantic sword! And now his Keep has been taken over by monsters who work for somebody named "Smithy." Ruby added. "Not to mention that he also wants to enslave all the Pokémon in this world!"

Bowser sighed as Mario got off his back. "They kicked me out of my own... I mean..." He stopped, before he decided to change his wording. "They forced me to take a vacation! Yeah, that's what happened. And then Mario and his brother, and those girls came to me and were like "Oh please, Bowser, let us join the Koopa Troop!"" He lied, much to the brothers and Team RWBY's charge-in. "It was so embarrassing!"

"What?! Wait a moment, that is not true at all!" Luigi quickly interrupted Bowser.

"Relax, Luigi. We know Bowser's stretching the truth a bit." Toadstool reassured him. "Now then, I'd like to hear from Mallow, Geno, and, um, Team RWBY, was it? What are your reasons for assisting the Mario Bros?"

***CUE THE SPONGEBOB TIMECARD - WE'RE ALL OUT OF TIMECARDS...***

Mallow explained to Toadstool that he joined them to find his real parents, Ruby explained that she and her team were dragged from Remnant by an unknown force to help protect both of their worlds, while Geno told her about finding the Star Pieces to fix the Star Road; otherwise, nobody's wishes would come true.

In response to the last story, the princess gasped. "WHAT?! This is dreadful news! Awful! Horrible...!" She exclaimed before tilting her head in slight confusion. "Isn't it?" She asked, as everybody else face-faulted.

"It is." Geno explained. "Indeed...for example... Say Bowser kidnapped you. Without the aid of the Star Road, you'd probably never be rescued!"

"Hmm... Actually, that wouldn't sound too bad." Bowser chuckled, as everybody narrowed their eyes at him.

"You do realize that as long as Smithy's there, you'd never get your castle back." Weiss pointed out.

That made Bowser rethink his opinion. "What?!" He yelled out before thinking everything over. "Huh? Let's see. If Mario can't find the stars... Toadstool will be MINE! But I won't get my Keep back... unless Mario finds the stars! So if I want my Keep back... we need those star things, but... Huh?!" He shook his head from all the confusion. "Run that past me again!"

Toadstool rolled her eyes. "Ugh, forget that idiot! The truth is, I could not imagine a world without wishes..." She sighed, before clenching her hand in determination. "We need to go and find those Star Pieces, NOW!"

This surprised everybody, including the Chancellor. "Wait a minute, YOU want to travel with us?" Ruby asked.

The Chancellor quickly held her arm. "Princess, be serious for one moment! You're NOT thinking of joining them, ARE YOU? This is sheer madness... You're a Princess! What will people say?!" He exclaimed.

The princess quickly broke out of his grip. "I don't care! Things seem so hopeless right now..." She sighed, before taking a few seconds to talk. "I'm tired... I think I'll just go ahead to my room, if that is okay with you." She addressed the Chancellor, who nodded. She then turned to the rest of the heroes. "Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Geno, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang... and you too Bowser. Good luck with everything." She assured them as she walked down the throne room, before giving Mario a small wink.

Mario was a little confused about the wink before the Chancellor spoke up. "Ah, I'm so glad to have the Princess back safe and sound!" His smile started to fade, before realizing something. "And yet, based on what we've heard, I don't believe there is much room to celebrate yet. As long as Smithy is around, he could strike again at any moment; he could try and corrupt the Pokémon again, just like with my new bodyguard." He referred to Aegislash. He addressed Mario and company. "Please, for the sake for the Mushroom Kingdom, and the world; you must defeat Smithy!"

"You can count on us! Right guys?" Mario assured, as he looked at his group. Everyone nodded, except for Bowser who was unsure. But they all gave a small glare before he immediately complied.

After everybody left the castle, Mario started to wonder. "I wonder if Toadstool is going to be okay with just staying here." He remembered how adamant she was with helping out, as well as the wink as she left.

Before he could continue his thought process, they heard a voice. "Mario! Wait up!" Everybody turned to see Toadstool gently floating to a corner with her parasol. They all dashed to her location as she folded her parasol. "Take me with you, please!"

The gang was surprised by what they heard. "Are you sure, princess? Won't anyone notice that you're gone?" Yang asked.

The princess nodded. "It's all right, Yang. My grandmother has a perfect plan to cover for me. Nobody will ever know." She giggled.

***Meanwhile, Inside Toadstool's room***

An elderly female toad chatted with Professor Toad as they looked at another Princess Toadstool, in reality it was a Ditto impersonating her. "Are you sure this will work?" Toadstool's grandma asked.

"Of course! I mean look at her. It's a perfect match." Professor Toad assured.

They looked at the face, which still had the same, derpy face as Ditto's. "The face is all wrong!" The grandmother shouted.

"Well, maybe if she looks at the window, no one can tell." The toad sweated.

***Back outside***

Mario was still wondering. "Are you sure, Princess? If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do..." He confessed.

"But I can't sit by and do nothing!" Princess cupped Mario's hand with her own. "I'll be fine, Mario. I have my dear sweet Happiny with me..." She pointed, as Happiny cheered behind her shoulder. "...and you." She smiled at the red plumber.

Mario smiled back. "...Well all right then. Welcome to our team, Toadstool."

The princess smiled. "Thank you, Mario!" She cheered, as she gave him another kiss.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Yang smirked. "So, where do we start looking for star pieces?"

"Maybe my grandpa knows. I mean, he's the wisest." Mallow spoke up.

"So it's settled, to Tadpole Pond!" Luigi assured, as the party headed to their next destination.

* * *

**There we go. Sorry if this chapter was too short and devoid of action. Don't worry though, I planning on doing something really cool for Star Hill, a better boss fight to hopefully make up for the absence of Knift & Grate Guy, and the Bundt. No Pokémon standings update this time since nothing has changed. Peace out!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Greeting everybody, I hope you're ready for a pleasant surprise for Star Hill. I've added something here to make up for the lack of battles.**

* * *

***Flashback, Tadpole Pond***

The gang reached Frogfucius' sanctuary at Tadpole Pond, where the elderly frog greeted them. "Ah, welcome back, young Mallow. I see your group of friends has gotten larger."

"Yup, it sure has, grandpa!" Mallow cheered. "We found the Princess, the rest of Ruby's team, as well as a doll named Geno, and even King Bowser joined us."

The frog raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm! What an interesting party you have."

Geno then stepped up. "Pardon the interruption, Frogfucius, but do you have any information regarding the Star Pieces?"

"Hmph! But of course I do." Frogfucius tapped his cane. "It just so happens that I saw a large Star Piece fall right on top of Star Hill."

"Star Hill? Where would that be?" Ruby asked.

"It's just past Marrymore, young one." Frogfucius answered her. "However, I should warn you all that there has also being a strange creature near the Star Piece; a being that is out of this world."

"You mean like... an Alien?!" Luigi gasped.

"Aliens don't exist!" Weiss pointed out. "But then again, there are many strange beings in this world."

"Maybe it could be a Pokémon." Mario thought.

"In any case, you will need to exercise caution, children." Frogfucius warned. "Best of luck out there..."

***Present Time - Star Hill***

***BGM - The Starlight's Flower***

After climbing the large hill, everyone basked in the starry sky above them as Geno introduced them. "This is Star Hill. Wishes, which were transformed at the Star Road, fall from here."

"So, this place has a huge connection to the Star Road?" Toadstool asked as Geno nodded.

"And yet, with the Star Road in pieces, people's wishes are falling here because of it." The doll explained as he pointed towards the small stars with faces on the ground. "These stars are the wishes that haven't come true because of it."

Yang walked over to a star, as the star glowed and read out it's wish. "_I wish I weren't such a crybaby."_

On cue, Mallow immediately got defensive. "Hey, what do you think you're doing reading other's people's wishes like that?!" He complained as everyone looked at him, causing him to blush out of embarrassment. "...sorry." He croaked, as Yang chuckled and patted him.

"...In any case, Frogfucius did say there was a Star Piece here, as well as something else." Blake pointed out. "So let's start searching."

"Yes." Geno spoke, as he touched a dark green flower, causing it to light up and causing a star-shaped gate to open up. "This way."

The group entered the gate to the next area, where the star-gate to close behind them upon exiting. "So, I'm guessing the gate only opens up when you touch that flower." Mario asked.

"Correct. And to get to the next section, we'll need to light up all the star flowers." Geno reminded them.

"Great, then let's split up already! Maybe we'll find that dang star piece." Bowser spoke up, as they all separated temporarily. As they went out to search, a mysterious floating triangle hovered near the hill.

Yang and Mallow looked around, looking at the wishes that laid on the ground in star form. Mallow touched one of the stars, and upon hearing the wish, fell back in shock. "Mallow?!" Yang looked at the shocked Mallow. "What's the matter?"

"This wish... it's from my parents!" Mallow explained.

"What?!" The blonde was shocked.

Mallow touched the star again, as it read out. "_Please let Mallow find his way home." _Mallow sighed. "There's no doubt that that wish was from my mom and dad. They want for me to come home..."

"Whoa..." Yang mouthed, as she put a comforting hand on the shaky Mallow. "It's okay to cry if you want." she gave a smile.

Mallow looked at her, and smiled back. "Thanks, Yang... But I'm gonna be fine!" He pumped his arm. "I know that my parents are hoping for my safe return, and I'm going to make sure their wish comes true!"

Yang was caught off-guard by his remark, but smirked. "Heh, well you're a lot stronger than you look. C'mon, let's get a move on." She tapped one of the star-flowers, as they looked and saw a bunch of Clefairys and Jigglypuffs. "Hey, some Pokémon!" She yelled, as the Fairy types quickly ran away.

"I think you scared them." Mallow bluntly stated.

Ruby quickly lit up a star flower, and heard a wish who's voice sounded like Qrow's. _"I wish Ruby, Yang, and her pals make it through this whole_ adventure._"_

"Qrow..." She softly whispered, as she turned around and saw a Solrock and Lunatone flee when she turned around.

The Mario Bros tapped another flower as they heard a wish that belonged to Luigi. _"I wanna be a great plumber like my brother Mario."_

Luigi looked embarrassed, as Mario put a hand on his shoulder. "Luigi... You know you're already a great plumber."

Luigi gave a smile. "Thank you, Mario..." The two brothers turned around and saw a couple of Abras and Ralts teleport away.

"What was that about?" Mario wondered.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Geno tapped the last two star flowers, which allowed the gate to open up. "Whew! Finally, we can get a move on." Weiss sighed, before they noticed a pair of Kirlias, one male and one female, staring at them. "Oh, how cute!" Weiss squealed, as she got a little closer.

The Male Kirlia stood in front of the female to protect them. "Hmm, maybe we should leave them be." Geno thought out aloud, as they left to go meet up with the rest of the group at the gate.

However, once they travelled into the next area, the female Kirlia tugged on the male Kirlia's arm, signalling that she wanted to follow them.

Once everyone got out of the next star-gate, Ruby voiced her concern. "So, has anyone noticed that all of the Pokémon here have been really shy for some reason?"

"I agree. Maybe the mysterious being Frogfucius mentioned is scaring them?" Toadstool thought.

"Hey look, over there!" Luigi pointed out to everyone, as they saw a large purple star. "There's the Star Piece!"

***BGM Ends***

"What? No boss to fight?" Yang snarked.

"I guess not." Luigi ran towards the star.

However, Geno saw the strange triangle that had observed them before calling out. "Luigi, wait!"

But before Luigi could touch the star piece, it pulled away as the triangle appeared in front of him. "YEAARGH!" Luigi yelled out, as everyone dashed to him.

The triangle started glowing, as pairs of arms grew out. "What is that?!" Bowser yelled out.

***BGM - Battle Deoxys: Pokémon ORAS***

The triangle continued to transform until its form was complete; the group stared in awe at the extraterrestrial in front of them.

"Deoxys." Ruby mouthed.

Deoxys screeched before it stretched its arms out against the heroes. "What on earth is a Deoxys doing here?!" Mallow exclaimed.

Mario stared at it, before coming to a conclusion. "I think it wants to test us. To see if we are worthy of the Star Piece."

Geno nodded. "Hmm, then we need to rise to the occasion." He assured, as everybody sent out their Pokémon to do battle against the alien-like Legendary.

Deoxys initiated the first attack by unleashing a barrage of Shadow Balls at them, as most of them got pelted by the attacks. Mario and Yang quickly knocked some back at Deoxys with the Masher and Ember Celica. Charmeleon attacked with Flame Burst, Machop used Thunderpunch, and Beldum used Take Down. Team RWBY all fired shots from their weapons at the Pokémon, while Bowser and the Mario Bros fired fire at it.

However, Deoxys shrugged off all the attacks before approaching one of the meteors. It touched it and it shifted into its Attack Forme. Afterwards, it fired a massive hyper beam at the gang. Weiss created a large defense glyph to block the beam, but the attack was too powerful and it shattered the glyph, knocking everybody back.

"Grrr... that smarts." Bowser grumbled.

"Hang on, everybody!" Toadstool reassured everybody as she gathered the magic power in her to heal the group up, via a group hug.

Yang got up, as she felt refreshed. "Wow! That some magic you have there, Toadstool!" She smirked, as the princess giggled.

Deoxys was unable to move after firing the hyper beam, as Zorua and Houndour charged at it with a Faint Attack/Bite combo. Deoxys was unable to move as it took a good chunk of damage. However, once it moved, it touched another meteor and shifted into Speed Forme.

"Oh great, what now?" Luigi wondered.

"It's in Speed Form-ack!" Before Blake could talk, she was struck by Deoxys' Extremespeed, knocking her, Bowser, Zorua, and Houndour out.

"Blake! Bowser!" Yang yelled, as she powered up with her Semblance and tried to punch at Deoxys. Unfortunately, the speed was just too great as she was grabbed by Deoxys before it spun her around and threw her hard at the ground.

"MACHOP!" Machop cried out as he caught his Trainer.

"Phew! Thanks Machop!" Yang smirked.

Everyone got ready to attack Deoxys, while the two Kirlias from before were quietly watching the battle from behind.

Charmeleon used Flame Burst, Wartortle used Aqua Tail, Ivysaur used Solarbeam, Frogadier used Water Pulse, Vulpix used Hex, Roserade used Magical Leaf, Zorua and Houndour used Dark Pulse, Beldum used Take Down, and Machop used Thunderpunch. They all landed on the Legendary, dealing significant damage.

"Wooooo! That's what I'm talking about!" Mallow cheered, before it turned to shock as Deoxys quickly got back up. "...or not."

Deoxys shifted back into Attack Forme and charged up to dish out a devastating Psycho Boost, that KOed just about everybody except for Weiss, Vulpix, Geno, Beldum, Toadstool, and Happiny.

The Mario Bros, RBY, Mallow, and Bowser all groaned, as they recalled their Pokémon in. Afterwards, Deoxys touched another meteor to inflate itself, changing into Defense Forme.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Happiny dashed in to use Pound, but with a single smack of its arms, it sent the baby Pokémon reeling back.

"Happiny!" Toadstool shrieked out in horror as Happiny crashed into the princess, sending them both out of commission.

"Oh no! Princess!" Mario called out.

"I'm fine..." Toadstool assured, somewhat in pain.

Beldum tried to use Take Down once more, but Deoxys countered with Shadow Ball.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!" Beldum grunted.

"Beldum!" Geno quickly caught it. "You can do it, Beldum. I know your power is enough, just hang in there."

Beldum rose up, as it started to glow and grow arms. Must to everybody's surprise including the Kirlia pair, Beldum had evolved into Metang.

"ME-TANNNNNNNG!" Metang cried.

"Whoa, It's a Metang... Way to go, Geno!" Ruby cheered.

Metang quickly charged at Deoxys and used Bullet Punch, followed by reflecting a Shadow Ball back at Deoxys with Confusion.

Everybody was amazed. "Man, Metang's kicking butt!" Mallow grinned.

Deoxys shifted back into attack Forme and fired another Hyper Beam at Metang and Vulpix, knocking them down. Thankfully, this attack was not as powerful thanks to the lowered Special Attack from Psycho Boost. However, it still did a considerable amount of damage.

"Metang!" Geno yelled.

"Vulpix, sweetie!" Weiss cried, as they help to comfort their Pokémon.

Deoxys geared up to use Psycho Boost at them.

But before it could land, the two Kirlias leapt in front of them as the female Kirlia used light screen to reduce the damage. The Male Kirlia lunged forward and attacked with Fire Punch.

"Huh?!" Mario shouted, as everybody were shocked.

"Hey, it's those Kirlia we saw before." Weiss explained.

Deoxys recovered as Geno leapt up. "Time to end this..." He charged up and fired a ring-shape projectile. "Geno... WHIRL!"

The Geno Whirl struck directly at Deoxys as it was finally taken down.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory Theme***

"Phew, we did it... We just beat a Legendary Pokémon!" Ruby cheered, as they all got up and cheered before slightly wincing.

The two Kirlias approached Weiss and Geno before they looked back. "Hmm, could it be they want to come with us?" Geno pondered.

"I believe so..." Weiss nodded, as she smiled at the female Kirlia. "What do you say?" The female Kirlia smiled and twirled happily before hugging the heiress.

The Male Kirlia smirked as he fist-bumped Geno. "Heh, then I guess we're partners..."

Mario gave them two Pokéballs as they entered them with hestitation. "Cool work, you two." Yang smirked.

***BGM Ends***

Deoxys quickly got back up, and it faced the group. After staring for a long while, Deoxys flew up as the Star Piece spun towards Mario's hand. "Thank you, Deoxys." Mario said, as Deoxys quickly nodded before flying away.

"Phew. That was a tough battle, but we already have four Star Pieces." Luigi commented.

"Yeah, but it'll obviously get a lot harder." Blake pointed out.

Ruby sighed, as Mario looked at her. "What's wrong, Ruby?"

Ruby faced the red plumber, before explaining herself. "Oh it's nothing, Mario. It's just I was wondering if everyone back at Remnant is worried about us..."

***BGM - Super Mario Galaxy Storybook Theme***

Team RWBY looked down before having the same thought. "That's right... Man, I wish we could hear their thoughts." Yang wondered.

"Well don't forget where we are." Geno pointed out. "Here, wishes land here from people around the world, and not just this one." As he explained, several stars came raining down and landed near the group. Many of these wishes came from Team RWBY's friends and family from Remnant, wishing for them to return home.

_"Please let Team RWBY come back home to Beacon. We miss you." - Team JNPR_

_"Sister... Weiss... please stay safe." Winter Schnee_

_"Blake, hope you're doing okay. Come back soon." Sun Wukong_

_"I hope you and your sister keep getting stronger, my dear Sun Dragon. Hope you girls and Qrow make it home." -Taiyang Xiao Long_

Everyone was surprised at the amount of wishes that came down, especially the girls. "Jaune... Dad..." Ruby started to tear up, as Ivysaur came out of the Pokéball to nuzzle her comfortingly. Weiss' Vulpix and Kirlia, Blake's Zorua, and Yang's Machop did the same for their trainers.

"You see that, girls? You're loved ones care deeply for you." Toadstool explained. "No matter where you are, no matter the distance, the bonds you share cannot be broken so easily. As long as we keep on believing, hope will never die."

Ruby smiled back at Ivysaur, before facing Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Toadstool. "You're right, your highness. We can't give up. We'll find the remaining Star Pieces, and then we can return back to our loved ones!" She cheered, as Team RWBY cheered.

"That's the spirit, girls." Geno smirked.

"Yeah, whoopee..." Bowser grunted. "Can we get a move on?"

Everyone stared at Bowser, before they all chuckled. "All right, Geno, where next?"

Geno touched the last star-flower, opening up the exit from Star Hill. "Well, I believe the next town that lies past Star Hill is called Seaside Town. It's famous for having a lot of shops."

"Oh goodie!" Weiss cheered. "Let's get going." She announced as everybody entered the gate.

* * *

**Phew, that was quite a doozy. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this battle. I'll be honest, I'm not the best at typing out battles, much less Pokémon battles, but I do my best. I know there was a lack of Remnant mentions in the story, and I wanted to show that everybody back home cares about Team RWBY and Qrow. With that in mind, time to update the Pokémon standings.**

**Mario - Charmeleon, Roserade  
Luigi - Wartortle  
Ruby - Ivysaur  
Weiss - Alolan-Vulpix, Kirlia (Female) *NEW  
Blake - Zorua  
Yang - Machop  
Mallow - Frogadier  
Geno - Metang *NEW, Kirlia (Male) *NEW  
Bowser - Houndour  
Toadstool - Happiny**

**Btw, seeing as there are two Kirlias (each with a different gender), you can probably see where this is going. But on that note...**

**Woo, we're about halfway there! And I think that's all I have to say, take care everybody!**


	19. Chapter 18

**What's up, everybody? Man, I can't believe how much I've covered in less than a month. I'm just super motivated to do this story. I don't mean to rush, but we're at the halfway point. Anyways, here we go with World 5.**

* * *

***BGM - Here's Some Weapons***

The gang had reached the town of Seaside Town. "So, this must be Seaside Town..." Weiss commented as they all looked around. "...But something doesn't seem right."

"Weiss is right. This place is a bit too quiet." Mallow pondered.

"Maybe all the people are asleep?" Luigi thought.

Mario addressed them. "Well in any case, let's see if we can find any leads to where the next Star Piece is."

The group separated once more as they entered the various shops and the inn. However, when they entered the buildings, they saw nothing but suspicious grey Toads acting weird. The weird activities included spying on sleeping people, to people looking at the spinning signs.

After everyone healed up their Pokémon, they all met up in the centre of the town. "Okay, there is something really freaky about this place." Ruby muttered.

"Hey, who are you people?!" The gang was surprised when they saw a Grey elderly Toad.

"I think the better question is who are you?" Yang replied.

"Me? I'm the elder of this village! I got this position by pleasing my superiors I'll have you know." He grinned to the confused group. "Now what is it you folks are doing around these parts?!"

"We're looking for a Star Piece. Have you any leads?" Toadstool asked.

The Elder stroked his beard. "Hmm, I may have heard of a Star Piece landing into the depths of the sea. My guess that it's currently inside the sunken ship, occupied by the nasty pirate known as Jonathan Jones!"

"Jonathan Jones, eh? Doesn't sound so tough." Bowser shrugged.

"Yeah, I think you guys can beat him." The Elder waved off. "Just go down there and bring that Star back here, no question asked. Off you go!" He rapidly spoke, as he made a quick exit.

The gang stood there. "Well, he was... pleasant." Blake muttered.

"Something is not right about this place." Geno pondered. "In any case, I suppose we should follow the elder's lead and head towards the sea."

As they all exited out of Seaside Town, the 'elder' peered through a locked up shed as he grinned evilly at a large group of tied-up townspeople.

***Sea Caverns***

***BGM - Kero Sewers***

The group entered the sea caves as they looked around. "Bleh, this cave is so... drab." Weiss groaned.

A different voice addressed her. "Well what did you expect? Not many people visit this place anyway." Everybody turned as they saw a Shaman behind a wooden counter.

"And who are you?" Luigi asked.

"I'm just a salesman in these caverns. And where might you be heading?" The Shaman asked.

"We're off to the Sunken Ship to face off against some pirate named Jonathon Jones." Yang explained.

"I see... Well then, perhaps you folks should stock up on supplies." The Shaman offered.

After some shopping, Luigi bought a Super Hammer, Mallow got a Whomp Glove, Geno purchased a Hand Gun, and Bowser acquired the Hurly Gloves (Mario doll included); they also got the TMs for Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Ice Beam for quite a large sum. After paying the Shaman, he bid them the best of luck.

After they entered the next room, a cave near a body of water, they all saw a horde of angry bloopers waiting to attack.

***BGM - Fight against Monsters***

"Battle time!" Bowser smirked, as everybody got into battle formations. "Well, time to try out these new Hurly Gloves!" He was about to reach for the throwable Mario doll, but he devilishly grinned and grabbed Mario instead!

"Huh?! Wait Bowser, what are you- AAAAHHH!" Before Mario could object, Bowser threw him at the Blooper horde, knocking them out in a single strike.

"Mario!" Toadstool dashed as Mario landed in the water, before everybody glared at the Koopa King.

"Not cool!" Luigi and Ruby shouted at Bowser.

"Yes, next time... stick with the doll!" Geno warned.

Before Bowser could defend himself, Happiny came out of Toadstool's Pokéball and grabbed Bowser by the tail. Then she spun him around and tossed him in the water too.

"Gwargh!" Bowser sputtered as he spat out water, while everybody else laughed at his karma. "All right, message received!"

Happiny laughed as she glowed before evolving into Chansey, much to the gang's surprise.

"THAT was enough to evolve her?!" Yang questioned.

"Well, I guess it counted as a battle..." Mallow thought.

"CHAN-SEY!" Chansey cried out, as she used Heal Pulse to heal Mario and Bowser

"Aah, that feels nice." Bowser breathed.

"Thanks, Chansey." Mario thanked the healing Pokémon.

As the two got out of the water, the heroes were met by a horde of Staryu, Krabby, Corphish, Tentacool, and an Octillery. "Wow, that's a lot of water types..." Mario commented.

"Aw, come on, Mario. No need to be a WET blanket!" Yang grinned, as Bowser groaned.

"Okay, can I throw her?" Bowser replied, as the blonde glared at the Koopa King, who was unfazed.

After another hard fought battle that culminated with Houndour taking down the Octillery with Crunch, Houndour howled and started glowing as well, as Houndour was now Houndoom.

"Wow-wee, another evolution!" Mallow exclaimed.

Houndoom dashed towards Bowser and licked him, as the Koopa King chortled. "Aw, heh, easy girl."

Blake was completely uneasy by the Hellhound Pokémon, as she spoke in a resigned voice. "Please keep that thing away from me..."

***BGM Ends***

A short walk later, the group exited the caves and saw a large body of water in front of them. "Hey, look down there!" Ruby pointed to the bottom of the sea, as they saw the Sunken Ship.

"Okay, there's the ship. But how do we get inside?" Blake wondered. "Because I am NOT swimming in the water."

While they continued debating, out from the ocean popped a Slowbro and a Quagsire, which startled everybody. Slowbro and Quagsire simply stared and smiled at the group.

"Um, hey there." Ruby waved, as the Pokémon continued to stare. "Do you think you can help us get inside that ship over there?" She asked, as they continued to stare. "...Pretty please?"

The two slow water types continued staring, looking blissfully ignorant of their plight.

"I don't think they understand us." Mario thought.

"QUAAAAAAAAG!" Quagsire raised his mouth high, as it controlled the water around the Sunken Ship using Whirlpool.

"SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Slowbro yelled, as he lifted everybody up using Psychic.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" Luigi shouted.

"I'm guessing they listened to Ruby!" Toadstool spoke, as they entered through the top of the Sunken Ship.

Once they were gone, Quagsire and Slowbro decided to have a staring contest - one that last for god knows how long.

* * *

**Yeah, it's another short chapter, since the next few chapters are going to be about exploring the Sunken Ship. Also, more Pokémon have evolved, which means it's time to update the Pokémon standings!**

**Mario - Charmeleon, Roserade  
Luigi - Wartortle  
Ruby - Ivysaur  
Weiss - Alolan-Vulpix, Kirlia (Female)  
Blake - Zorua  
Yang - Machop  
Mallow - Frogadier  
Geno - Metang, Kirlia (Male)  
Bowser - Houndoom *NEW*  
Toadstool - Chansey *NEW*  
**

**Tune in next time for more shenanigans!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Ahoy there, mateys! 'Tis time to embark through the Sunken Ship!**

* * *

***BGM - Sunken Ship***

One by one, everybody landed inside the broken-down Sunken Ship. "Yeesh, whoever wrecked this ship was not friendly." Yang commented.

"Agreed. It would be best if we avoided using excessive force while we fight, lest we risk losing the Star Piece." Weiss pointed out, staring at Bowser and Yang.

"Yeah, yeah, I can take a hint, frosty!" Bowser grunted, as the group chuckled at the nickname.

As they looked around, Mallow discovered a note on the ground. "Hello, what's this?"

"A note? Wonder what it says?" Ruby wondered, as she read it. The note was one of several pages of a journal that was written by a late captain of the sunken ship they were standing in. To their horror, it turns out that the captain and his crew were taken down by a giant squid that was responsible for plundering the boat in the first place. "*Gulp* That's... pretty dark."

"Oh geez, and the note says that the giant squid is in the treasure cellar." Luigi worriedly mentioned.

"Well, we can't find the Star Piece unless we get past it." Mario reminded him. "The note also pointed out that the room to the treasure cellar is password locked, so maybe there a clue on where to find it."

"In that case, let's get going." Blake said, as the entered the next room. While they entered, there was a dark shadow that trailed them from behind.

Upon entering the next room, they saw several Dry Bones rising up from the ground, as well as a group of spectral Shy Guys holding scythes; the latter group of enemies were known as Greapers. "Ooh, look at those Scythes..." Ruby admired the weapons, as a Greaper hacked at her.

However, Weiss' Kirlia had fainted the ghost with Confusion, before the heiress reprimanded her. "Would you focus?!"

"Sorry..." She rubbed her head in embarrassment, before shooting at another Greaper.

The Dry Bones fell at the beatdown, but they kept reanimating every time. "Ugh, this is ridiculous." Yang scowled.

"I think I have an idea." Toadstool spoke up. "Chansey, use Ice Beam!"

"CHAN-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Chansey shot out a bright blue beam from her mouth at the Koopa Skeletons, freezing them in place for Weiss and Blake to slash them to pieces.

"Phew, much appreciated, your highness." Weiss bowed to the princess, before a single Greaper quickly appeared, right behind Blake. "Blake, look out!" Weiss called out to her teammate.

"Huh?" Blake turned around, and screamed. "Aah!" Before the Greaper could slice at the Faunus, from the shadows came a Haunter, who defeated the Greaper with a Shadow Punch.

"Whoa!" Mallow breathed out. "That was too close."

Haunter looked at Blake, before giving her a large lick of appreciation, much to her disgust. "Ugh!" She twitched as the drool dripped off her.

"HAUNT! HAUNT!" Haunter laughed.

"Aw, I think Haunter likes you, Blake." Mario laughed.

Blake narrowed her eyes at the Ghost type, before Zorua glared at Haunter while staying close to her trainer. Meanwhile, Haunter glared as he moved closer towards her. "What now?"

Haunter and Zorua fiercely locked eyes with one another, as they started to smother Blake. "If I didn't know better, I would think that Zorua is jealous of Haunter." Geno deduced.

After a moment, Yang had a thought. "Hey, Blake. I think this could be a good chance to catch Haunter."

Blake was surprised at the idea, but shrugged after a moment. "Okay, why the heck not." She petted Zorua. "C'mon, Zorua. Up for a little battle?"

Zorua looked at Haunter, before nodding determinedly, while everybody else stepped back.

***BGM - Capture Raid Boss (Pokémon GO)***

"Go, Blake!" Ruby cheered from the sidelines.

"All right, Zorua. Faint Attack!" Blake called out, as Zorua dashed towards Haunter. Haunter pushed Zorua back with Shadow Punch, before following up with Night Shade. Zorua winced, before shaking it off. "Hang in there, and go for attract!"

Zorua leapt up and winked at Haunter, sending out a wave of hearts to infatuate it. However, the Ghost type used Double Team to make copies of itself and avoid Attract.

"What the heck happened?" Bowser muttered.

"That was Haunter's Double Team." Geno explained. "This could be bad for Zorua."

And sure enough, the Haunters all used Confuse Ray at Zorua, with the small fox trying to avoid it. Unfortunately, she got hit by it, as her head started spinning. "Oh no!" Blake exclaimed. Then, the ghosts pelted Zorua one by one with Shadow Punch, as Zorua was sent flying to the wall. "Zorua!" Blake ran to help Zorua. "C'mon, Zorua..." She assured her.

Zorua got up, as she stared down the Haunter mob. Zorua let out a howl, as she started glowing.

"*Gasp!* Could it be...?" Toadstool gasped.

"Yup, Zorua's evolving!" Mario nodded, as Zorua finished evolving into Zoroark.

The Haunters were surprised as the newly evolved Zoroark let out a cry, before it fired out a wave of dark purple circles at the mob. "It's using Dark Pulse!" Ruby pointed as the Dark Pulse eliminated the fake Haunters, before striking the real Haunter hard.

"Now Zoroark. Finish him with Faint Attack!" Blake commanded.

Zoroark vanished out of plain sight, as Haunter looked around. The Dark type attacked from behind the Ghost type and knocked it down. "HAAAAAAUNN-TEEEER!" Haunter screeched as he fell with a thud.

"Gotcha!" The Faunus took out an empty Pokéball and threw it at Haunter. After a brief struggle, the Pokéball clicked, indicating its successful capture.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory Theme***

"Yes!" Blake cheered, as she held the ball up high in triumph.

"Well done, Blake." Toadstool congratulated, as everyone approached the Faunus.

"Thanks." Blake bowed, as Zoroark gently licked her cheek. "Hee hee, and thank you, Zoroark."

A few seconds later, Haunter came out of the Pokéball and started licking Blake too. Zoroark grew jealous once more, before Blake put a stop to it. "Oh, come on, you two. Enough of this, my cheeks can't take any more tongue baths!

After the licking ended, Haunter handed Mario a piece of paper. "What do you have here?" The plumber questioned, as he read the paper.

_"Remember that the password is PEARLS, genius..." _The note read.

"Well, that's blunt." Luigi commented. "But that does save us a lot of time."

"Let's get to that treasure cellar!" Bowser grinned, as they all raced through the ship.

***BGM Ends***

Everybody got to a door, where they saw a speakerphone right next to it. "I'm guessing we need to speak the password in here to open the door." Mallow thought.

"Yeah..." Ruby noticed. "But we can't forget about the giant squid that's lurking behind here."

Mario nodded. "Well, here we go." He approached the speaker, before speaking the password. "The password is... pearls!"

Upon saying it, the door clicked open, as a large tentacle stretched out and waved at them. "Good job...I'll let you through...If you can get past ME first, that is." A voice echoed out as the tentacle retracted.

"Ugh, freaky..." Weiss shuddered.

"It's now or never." Geno addressed the group, as they charged into the cellar.

***BGM - Fight against a Somewhat stronger Monster***

The group entered the room where they saw a bunch of tentacles sticking out from the holes in the ship. "Tentacles?" Geno wondered.

"I'm guessing the squid must be further away. We'll have to brush by these tentacles." Ruby figured.

However, before they could proceed, a group of Frillish descended from the ceiling to greet them. "And now Frillish? Fantastic..." Mallow groaned.

The Frillish attacked with a combo of Night Shade and Water Pulse. Everybody dodged them as Mario ordered Roserade to retaliate with Magical Leaf to knock out half of the group, while Ivysaur did the same against the other with Razor Leaf.

One tentacle tried to grab Toadstool, but she slapped it away hard as the tentacle retracted in fear. "Hands off!" Toadstool glared. However, a second tentacle approached her and tried dragging her by the ankle. "Aah!" She yelped.

"Princess!" Luigi yelped, as Chansey used pound to pry it off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She replied as the green plumber helped her up, before facing Chansey. "Thank you, Chansey."

Weiss' Kirlia was almost dragged under, but Geno's Kirlia saved her with Fire Punch. The female Kirlia blushed and smiled happily at the Male Kirlia, who reciprocated the joy back.

"Aww, how cute." Yang gushed, while Bowser retched.

"Okay, Kirlia. Like we rehearsed." The heiress spoke, as Kirlia looked back and nodded. Then, trainer and Pokémon did a little twirl as Weiss drove Myrtenaster to the ground and froze the tentacles in place, giving Kirlia the chance to knock them back with Psychic, shattering them.

Everyone was amazed at the little dance number, as the monster shrieked in pain. "EYAH! My arms!"

"Don't you worry, buddy! You're next!" Mallow pounded his fists as they move forward. Eventually, they came across some more tentacles, along with the King Calamari that blocked the way to the lower section of the ship.

"Come and get some, puffball!" King Calamari bellowed as he grabbed the ship and started to violently shake it.

"Whoa!" Mario yelped, as everyone toppled over. "This could be dangerous. Roserade, get back!" Mario recalled his Pokémon back, as everyone did the same.

After the rattling continued, Yang had an idea. "Hey Bowser, quick, hurl me at that squid with those Hurly Gloves of yours!"

"Yang, are you crazy?!" Blake shouted.

Of course, before anyone could object, Bowser immediately chucked the blonde boxer at the squid, landing a vicious punch between its eyes.

King Calamari retracted its tentacles as it rubbed the wound. "AGH!" He screamed, as a tear leaked out. "If I had a nose, this would be even more painful!" He glared at them. "That's it!" He pointed his tentacles outward and let loose a large blast of ink at everyone.

"Urgh! This is so gross!" Ruby gagged.

"Hang on, everyone..." Toadstool assured, as she pulled something from the ground; a Bob-omb!

"Whoa! A bomb?!" Weiss yelled. "Where'd you get that?!"

"Who cares? Throw it!" Bowser shouted.

The Princess fought through the torrent of black liquid and threw the Bob-omb directly at King Calamari. "Ouch!" The Squid yelped. "No more! My face can't take anymore..." He groaned, as he sunk into the hole of the treasure ship.

Everybody looked out the window, as King Calamari quickly swam away. "Good riddance!" Luigi waved off.

"Let's get a move on already..." Weiss grumbled. "I need to wash this ink off me as soon as possible."

Everyone sheepishly agreed as they descended into the lower half of the Sunken Ship.

* * *

**That takes care of the first half of the Sunken Ship arc. Couple of notes to make here; the first note is that the two Kirlias are different gender, with Weiss' Kirlia being female, and Geno's Kirlia being male. Hence, you can probably see where this is going. Side-note, I love the idle animation that Kirlia does in the 3DS Pokémon games! The little graceful ballet tap-dancing animation is so adorable XD (one of the reasons it made me love the Ralts evolution line). Also, the reason for the addition of Haunter was I needed a Ghost Type for the team, and I chose Haunter because it needed to fill a certain niche I have planned for this story later on. With that said, let's update the standings!**

**Mario - Charmeleon, Roserade  
Luigi - Wartortle  
Ruby - Ivysaur  
Weiss - Alolan-Vulpix, Kirlia (Female)  
Blake - Zoroark *NEW*, Haunter *NEW*  
Yang - Machop  
****Mallow - Frogadier  
Geno - Metang, Kirlia (Male)  
Bowser - Houndoom  
Toadstool - Chansey**

**Anyways, that's all I got. See you next time, everyone!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody, are you ready for more Super RWBY RPG? Because I'mma give it to ya!**

* * *

***BGM - Sunken Ship***

"Wow, that squid was a toughie..." Toadstool sighed, as everyone reached the lower deck of the Sunken Ship.

"Yeah, I'm surprised it didn't snap this ship in half by now." Weiss nodded.

Upon exploring the lower deck, they entered a room as everybody stopped in their tracks. Ruby was the only one who kept moving. "Hey, why'd everybody stop?" She asked before bumping into... another Ruby?! "WAH! Another ME?!" She screamed, as the fake Ruby turned into a Greaper and flew away.

"Mama mia... That was freaky..." Mario muttered, as he helped Ruby up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine..." Ruby shuddered, as they continued through the starboard.

After breaking by a couple of Dry Bones, the next room they came across had another Treasure Chest. "Hey, a treasure chest!" Yang grinned. "Come to mama!"

"Careful, Yang! It could be a trap!" Geno warned, as the blonde boxer ran towards it.

When she opened it, there was no treasure, but instead, it was a box monster, known as a Hidon, that lunged at her. "Dagh! What the heck?!" Yang jumped back.

"Oh boy, another one of these..." Luigi gulped, as he remember the previous one at Kero Sewers.

Before the Hidon could attack, a large shadow crept by and knocked it out in one swipe. This new challenger was a large anchor Pokémon, Dhelmise. "DHEEEEL!"

"Whoa, what's that Pokémon?!" Mallow gasped.

"A Dhelmise!" Ruby gasped.

***BGM - Rare Pokémon Encounter - Pokémon BW***

"Gwah Har! Leave this to me!" Bowser roared, but Yang held her arm out in front.

"No. I'll take care of this." She spoke, while gripping her Pokéball.

Bowser growled a bit before relenting, as they all stepped back.

"Go Machop! Use knock off!" Yang tossed out her ball, as Machop quickly emerged.

"MA-CHOOOOOOOOOP!" Machop dashed towards Dhelmise and swung his hand up high.

Dhelmise spun around and used Gyro Ball to deflect it. Machop was pushed back, but landed his attack on the Anchor Pokémon.

"DHEEEEL!" Dhelmise's metal body started glowing, as it shook to emit some piercing shockwaves.

Everybody covered their ears and groaned. "Agh! What's that horrible noise?!" Blake yelled out.

"It's using... Metal.. sound!" Mario gritted.

"MAAAAA!" Machop cried in agony.

"DHEL-MISE!" Dhelmise used the opportunity to Slam against Machop, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Machop!" Yang cried out. "Hang in there, buddy..."

As Machop recoiled, Dhelmise sprayed Machop with a purple liquid that it fired from its centre. "Oh man, toxic!" Mallow gulped.

Machop fell to his knees, before glaring at Dhelmise with red eyes and a dark red glowing body. "CHOOOOOOOP!" Machop growled.

"What's with Machop?" Weiss asked.

"That must be his Guts Ability, thanks to Dhelmise's toxic." Geno pointed out.

"All right, Machop; Knock Off again!" Yang called out, as Machop dashed toward Dhelmise again.

Dhelmise tried to push back, but this time it was unable to hold him back, as it hit hard.

"Great work, bud!" Yang clapped. "Finish it off with Thunderpunch!"

"MAAAA-CHOOOOOP!" Machop hit hard with the attack, as Dhelmise collapsed on the ground.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory***

"MA-CHOP!" Machop put his hands on his hips in triumph.

"Way to go, little buddy!" Yang grinned and hugged him.

"CHOP!" Machop grinned, as he started glowing. Everybody stood and watched as Machop evolved into Machoke. "CHOKE!"

"Wow, now that's some muscle." Bowser smirked.

"MA-CHOKE!" Machoke grinned, and flexed his muscles, before wincing from the poisoning.

"Okay, before he succumbs to the poison, take this." Geno spoke, and tossed a Pecha berry at Machoke, curing the poison.

Luigi looked inside the treasure chest, and found a TM. "Hey, guys, check it out!"

Mario checked out the TM before reading it. "Dazzling Gleam, eh?"

"Nice!" Mallow gave a thumbs-up. "Onwards!'

***BGM - Sunken Ship***

After traveling a bit more, the group came across another body of water. "Ugh... more water?" Blake grimaced, before Frogadier and Wartortle happily jumped in, almost splashing the hasty Faunus.

"Boy, Blake. You really hate water, don't you?" Luigi commented, before Ruby whispered into Luigi's ear. "Oh, I see..."

"Well, the star piece has to be beyond this room." Geno thought. "And since this is a dead end, I think swimming under is our only option." He pointed out, as Blake groaned loudly.

"Oh, suck it up, scaredy-cat!" Bowser shouted, as Blake's eye twitched. "A little water ain't gonna hurt that much. Besides, my shell doubles as a flotation device." He winked at Toadstool, who was creeped out by his advance.

***BGM - Deep Dark Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 1***

"It's okay, Blake. We'll be out on dry land before you know it." Toadstool assured. "Besides, maybe try what they're doing." She pointed to Luigi and Mallow, who held onto their Pokémon for support.

"Hmm..." Blake thought, before quickly sending out Zoroark into the water. Zoroark was puzzled as to why she was in the water. "Please, Zoroark. Guide me through here!" She explained as Zoroark chuckled, much to the Faunus' annoyance.

Soon, everybody dove into the water, with half of them clinging onto their Pokémon for guidance. While underwater, Wartortle and Frogadier saw a small door behind a large amount of barrels. "Hey, what do you guys see?" Mallow asked, as he and Luigi saw a single treasure chest.

"Ooh, another treasure chest!" Luigi grinned, as he was about to open it.

Wait, Luigi!" Mallow stopped him. "It could be another trap, just like before."

Luigi thought carefully, before he carefully opened it. Inside the chest was a strange ring that had the word SAFETY written it. "A safety ring. Neat!"

"I'll say." Mallow smirked. "Nice find, guys."

"FROGA!" Frogadier spoke.

After a while, the two pairs swam back to rejoin the group. "Where'd you guys go?" Yang asked, or gurgled underwater.

Mallow held up the safety ring to answer the question. "A safety ring? That's a rare find, it's quite the useful accessory." Geno mouthed.

"Yeah, but I don't really need it." Mallow spoke. "Anybody else?"

"I'll take it!" Toadstool waved, as she slipped it on her finger. Before proceeding, they were stopped by a swarm of Frillish, including a king and queen Jellicent.

"Oh no!" Luigi flailed. "Princess, watch out!"

The Jellicent used ice beam directly at Toadstool, as everybody screamed bubbles. "PRINCESS!" However, to everybody's surprise, including Toadstool, the Ice Beams did absolutely no damage.

"How is that possible?!" Weiss wondered. The safety ring shined brightly, as it completely negated the ice beam. "Oh..."

"Let's see... 'negates all elemental damage, and status conditions.'" Toadstool read the description.

"Wow, that's a potent ring!" Mario commended.

"Wait, what's happening?!" Blake asked, as her eyes were shut during the entire duration.

Before long, everyone started gasping for air, as Zoroark quickly used Dark Pulse on the enemy Pokémon, before they all swam up to the surface for air.

"Land!" Blake quickly jumped out of the water, and shook herself dry before collapsing. "Agh! Thank god!"

After everybody else emerged from the water, they were confronted by a bunch of shark people in red bandanas, who pointed their spears at them. "Halt! What business ye have 'ere?!" One of them spoke gruffly.

"We be seeking a large star, me harty!" Ruby replied, in a poor pirate imitation.

"Please don't talk like that..." Weiss facepalmed.

"Arr, well, yer outta luck!" Another growled. "Whatever falls into the ocean becomes Johnny's property, got it?!"

***BGM - Battle Team Aqua/Magma - Pokémon ORAS***

Before they could talk any further, Yang punched one of them high into the ceiling, as his head got wedged in the ceiling. "You'll be sucking seawater through a straw when I'm done with you!"

The Bandana Red fell back down, and more Bandana Reds came in to reinforce them. "Arr, ye'll pay for that, you wench!" The pirates bellowed as they sent out a swarm of Basculin.

"Let's a-go!" Mario shouted, as they all did battle with the pirates. As they did, a large, blue shark person wielding a trident watched high from some stairs.

After a moment, the shark man called out to the crowd. "Now, what do we have here?" He started walking down the steps. "I see a bunch of landlubbers trying to pick a fight with my crew!"

***BGM Ends***

"A shark man?" Ruby pondered. "Are you... Jonathon Jones?"

"Hah! Looks like I have a bit of a reputation." Johnny smirked. "That's right, I am Jonathon Jones! What business do you have here?"

"We know there's a Star Piece in this ship. We need that star!" Geno explained.

"Well, tough luck! If you want that star, then you'll have to beat me in a battle." Johnny grinned.

"Well fine, bring it on!" Bowser cracked his knuckles.

"Not so fast!" The shark hushed him. "I think I'm feeling a one-on-one battle. And the person I choose is..." He thought for a moment, before pointing a finger at... "...Mario!"

"Me?" Mario asked.

"HIM? Why?!" Bowser growled. "What, afraid of a real challenge?"

"Don't test his patience, Bowser." Luigi spoke, nervously.

"It's a simple battle between two guys..." He brought out a dive ball. "...And their Pokémon!" He threw it out, and out came a Sharpedo.

"SHAAAARP!" Sharpedo cried out.

"Sharpedo, eh?" Ruby commented.

"So, what say you, Mario? Me and Sharpedo, against you and Charmeleon." Johnny proposed. "Winner gets to keep the star."

Mario thought for a moment as he looked at Charmeleon. "CHAR-MELEON!" Charmeleon pumped his arms up.

Mario smiled as he faced Johnny, before nodding. "Let's-a do this!"

"Heh heh heh! Good man!" Johnny smirked. "Let's go!"

***BGM - Battle Archie/Maxie Pokémon Ultra Sun/Moon***

"Go Johnny! Wipe the floor with 'em!" One of the Bandana Blues called out.

"Go Mario!" Toadstool cheered.

Everyone was cheering like mad, even Bowser, though reluctantly. "Yay... Mario..."

Mario and Johnny Jones faced each other, as they allowed their Pokémon to battle. "Charmeleon, Flamethrower!"

"CHAAAAR!" Charmeleon breathed a stream of fire at Sharpedo, who took minimal damage from the attack.

"Heh... Sharpedo, use Night Slash!" Johnny called out, as Sharpedo slashed at Charmeleon.

"Quick, dodge!" Mario ordered, as Clarmeleon quickly jumped back. "Now, use Dragon Claw!"

Charmeleon struck his claws at Sharpedo, landing a hit, but he took some damage back from the Shark Pokémon's Rough Skin. However, Charmeleon shrugged it off.

"Hmm... not too shabby." Johnny smirked. "But now, it's time for the main event!" Johnny lifted his trident, and showed off a peculiar stone.

Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw. "Is that what I think it is?!" Ruby gasped.

Johnny grinned, as the stone started glowing, as well as Sharpedo. Within a few seconds, Sharpedo had mega-evolved. "Hah hah haaaah! Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?!" He laughed.

"Mama mia..." Luigi paled.

"He's doomed." Bowser muttered, as Yang elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Have some faith. I know Mario has this." Toadstool prayed.

"Charmeleon, Dragon Rage!" Mario called out, as Charmeleon fired his attack. Unfortunately, Mega-Sharpedo disposed of the Dragon Rage by chomping on it with his teeth. "What?!"

"Sharpedo, Aqua Jet!" Johnny called out.

"SHAAAARP- EEDOO!" Mega-Sharpedo cried out, as he cloaked himself in water and charged straight at Charmeleon. Charmeleon couldn't dodge in time as he got hit on the side.

Before Charmeleon could recover. Mega-Sharpedo bit down hard on the fire lizard, as it screamed in pain. "Charmeleon, NO!" Mario cried out, as everyone else was horrified at the sight, even Bowser. "Please, stop!"

"Dear Lord, that is awful!" Weiss yelled, hands on her mouth.

"Gwa HAR! Come on now, I was expecting more of a challenge..." Johnny taunted.

Charmeleon continued to struggle, as Mega-Sharpedo had him locked down.

Mario clenched his fists, as he shut his eyes. "Leave him alone!" He opened them. "Fight back!"

Charmeleon roared out. "CHAAAAAAAAAR!" He started glowing, as Mega-Sharpedo lost his grip.

"Oh man, it's happening!" Mallow pointed.

Charmeleon grew in size, as wings sprouted from his back; before long, everyone was staring at the Charizard that stood in front of them.

"Yes!" Mario cheered. "Go Charizard, show them who's boss!"

Charizard roared as he took to the skies and smacked Mega-Sharpedo with Wing Attack, while gritting through the pain. However, Charizard roared hard as the flame of his tail expanded.

"Wow, Charizard's spirit is burning brightly right now." Luigi saw.

"True, but he took a lot of damage before. He's at his limit right now." Geno explained.

"Sharpedo, Aqua Jet!" Johnny called out.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Mario commanded.

Sharpedo dashed towards Charizard, but Charizard's flame attack was made even stronger thanks to his Blaze ability. The attacks clashed, before the Flamethrower broke threw and burned through Mega-Sharpedo. Sharpedo fainted, as the mega evolution wore off.

***BGM SMRPG Victory Theme***

"All right, Mario!" Ruby cheered, as everyone dashed towards them. "Way to go!"

"Heh, thanks Ruby." Mario smiled, as they high-fived. "And a big thanks to you, Charizard." Charizard smiled, as he blew a happy flamethrower at Mario's face, before chuckling. "*Cough*"

"Aww, how sweet..." Bowser teased, as Toadstool's Chansey started to use Heal Pulse on the fire type.

"No way, Johnny lost?" One of his crewmates lost.

"Oy! I gave it my all, and though I lost..." He treated Sharpedo, before recalling him. "It was a hell of a fight." He approached Mario and the gang. "'Ey, Mario! That was some battle." He stuck his fin out, as Mario shook it.

"Thanks, Johnny." Mario nodded.

"Now then, I'm a man of my word." Johnny pointed out as his crew brought down an Indigo colour Star Piece. "This is yours..." He finished, as he handed him the star.

***BGM Ends***

Mario held the Star Piece up high, as it joined the others. "Thank you, Johnny. Y'know, you're a pretty nice guy." Ruby smiled.

Johnny rubbed the back of his head, before grumbling. "Easy there, lass. If you wanna get out of here, take the trampoline in the room behind me." He spoke as one of the Bandana Blues showed them the way.

"Johnny wasn't that bad as the elder said he was... So, why was he so worried about him?" Mallow asked.

"Something's fishy, and it's not just the fish Pokémon in here." Yang spoke.

As they left, Johnny looked out the window. "Get ready, Mario. The real fight is about to begin..." He mumbled.

* * *

**Phew! That was a tough one to write; first a legendary Pokémon battle, and now a Mega-Evolution! I should be honest, I know everyone can fight for themselves, and yet I'm making them all use Pokémon. I should point out that will be times that they will fight without using them, like for next chapter for example. Also, I know there are a lot of evolutions going on right now; seeing as we are close to the end, I wanna get everybody fully evolved by the end - even the trade evolutions! Now for the standings!**

**Mario - Charizard *NEW*, Roserade  
Luigi - Wartortle  
Ruby - Ivysaur  
Weiss - Alolan-Vulpix, Kirlia (Female)  
Blake - Zoroark, Haunter  
Yang - Machoke *NEW*  
Mallow - Frogadier  
Geno - Metang, Kirlia (Male)  
Bowser - Houndoom  
Toadstool - Chansey**

**All right, peace!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey folks, here we are with what is hopefully the wrap-up of the World 5 arc. Also, to Nan, love the timing on the chapter release (Late Happy Birthday to you). Let's go!**

* * *

***Seaside Town***

***BGM - Here's Some Weapons***

After returning to Seaside Town, they looked around as they couldn't find a trace of anybody. Eventually, they headed towards a different section of the town, near a cliff that circled the ocean. Near the cliff, the 'elder' and his pack of Toads were waiting for them. "Ah, you got the star! Well done..." "He grinned. "Now I'll just take it off your hands."

However, the heroes were no-selling his attitude. "Sorry, but we need that Star Piece." Geno bluntly told him.

He stepped back. "What?! No, we had a deal! You kicked that pirate's ass, and I get the star!"

"Save it, 'elder'! I think its time you told us what are you hiding." Blake spoke.

The 'elder' sweated, as he tried to defend himself. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"Everything about this place has been creepy, especially you lot." Bowser spoke. "Now, out with it!"

The 'elder' narrowed his eyes, before laughing manically. "Fine! I'm one of Smithy's main commanders, Yaridovich! Surprised?!"

"Not really..." Weiss shrugged.

"Well, no matter... Your quest for the stars ends here." Yaridovich explained. "Smithy's been worried about how many star pieces you already have, and so he sent me here to take them from you!"

"Oh please! How are you going to do that?" Yang glared.

Yaridovich pointed towards the shed in the town that was locked tight, as he pulled out a remote. "I have a bomb planted on the shed, and should you not comply... Well, I can't guarantee the safety of the citizens of this dump."

Everyone's eyes widened, before they all became enraged. "You wouldn't!" Ruby growled.

"Try me..." Yaridovich grinned sadistically. "Now, be a good bunch of boys and girls... and turtle (Bowser took offense to that) and hand them over, or you can say goodbye to the people of Seaside!"

Everybody was stunned at what to do, before a gruff voice spoke up. "And how will you do that, without this?" They all turned around and saw Jonathon Jones and a group of Bandana Blues approaching, with the now disarmed bomb.

"Jonathon Jones?!" Yaridovich growled.

"Wow, when did he get here?" Mallow whispered.

"Heh, while you airheads were chatting among each other, me and my boys overheard your little tale." The shark-man grinned. "So, we took it upon ourselves to patch things up."

"Why you..." The 'fake' toad scowled.

Johnny faced the imposters, before bearing his teeth. "Pah, You spineless dogs have no code of honor! We'll make you walk the plank!" Johnny growled.

One of the pirates spoke to his captain. "Johnny, maybe we should leave Mario the pleasure of wrapping things up here."

Yaridovich stood there, and saw he was cornered, before grinning. "Well then, I guess there's no use hiding any longer..." The toads surrounded him, as he shouted. "GROUP FORMATION!"

The toads fused with the fake elder, as they assumed their true form; a giant spear monster. "So it's comes to this. We can't let him run rampant around here. Let's do this!" Mario faced his comrades, who all nodded.

***BGM - Fight Against an Armed Boss***

"Hee hee hee...! Oh it feels good to be myself!" Yaridovich cackled. "So much better than being some stuffy old toad."

"Hey!" The real elder inside the shed took offense to that.

"Now then, once I beat you fools and pilfer your Pokémon, Smithy's sure to give me a raise!" He grinned, as he dug his spear into the ground. "So, take this; Water Blast!" After driving the tip into the ground, it shook as steam started to erupt near the gang.

"Clear the way!" Mario shouted, as they all tried to escape. However, everyone got hit by the water blast.

"Oof, well that hurt..." Blake winced.

"Ta ha hah! You punks have no clue who are dealing with." Yaridovich laughed some more.

"Oh shut it!" Bowser growled, as he threw the throwable Mario Doll at the spear-machine monster. It smacked him in the face, as he staggered.

"Ow! How rude..." He grumbled, as the gang charged at him. Mario and Luigi jumped forward and swung their hammers, which he tried to block. Team RWBY and Geno also open fired at him, which pushed him back further.

"All right, so it's going to be like that, is it?" Yaridovich breathed. "I've got lots of tricks too y'know!" He leapt towards the water and signalled behind him. "Come, my minion!" The water started to ripple violently as a giant Gyarados emerged from there, with Yaridovich corrupting him.

"Oh man, not another Gyarados!" Mario, Luigi, Ruby, Weiss, Mallow, and Blake all shouted.

Gyarados looked at the group, before recognizing them and giving off a loud roar. "Don't tell me that's the same Gyarados from the Midas River!" Ruby paled

"There's more..." Yaridovich smirked, as he started to glow. Before long, there were two Yaridovichs staring at them. "Ah, that's more like it!"

"Well, this just got more complicated." Geno murmured.

"We can't give up!" Toadstool shouted, as she refreshed the gang with a group hug.

"She's right." Mallow nodded, as he casted out his Thunderbolt spell. "Hi-yah!"

The thunderbolt struck the Yaridovich twins and Gyarados hard. "Argh! You little runts... Know your place!"

Gyarados roared as it used Hydro Pump on the gang. "Oh no you don't! Quickly, Kirlia, Light Screen!" Weiss' Kirlia quickly used Light Screen to reduce the blow, but she did end up getting pushed back." Oh no!" She quickly ran to support her. "You okay?"

"KIRL!" Kirlia quickly got up, as she was prepared to duke it out.

"I'll help you out!" Toadstool stepped beside her, as she and Chansey backed her up. "Chansey, Egg Bomb!" She called out as Chansey picked up her egg, and lobbed it at Gyarados.

However, Gyarados lunged out and caught Kirlia and Chansey with his teeth, as the two girls screamed. "Noooo!"

The struggle didn't last long, as Weiss' Kirlia started to glow brightly as well, as Gyarados lost his grip. Before long, the two ladies saw Chansey standing alongside a newly-evolved Gardevoir. "GARDEVOIR."

"Oh my goodness, Weiss. Your Kirlia's now a Gardevoir!" Toadstool cheered.

"I know, right?!" Weiss giddily spoke. "Quickly, Gardevoir - use Psychic!"

"GAR-DE-VOIR!" Gardevoir's eyes glowed, as she pushed Gyarados back. But Gyarados wasn't through yet, as they continued their fight.

Meanwhile, the battle with Yaridovich and his clone was going south for the villain. Even though the spear man was able to keep up with everyone, his Doppleganger was quick to fall apart.

"Grr, this isn't over!" Yaridovich raged, as he called down a giant Flame Stone at them. "Eat this!" He batted it at them.

"Back at ya!" Yang punched it back at Yaridovich. But the spear-man had no intention of losing, as he dislodged his own spear-like head and equipped it onto his own weapon. He then swung the spear to knock it back.

Before long, this turned into a tennis match, with Yaridovich and the heroes pushing the Flame Stone back and forth. "All right, enough of this!" Bowser growled, as he grabbed Luigi. "Green 'stache, you might wanna tuck your head in!"

"Huh?!" Luigi paled, as Bowser used him as a bat to knock the giant flaming orb back at Yaridovich.

"Dooooargh!" Yaridovich shouted, as he became dazed.

"Ready?!" Bowser took aim at Yaridovich.

Luigi tucked his head and straightened his body, before the Koopa King chucked him. "HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi was in green missile position as Bowser's toss gave the attack more speed.

Yaridovich screwed his head back on, before recoiling in shock. "Oh, what the f-" His curse was cut short, as Luigi crashed into him hard, destroying him and causing a small explosion.

Yaridovich was lying in pieces. "*Cough* My promotion... My beautiful promotion!" He gagged out, before exploding into nothing.

***BGM SMRPG Victory Theme***

"Huh. Well that's using your head." Yang smirked, as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Luigi!" Mario ran towards his brother, who shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Luigi assured him.

Weiss and Toadstool approached them, as everybody else noticed the new evolved Pokémon before them; especially Geno's Kirlia. "Oh wow, when did your Kirlia evolve?" Ruby asked.

"Just during our battle." Weiss explained.

A few seconds later, the corruption on Gyarados wore off, as it roared off once more at the group. "Oh man, can't he let bygones by bygones?" Mallow sighed.

However, before Gyarados could proceed with his rampage, another ripple gave off behind him, as a Milotic emerged beside him. "A Milotic?" Geno wondered.

The Milotic looked at Gyarados, as Gyarados became infatuated with her. As Milotic dove back down into the water, Gyarados immediately followed. "Well... I guess that works." Mario shrugged.

***BGM - Going Shopping at Seaside Town (SMRPG)**

As they walked, they saw a key to the shed that was dropped by Yaridovich, as well as a note.

The Note read; "_Knowin' you, it must've been a breeze knockin' down Yarid, eh? __By the way, my pirates say they saw a huge AX flyin' across the sky. It's __probably one of Smithy's nasty friends. Go GET him, pal! __Well, my gills are failing on me, so I'll be headin' back down. Drop in_  
_whenever you have time, okay?_

_-Your True Mate, Jonathon "Johnny" Jones_

"Wow, Johnny really is a nice guy." Ruby commented.

"Well, let's hurry up and free the townspeople." Blake pointed as they add ran to the abandoned shed, as they unlocked the shed.

The townspeople saw the heroes, before gasping in surprise. "Whoa! Could it be?! Is that creep Yari-whatever gone?!" A female toad shouted.

"That's right. You guys are free." Yang nodded.

Everybody cheered, as they all ran out to freedom; a female toad, a male hippy-toad, a pair of children toad, a female Mole-villian, an elderly female toad, and finally... the real Town Elder. "Ah, thank you all so much for everything." The elder spoke. "I think you all know that I am the real elder of Seaside, and on behalf of my people, I wish to give you a little something for saving us." The elder presented them with a Dawn Stone. "I know it isn't much, but I found this stone while we were being held captive."

"Well, thank you, Elder." Mario bowed, as the elder exited the shed.

Geno's Kirlia saw the Dawn Stone and quickly touched it, allowing him to take form into Gallade. "GALL-ADE!" There was a brief silence, before Gardevoir approached Gallade, as they stared in silence while blushing.

"Well, that didn't take long..." Geno commented.

"Phew! I can't believe we already have Five Star Pieces!" Ruby cheered. "Just two more to go..."

"Yeah, but at this point, Smithy's going to stop at nothing to grab them from us." Blake pointed out.

"Pardon me, but if it's a star you're looking for, perhaps I can help?" The elder interrupted.

"Oh? Do tell." Bowser grunted.

"Well, I have a friend in Monstro Town, she goes by the name, Monstromama..." The elder explained. "Anyways, she's always telling me about a star that she has on display. Maybe that could be a good place to start, since it's just north from here. Of course, you'll need to cross Land's End first, so I recommend stocking up here before you travel."

"I see. Well, thank you for your assistance, Town Elder." Mario bowed.

"Well, let's go shopping!" Ruby cheered, as they dashed to the shops of Seaside.

***Meanwhile, back in Remnant***

There was huge press conference inside the auditorium of Beacon Academy, where the citizens, students, and press were abuzz with commotion. Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood addressed the mob. "Everyone, please settle down!"

"How can we settle down when our friends are missing?!" Jaune Arc yelled out.

"Yeah, where are they?" Sun shouted.

"People, we have a witness who can tell us everything!" Ironwood spoke up, as he brought in the burglar that Team RWBY fought before. "Sir, tell them."

"I swear on my life, that I saw those girls disappear off the face of the Earth!" The burglar spoke.

Unfortunately, nobody believed him, as they hurled insults and disbelieving slurs at him. "Oh please, how do we know it's not a lie?!" One of the reporters shouted.

"Because I saw it happen while I was getting my ass kicked..." He reluctantly confessed, which got a chuckle. Yet, the crowd continued to get restless.

As General Ironwood and his army tried to calm everyone down, Ozpin massaged the temples of his head at the mess he was in. Some of his top students were missing, and this time, he had no clue what to do...

* * *

**And that's about it for Yaridovich. Wasn't really easy to portray the battle, especially since its 10-one-1. Plus, I had planned to evolve the kirlias here, and I think it was obvious that they would undergo different evolution lines. Small note, I can't possibly be the only one that digs Gardevoir and Gallade as a pairing, right XD? Well, in any case, here are the updated standings.**

**Mario - Charizard, Roserade  
Luigi - Wartortle  
Ruby - Ivysaur  
Weiss - Alolan-Vulpix, Gardevoir *NEW*  
Blake - Zoroark, Haunter  
Yang - Machoke  
Mallow - Frogadier  
Geno - Metang, Gallade *NEW*  
Bowser - Houndoom  
Toadstool - Chansey**

**Also, one more note. I know this story has been a simple one. Fyi, I think I shall try and squeeze in a few more moments from Remnant. All right, peace!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Greetings everybody. Welcome to what I classify as World 6 of Super RWBY RPG. Even though Monstro Town and Land's End are classified under Worlds 5 and 4 respectively, I still consider it to be World 6. Let's go!**

* * *

***BGM - The Road is full of Dangers***

Once everything was resolved with some of the party members getting new weapons, and the party was all healed up, it was bye-bye Seaside, and hello Land's End. Everyone climbed up the mountains until they saw cannons pointed upward. "So, I guess that's how we proceed..." Mario thought.

"True, but I have another idea." Weiss thought out, as she summoned Gardevoir over to the top. "Gardevoir, do you think you could give us a hand?"

"GARDEVOIR." Gardevoir's eyes glowed as she used Psychic to telepathically lift everybody over the cliff. However, once they landed, a pack of Mightyenas leapt out from a hole to attack. Thankfully, Gardevoir knocked them out with a Dazzling Gleam.

"Phew, thanks Gardevoir." Weiss smiled, as she called her back into the Pokéball.

After passing the hole, everybody saw five cannons below them to the side, as each cannon fired two sets of Salandits that rotated between blasts. "Well, that's an interesting ambushing strategy." Geno commented.

However, before they could continue, there was a cry for help, as they saw a group of Salandits surrounding an injured Pokémon. Upon closer inspection, it was a Flaaffy being harassed, as Toadstool gasped. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped, before glaring. "You creeps! Leave that poor Pokémon alone!" She shouted as she leapt off the cliff and gently floated towards the group.

***BGM - Fight against Monsters***

"Princess, wait!" Mario shouted, as he was about to follow, but someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey, don't worry, Mario. Toadstool's got this." Yang assured him.

Toadstool smacked one of the Salandits away, as the rest of the Salandits faced the princess and turned against her. The Salandits attacked the princess with flamethrower, but she blocked the attacks with her newly purchased combat Parasol. Before the battle could continue, the Salandits were backed up by their leader, a Salazzle. "Oh dear, a Salazzle..." Toadstool noted. "Well, I'm not losing this!" She exhaled, as she sent out Chansey. "Chansey, Egg Bomb!"

"CHAN-SEY!" Chansey cried out as she threw her egg that exploded on the Salazzle. Salazzle regained focus as she retaliated with Sludge Bomb that pelted Chansey. "CHAAAAAN!" Chansey yelled, as she was poisoned by the attack.

"Not good, she's been poisoned!" Geno muttered. "And I think those Salandits are about to take advantage of it..."

The Salandits hissed as they struck the poisoned Chansey with venoshock, causing Chansey to take more damage. "Chansey!" Toadlstool cried.

However, before the Salandits could harass any further, they all got electrocuted by Flaaffy's Discharge. "Wow, what a Discharge!" Mallow commented. "It was quite a... shocker!" He sheepishly grinned at the pun as everyone else stared at him, while Yang high-fived him.

"Quickly Chansey, Ice Beam!" Toadstool gave out the command, as Chansey shot the Ice Beam directly at Salazzle, freezing her in place as she fell back. Once the ice broke, the Salazzle and the Salandit horde fled.

***BGM - Peach's Theme (Paper Mario - Thousand Year Door)***

Flaaffy walked towards Toadstool, as the princess gently stroked her fur. Flaaffy smiled, but weakly groaned as she was also poisoned. "Oh dear, you've been poisoned by those Salandit too. Poor little thing..." She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out two Pecha Berries, before she gave one to each of them. "Here you go." She smiled.

Both Chansey and Flaaffy were thrilled with the princess's kindness, with the former being so happy that it triggered her evolution. Toadstool squealed as she saw her Chansey was now Blissey. "Wow, her Chansey evolved so fast!" Ruby spoke.

"Well, Chansey does evolve from high enough happiness, and I'm sure any Pokémon would be happy under her..." Mario sighed with content. Suddenly, a thought occurred as he passed a Pokéball to her. "Princess!"

Toadstool caught the Pokéball and realized what he meant. "Oh, Flaaffy; would you like to come with us on an adventure?"

"FLAAF! FLAAFF!" Flaaffy happily nodded as she touched the capturing device with her nose, being caught with ease.

Toadstool giggled. "Welcome to our family, Flaaffy." She then entered the cannon, and joined up with everybody else. "Sorry about that everyone. Shall we get going?"

***BGM - The Road is Full of Dangers***

"Not at all. I mean, that was pretty amazing, Princess." Blake complimented.

"Oh, well thank you." Toadstool humbly bowed. "It wasn't anything too special."

After crossing through the mountains, they came across a grassy field. Even though they were waiting an ambush, the only thing they saw were a swarm of Ribombee enjoying the nectar. "Huh, well that's different." Luigi commented.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"I thought something would come and fight us, but I guess not." Luigi shrugged. However, after saying that, there was a loud rumbling, as the Ribombee fled upon seeing a huge boulder coming down.

"You had to say something..." Weiss shook her head.

The boulder almost crashed into everyone, but Bowser got in the way and intercepted it. "Whoa... Bowser actually saved us?" Ruby commented, star struck.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get any ideas." Bowser mouthed, as he shoved the boulder out of the way. "Impressed?" He winked towards Toadstool once more, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Hang on, that's no ordinary boulder..." Geno analyzed the rock, as it sprouted arms and legs. The standing boulder's head popped out, revealing it to be none other than... Golem!

"A Golem?!" Yang commented. "You don't see that in the wild!" She pounded her fists, as Golem roared. "Well, let's rock!"

"Can the puns, blondie. This one's mine!" Bowser grinned.

"You?! Why?" The blonde boxer glared.

Bowser smirked. "It's not every day I get to duke it out with another strong turtle. Besides, he kinda reminds me of myself, during my teen years."

"Teenage Bowser? Wonder what that would look like." Mallow thought.

"Showtime!" Bowser growled.

***BGM - King Bowser SMB3 Theme (SSBU Remix)***

Golem initiated the first move with flamethrower, as Bowser fought back with his own fire breath. The megaton Pokémon then struck back with a Mega Punch into Bowser's cheek. "Heh, not bad... But try this!" He growled, as he went for a drop-kick.

"GOLEM!" Golem retracted into his boulder-like shell to reduce the impact, even though the attack pushed him back. Golem then proceeded to roll his shell at Bowser via Roll-out.

"Hmph!" Bowser scoffed, as he retracted into his own shell to meet the Pokémon's shell. The two turtles collided with one another, with neither of them conceding an inch.

"Man, they're really going at it..." Ruby commented.

After a few seconds, Golem was able to push through against the Koopa King, as Bowser was knocked onto his back. "GOL!" Golem heaved his arms up and used Stone Edge, as stones erupted underneath Bowser, knocking him back further.

"Bowser!" Everyone shouted, as Bowser slowly got back up.

"Hang in there, Bowser... You can do it!" Toadstool shouted, as everybody was surprised at her outburst, including the princess herself. "Did I really just say that?" She whispered to herself

Bowser was dumbstruck with love, before he shook his head and focused. Golem rolled up again and charged at Bowser once more. However, Bowser leapt over him and countered with the Bowser Bomb attack, knocking the Megaton Pokémon back with a ground pound. Golem tried to retaliate with Mega Punch, but Bowser caught his arm and swung him to the walls. Golem then tried to use Flamethrower against the Koopa King, but he got into his shell and spun at him.

"Goodness, Bowser has really turned the tables against Golem." Geno commented.

Golem was low on energy, as he desperately tried to end things with another Stone Edge. However, Bowser broke off one of the stones, and slashed him with it, much to everyone's shock.

***BGM - SSB4 Bowser Victory Jingle***

After a few moments, Golem had fallen forward in defeat, while Bowser stomped the ground and roared in triumph. "I RULE!" He pumped his fist up.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory Theme***

Everybody was still at a loss for words, before they eventually cheered... for Bowser! "Whoo! Way to go, Bowser!" Ruby cheered.

"Man, now I see why he is the Koopa King." Blake nodded.

Even Toadstool had a small smile on her face, as she patted Bowser. "I have to admit, Bowser. You were amazing out there..." She confessed, as Bowser blushed, before wagging a finger. "But I'm still not kissing you!"

Bowser smirked and waved it off. "That's all right, Princess. I already have my prize." He reached into Mario's pocket and took a Pokéball out, before throwing it at Golem. "A strong lug like him suits me just right!" He grinned, as Golem was now caught by Bowser.

"Well, that's one way to catch a Pokémon..." Mario muttered.

"Now, let's move, people. On the double!" Bowser ordered, as everybody marched through Land's End.

* * *

**Phew, wasn't that something? I know everyone's Pokémon are evolving as well as adding more to the team so quickly. I also really wanted to add more unique types to the team since when I first planned which Pokémon to add to the team; I had originally missed Electric, Rock, and Ground types to the team (and Ghost too, but I fixed that). Now then, It's updated Pokéteam time!**

**Mario - Charizard, Roserade  
Luigi - Wartortle  
Ruby - Ivysaur  
Weiss - Alolan-Vulpix, Gardevoir  
Blake - Zoroark, Haunter  
Yang - Machoke  
Mallow - Frogadier  
Geno - Metang, Gallade  
Bowser - Houndoom, Golem *NEW*  
Toadstool - Blissey *EVOLVED*, Flaaffy *NEW***

**And btw, I have an idea for how to evolve the trade evolution Pokémon, since I always like to have a fully evolved team every time I play any Pokémon game. See ya!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Happy Halloween, everybody! Despite this chapter being released on Halloween, there is no spooky elements here in this chapter. With that said, let's go.**

* * *

***BGM - The road is full of Dangers***

After making it through the grassy portion of Land's End, the gang find themselves on a sandy area. "Well, so much for the green area." Toadstool commented.

"Oh, this area isn't quite too bad. I mean, the sand feels nice on my toes." They heard a Englishman's voice, as they all looked for the source. "Down here, folks." They saw a small talking mouse wearing an explorer's outfits. "Good day to you, all. My name is Charles, it's nice to meet you." He greeted them by tipping his hat.

Everybody was weirded out by the sight of a talking mouse, before realizing that they've seen stranger things before. "Nice to meet you, Charles." Ruby quickly bowed.

Charles noticed Blake still staring at him with bulging eyes, and a small amount of drool. "Um, is your friend with the black bow all right?"

Yang quickly elbowed the Faunus, as she straightened up. "Uh yeah, fit as a kitten, heh heh..."

"So Charles, what are you doing at an area like this?" Mario asked.

"Well, I was just about to head to my house in Monstro Town." Charles explained. "Say, are you people planning to head over there too?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." Geno nodded. "We have heard of a star being in the town, so we're hoping to find it."

Charles nodded. "I see. Well, if you wish to get to Monstro Town, there's one important travel tip to reach there. When you move forward, there will be two sinkholes that will lead you to the correct path, and the correct sinkhole contains a Durant that you will have to follow." He started to head off. "I'll meet you there." He exited.

There was a brief silence. "He was interesting." Mallow commented.

They headed towards the next area, where they saw two sinkholes that seem to move sporadically. "This isn't normal..." Weiss muttered. "...But what is even normal within this world anymore?"

After commenting, they gang saw a Durant pop out from one of the two sinkholes, before heading back in. "Over there! There's the Durant Charles was talking about!" Ruby pointed. "Quick, everybody inside the sinkhole!" She shouted, as they all followed the Durant.

***BGM - Kero Sewers***

After everyone entered the sinkhole, they found themselves inside a cave. Within the cave, they looked around and saw a whole colony of Durant making some home improvements to their den. "Such busy workers, these Durant are most motivated." They overheard Charles documenting their behaviour.

"Hey Charles!" Ruby waved.

Charles looked up, and waved. "Oh hello there, I see you guys made it. This cavern should be connected to Monstro Town. The only thing is that between us through is Belome's Temple."

Ruby gulped at that statement. "B-Belome!?" She paled up, as Luigi knew her fear too well.

"Who is Belome, and why is Ruby shaking like a leaf?" Toadstool wondered.

Luigi and Mallow comforted the red-head, as the latter explained. "He was a nasty dog-like monster that we fought on the way to Tadpole Pond. During our last encounter, he tried to devour Ruby..."

"He what?!" Yang shouted, her semblance reacting with rage. "Nobody tries to eat my little sister!"

Charles looked at the ignited blonde, before documenting. "Hmm, the blonde haired girl's hair gets hot when angry..." He looked up. "Anyways, I'll see you over at the other side. Cheerio!" He dashed away from the group.

Yang calmed down, as she saw Ruby in a fetal position. "Ruby?" She walked towards her as she, Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Geno, Toadstool, and Ivysaur all supported her. "C'mon, Rubes. There's no way I'm letting you get eaten on my watch." She assured her.

"It's okay, Ruby. We're with you." Toadstool added. "Stay strong."

"It was horrible!" Ruby whimpered. "The smell, the many stomachs inside that dog."

"UGH!" They saw Blake in a fetal position right beside her. "A creature like that sounds like an absolute nightmare!"

"Oh for crying out loud, will you two wimps man up already?!" Bowser growled, as he dragged the two forward.

"Bowser! Wait!" Mario shouted, as they proceeded deeper into the cave, before they were suddenly walking on yellow tiles.

After examining their surroundings, they saw a Shaman standing nearby three statue heads on the wall. "Welcome to Belome Temple." He spoke.

"Thanks, could you tell us how to proceed?" Mario asked.

"Certainly, hit these three heads in any order to proceed down. The order you hit them determines what fortune awaits you." The Shaman explained, as he vanished.

Everybody blinked in confusion. "It's official. This temple is the freakiest thing in this world thus far!" Weiss shouted.

"Well, let's see what's in store for us..." Mario said, as he hit the statues from left to right.

Once he did, a piece of paper landed near them. Geno picked up the paper and read it. "_If you proceed through the pipe next door... Looks like you'll have a great meal sometime in the future._"

"...Ooooookay." Blake commented, as they entered the pipe in the next room.

Sure enough, the meal that awaited them turned out to be... a pile of cookies. "Ooh! Cookies!" Ruby squealed, as she stuffed them into her pockets.

"That was it? That was the meal?" Bowser grumbled. "What a rip-off!"

They continued through the temple, as they approached an elevator. "Oh-ho!" The Shaman reappeared in front of the group again.

"Dah! Stop that!" Luigi yelped.

"Now for the true test!" The Shaman motioned to another Statue head. "This head contains two different fortunes; one of which will take you to Monstro Town. Let us see what fate has in store for you."

This time, it was Yang who hit the statue head to retrieve the fortune. "_Mmm, I'm so hungry! Wish I had something to eat!_"

"Mmm, it seems luck is on your side." The Shaman nodded.

"All right! Monstro Town, here we come!" Yang cheered.

"However, the path there is blocked by Belome! And he will not be easy to budge. Good luck..." The shaman vanished once more.

As everybody boarded the elevator, Luigi had a thought. "I wonder where the other fortune led to?"

***Meanwhile in Room B***

Qrow looked through the room that seemed to have lots of gold coins and other rare collectables, before muttering. "Well, lots of goodies, but still no dang casino..."

"KROW! MURKROW-KROW!" Murkrow called to him.

"Huh, maybe Ruby could use some of this stuff..." Qrow shrugged. "Hey, buddy... care to make another delivery?"

***Back with our heroes***

Everybody dismounted off the elevator as they came face-to-face with their old foe. "Belome..." Ruby mouthed.

Belome eyed the shaky red-head. "Hmm, I recognize that scent. Ah, and you brought some extra helpings! Oh, how I love a full main course!"

"Listen here, you creep! Eat my sister again, and I'll punch your light out; all four of them."

"Mmm-hmm-hmm, this one has spice." Belome growled. "I hate spicy food!"

***BGM - Fight against a somewhat stronger foe***

Everyone got into battle stances, as Belome stuck his massive tongue out. "Oooh, so many different things to taste, but who to start with first..." Before he could ponder some more, he saw a pissed-off Ivysaur pelting him with Razor Leaf, as he glared. "You..." He and Ivysaur started charging towards one another.

Mario and Luigi kicked their Troopa shells at Bolume, Mallow swung his RibbitStick and Geno fired a double rocket-punch attack at the beast. However, Belome had learned a few new tricks and started to unleash an Aurora Flash at the heroes. Almost everybody fell asleep, but Toadstool had Blissey use Heal Beal to awaken everyone up at once. "Grr... annoying runts!" The dog-beast growled.

Belome eyeballed Ruby, who glared back while aiming Crescent Rose. "Don't even try it!"

Belome laughed, as he drooled. "Oh please, I never forget a taste. In fact, I can generate clones based on what I've eaten!" He stomped the ground, and released a puff of gas. And from the smoke, there came two Ruby clones.

Everybody was surprised at that. "What the?! Did that mutt fart out two Rubys?" Bowser shouted.

"I feel so violated right now..." Ruby groaned.

The Ruby clones dashed out towards the gang and quickly slashed the lot of them. "IVYYYYYYY!" Ivysaur stuck its vines out to push the two fakes back. However, the clones started to get the advantage over her as they knocked her back.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur stuck his bulb out and shot out a Sludge Bomb at Belome and the Ruby clones.

"Wha- Ough!" Belome grimaced as the Sludge Bomb exploded on his tongue.

"Wow, Ivysaur learned Sludge Bomb!" Mario noticed.

"OOOH! My delicate taste pellets!" Belome shrieked as he tried to clean it off.

However, Yang used the opportunity to grab Belome by the tongue and spun him around to toss him by the doors behind them. "Bon Appétit, loser!" She smirked.

Belome got up, and glared at everybody. "Oh, how dare you ruin my appetite!? I don't need this!" He huffed. "I'm going to go eat some ice cream now, good day!" He vanished after that statement.

"Pfft, crybaby." Mallow grinned.

As the Ruby clones continued to harass Ivysaur, she finally finished them off with a Solarbeam attack, vaporizing them. "SAUR!"

***BGM - SMRPG Victory Theme***

"Great job, Ivysaur!" Ruby patted the Pokemon, as she healed her up. "Way to gross out that mutt."

"IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur chirped, as she started glowing again - as she was now a fully grown Venusaur. "VENU-SAUUUUUUUR!"

"And now you're a Venusaur?! Ooh, this day keeps getting better and better!" Ruby squealed, while hugging her fully evolved starter.

"Let's keep going." Luigi pointed as they saw a pipe near the broken down doors.

When they got there, they saw Charles about to head in. "Oh, hello there. I see you all made it here in one piece."

"Isn't that an understatement." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyways, this pipe will take us all to Monstro Town. See you there." He jumped into the pipe. "Tally-ho!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at the pipe. "Well, here we go." Toadstool nodded, as they all entered the pipe.

* * *

**And good riddance to you, Belome! Now for the little note of the chapter; anyone who has played SMRPG knows about the little Rat Funk NPC that tells you the way to Monstro Town. I just wanted to give it a name. Anyways, Pokémon standings update time!**

**Mario - Charizard, Roserade  
Luigi - Wartortle  
Ruby - Vanusaur *EVOLVED*  
Weiss - Alolan-Vulpix, Gardevoir  
Blake - Zoroark, Haunter  
Yang - Machoke  
Mallow - Frogadier  
Geno - Metang, Gallade  
Bowser - Houndoom, Golem  
Toadstool - Blissey, Flaaffy**

**Also, RWBY Volume 7 premieres this week! GOOD DAY!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Greetings everybody, this chapter is going to be a shorter chapter, since the whole chapter is mainly about Monstro Town. Without further delay, here we go.**

* * *

***BGM - My Paradise (SMRPG)***

After exiting the pipe from Belome Temple, the group finally reached the small city known as Monstro Town. "Welcome to Monstro Town, everyone." Charles led the way through the area.

"Huh, this is a peaceful place." Blake commented.

"Isn't it? This paradise is where all monsters retire to live a secluded and fight-free life." The Rat explained before heading into his home. "Anyways, you'll find our town chief, Monstromama, in the house next to mine." He pointed out before closing the door.

"Thanks, Charles!" Ruby waved as they headed into the next house.

Upon entering, they were greeted by a elderly female toad. "Ah, welcome to Monstro Town. I am the landlady of this place, you may call me Monstromama." She bowed. "Now, what can I do for you, young ones?"

"We heard from the elder in Seaside Town that you have a star on display." Geno stepped forward.

"Ah, of course. It's right upstairs, come and see for yourself." She chuckled.

Everyone quickly headed upstairs to see the star. However, they all stopped dead in their tracks to see that the Star Piece was actually... a Starmie.

"THIS is the star she was talking about?!" Bowser yelled, as they watched the Starmie dance.

The Monstromama entered the room behind them. "Isn't it a beauty? This Starmie was attracted to our instruments here and decided to dance for publicity. Pretty neat, eh?"

"Um, that's nice and all... but we're looking for Star Pieces." Mario clarified.

"Ah, I see..." Monostromama nodded. "Unfortunately, we don't really have anything like that. Sorry about that."

The gang was despondent upon hearing that statement. "Well so much for finding an easy Star Piece." Luigi mumbled.

"Any clues where we can search?" Ruby asked.

"The thing is, this town is the last place on ground." The landlady explained. "I'm afraid that the only other direction to go is... UP."

This revelation shook everyone. "Wait, 'up' as in... the sky?!" Weiss shouted.

"Correct. To get anywhere else, you'd have to climb up this steep cliff from Land's End which leads to Bean Valley. But, if you really wish to continue your search for the Star Pieces, I can introduce you to someone who can help you." She pulled out a whistle and blew on it. "Sky Troopas! REPORT!"

A few seconds later upon shouting, a loud fluttering was heard as a group of Paratroopas, and a Skarmory, flew through the doors. The leader of the bunch, who wore an aviator's hat and goggles, saluted. "Sky Troopas reporting in! What was our flying time, troops?"

"...8.52 seconds, Sergeant!" His subordinates reported.

"SKAAAAR!" Skarmory chirped.

"Well, they seem interesting..." Yang muttered.

"No need to bother with the protocol around me, Sergeant. I've got a favor to ask of you." Monstromama said.

"Yes Ma'am! Anything we can do for a civilian." Sergeant Flutter nodded.

The landlady briefly explained. "These folks here REALLY want to get to Bean Valley. Could you help them scale the cliff?"

The Sarge saluted. "Understood, Ma'am! The orders are: "Get Mustache and Friends over the cliff"! We WILL succeed!" He and his clan got into formation as they prepared to take off. "We will now deploy ourselves to the cliff at Land's End. Troopas and Pokemon, keep a tight formation!" The flyers flapped their wings intensely. "We have lift off!" He shouted as they dashed.

After a brief silence, Monstromama spoke up. "They're odd, but trustworthy!" She waved as she waved everybody off. "Good luck with your search!"

Once they exited, the gang decided to do a little shopping at the Monstro Mall. Once they entered, they saw a lone Goomba tending to the store. "Ah welcome, just give me a moment to..." He turned around and gasped. "Oh my!"

Bowser's eyes widened as he realized who he saw. "Jeffrey? Is that you?"

Jeffrey was shocked at seeing his king. "Bowser? Wow, it's really you! Um, nice to see you again."

"You know this guy?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah, Jeffrey was one of my strongest Goomba units." Bowser nodded. "But what are you doing here?"

Jeffrey hesitated before speaking. "Well, I wanted to try and take Smithy down, but unfortunately I just didn't have what it took to do it. So, I settled down here in Monstro Town and now I run this shop. But that's not all..." Jeffrey looked under the counter, and spoke. "Kids, come on up here!" Three mini goombas jumped onto the counter, surprising everybody. "Say hi to Uncle Bowser."

"Hi, Uncle Bowser!" The mini goombas spoke.

"So, I hope you aren't mad for my failures..." Jeffrey glumly addressed his former King.

Bowser remained silent, worrying everybody, before he chuckled. "Nah, I'm not mad. I think it's great you have a wonderful life here, Jeffrey. Besides, I have new troops-er, pals, to help me reclaim the Keep. You just keep on enjoying your life to the fullest!"

Jeffrey sighed out of relief. "Phew! Thanks, King Bowser. You're the best." He smiled. "Now then, if you folks need some supplies, it's on the house!" A few moments later, they group bought some more mushrooms, potions, Pokéballs, and even a throwing Spiked Link for Bowser. "Thanks for dropping by, take care!" Jeffrey said. After leaving, Jeffrey muttered about the noises next door, but shrugged it off.

After exiting the shop, they noticed a dojo above a set of stairs. "A dojo! Let's check it out!" Yang pointed, as they climbed up the stairs.

Once they entered the dojo, they saw a lone Koopa fighter tending the dojo. "Hello, our sensei isn't here right now..." He turned around, and was shaken upon seeing Bowser. "Oh my gosh!"

Bowser was taken back as well. "Jagger?!"

"Another one of your subordinates, Bowser?" Blake asked.

"Bowser! I haven't seen you for so long." Jagger waved, before rubbing the back of his head. "I've been studying here at the dojo under the Sensei "Jinx" because... To tell you the truth, I...I knew I couldn't beat Smithy." He then spoke up in a more determined voice. "That's why I'm here now. Someday I'm going to return and make you proud!"

Bowser was silent again, but then he smiled. "Don't worry about me. I've got new Troopas now, and we're going to take back my castle. You stick to your guns. Train like there's no tomorrow!" He assured proudly.

"Yes, sir!" Jagger saluted.

"Ah, you show unwavering respect for your former King. Very noble of you, Jagger." A voice crept up, as they saw a small fighter perched on top of a Bonsai Tree - Sensei Jinx.

Jagger staggered a little, before addressing him. "Sensei, when did you return?"

"About a few seconds ago." Jinx explained, as he zoomed towards the gang.

Everybody looked at Jinx's small height, before Yang smirked. "So, this is your sensei?"

"Is that an issue?" Jinx narrowed his eyes. "If you think you can take me on, try me." He waved his hand.

Yang grinned, before activating Ember Celica. "Bring it on!"

Everybody watched as Yang swung a punch at Jinx, who parried it easily, before he dashed behind her and whispered. "Silver Bullet." He struck Yang from behind hard enough, to knock her out in a single blow.

Everybody was shocked to their core, as they watched Yang fall to the ground. "What the heck?! Did he actually beat Yang with one hit?!" Ruby yelled.

Jinx looked at the rest of the group, before speaking. "Would anyone else like to spar?" He asked, before everybody shook their heads immediately.

Toadstool and Blissey quickly recovered Yang, as she shook her head. "That smarts..." Yang mumbled, as they all headed out of the dojo.

As they left, Jagger and Jinx could hear some more noises from below, before they ignored it.

"Well, it's good to see my former soldiers are doing all right." Bowser spoke. "Honestly, I didn't know how they'd react upon seeing me letting them down. I mean, I'm their King and yet without my Keep, I feel like I mean nothing to them. I wish I knew how the rest of the Koopa Troop are doing."

"Hey, come on, Bowser." Yang put a hand on his shell. "I'm sure wherever they are, you're in their thoughts."

"Yeah, I'm mean, sure you're an evil King, but you are a great example to your soldiers." Luigi added.

Bowser was stunned, before a small grin formed on his face. "Hey yeah... I am an evil King! Much more eviler than that wannabe Smithy!" He cackled, as everyone groaned. "Come on, people! Let's move!" He ordered, as he marched.

"Do you think he even understood our words of encouragement?" Geno pondered.

"With Bowser, that's always a possibility." Toadstool sighed, as they exited Monstro Town.

***Bonus Scene - Dark Room***

In a room consumed by a dark void, a large purple entity collapsed onto the ground, before addressing the fighter. "Ough, I concede. It is clear that your skill is stronger than mine, and for that I must commend you."

The fighter that was addressed was none other than Qrow and Murkrow. "Well, it wasn't easy, but it was a hell of a fight. Right, Murkrow?"

"MUR-KROW!" Murkrow cawed.

"Now, as promised, I will reveal to you the location of the casino that you seek." The purple entity spoke.

* * *

**Yup, if you were confused just now, Qrow Branwen had just beaten Culex! I'm sorry that I didn't show it off, since I'm only focusing on the main plot here. I mean, Qrow could totally beat Culex, after all, he is a strong Huntsman; he's a former teacher at Signal Academy for a reason after all. Anyways, no Pokémon team updates this time since nothing had changed. Tune in next time for Bean Valley, which will be more interesting.**


	26. Chapter 25

**What is up, everybody? I can't believe we're already 25 chapters into this story! Today's chapter brings up the adventures of Bean Valley, let's read.**

* * *

***BGM - Still, The Road is Full of Dangers***

Thanks to the assistance from the Sky Troopas, the gang scaled the rocky cliff at Land's end and had entered Bean Valley. Everyone that wasn't Bowser admired the scenery. "Wow, look at all the flowers!" Ruby squealed.

"What flowers? All I see is boring Orange ground..." Bowser grumbled.

"Bowser, can't you enjoy the view for once?" Toadstool pouted.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. We have a Star Piece to find!" Yang pointed out as everyone dashed into a warp pipe. However they were unaware that a large Beetle-shaped Pokémon observed the blonde's hair.

After emerging out of the pipe over on the other side of some hills, they observed the surroundings and saw some Shy Aways watering some Piranha Plants, causing them to grow. "Geez, what kind of vegetables are they trying to grow here?" Weiss muttered.

"Those are Piranha Plants; some of the most vicious plants you will ever see here." Luigi explained, as some of the Piranha Plants bared their teeth at the group. "Quick, Wartortle. Ice Beam!" Luigi cried out.

"You too, Frogadier!" Mallow added, as the two Water types shot their ice beams at the plants, freezing them in place.

"Nice teamwork, you two." Mario commended, as the two water types high-fived each other.

"All right, Gallade; use Leaf Blade!" Geno called out.

"GALL-ADE!" Gallade swept his arms at the Plants to finish them off. After they faded away, he saw Gardevoir happily watching over him, which caused him to smile too.

"Aw, how sweet how devoted Gardevoir and Gallade are to each other." Toadstool sighed happily.

However, Machoke flexed his muscles at Gardevoir, drawing some ire from Gallade. "Oh boy, looks like Machoke doesn't know what he's getting into." Mallow whispered. "Let's get a move on."

Before they could proceed further, they were approached by a horde of Pinsirs, Beedrills, and Parasects. "Eww, bugs!" Weiss shivered.

Yang grinned. "Oh, come on, Weiss. No need to let them BUG you-!" Before she could finish her pun, she was tackled from behind by something. "Ugh! Usually you guys tackle me after I make the pun. Thanks, Bowser!" She grumbled.

"Hey, that wasn't me, Blondie! Ask the giant beetle lying on top of you." Bowser pointed out, as everybody saw a Heracross pinning Yang on the ground.

"Ooh, a Heracross!" Ruby gasped. "Nice one, Yang."

"HERA! HERA-CROSS!" Heracross happily nuzzled Yang's hair.

"If I didn't know any better, I believe Heracross thinks Yang's hair is honey." Geno thought.

"Hee hee, easy there, buddy. Stay away from the hair." Yang gently ordered. "No really, please stay away!"

"Uh-oh..." Ruby, Weiss, and Blake paled, as they were worried at where this was going.

"CROSS!" Hereacross continued to lick Yang's hair, until her head angrily burst into flames.

***BGM - I Burn***

"HERA?!" He quickly flew away.

"I said, BACK AWAY FROM THE HAIR!" Yang roared, her eyes glowing red.

"Yikes, why'd that set her off?" Mallow wondered.

"Rule number one about Yang." Ruby bluntly pointed out. "Nobody. Touches. Her hair!" She emphasized, as everyone stepped back.

One of the Pinsirs charged at Yang using Superpower, but Yang clashed her gauntlets together and punched it away. This garnered the attention of the other bug types.

"What are you looking at?!" Yang yelled at the other Pinsirs, as they screeched at them and attacked with X-Scissor. Yang easily delivered a couple of fire-infused punches to faint them without much of a challenge.

"Note to self, don't touch Yang's hair." Bowser quietly noted.

The Beedrills fired a barrage of Pin Missiles at the blonde, but she fired enough shotgun rounds from Ember Celica to break through the attacks and knocked them out with ease.

The Parasects tried to slow Yang down with Spore, but even that wasn't enough to stop her rampage, as she knocked them away too.

Yang turned her attention towards the shocked Heracross, as he held his arms up in defence. "HERA! HERA!"

Yang quickly dashed towards to attack him, but before her blow could connect, a Silver Wind stopped her, as a Scyther got in between them, while trying to defend Heracross.

***BGM - Still, the Road is Full of Dangers***

"And now, a Scyther?" Ruby wondered.

"Maybe they're like brothers?" Mario thought.

Yang quickly calmed down, as everyone saw Heracross and Scyther conversing... in Pokémon talk that is.

"Um, any ideas what they're saying?" Blake asked.

"Hmm... I think Scyther's trying to figure out what Heracross did to rile up Yang." Geno thought. "They do have a bit of a mentor thing going on."

After a few seconds, Heracross awkwardly approached Yang. "HERA HERA-CROSS..." The tone sounded apologetic.

"Oh, are you trying to apologize?" Yang put her hands on her hips, before relenting. "Well, I'll let it slide just this once." Heracross quickly smiled, before glomping Yang again. "*Giggle* Okay, I like you too!"

"Say Yang, maybe this would be a good chance to have Heracross travel with you." Mario figured, as he tossed her a spare Pokéball.

Heracross quickly nodded, as Yang immediately captured him.

Scyther flew over to Ruby, before speaking. "SCYTHER SCY!" Scyther chirped.

"Oh, you wanna go with me?" Ruby thought. "Well, all right!" Ruby grabbed another Pokéball and caught Scyther.

"Nice catch, girls." Toadstool smiled, as everyone proceeded to the next area while they passed some pipes.

***Inside one of the pipes***

"Okay, Culex said the casino is in one of these pipes, just past a Golden Chain Chomp... whatever this is." Qrow mumbled.

"MUR-KROW!" Murkrow squawked as he pointed towards said Golden Chomp.

"Well, that was easy." Qrow muttered. However, a lone treasure chest started to wobble and drop down, revealing it to be another Chest Monster; a Box Boy. "Tch, just my luck..." Qrow drew out Harbinger.

***Back with our heroes***

Everybody got towards a single pipe in a dead end, as they saw a flying Shy Away watering a budding Piranha Plant. "Ho hum, drink up little one. You need lots of water to grow big and strong."

"Hey you!" Bowser called out. "Step away from the plant!"

The Shy Away gasped. "What?! I'm just doing some gardening, that's all." He grinned. "No harm there... right, Smilax?"

"Smilax?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, before the Piranha Plant grew its head and smiled.

"Smilax! Destroy these fools!" The Shy Away ordered.

***BGM - Fight Against a Somewhat Stronger Monster***

"SMILAX DESTROY!" Smilax yelled.

"Vulpix, use Blizzard." Weiss bluntly ordered.

"VUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!" Vulpix cried out and fired a blast of snow at Smilax, shattering its head.

"Oh, not to worry." The Shy Away hummed. "It was showering time anyway." He sprinkled some water, as Smilax extended its roots and grew two heads.

"Gallade, Psycho cut..." Geno called out, as he sliced them off with ease.

Shy Away narrowed his eyes, before pulling out a bigger watering container. "How about some recycled water?!"

He watered Smilax again, expanding further with three heads.

Bowser rolled his eyes, before sending out Golem. "You wanna join in on the fun? Then use Flamethrower!"

Golem roared and breathed out his flamethrower attack, burning off all three heads.

Shy Away was fuming at this point, before Yang taunted. "Hey, WATER you doing? Trying to stick to your ROOTS with the same tricks? Maybe you should CAN it!" She grinned, as everybody sighed.

Shy Away squealed. "Okay, you asked for it!" He whipped out an industrial sized mega-spray can, and doused Smilax with a lot of water. "I packed a ton of nutrients in this one!"

Everyone felt a lot of rumbling, as the pipe that contained Smilax broke, as Smilax grew into a Godzilla-sized plant monster, growing ten feet tall with three mega sized heads. "Say hello to Mega Smliax!"

Everyone narrowed their eyes at Yang, before she rubbed the back of her head. "You had to egg him..." Luigi sighed.

Mega-Smliax grabbed Vulpix and ensnared her in its roots. "Vulpix, no!" Weiss cried, before drawing Myrtenaster. "Let her go!" She created a giant glyph that caused a Knight's arm to shoot out, and swung a sword out to cleave the roots trapping Vulpix.

Everybody was surprised at the trick Weiss just pulled off, including Weiss herself. "Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Ruby squealed.

"I actually don't really know myself..." Weiss gasped.

However, Smilax roared as it retaliated with a Petal Blast attack, pushing them back hard.

"Ngh, Heracross use Megahorn!" Yang called out Heracross.

"And Scyther, use X-Scissor!" Ruby added.

"Haunter! You use Shadow Ball!" Blake shouted too.

Haunter fired off its shadow ball to distract Smilax long enough for Heracross and Scyther to both dash towards Smilax and attack it, with Scyther hacking off the second head.

With its remaining head, Smilax roared out as it tried to spew flames at the gang. However, Bowser and the Mario Bros fought fire with fire as the flames collided. Preventing the plant to attack further, Blake swung Gambol Shroud around its mouth to wire it shut.

"Okay everybody, leave this to me! SNOWY!" Mallow shouted out, as he channeled his magic powers to create a giant blizzard of his own, which in turn formed into a giant snowman that proceeded to flatten Mega-Smliax to the ground, before melting.

"Now Vulpix, one more Blizzard!" Weiss ordered.

"You too, Blissey, Ice Beam!" Toadstool called out, as the two Pokémon froze the plant hard, shattering it completely.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory***

"Phew! About time!" Mallow sighed, as they all cheered in their victory.

Shy Away was at a loss for words. "Wha- What have you done to Smilax?!" He cried out before panicking to himself. "Oh just great, Queen Valentina's going to have my wings for this. She ordered me to keep everybody out of Nimbus Land..."

"What was that just now?" Geno asked, his voice raised.

Shy Away gulped. "Oh crud, I gotta get out of here!" He flew upwards as fast as he could.

"Hey, get back here!" Yang shouted. "How do we catch him?"

Mario looked around and saw a floating block. "Hmm, I wonder..." He walked towards the block and hit it, and after a few seconds, a beanstalk erected from the giant brick, catching everyone off-guard.

"What the heck is this?! How do plants grow from stationary blocks?! What kind of logic is this?!" Weiss screamed.

"Weiss?" Blake bluntly spoke up, as the heiress turned to face her. "Stop trying to make sense in this world."

"Ugh... I know." Weiss sighed, defeated.

"Come on, let's climb!" Ruby waved, as they all climbed the beanstalk.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that was a cool chapter. Couple of notes I will go over here. I had a plan to form a rival between Gallade and Machoke; Machoke tries to flirt with Gardevoir, and Gallade takes offense to that since *SPOILER ALERT* Gardevoir and Gallade are supposed to be in a relationship. The second note I wanna point out here is Weiss using her summoning ability. If you don't remember, I said many chapters ago that this takes place in the Volume 2 Arc of RWBY, which means Weiss is still a rookie with summoning. However, I don't want her to just use glyphs all the time in battle, it's going to get a wee bit old. Finally, it's time to update the Pokémon standings since we have newcomers!**

**Mario - Charizard, Roserade  
Luigi - Wartortle  
Ruby - Venusaur, Scyther *NEW*  
Weiss - Alolan-Vulpix, Gardevoir  
Blake - Zoroark, Haunter  
Yang - Machoke, Heracross *NEW*  
Mallow - Frogadier  
Geno - Metang, Gallade  
Bowser - Houndoom, Golem (Kanto just for clarification)  
Toadstool - Blissey, Flaaffy**

**Okay, that should do it for the notes. Peace out, everyone!**


	27. Chapter 26

**What's up, everyone? Welcome to the next chapter of Super RWBY RPG. This one was quite a doozy, with a considerable amount of story events compiled here. Hope it's all good.**

* * *

***BGM - Still, the Road is Full of Dangers***

After Smilax's defeat, the gang climbed the beanstalk that sprouted out of Bean Valley. "Wow, look at us climbing a beanstalk. It feels like something out of a fairy tale." Ruby giggled.

"Oh, the view is so beautiful, isn't it, Mario?" Toadstool sighed happily at the scenery, as Mario quickly nodded in agreement.

However, Luigi was quickly shuddering in fear. "Mama mia..." Luigi whimpered.

"Scared of heights, Luigi?" Yang narrowed an eyebrow.

"H-he's not the only one..." Mallow was shaking too.

"Oh boy..." Bowser rolled his eyes.

"Hang on, I have an idea." Mario called out Charizard. "Hey Charizard, do you think you could give those two a ride?"

Charizard nodded positively as Luigi and Mallow rode on Charizard's back. "Ah, much better." Luigi sighed.

"Just try not to look down." Geno reminded them, as they continued their climb. As they landed on some cloudy terrain, they saw some fat looking Sky Troopas, or Heavy Troopas, barely trying to keep themselves afloat. "Wow, look at the size of that Troopa." Blake pointed.

"Pah, what a disgrace!" Bowser snarled. "They shame the rest of the Koopa Clan with their girth..."

"I don't know, Bowser. You look a little chubby around the waist." Mario joked, as Bowser glared.

"Okay, easy there. Let's just keep on climbing." Toadstool calmed them down, as they climbed on some more beanstalks. During their ascent, some birds screeched at them, as those birds were actually some Flying Type Pokémon; a flock of Fearows, accompanied by a Staraptor and Talonflame. "Oh boy, and now for some Flying Types." Weiss noted.

"Allow me." Toadstool offered, as she tossed out her Pokéball. "Flaaffy, use Discharge!"

Flaaffy leapt out, and started to release her electrical discharge. "FLAAAAAAAAFF!" Flaaffy cried out, as she electrocuted the Flying Types, before they fell.

"Sorry about that!" Toadstool quickly apologized to the birds, as Flaaffy landed on Charizard's back. However, at that moment, Flaaffy underwent her evolution as she became Ampharos!

"PALOOOO!" Ampharos cheered out, as everyone was surprised.

"Wow, Princess! Your Flaaffy's already an Ampharos?! That's awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"Thank you, Ruby dear. And congratulations, Ampharos, sweetie!" Toadstool waved, as Ampharos waved.

Unfortunately, with the extra weight upon evolving, Charizard was starting to sink. "Uh-oh! Your highness, you might wanna recall Ampharos!" Mallow yelped.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Toadstool apologized, as she called Ampharos back.

"Hey, I think I see something up here." Mario noticed, as they eventually reached the top of the highest beanstalk.

***BGM - Let's Do the Fooka Fooka (SMRPG)***

After everyone reached the top, they saw a sign right next to a trampoline. The sign read "NIMBUS LAND UP THERE! STOP READING AND GET ON THE TRAMPOLINE!"

"Yeesh, what a crude sign..." Weiss muttered. "So, I guess we should head into this... Nimbus Land?"

"I suppose so." Geno shrugged, as they all bounced on the trampoline.

Once everyone entered Nimbus Land, they could see a bustling town in the sky, populated by a crowd of cloud people. "Interesting crowd..." Ruby commented.

After looking around, the group decided to do a little exploration. The first stop they went to was a shop, where some new weapons were purchased; a pair of Mega Punching Gloves for Mario and Luigi, a Sticky Glove for Mallow, a War Fan for Toadstool, and a Hand Cannon for Geno. The next stop they decided to enter was a strange building, which had a strange machine. "Ah, welcome to our Pokémon Trading Centre!" A Nimbus man greeted.

"Trading Centre?" Mario asked.

"That's right! The people of Nimbus Land love to trade Pokémon with one another, so we thought it would be a great idea to help build a machine to help with that." The rep spoke.

It was then that everyone had a thought. "Excuse me, sir. Would it be all right if me and my friends tried it out?" Ruby asked.

The rep smiled and nodded. "But of course! Please, go right ahead."

And so after a series of trades, Ruby, Blake, and Yang were able to evolve their Pokémon; Ruby now had a Scizor, Blake had a Gengar, and Yang had a Machamp. "Phew! Finally been wanting to use that Metal Coat for the longest time." Ruby sighed, as she embraced her newly evolved Scizor, while Blake and Yang did the same with Gengar and Machamp.

"Glad to have been of service, gals. You folks take care." The Nimbus man waved, as everyone exited out of the building.

However, before they could proceed further, a pair of strange looking bird-guards called for everybody's attention. "Attention people of Nimbus Land, announcing the arrival of Lady Valentina!" One of them called out, as a tall cloud-like woman with a parrot on her head for hair appeared from the gates of a huge palace. She also appeared to have a Chatot on her shoulder. However, what really drew focus on her was her large pair of... puffballs on her chest.

"Whoa! Who's that lady?" Weiss whispered. "And what are those things on her chest?! That can't be... legal" She stammered, her face a little red.

"Jealous?" Yang smirked, before the heiress shot her a look to shut her up while she covered her chest.

When the people of Nimbus Land didn't hear, Valentina's Chatot spoke up once more. "Hey, didn't you hear the guard?! Shut up already and listen!" She yelled, as everyone turned to face her.

"Thank you, Chatot." Valentina nodded, before addressing the citizens. "Listen up, everybody. King Nimbus' condition is growing worse... This means we'll be losing... ...our magnificient ruler..." She solemnly spoke, as the people grew worried. However, Valentina held up her hand before continuing. "It just so happens that I have found the missing Prince! Prince Mallow, that is!"

All the heroes looked surprised, as they looked at Mallow. "Prince... Mallow?" The puffball whispered.

Valentina looked towards the castle gates, as nobody came out. "Um... excuse me for a moment." She gave a small noblewoman's laugh, before heading in the castle.

"Come on, what are you doing?!" Valentina shouted from within the castle. "What the- stuck again?! You fat pile of feathers!"

"C'mon, suck in that gut, fatso!" Chatot egged on.

After a moment, Valentina returned, as she calmly spoke. "Pardon the interruption, folks. Without ado, here's Prince Mallow!" She introduced, as a fat, black raven squeezed through the gates, causing everyone to go silent.

"THAT'S... Prince Mallow?" All ten heroes simultaneously wondered.

The townspeople were unsure, but eventually, they were convinced that that bird was, indeed, Prince Mallow. As they welcomed 'Mallow', he nudged towards Valentina, appearing to whisper something to her.

"Yes?" Valentina turned towards the pudgy bird, as she let out a gasp. "Oh gosh, I can't believe it." She addressed the townspeople again. "Your attention, please! Prince Mallow has requested that I become his Queen, to which I happily accept!" She gave a noblewoman's laugh, as the folks of Nimbus Land were unsure before they clapped.

Chatot spoke up. "Okay, show's over folks. Move along!" She squawked as they made their way back inside, with 'Prince Mallow' barely squeezing in.

The group of heroes were silent, before Mallow spoke up. "Man, can you believe this?!" He muttered, as everyone nodded. "I can't believe there's somebody named Mallow, and he's a prince!" That caused everyone to weirdly face him, before the puffball oblivious chuckled. "What are the odds?"

The rest of the gang slapped their foreheads, before Weiss yelled out. "No, you dolt! That Mallow is a fake! You're the real prince!"

"What? Me? A prince?" Mallow gasped, before waving it off. "That's crazy."

Before the heiress could explode, a voice called up to them. "Pardon me, but perhaps I can clear up this doubt." A Nimbus man approached them.

"And who might you be?" Geno asked.

"My name is Garro, and I'm the statue sculptor for King Nimbus... or at least I used to be." Garro explained. "Won't you all come with me for a moment?" He motioned, as everyone followed him inside his house. Once in, he showed them a gold statue that looked just like Mallow.

"Whoa! It's... me!" Mallow exclaimed, as Garro chuckled.

"On the contrary, this is King Nimbus when he was just a young lad." The sculptor explained. "When I saw you all during Valentina's speech, I was shocked. I looked back over the statues and you constantly, checking to see for a match. And after hearing your discussion earlier, there can be no doubt in my mind." He took a knee before Mallow. "You are Nimbus Land's long lost Prince Mallow!"

Everybody was shocked to hear him. "Whoa! I... I really am... a prince." Mallow mouthed, before feeling extremely giddy. "Everyone, I'm a prince! I'M ROYALTY!" He cheered, as all his friends laughed.

"Psh, I'm already a King. Settle down, fluffy." Bowser pouted.

"Wait a minute!" Blake interrupted. "Why was Valentina so bent on passing on that raven as Prince Mallow?"

"Yeah, what's she thinking?" Luigi wondered.

Garro sighed. "Well, truth is, before all of this happened, Valentina was in fact an aide to King Nimbus, and a loyal one to boot. However, deep down, I knew she deeply resented him, and wanted to do whatever it took to take the throne from him." He explained, as everybody was at a loss for words. "That's why when she heard that Prince Mallow was missing, she took the opportunity to lock the King and Queen, Mallow's parents, somewhere in the palace! She then brought out that fat bird to impersonate Mallow so that they would arrange a fake marriage, and that Valentina would be able to have legal claim to the throne."

The whole gang was speechless. "Whoa... Wait a second, Garro. Why do you know so much about her plans? And why haven't you tried to stop her?" Ruby asked.

"Alas, 'Queen' Valentina knew about my suspicions about her and fired me once she came into power." Garro glumly spoke. "What's more, she warned me that if I leaked out anything to the public, the King and Queen would be no more!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, feeling enraged. However, no one was more upset than the real Prince Mallow himself. "No one does that to my parents!" He dashed out of Garro's house. "Hang on, mom and dad. I'm coming!"

Unfortunately, the guards blocking the palace refused his entry, as everybody else heard the conversation from inside. "Hey, no outsiders allowed in the palace!"

"But I'm Prince Mallow!"

"How dare you pretend to be the long lost Prince! You look nothing like him!"

"B-But...!"

"BEGONE!"

A few seconds later, Mallow slinked back inside while looking to be on the verge of tears. However, Yang quickly tussled his head. "Here, Mallow. Let me handle this." She winked as she headed out.

"Hey, didn't you hear what I said to puffball earlier? No outsiders allo- Hey, wait, what are you doing?" Before the first guard could continue, there was a loud snap, followed by a deafening crunch. "OOUGH! Oh god, that hurts!" He hollered.

The second guard yelled. "Whoa! What are you doing, blondie?! You can't just-" But Yang gave a quick yell, and another violent snap was heard. "AAAAAAHH! My wing! It's not supposed to bend that way!" He cried out.

Everybody blinked, as Yang casually strolled back in. "Problem solved." She whistled, while dusting her hands.

After more silence, Garro rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was going to paint everyone gold and sneak you all in like statues... But I guess that works."

"Yay! Thanks Yang!" Mallow hugged the blonde. "C'mon, let's save my parents!"

Before they could walk, Garro stopped them. "Just a moment, Prince Mallow. I have something for you." He pulled out a Pokéball, and out came an Altaria.

"Whoa! An Altaria?!" Mario gasped.

"It actually belongs to King Nimbus, but he sensed that something like this would happen. That is why he asked that I hold onto it to keep away from Valentina." He explained, as Altaria stretched her wings. "Altaria, I want you to help King Nimbus' son, Prince Mallow, with rescuing the Royal Family, understood?"

Altaria nodded, as Mallow quietly approached the Pokémon. "Um, nice to meet you, Altaria." He introduced, before Altaria immediately nuzzled him. "Hee hee, that tickles."

"Aww, she likes you already." Toadstool smiled.

Garro recalled Altaria, before handing the Pokéball to Mallow. "Thank you for everything, Garro." Mallow bowed. "We won't let you down!" He waved, as they all headed into the palace.

Garro stared out the window, and smiled. "Good luck, my prince..."

Meanwhile, the Nimbus Land citizens looked at the two guards who were badly beaten, before continuing on with their lives.

* * *

**Phew, that was a lot more than I was expecting to be honest. First, let me start off by explaining that I had planned to do the trade evolutions in Nimbus Land; I don't know how to portray it, but I wanted my Scizor, Gengar, and Machamp - and there's 2 more Star Pieces to go, so we had to get them up there. Also, did you really expect me to not poke fun at Valentina's breasts? I mean, seriously! Anyone who played SMRPG knows just what I'm talking about, especially when... Actually, I'll stop explaining before I taint any young minds. Now for the Pokémon team updates, and man there is a bunch of changes!**

**Mario - Charizard, Roserade  
Luigi - Wartortle  
Ruby - Venusaur, Scizor *EVOLVED*  
Weiss - Alolan-Vulpix, Gardevoir  
Blake - Zoroark, Gengar *EVOLVED*  
Yang - Machamp *EVOLVED*, Heracross  
Mallow - Frogadier, Altaria *NEW*  
Geno - Metang, Gallade  
Bowser - Houndoom, Golem  
Toadstool - Blissey, Ampharos *EVOLVED***

**Oh, and more thing to share with everyone. Guess who just beat a Regice Raid in Pokémon GO with his friends last week?! That was my first successful five-star raid, and I have a Regice to prove it! Of course, one of my friends caught a Shiny Regice from it, so good for her. And that's all I have to say here. See you next time!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, this chapter's going to be shorter than the previous ones, I wanna give a little more build-up before the eventually battle between Valentina and our heroes. With that said, let's go.**

* * *

***BGM - Margarie Margarita (SMRPG)***

"Well, this palace is certainly much larger that that of the Mushroom Kingdom." Toadstool commented, as everyone saw many, many hallways here. While they were looking around, they saw the fake prince furiously pecking at some statues of Valentina.

"Look, the fake me..." Mallow whispered.

"He's not even close to resembling you." Weiss scolded.

While pecking, everyone heard Valentina call out. "Dodo! Are you done polishing those statues yet?!"

"Dodo, so that's his real name..." Geno whispered.

"Get your sorry feathered ass over here and polish the statues in the back! MOVE IT!" Valentina screeched, as Dodo growled.

"You heard her! Move your good-for-nothing behind you disgrace of a bird." Chatot added.

Dodo angrily hyperventilated, before making his way. But not before bashing the hell out of one of the statues. "Man, he sure has it rough. With a bad boss like Valentina, it's hard not to feel bad for him." Blake confessed, knowing all too well about bad bosses.

"Quick, follow him. He might just lead the way to Valentina!" Mario ordered, as everybody trailed behind Dodo.

When they got to the next room, they had unfortunately lost sight of Dodo. "He's gone... Man, that fatty moves quick." Bowser growled.

However, they did find something else; Shy Away watering a giant purple-dotted egg. "Ho-hum, drink up~ You'll need a lot of nutrients."

"Hey, you!" Yang called out, as that got his attention.

"Oh no, not you guys again!" Shy Away whined, as he tried to open the door. To his surprise, the door was locked, and he wasn't sure why.

However, the egg that Shy Away had watered begun to shake, gaining everybody's attention. "Hey, what's that egg doing?" Ruby wondered.

***BGM - SMB2 Boss Theme***

After a few seconds, the egg hatched into a purple bow-wearing dinosaur. "Tee hee, hello there." The dinosaur winked.

"Who or what are you supposed to be?" Weiss questioned.

"My name's Birdo, and I wanna play with all of you." Birdo explained. "Come on, let's play!" She teased, as she fired some eggs from her snout.

"Incoming!" Mario shouted, as everybody dodged the eggs that Birdo shot out, which exploded upon impact.

"Sheesh, talk about some BAD EGGS!" Yang snickered. "We had better SCRAMBLE, before we become SUNNYSIDE UP-!" She was stopped, as Bowser grabbed the punster.

"One more pun outta you, and you are so getting chucked over the sky!" Bowser roared, as he was about to throw Yang. However, Machamp did not appreciate Bowser's hostility towards his trainer, and grabbed the Koopa King and threw him hard at Birdo. The impact was so big, that Birdo was sent flying through the roof.

"Huh." Geno commented, as everyone looked up. "Where do you suppose she landed?"

***BGM - Super Mario World 2 Flower Garden***

At Yo'ster'Isle, Yoshi was watching over a baby Yoshi that had recently hatched, when he suddenly heard Birdo crashing onto the island. However, once Birdo recovered and took a look at Yoshi, she instantly fell for him. "WAH!" Yoshi cried and ran away, while Birdo gave chase.

***BGM - Margarie Margarita (SMRPG)***

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Shy Away complained. "Plus, I'm pretty sure that the dino had the key!" He pointed out, before said key dropped on his head, knocking him down. "ACK!" He yelled out, before going unconscious.

"Ough..." Bowser grumbled, as he got back up. "Not cool..."

"Well, you had it coming." Yang smirked, as she high-fived Machamp.

Everybody stared at the unconscious Shy Away, before they unlocked the door. "Well, let's keep going." Luigi shrugged.

As they walked through, they could see a pair of Stoutlands on guard duty, as well as a weird giant-fork wielding monster named Jawful. "Hey, intruders!" Jawful yelled out. "Come no further!"

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" Mallow shouted out, as he sent out Altaria. "Quick, use Draco Meteor!" He called out.

"ALLLLL-TARRRRIA!" Altaria shot out a flare upwards that soon erupted into smaller flares, raining down on the two Stoutlands and Jawful and KOing them.

"Wow, that is one powerful Altaria." Ruby whistled, as they continued through the corridor.

As they travelled through another hallway, they noticed a locked door by the side. "Hey, there's a door here. I wonder..." Mario noticed, before seeing a note on there. "Let's see..."

The note said as follows. "_King Nimbus is resting in bed._  
_Absolutely NO RUNNING in the halls._  
_ Queen Valentina"_

"A-ha! This is it!" Mallow cheered. "This is where my parents are!" He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh poo..."

"Gwah ha hah!" Bowser chuckled, before cracking his knuckles. "Looks like it's up to me to get us out of another jam. All right, door. Say your prayers!" He was about to let loose, but Mallow grabbed his arm. "Huh? Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"This might be a trap! What if Valentina is expecting this?" Mallow thought.

"Or maybe the King could be sick?" Luigi voiced his opinions.

"Hmm, whatever the case is, we should probably hear the truth from Valentina before we take any action." Geno decided.

"Pfft! Killjoys..." Bowser folded his arms.

Meanwhile, in the next hallway, Shy Away had reached Valentina and Dodo, before he explained everything. "Queen Valentina... That Mario creature who beat up Smilax is here... He and his friends are inside this very castle as we speak!"

"What?!" Valentina shouted. "What is wrong with those idiot guards?! I'll have their feathers for this!"

"But your highness, what do we do?!" Shy Away panicked.

"Well, we certainly aren't going to listen to your pointless chatter. Frankly speaking, I'm not going to worry." The cloud lady vainly explained, while dangling a key. "Without this key, the King can't go ANYWHERE!" She gave another noblewoman's laugh, as Shy Away and Dodo noticed the heroes reaching the same room as her. Dodo pecked at her shoulder, but she ignored him.

However, it wasn't until Chatot squawked in her ear that got her attention. "Intruders!"

"All right, Valentina. Playtime's over! Hand over the key this minute!" Mario ordered, as all ten heroes glared at her.

"Hey! How dare you listen in on our private conversation?!" Valentina shouted.

"You call that PRIVATE?! Even tone-deaf orphans could hear your voice!" Weiss retorted, causing Valentina to scowl.

"Is that so?" She started to walk back. "Well, if you're going to be that way, I'm just going to... run!" She quickly bolted from the room, much to everyone's surprise.

"So long, suckers!" Chatot taunted.

"Oh dear, Valentina fled?!" Shy Away shouted. "Well, I guess I'll fly the coop too." He dashed away as well, before Dodo paused and sighed as he decided to run. However, he got wedged into the door, blocking the way for everyone.

After a brief silence, Mallow quickly shouted. "After her!" He ordered, as Bowser punched Dodo out of the way and sent him flying through the hallway, which everybody followed.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that chapter wasn't too bad. I focused a little more on humour here since this story is supposed to be, for the most part, light-hearted and simple (as simple as it could possibly be for a three-franchise crossover). No Pokémon standing updates this time, tune in next time for the showdown between Mario and Valentina!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, this chapter is going to be a doozy! Also, did anyone hear about the latest leak about Pokémon Sword and Shield? I'm not going to say anything about it, let's move on.**

* * *

***BGM - Plight! (Fire Emblem - Path of Radiance)**

Valentina continued to run from her pursuers, knowing that her lies were soon to be exposed. As she ran past her Bluebird (creatures wearing bluebird costumes) Army, she quickly barked out her orders. "Hey, block the incoming intruders! Do NOT let a single one of them through, or I will have your heads for this!" She stated, as her soldiers gulped in fear.

"Over there!" Mario pointed, as the heroes kept chasing.

The Bluebirds armed their spears at their enemies. "Okay boys, it's us or them. CHARGE!" The army of Bluebirds flew at them.

"Whoa! Look out!" Ruby shouted, as the two sides clashed. The Mario Bros, Mallow, and Yang all punched through the army, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Geno shot fired rounds from their weapons, while Toadstool and Bowser defended everyone from the swarm. However, the swarm was too much, as everyone was being pushed back. "Ugh! Too... many... birds!"

As everyone struggled to break through, Mario could see a treasure chest floating above a lone platform. "That treasure chest... There should be something to help us out!"

"Say no more, brother!" Luigi nodded, as he allowed Mario to leap off his shoulders to open the floating chest.

Once he opened the chest, a power star came out of it. "Yes!" Mario grabbed the star and absorbed it, causing him to glow all sorts of colours. He plowed through the Bluebird horde without suffering a scratch, as he reached back to his pals.

Team RWBY was surprised as they never seen anything like that. "Whoa, Mario! Why are you flashing like that?!" Weiss demanded to know.

"There was a power star in that chest." The red plumber explained, much to the girl's confusion.

"Power stars can give anyone who touch it temporary invincibility, and the user can transfer it to anyone they can touch." Toadstool explained.

"So basically, if Mario touches us while he's glowing, we become unstoppable as well?" Yang asked, before grinning. "That sounds awesome, give me some of that!"

"All right, everybody together now!" Mario spoke, as all ten heroes locked hands with each other, before they all started to flash colours.

***BGM: Star Invincibility - (SMRPG)***

"Huh?!" The enemy soldiers all stopped in their tracks, as they had a bad feeling about this.

"Get 'em!" Mallow yelled out, as they all ran directly into the Bluebird mob. The Bluebirds tried to flee away, but they all got knocked aside by the glowing gang.

Meanwhile, Valentina and Dodo were nearing the exit, but then they saw the heroes swiftly approaching them. "What the heck?!" She yelled out, before getting an idea.

"Look, I can see Valentina up ahead!" Geno pointed out. "...But wait, what's she doing?"

Before anyone could answer, they all saw Dodo being thrown at them by the fake Queen herself, as Dodo was knocked out once he touched the invincible heroes.

***BGM - Dry your tears, Love... (Fire Emblem - Awakening)***

The star power ended, as everybody looked on at the unconscious Dodo. "That monster! She threw her most loyal soldier without a care!?" Blake angrily yelled out.

"That poor bird... he doesn't deserve such treatment." Toadstool spoke, as she decided to give him a quick heal.

"Whoa, why are you helping him? Isn't he the enemy?" Mallow spoke.

"A proper ruler should know how to put their people above their own needs, Mallow." Toadstool explained. "But at the same time, they should try and show mercy to their enemies."

"And yet, Valentina hasn't show any of that crap!" Bowser growled. "Valentina has no clue how to be a true queen, and she thinks she can get away with stuff like that?!" Everyone was surprised, as they expected Bowser to say something to ruin the moment. "Y'know, I'm not the best with my troops, but I at least recognize their efforts at the end of the day, failure or not. And what does she do?! Discards her soldiers like broken trash! And nothing ticks me off more than a monarch too high on their horse!"

"Wow, Bowser..." Mario and Toadstool both muttered.

Everyone turned around as Dodo started to wake up. However, they saw Valentina about to get away. "Well, she's not terrorizing Nimbus Land anymore! Her short reign ends today!" Mallow declared. "Let's go, everybody!"

***BGM - Let's Do the Fooka Fooka (SMRPG)**

As everybody dashed to the end of the hall, Mario quickly stopped as he saw the ground had ended. "Oh Mama Mia...!" He quickly skidded to stop. However, everybody else was still running, as he tried to warn everybody to stop.

Unfortunately, they all bumped into each other one-by-one, until they all fell off the ledge. Thankfully, they all seemed to have landed back near the trampoline to Nimbus Land. "Everybody on the trampoline!" Yang pointed.

Meanwhile, back at the Nimbus Land town square, Valentina had continued to run, but the citizens approached her blocking her way. "Excuse me, could you folks step out of my way?" Valentina calmly addressed.

However, the townspeople started to bombard her with questions. "Queen Valentina, is the King showing any improvement?" One male asked.

"And how is his wife, the old queen?" A female Nimbus Land citizen wondered.

Another male citizen asked. "And Tubby...er, Prince Mallow... Where is he hiding these days?"

As everyone kept surrounding her, it became apparent that nobody was believing Valentina's lies anymore, as they kept bugging her. "Urk! Can't breathe!" Chatot squawked.

Eventually, Valentina had enough, as she shoved them all away. "Will you people shut up already?! As if I have the time to answer all your half-baked questions!" She stormed.

"Hold it right there, Valentina!" They heard Ruby call out, as the gang pointed their weapons at them.

Valentina growled. "Just great..." She saw that she was surrounded by both the heroes and the citizens. "Fine, if that's how it's going to be then so be it..."

***BGM - Fight Against a Somewhat Stronger Monster***

A floating platform popped up from the cloudy terrain, as it lifted Valentina upward. "Dodo! Get over here right now!" She yelled out, as Dodo slowly approached them. "What are you waiting for?! Attack that phoney-baloney prince this minute!"

"Move it, bird-brain!" Chatot yelled out.

Dodo paused for a while, before he eventually grabbed Mallow and airlifted him from the gang. "WAAAH!" Mallow yelled out.

"Mallow!" Everyone else called out, as their rage towards Valentina grew even further.

"Hah! You peons should respect a Queen as fine as myself!" Valentina cackled.

"Oh shut up you worthless sack of fluff! You don't know anything about monarchy!" Weiss yelled out.

"How dare you take that tone with me?!" Valentina shouted. "Guards, attack!" She commanded, as whatever was left of her army charged at the gang.

Meanwhile, Dodo crash landed on a faraway area from the rest of the group, as he and Mallow squared off against one another. "Look, Dodo. I don't wanna fight you, but I can't let her continue misusing her authority like that. So, could you please let me through?" He tried to walk away, but Dodo stood in his path, trying to peck at him. "So it's going to be like that, is it?" The puffball sighed, before bringing out his Pokémon. "Frogadier, let's go!"

"FROOOGAAAA!" Frogadier cried out.

Dodo dashed towards Frogadier, as he tried to peck at him multiple times, but Frogadier was too quick for the fat bird. "All right Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Mallow called out.

Frogadier shot out a blue orb at Dodo, which he sliced with his wings. Dodo then flapped his wings as he tried to body slam the blue frog. But Frogadier knocked him away with an Aerial Ace. "FROG!"

Dodo panted, before Mallow tried to reason with him. "Listen to me, Dodo! You don't have to take orders from someone like Valentina! She's treated you like dirt worse than every single one of her soldiers, and can you honestly say that you are cool with that?!" He stated, as he countered another one of his pecks with his sticky glove bash attack. "You deserve better..."

Dodo stopped attacking, before he decided to flee. However, Mallow called out Altaria, as he and Frogadier hopped on her back and flew.

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes had finished defeating Valentina's army, before her face contorted with rage. "You... you... PEASANTS!" She squawked. "How dare you ruin my plans?! All I wanted to do was seize Nimbus Land for myself, and you couldn't leave me to do so in one piece!"

"That's because you have no right to the throne!" Blake yelled out. "If you knew how to treat your people and your soldiers with actual compassion instead of abuse, then anyone would care about you!"

"Who do you think you are, telling me how to do my job?!" Valentina yelled out. "Soldiers, attack!" The soldiers got up and looked at them, before facing their boss. "Do you have fleas in your brain, MOVE IT!"

"No!" One of the Birdies spoke up, as he threw down his weapon.

Valentina was shocked at his refusal, before she saw the rest of her ex-troops laying down their spears. "What did you say?!"

"We are done taking orders from you, your 'highness'! We're not going to fly here and let you treat us as bad as you treated poor Dodo. Good day to you!" The lead birdie declared, as they all deserted Valentina.

"It looks like you're all alone, Valentina." Luigi calmly pointed out.

"You've abused your power too much, and now your empire is crumbling down. What a shame." Geno added.

Valentina gritted, before eyeing the palace. "Fine. If I can't have control of the palace... NOBODY CAN!" She turned and faced Chatot. "Chatot, Boomburst! Send this place and everybody to the ground!"

Everybody's eyes widened, as Chatot flew high. "Time to level this popsicle stand!" He squawked as she cleared her throat and was prepared to destroy everything. However, a voice called out from the distance.

"Altaria use Moonblast!" Mallow called out, as Altaria fired a blast from her mouth, that struck Chatot real hard, instantly knocking her down.

"Medic..." Chatot dizzily squawked.

"Chatot, no!" Valentina gasped, before recalling her.

"Mallow!" Ruby cheered, as everyone was relived to see him safe and sound.

Valentina saw Dodo gripping her, as they were prepared to get away. "Well, I guess I have no choice... Ta-ta for now!" She waved, as Dodo slowly airlifted her away.

"She's leaving?! No, she still has the key!" Mario thought.

"But how do we reach her, genius?! She's way too far!" Bowser growled.

***BGM - Ash-Greninja Theme***

However, on instinct, Frogadier leapt off of Altaria's back and propelled himself forward with Water Pulse. Suddenly, he started to glow for evolution, which shocked everyone, especially Wartortle.

"Frogadier?" Mallow questioned, as Frogadier was now Greninja.

"No, it's Greninja!" Yang pointed out.

"GRENNN-NINJA!" Greninja focused his hands, and shot out a Water Shuriken at Valentina, causing her... puffballs... to jiggle, and causing the key to slip out of her grasp.

"No!" Valentina shouted, as Greninja caught the key and landed near the heroes, as Mallow and Altaria landed nearby them. "Quick, you numbskull! Circle back and get the key!" Valentina ordered, as Dodo kept flying away slowly. "Didn't you hear me, let's go!" However, once they were over a long distance from the ground, Dodo stopped flying and glared hard at Valentina. "W-what's the matter with you?!" Dodo quickly pointed towards where they were hovering; over a Volcano! Valentina gasped, as she realized what he was planning. "OH, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Whoa! Is he actually going to..." Luigi thought.

Dodo opened loose one talon, before dangling her with the other. "W-w-wait, Dodo! Let's not too anything hasty! ...Please." She begged, as Dodo thought for a bit. However, he eventually released the other talon, allowing Valentina to plummet to her doom. "EEEEEEEYAHAAA!" She screeched, before she landed on a Heavy Troopa's back, before sliding off and falling to the ground.

Dodo snickered, as he flew away, deciding to abandon his master once and for all. "Well how about that? Good for you, Dodo!" Yang waved, as Dodo waved back.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory Theme***

"Good riddance, Valentina!" A Nimbus Land citizen waved off, as all of Nimbus Land cheered. "And many thanks to our heroes, especially to our real Prince!"

Mallow finally dismounted, before being glomped by Ruby. "Ooh, that was amazing, Mallow!"

"Heh, thanks Ruby." Mallow thanked, as she got off. He then approached his newly evolved Pokémon. "And thank you, Greninja!" He hugged his partner.

"NINJA." Greninja blushed.

"Ahem!" Weiss reminded them, as she gave a small smile. "Don't you have parents to save?" She pointed out.

Mallow's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Thanks, Weiss!" He dashed towards the palace halls.

Once he did, Weiss created a large glyph over the heroes. "What's with the glyph?" Blake wondered.

"You'll see." The heiress smirked, as a heavy downpour came down on due, while the glyph shielded them from the rain. After Mallow came back outside, he signalled everybody to come inside.

"I wonder what happened to Valentina?" Toadstool thought.

***BGM - And my Name's Booster***

Meanwhile, at Booster Tower, Booster stood at his tower's balcony and sighed. "What's a guy gotta do to find love!?" He extended his arms out in frustration.

His Snifit entourage was with him, before Snifit #2 stepped up. "Booster, sir. It's been days since that princess left you. You need to let it go."

Snifit #3 added. "Yeah, it's not like another beautiful lady is going to fall from the sky and land in your arms again."

However, on cue, Valentina had eventually landed right into Booster's arms, much to everybody's shock. "...Well, hello there." Booster smirked.

The Snifits and Valentina were at a loss for words, as Snifit #3 awkwardly coughed. "...I withdraw my previous statement."

***BGM Ends***

At Tadpole Pond, the rainstorm had just subsided from there, as all the Tadpoles were confused at what happened. Frogfucius on the other hand knew what it meant, as he smiled warmly. "Well done, my grandson..." He shedded a tear.

* * *

**Phew! That chapter was intense! There was so much more I had for this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long. So, I know Valentina abused Dodo a lot in the game, so I wanted to give him some relief by having him be done with her shit. Also, another note about the Pokémon standings; we now have every single Pokémon type for the team covered. Speaking of the standings, here's the updated version.**

**Mario - Charizard, Rosarade  
Luigi - Wartortle  
Ruby - Venusaur, Scizor  
Weiss- Alolan-Vulpix, Gardevoir  
Blake - Zoroark, Gengar  
Yang - Machamp, Heracross  
Mallow - Greninja *EVOLVED*, Altaria  
Geno - Metang, Gallade  
Bowser - Houndoom, Golem  
Toadstool - Blissey, Ampharos**

**Anyways, that's all I got. See you next time!**


	30. Chapter 29

**What's up everybody, I hope you're ready for another chapter... because I'm gonna give it to ya. Here you go!**

* * *

***BGM - Let's do the Fooka Fooka (SMRPG)**

With Valentina gone and peace returning to Nimbus Land, Mallow eagerly led the gang through the palace doors. While they walked, they passed by Garro, who was working on statues. "Garro? What are you doing here?" Mario asked.

"Oh, hey guys. Now that King and Queen Nimbus are free thanks to you, I can finally get back to creating statues for the kingdom!" Garro happily explained. "In fact, here're my latest creations." The sculptor pointed to ten gold statues of all of the party members; with Mallow being in the centre.

"Oh boy, a statue of me?! This is quite an honour!" Luigi rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Heh, not too bad." Bowser admired his statue. "But trim the gut, I'm not that fat!"

"Anyways, thanks so much, Prince Mallow." He bowed. "Say hi to your parents for me."

"Will do! Thanks for your help, Garro." Mallow waved.

A while later, the group reached the throne room, where they saw an older mustached Cloud man, and a slightly younger female Nimbus person; the King and Queen of Nimbus Land. "Ah, Mallow. Welcome back!" The king greeted.

"Ah, so these are your friends..." Queen Nimbus smiled. "It's so wonderful to meet all of you." She bowed.

"An honour to meet you as well." Weiss bowed back.

"Now, on behalf of all of Nimbus Land, I wish to formally thank you all for helping our dear Mallow find his way back." King Nimbus declared. "As you all guessed by now, I am Mallow's father, King Nimbus! And this is my dear wife." He pointed towards the Queen. "Now, who might you all be?"

"I'll just introduce everyone one-by-one." Mallow spoke. "First we have Princess Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom; there's the Koopa King Bowser; the Star Road warrior Geno; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang of Team RWBY - who come from another world; and of course... the Mario brothers themselves - Mario and Luigi!" Mallow proudly introduced.

"Oh my goodness!" The King was starstruck. "Never before have I seen such awesome warriors! Please, I must have autographs, PLEASE?!" King Nimbus fanboyed, as everyone nervously chuckled.

"All right, dear. Settle down, don't embarrass Mallow." The Queen gently elbowed her husband.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Mallow brought out his Pokéballs and called out his Pokémon, Greninja and Altaria. "These two Pokémon helped me out with dealing with Valentina, especially your Altaria."

"Ah, Altaria! So glad to see you are safe!" King Nimbus proudly laughed, as Altaria nuzzled the king.

"So I guess Altaria has to go back to King Nimbus, right?" Blake asked.

King Nimbus stopped, and thought for a moment. "Actually, I think I'll entrust Altaria to you, my son."

Mallow was surprised. "Whoa, really?!"

"Yup. I think Altaria would love to venture with you. Right?" He faced Altaria, who nodded happily. "Ahaha, so it's settled. Altaria, keep our child safe!"

"Wow, thanks Dad!" Mallow cheered.

After recalling his Pokémon, Queen Nimbus spoke up. "Now then, I believe it's time to get to business. Geno, Mallow told us all about the Star Road, and that you're currently on the search for Star Pieces, is that correct?"

Geno looked up. "Yes, your highness. Do you have any leads on where to look?"

"Well, you could say that." King Nimbus nodded. "We did see a large star of some sort falling from the sky when Valentina tried to take over."

"Really?! That's great!" Ruby cheered. "Where is it now?"

The royals were hesitant, before Queen Nimbus revealed the location. "...Inside Barrel Volcano."

Everyone staggered back. "VOLCANO?!" They all shouted.

"Yes, Volcano." King Nimbus nodded. "What's more, we've heard reports that a powerful Heatran has been recently spotted inside the Volcano. It's not going to be easy, but even so... I have the utmost faith in your skills."

"As do I. But even so, there's a Toad named Hinopio who happens to run a shop." Queen Nimbus pointed out.

"A Shop... in a Volcano..." Weiss muttered. "Okay then."

"Anyways, if you spot him, I'm sure he'll be of great service." The Queen added.

"I see. Thanks for the information, mom and dad." Mallow smiled. "We'll get the star, right guys?"

Everyone nodded. "Yup, it'll be a cinch!" Yang smirked, as everyone departed.

"Just a moment, please." Queen Nimbus stopped them, before they turned around. "We do have one more gift for you, as a small thank you for everything you've done for our kingdom." She held out a cushion, which had an ice stone placed on there.

"Is that an ice Stone?!" Weiss gasped.

"Mallow told me you had a Pokémon that works with it." Queen Nimbus smiled.

"Why, thank you." The heiress happily took the ice stone.

"Best of luck, everyone!" King Nimbus waved.

Once they all exited the palace, Weiss called out Vulpix, as she held out the ice stone. "Vulpix, sweetie. Look what mommy has!" She showed her the stone, as Vulpix squealed.

"VUUUUUUL PIX PIX!" Vulpix cheered, before touching the stone, and becoming Alolan-Ninetales. "NINEEEEEE!" Ninetales cheered.

"Beautiful." Toadstool smiled.

Before anything else could happen, they saw a familiar Murkrow flapping towards them. "Hey, isn't that...?" Ruby observed, before it landed while carrying a package. "Hey, buddy." She gently scratched Murkrow's chin.

"KROW!" Murkrow happily chirped, before flying away.

_"Hey Ruby, I know it's been a while since I wrote to you. Sorry about that, kiddo. I've just been really busy with my exploration... yeah, that's it. Anyways, I've found some really useful items that I figured you and your pals could use. Hope you're doing okay. -Qrow"_

"Oh Uncle Qrow..." Ruby sighed. "I wish I knew where you were..."

***Meanwhile, at Grate Guy's Casino***

***BGM - Grate Guy's Casino***

"And stay out!" Grate Guy yelled, as his bodyguards kicked Qrow out.

"Hey, c'mon! What'd I do?!" Qrow shouted.

"You were here for five minutes, and somehow you managed to cause everything to catch on fire! How did you even do that?!" Grate Guy exclaimed.

"Where's my prize for playing your game?!" Qrow demanded, as Grate Guy tossed him a Dusk Stone.

As Murkrow arrived back, he saw the Dusk Stone and grabbed it, allowing him to transform into Honchkrow. "HONCH-KROW!"

"Huh, so now you're a different Pokémon now, Murkrow?" Qrow wondered.

"HONCHKROW! HONCHKROW!" Honchkrow corrected.

"Okay, Honchkrow, I got it." Qrow mumbled. "I gotta ask Ruby about how this whole Pokémon thing works. Well, I guess since the casino thing's a bust, let's do some more looking around!" Qrow pointed while he transformed into his bird form.

"KROW!" Honchkrow nodded, as they took flight.

Meanwhile, Grate Guy sighed while looking at the mess. "I gotta tell Knife Guy to do a better job at keeping this place a secret."

***Back at Nimbus Land***

The gang was refreshed and packed and to go, as a Nimbus Guard allowed Mallow access to the hot springs. "Okay guys, I think Barrel Volcano should be beyond from here." Mallow thought out.

"Aw, but I really wanted to try out the hot springs!" Yang pouted.

"I'll pass on water, thank you." Blake bluntly muttered.

"Hey guys, over here!" Mario waved, as he pointed over the edge. From there, they saw Barrel Volcano directly below them.

***BGM - Barrel Volcano***

Luigi gulped. "So, t-that's Barrel Volcano. Quite a large height from here."

"Well, the Star Piece is inside there. Let's go!" Bowser stated.

"Wait, you mean we have to... JUMP into the Volcano!?" Luigi shouted. "Are you insane?!"

"Well, there's no other way to get in." Mario explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Yang grinned. "Let's roll!"

And with that, everyone leapt off the Volcano, except for Luigi who got dragged by Mario. Thankfully for him, they all landed safely inside Barrel Volcano. Luigi was sitting, as he looked for any injuries. "I'm still alive! YAHOOOOO!" Luigi cheered.

However, everyone else was concerned as to what he was sitting on. "Um, Luigi?" Ruby pointed.

Luigi looked down and to his horror, he was sitting on top of a ticked off Typhlosion! "Oh no!" Luigi quickly scrambled up, as Typhlosion's fiery fur ingited. "Sorry, Typhlosion..."

"TYYYYYY!" Typhyosion roared, as he pointed at Luigi, before pulling a 'come at me' sign while smirking.

"Oh wait a minute, Luigi! I think Typhlosion's challenging you to a battle." Mario figured out.

"Really?" Luigi wondered, as Typhlosion got into a fighting stance. "Okay, let's a-go!" Luigi pumped himself up and sent out Wartortle.

***BGM - Capture Raid Boss (Pokémon GO)***

"Go, Luigi!" Toadstool cheered.

"You got this, bro!" Mario assured, as everyone, including a reluctant Bowser, gave their support.

"TYYYYYYY-PHYLOSION!" Typhlosion roared, as it attacked with Eruption, firing flaming rocks from its fiery fur.

"Head's up from the Eruption! Use Rapid Spin to avoid it!" Luigi called out.

"WART!" Wartortle spun in its shell to avoid the falling rocks, to strike Typhlosion. However, Typhlosion pushed him back with Thunder Punch, resulting in a stand still.

"That's one strong Typhlosion." Geno noted.

"True, but I'm sure Luigi's ready for it." Mario nodded.

"All right, Wartortle. Let's show him what you got." Luigi smirked. "Hydro Pump!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAR-TORRTLLLLLLLLLLE!" Wartortle shot out a massive blast of water from his mouth.

However, Typhlosion started to glow red, as a massive red orb formed around his mouth. "Wait, is Typhosion using what I think he's using?!" Ruby gasped, feeling concerned.

"TY-PHHYOOOOOOOOOOL!" Typhosion shot out a powerful Fire Blast against Hydro Pump, causing a huge smoke cover to form upon colliding.

"Uh-oh! Quick Wartortle, spin away the smoke with Rapid Spin!" Luigi called out, as Wartortle spun away the smoke. However, once it was clear, Typhlosion was nowhere to be found. "Where'd he go?"

Everyone looked around, before they saw the magma boil tremendously. "Luigi, look out!" Blake yelled.

Before he could do anything, Typhlosion leapt out of the smoldering cover and landed a powerful Thunderpunch into Wartortle's stomach. "TORRRRRRT!" Wartortle gasped, as it fell to his knees.

"Wartortle!" Luigi gasped. "Are you okay?!"

Wartortle slowly got back up, and roared out. "WAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Wartortle yelled as he started to glow.

Everyone, including Typhlosion, was shocked. "Whoa! Wartortle's actually evolving!" Mallow realized.

After the evolution, Typhlosion was now facing off against Blastoise. "BLAS-TOISE!" Blastoise roared, as he clasped his hands together, creating a blue sphere.

"Check it out, Blastoise's using Aura Sphere!" Yang grinned.

Typhlosion tried firing off another Eruption at Blastoise, but Aura Sphere struck him in the back, cutting the fire-power of its attack. "Nice shot, Blastoise!" Luigi commented, before Typhlosion came in close with another Thunderpunch. "Quick Blastoise, Rapid Spin again!" The green plumber commanded as Blastoise spun in his spell to repel the attack. "And now for one more Hydro Pump!" He called out.

"BLASTOISE!" Blastoise cried, as he shot out a close range Hydro Pump from his shoulder cannons to push Typhlosion back hard until he crashed into the wall.

"Oof, that Hydro Pump had to cause a lot of damage, especially at a close distance." Geno noted.

"Here we go!" Luigi spoke, as he threw out the Pokéball at Typhosion. After a long struggle, the ball clicked and Typhlosion was caught.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory Theme***

"Oh yeah! Luigi like-a that!" Luigi jumped for joy while holding up the Pokéball.

"Way to go, Luigi!" Ruby, Mario, and Toadstool all spoke at once.

"Yeah, that wasn't too shabby there, green-statche." Bowser smirked.

"Thank you!" Luigi smiled, before hugging his fully evolved starter. "And a big thank you to you, Blastoise." He addressed the happy giant turtle.

A brief moment later, Greninja hopped out of his Pokéball and saw the recently evolved Pokémon. "GREN?" Blastoise held out his curled-up hand, as Greninja's eyes widened. "GREN-NINJA!" He fist-bumped his evolved water bro.

"Looks like Greninja's thrilled for Wartortle's new evolution." Blake figured.

After Blissey gave Typhosion and Blastoise a quick Heal Pulse, the group began their trek through Barrel Volcano.

* * *

**And there we go, everybody finally has their two Pokémon. It's kind of funny how Luigi makes the last catch, and while I did wonder what Pokémon to give him, I decided to give him Typhlosion since he's kind of like the brother to Charizard, what with being the first two fire starters. Oh yeah, and for the boss of Barrel Volcano, I'm mixing it up once again with a Pokémon boss fight - this time, it's Heatran (which makes sense since its a volcano). Now for the updated Pokémon standings.**

**Mario - Charizard, Roserade  
Luigi - Blastoise *EVOLVED*, Typhlosion *NEW*  
Ruby - Venusaur, Scizor  
Weiss - Alolan-Ninetales *EVOLVED*, Gardevoir  
Blake - Zoroark, Gengar  
Yang - Machamp, Heracross  
Mallow - Greninja, Altaria  
Geno - Metang, Gallade  
Bowser - Houndoom, Golem  
Toadstool - Blissey, Ampharos**

**Also, even though Qrow is pretty much done with the sidequest shenanigans, I still have some plans for him. That's all for now, tune in where they explore probably my other favourite area of the game, Barrel Volcano!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hope you like playing with fire, because today's chapter of Mario RWBY RPG involves my favourite area (well maybe second favourite to Forest Maze). It's time for Barrel Volcano!**

* * *

***BGM - Barrel Volcano (SMRPG)***

After the encounter, and eventful capture of Luigi's new Typhlosion, the gang continued their trek through the treacherous and humid Barrel Volcano. "Phew, this place is soooooooo hot!" Ruby wiped her forehead.

"Well we are inside a volcano, Ruby. It's supposed to be hot." Blake pointed out.

"Be careful, everyone. We don't know what awaits us." Mario reminded them.

"You mean besides Heatran?" Bowser replied. However as they moved, they saw fireballs shooting up and down out of the magma, before they started to float towards them.

"Wait... Are those fireballs moving on their own?!" Weiss questioned.

"Podoboos..." Mario and Luigi both spoke.

"Podo-what?" Ruby wondered.

"Podoboos. They're basically sentient fireballs." Bowser explained.

Weiss sighed. "Of course they are..." She drew out Myrtenaster and tried to do her summoning trick again, but failed. "Gnnrh! Come on..."

"What's the matter?" Toadstool asked.

"I was trying to do the summoning trick I did at Bean Valley before, but I can't get it out..." The heiress panted, before deciding to extinguish them by shooting ice at them.

"Well, maybe it was something that occurred during the heat of the moment." Geno thought.

"Perhaps..." Weiss shrugged.

However, the magma started to bubble more aggressively as they saw some fiery figures emerge from the hot liquid around them. "What on earth?" Yang muttered. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

And sure enough, from the inferno came out several Magmars, Magcargos, and Camerupts. "Fire types?!" Mallow gasped.

"Makes sense here I guess." Ruby figured, while aiming Crescent Rose. "These guys don't look friendly though."

As she commented, one of the Magmars started to glow red, as Mario's eyes widened. "Get back!" Everyone quickly jumped away from a Lava Plume that the wild fire type spread.

"What the heck was that?!" Luigi gasped.

"That must have been Magmar's Lava Plume." Yang figured. It wasn't long until the other Volcanic Pokémon capitalized with Rock Slide from the Magcargos and Earth Power from Camerputs.

"MAAAAAAAG!" Another Magmar charged at the blonde with Fire Punch, but Yang struck back with a blow from Ember Celica. "All right, wanna fight fire with fire?! I'm game!" Yang declared, before she shook her hand. "Uugh..." She winced.

"What's the matter?!" Ruby asked.

"Magmar's Flame Body..." Geno guessed. "Direct attacks are a bad idea, Yang."

"Yeah, whatevs..." Yang grunted, before Toadstool provided some quick healing to her hand. "Thanks."

"Hey, Luigi!" Mallow nudged. "You think what I'm thinking?" He pointed, as he called out Greninja.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi realized as he sent out Blastoise.

"Blastoise/Greninja use Hydro Pump/Water Shuriken!" They both shouted at once. The water duo used their water attacks to faint a lot of them instantly.

"Nice job, you two." Yang gave a thumbs-up. "I guess you could call that a..."

"Don't you even say it!" Bowser growled, covering her mouth.

"All right, fine..." Yang sighed, as Bowser let go. "...a wash!" She quickly finished, as the Koopa King smacked his forehead.

"Let's just move on..." Mario spoke, as they headed deeper into the Volcano. While they left, a Magmortar poked his head out of the magma before sinking back in.

The trek through Barrel Volcano was a dangerous one; between the aggressive fire types and the lava gaps. Everyone was able to jump through the gaps, while Toadstool easily floated across. "Wow, Princess Toadstool. That's some fancy floating you have there." Ruby commended.

"Oh, well thank you, Ruby." Toadstool greeted, as she landed. However, the ground beneath her cracked, as she almost lost her balance. "AAAHH!" She screamed.

"Oh no!" Mario shouted, as he immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mario." The princess smiled, and gave Mario a quick peck on the head, much to his content.

"Okay, let's be more careful." Luigi advised, as he took a step forward... and slipped. "ACK!" He fell into the magma and quickly shot up and landed beside the group, his butt on fire.

"Luigi!" Mario screamed, as everyone saw him running around like crazy, until he accidentally bumped into Mario, causing them to almost tumble. However, a quick save from Weiss' Gardevoir stopped them from their fiery doom. "Phew... thank you."

"GARDEVOIR." Gardevoir nodded.

"What was that about being careful?" Geno snarked, as Luigi sighed.

After climbing for what felt like hours, they encountered another horde of fire type Pokémon; which consisted of Torkoals, more Magmars, and even a Flareon. "More fire types... Well, the diversity is nice." Weiss commented.

"FLAAAARE!" Flareon roared as she fired out a flamethrower, while the Torkoal and Magmar mob piled on with Heat Wave.

"Oh yeah? Well, here's my response!" Yang smirked, as she sent out Machamp and Heracross to tank the fire attacks.

"Yang, what are you doing?!" Mallow asked.

"Wait for it..." Mario pointed out, as her two Pokémon absorbed them, feeling the burn. However, the payoff was successful, as Heracross and Machamp's guts ability kicked in.

"Ah, well played." Geno nodded.

"HEEERAAAAAAAAA!" "CHAAAAAAAAAMP!" The boosted fighting types roared.

"All right, boys. Let loose!" Yang cheered, as the two fought through the fire and the flames, and KOed the Torkoals and Magmars.

"FLAAR?!" Flareon gasped, as her allies were down.

"Heracross, Focus Punch! And Machamp used Cross Chop!" Yang called out.

Before the two could take down Flareon, a large shadow jumped down and stood in front of Flareon; a large turtle Pokémon.

"A Turtonator?!" Everyone exclaimed, as Turtonator raised its glowing shell at Machamp and Heracross as it exploded on impact, repelling them back.

"Heracross? Machamp?!" Yang worriedly yelled out. "Take five, fellas."

"That was Turtonator's Shell Trap..." Ruby figured.

"TUR-TUR-TUR-TUR..." Turtonator chuckled.

Yang growled. "Oh, you think that's funny?!" She was about to fight back, but someone restrained her.

"Hang on there, Yang. You don't want to make the same mistake." Luigi pointed out.

Flareon puffed out a smokescreen as the two Pokémon disappeared. "They're gone..." Blake muttered.

"Man, what is with the Pokémon here? It's like everywhere we go, they've shown no mercy to us." Weiss sighed. "Maybe they're a part of Heatran's protection squad?"

"Well, that's one way to look at it, I suppose." They all heard a voice, as they saw a scruffy toad with a goatee and shades standing by a sign that said "IN".

"A toad?" Bowser asked.

"Wait a moment. Are you Hinopio?" Toadstool remembered.

"Yup, that's me!" Hinopio snapped his suspenders, and grinned. "And I thought I was going crazy when I heard voices."

"Well, opening a stop inside a volcano isn't exactly the sanest of ideas." Weiss muttered.

"Hey, have you seen the materials that lurk inside this Volcano?!" Hinopio retorted. "Anyways, come into my shop. You'll be safe in here." He waved, as everyone dashed in.

As everyone entered Hinopio's shop, Turtonator looked on as Magmortar approached him. The two stared at them, before walking away.

* * *

**Whew! That was a hot chapter! Heh, hot... I'm on fire! Ooh, I did it again. Anyways, I'm making this chapter short because I wanna build up the fight between the heroes against Heatran and the fire type army. No Pokémon standing updates this time, of course. See you next time!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello, and welcome to another installment of Super RWBY RPG. In this chapter, the gang continue through Barrel Volcano and hopefully do battle with Heatran. Let's see what awaits us!**

* * *

***BGM - From Inside the Earthy Pipe (SMRPG)***

Everyone looked inside Hinopio's shop, while being sheltered from the Fire Types. "Ooh, cool collection!" Ruby squealed, while looking at some collectable racing game figurines in the corner.

"Hey, easy there! Those are some rare F-Zero collectables that I have on display." Hinopio warned.

"Right... So anyways, Hinopio. Any idea why the Pokémon of Barrel Volcano have been on our case since we've set foot here?" Weiss asked.

"Well, the thing is that a large star had fallen inside here, and during that time, Heatran has been guarding it fiercely." The toad explained.

"But even so, we do need that star for a very important purpose." Mario pointed out.

"I understand that. However, there has been another group who have been after that star as well, and they definitely aren't friendly." Hinopio solemnly spoke.

Everyone was surprised to hear that, before they realized who it could be. "More of Smithy's Henchmen!" Geno stated.

Hinopio raised an eyebrow, while stroking his goatee. "Either way, the Pokémon here have been on high alert, and they're doing everything they can to protect their home." He faced them, while holding a chart. "You've seen a lot of them already, but Heatran's unit packs a lot of fire power; including Flareon and Turtonator. But the biggest threat among them is a Magmortar, who pretty much acts like second-in-command."

"Magmortar, eh?" Luigi pondered. "This isn't going to be easy."

"True, if you're planning on getting that star, you folks are gonna need to show Heatran who's boss." The hipster toad adjusted his shades before grinning. "Luckily, I can help supply you with what you need; with Fire Flowers and heat-proof clothing, you could say these deals are... TOO HOT TO HANDLE!" He grinned, as Yang squeed at his pun.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" The Blonde laughed, as Bowser growled.

"Can we get on with it?!" The impatient Koopa King reprimanded.

Hinipio laughed. "Right... Well, I have other stores here besides this one. I've got your basic item shop on the other side, and the one in the middle is a healing spot for what ails you. So c'mon, help yourselves to what you need!"

***SPONGEBOB TIMECARD - ONE SHOPPING MONTAGE LATER***

***BGM - Barrel Volcano***

After a quick party heal, the gang was all dressed in red from the fire-resistant clothing from Hinopio's store, while they acquired a Dozen Fire Flowers. "Whew! Thanks so much, Hinopio!" Mario waved while handing him a large sack of coins.

"My pleasure! Best of luck out there!" Hinopio waved, as they exited out of Hinopio's supermarket.

"So, how do these Fire Flowers work?" Blake asked.

"Well, after you absorb the essence of the Fire Flower, you can draw out the pyrokinetic abilities from within you." Toadstool explained.

Ruby was lost by the wording. "...Meaning?"

"She means that you can shoot fire from your hands after touching it." Mario recapped.

"Oh... Cool!" The redhead excitedly cheered.

As the gang crossed one more ledge, they could see the magma churn more violently that it ever did. In addition, they could feel some small tremors rock the ground. "Oh man, I think we're getting closer to Heatran's lair." Mallow gulped.

"Well we didn't come this far to give up, Mallow." Ruby determinedly assured.

"Ruby's right. Everything rides on this!" Mario added. "Let's-a do this!"

Once they entered the cavern, instead of finding Heatran, they saw all of the fire types that they battled upon their arrival into Barrel Volcano; including Flareon and Turtonator. "Well, this feels familiar." Bowser smirked, arms folded. "But where's the rest of you?!"

On cue, the magma inside a molten crevice started bubbling, as a burning hot figure emerged from the inferno. "MAG!"

"Magmortar!" Everyone realized.

"MAG-MAGMORTAR!" Magmortar aimed his arms at them as if they were fire cannons, while everyone called out their Pokémon and drew their weapons.

"Please Magmortar, Turtonator, everyone listen!" Ruby tried to speak. "We don't want to fight! All we need is the Star Piece that fell here."

However, a loud roar halted everything, as they saw a lava waterfall being split in half. The lava revealed a hidden cave, which showed the Pokémon that everyone was expecting; Heatran!

"It's... Heatran!" Ruby mouthed, as Heatran made its way to its Fire-Type brethren.

Luigi's Typhlosion walked up to the fire type Legendary to plead their case. "Typhlosion, what are you doing?" Luigi wondered.

"I think he's repeating what Ruby said... in their language." Mario thought.

After conversing, there was a pause, and everyone thought that Typhlosion got through to them. However, they were wrong as Magmortar aimed his arms and shot out a Focus Blast at Typhlosion, which he barely dodged in time. "Looks like we have to fight after all." Geno concluded.

"Let's show 'em who's boss!" Mallow declared, as they were prepared to clash.

***BGM - Legendary Battle (Pokémon DPPt)**

Right off the bat, one of the Torkoals caused a ray of light to shine within the depths of Barrel Volcano. "Sunlight?" Bowser questioned.

"Must be the Torkoal's Drought ability. This is gonna be harder for us." Mario realized, as Charizard roared out.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Luigi called out.

"BLASTOISE!" Blastoise fired out two massive water blasts from his cannons at Heatran, but Heatran fought back with an empowered Heat Wave, which pushed back the Hydro Pump and knocked Blastoise back. "BLAST!"

"Blastoise!" Luigi quickly checked in on his partner.

"As long as that sunlight is up, their fire power is higher." Ruby pointed out.

Heatran charged up a Flash Cannon and was about to aim it at Gardevoir, but Gallade quickly guarded his mate from the attack. Flareon fired a Shadow Ball at what she thought was Blake's Gengar, but it was an illusion as it was actually Zoroark, who was unfazed and countered with Night Daze.

The Magmars fought with Flamethrower while one of the Camerputs fired off another Lava Plume. While it damaged everyone, Heatran absorbed it thanks to its Flash Fire Ability, as did Flareon.

"Hey, are you guys seeing that?" Geno spoke up. "First, the Drought Ability from Torkoal powered up the entire Fire Type clan."

"Yeah, and now the Flash Fire ability from Heatran absorbed the Lava Plume from Camerupt." Weiss noted as well.

"It seems all these Pokémon are able to synergize with one another." Mario deduced.

"In that case, we should do the same!" Ruby smirked. "Yang, Weiss! Go for Freezerburn!"

The two girls nodded as Weiss froze the ground around them while Yang leapt up. "Wait, what are you two doing?" Luigi wondered.

"Just watch." Blake simply stated, as Yang punched the ice ground with a fire punch of her own, shrouding the area in a mist.

"Ah sweet, a diversion!" Bowser chuckled. "All right, Golem; Earthquake!"

"GOLEM!" Golem jumped up and curled into a boulder before slamming hard into the ground, creating a huge shockwave that struck the Fire type army hard, despite causing almost everyone to tumble.

"Easy there, Bowser." Geno warned. "We don't want to cause any major damage to trigger an eruption."

"Well it worked, didn't it?!" Bowser shouted.

"All right, Ampharos; use Power Gem!" Toadstool called out.

"PHAROOOOOOOS!" Ampharos cried as she shot out several bright projectiles at Heatran, who resisted the attack.

"Hmm, let's go for Discharge!" The princess decided. As Ampharos released her static discharge at the foes, a new enemy leapt over and intercepted it. "What?!"

Everyone saw a trio of Alolan-Marowaks spinning their fiery bone-clubs at them, while one of them absorbed the electric attack via its Lightning Rod ability. "Alolan-Marowaks too? This is getting out of hand..." Mario muttered, as he and Luigi fought against Heatran, who fired a Flash Cannon at them.

Magmortar fired another Focus Blast at Typhlosion, who batted it away with Shadow Claw. However, Magmortar followed back with a Thunderbolt, which was quite effective.

After a while, the Sunny day from earlier had faded away. As a result, Heatran felt itself on the defensive side as everyone turned the tables against the Fire Type army. However, the Legendary Pokémon refused to back down, as it charged up to unleash its ultimate attack; Magma Storm!

"Uh-oh..." Mallow worriedly spoke. "Everyone look out!"

The magma around them started to swirl in a way, as Heatran continued to draw in power. However, before Heatran could fire its signature attack, a large beam fired downwards and struck Heatran super hard, as the resulting impact caused a large explosion.

***BGM Ends***

Everybody shielded themselves, as the dust blew around in everyone's faces. "Grrgh! What.. happened?!" Ruby grunted. As the dust cleared, the heroes and the rest of the Fire Types looked on in horror, as they saw Heatran lying unconscious. "HEATRAN!" She screamed.

"MAG?!" Magmortar worriedly cried out, as they all ran to comfort the fallen legendary.

"Who did this?!" Luigi asked.

"This would be us." A voice called out, as everyone looked high up and saw five different coloured axe-wielding robotic warriors facing below them over a cliff. The leader, which was red, addressed them. "We fight for chaos." He spoke.

A black one wearing shades stepped forward. "We do whatever we want."

A green, skinner one spoke next. "We pride ourselves with unstoppable power."

A fat, yellow one puffed his gut. "We eat only the finest foods!"

And finally, a female pink one winked. "We fight... in style!"

"For we are..." All five of them spoke in unison. "THE AXEM RANGERS!"

"Axem Rangers, huh?!" Bowser growled. "Must be from some rejected children's show..."

"What have you done to Heatran?!" Toadstool exclaimed.

Axem Red shrugged. "We have our orders from Smithy; retrieve the Star Piece located within Barrel Volcano, and eliminate all Pokémon here. And while Heatran took most of the hit, we did retrieve this!" He pulled out a large Red star.

"The Star Piece!" Yang shouted.

"We'll be taking our leave now. Don't you punks even think about following us, unless you wind up like old Heatran there, youse got that?" Axem Black pointed, as they vanished; leaving everyone to look over the Pokémon.

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuun! Bet you didn't see that twist coming! I didn't want to end this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I wanna try and brainstorm how to portray the next battle with the Axem Rangers. You noticed that I am just now integrating equipable armour into this story; this is the only time I'll be doing it since I don't feel like having to change outfits constantly here. Also, just gonna put a little disclaimer here, but the outfits that the Axem Rangers have are based on their SMBZ debut. (If you don't know what Super Mario Bros Z is, I recommend watching it; or at least the episode with the Axem Rangers for a more vivid imagination). Anyways, that's all I got here, see you next time!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Howdy everybody! I hope you all are ready for a hot battle against the Axem Rangers. Also wanna make the same disclaimer from the last chapter; The Axem Rangers here are based on the appearance from SMBZ's Axem Rangers X (just so that the battle is a bit more balanced). I also rewatched the very exact scene on YouTube and I forgotten how epic it was! Okay, enough gushing about that, we have a chapter to read!**

* * *

***No BGM***

"Heatran! Please, wake up!" Ruby cried, as she tried to nudge Heatran up, to no avail. Everyone was shocked beyond words at the blow the Axem Rangers laid upon the Legendary Pokémon.

"What did the Axem Rangers do to Heatran?!" Mallow asked.

"MAG?! MAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" Magmortar was deeply enraged as he fired two Flamethrowers upwards, before Turtonator tried to calm him down.

"Anything yet, Princess?" Weiss asked, as Toadstool and Blissey constantly tried to heal Heatran.

Toadstool stopped, before sighing. "Nothing's working. Heatran's body is as cold as its back." Everyone gasped upon hearing that.

However, before any mourning could happen, a voice crept up as Geno realized something. "Wait a minute, did you say... Cold?"

"...Yes, Heatran's body is unnaturally cold after the attack." Toadstool explained.

"Got any ideas, Geno?" Luigi asked.

"Well, seeing as Heatran lives in a volcano, it thrives on high temperatures. That area on its back is, as you said, cold." The doll explained. "Whatever it was the Axem Rangers fired must have been something so chilly, it extinguished even the fires inside Heatran!"

One by one, everyone understood what Geno meant. "Oh, so in order to revive Heatran, we need enough fire to light it up from inside!" Mario realized.

"In that case, leave that to me!" Bowser cackled. "Nobody's got a bigger fire in his gut than me." Everybody stood back, as Bowser breathed his flames as the unconscious Heatran to re-ignite it. But after several seconds, Bowser quickly lost steam as it failed to wake it up. "Ugh, this is harder than I thought..." He panted.

"I guess we all have to contribute enough firepower for Heatran." Luigi thought.

"In that case..." Mario gave everyone a Fire Flower, before using one himself. "It's time to kick it up a notch!"

Team RWBY looked at the Fire Flowers. "So, we just absorb these... right?" Blake asked for confirmation, before the Fire Flower disappeared, as her hair and outfits changed colours. "What the- What happened to my clothes, and my hair?!" She wondered, before a fireball shot out from her hand. "WAH!"

"Okay, not gonna lie... THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Yang cheered. "If you thought I was hot before, you haven't seen anything like this!"

"Focus everybody!" Mario spoke up. "We need to focus our firepower directly at Heatran's body." Everybody aimed their flaming hands at Heatran, as Charizard marched beside Mario. "Oh, you want to help too, Charizard?" Charizard smirked and roared. "Okey-dokey then." Typhlosion, Houndoom, and Golem also stood by the fire-lizard to contribute. "Here we go!"

Everyone aimed their flames at Heatran, as they kept shooting fire non-stop at the Lava Dome Pokémon's fiery core. After a while, they saw more fire being shot at Heatran. "Hey, where's that coming from?" Ruby asked.

They saw that Magmortar was using Flamethrower on Heatran, before Turtonator, Flareon, and all the native Fire Types chipped in to help their leader. "Wow, look at them go!" Toadstool commented. "They all truly care for their leader." As everyone kept shooting their fire, they could see Heatran's back lighting up once more.

***BGM - Dragon's Awakening (Pokémon Black and White)***

"Look! It's working!" Luigi cheered.

"Great! Let's keep it up!" Geno nodded.

After a few more seconds of fire shooting, the Fire Flower power had worn out.

Heatran's eyes started to open up, as its body twitched. "It's waking up!" Weiss pointed, before it got back on all fours.

Heatran roared loudly as its entire body erupted in flames, shooting up a large stream of lava from its back that shot out of the volcano. "Whoa! That's massive!" Ruby grunted, as she and everybody tried to stand their ground from the eruption.

"Hang on, everybody!" Mario warned, as they tried to keep their footing.

The force pushed everybody, even the rest of the Fire Types, back slightly, as the fiery aura radiated for what felt like centuries. No one could have ever expected a beautiful sight such as this, as all were at a loss for words.

After the flames died down, everyone looked on it stunned silence as Heatran turned to face the heroes.

***BGM Ends***

"So, what now?" Luigi asked, before everybody looked up, and saw a giant airship falling down.

"Incoming!" Mallow yelled, as everybody dodged the falling airship, as it crashed towards the centre. To everyone's surprise, it was an axe-shaped ship that the Axem Rangers piloted, until it got struck by Heatran's super Eruption.

"The Axem Rangers?!" Everyone shouted.

The rangers got back up, as Axem Red glared. "YOU!" He shouted. "What did you do to our ship?!"

"Yo Red!" Axem Green tapped his boss' shoulder.

"What?" Axem Red asked, before Green pointed towards the angry Fire Types and heroes, as well as the revived Heatran. "Oh, so that's it..."

"You're going to pay for what you did to Heatran, and for pilfering that Star Piece!" Geno glared, as everyone pointed their weapons.

***BGM - Fight Against an Armed Boss***

Axem Red looked at the damaged axe-ship, before chuckling. "Very well, then. We'll finished you off, right here and now!" He drew his axe out, as did the other Axem Rangers.

"Leave this to us, Heatran! Just make sure all the fire types are safe and sound!" Ruby assured.

"MAG-MORTAR!" Magmortar aimed his arms at them, before Heatran stopped him. "MAG?"

Heatran stood for a moment, before nodding as all of Barrel Volcano's Fire Types retreated. Mario and Ruby squared off against Axem Red, Weiss and Toadstool fought Axem Pink, Blake and Geno faced off against Axem Black, Bowser and Yang stared down Axem Yellow, while Luigi and Mallow were left against Axem Green.

Ruby and Axem Red clashed weapons with one another, with the former admiring the latter's axe. "Ruby, snap out of it!" Mario reminded her, as she fired some rounds from Crescent Rose. Axem Red deflected all of them before Mario tried to land a super jump combo at him. Axem Red charged him himself before hacking his axe at the two.

Luigi and Axem Green traded blow for blow, which eventually devolved into a slapfight between the two of them. Mallow sweatdropped before unleashing his Shocker spell at Green. However, Axem Green retaliated with a Meteor Blast attack at them, before Luigi interrupted with another Luigi Missile attack.

"Ugh, my head hurts..." Axem Green muttered.

"Already? Wow, you're out of shape.." Luigi commented.

However, Axem Green smirked, before slashing at the green plumber, who barely dodged in time.

Blake and Axem Black matched each other's speed as they dashed around before colliding weapons with each other. "Look, why don't you just leave us alone and give us the star right now?!" Blake ordered.

"Hah! As if I'd listen to a cheap floozy like you!" Axem Black taunted, with a Jersey accent.

"Floozy...?" Blake wondered, before Axem Black tossed a bomb right at her face. "AAAHH!" Blake fell back.

"Blake!" Geno shouted, before firing from his arm cannon at Axem Black's head, destroying his shades.

Axem Black's eyes bulged in terror. "MY SHADES!"

"Serves you right." Geno replied, before Axem Black growled and lunged at the doll.

Bowser and Yang punched at Axem Yellow, while the oversized axe fighter held their attacks. "Can you guys just surrender already?! I wanna go eat!"

"Hungry, are you?" Bowser commented. "How about a knuckle sandwich?!" He and Yang both shouted at once.

Axem Yellow shoved Yang out of the way, before he and Bowser were locked against one another, each of them trying to shove each other off. Eventually, Axem Yellow belly-butted the Koopa King away, as Yang tried to go for another punch. But Yellow countered with a hammer-fisted strike that pushed her to the ground. However, Bowser followed up with a drop kick that punted Yellow back.

Weiss and Toadstool's battle with Axem Pink raged on. "You sure look good in pink, princess. But I'm far more attractive than you!" Axem Pink declared.

"We'll see about that!" Toadstool shouted, as her War Fan clashed with Pink's axe.

Weiss fired a blast of ice at her with Myrtenaster, which unfortunately melted due to the heat in the volcano. However, the melted ice did do a good job with smearing Axem Pink's makeup upon hitting her face. "Oh no, my makeup!" She screamed, as it ran down her face.

"Should have used a waterproof brand." Weiss huffed. However, Axem Pink immediately tackled her to the ground. "ACK!"

"Oh no, Weiss!" Toadstool gasped, before glaring at Axem Pink. "Ha-Cha!" She thrusted herself back forward and knocked Pink off with a Peach Bomber.

Weiss got up, while surprised by the butt attack. "Well, that's an interesting move..." She commented, as Pink and Toadstool clashed one more.

The battle swayed back and forth for a while, but the Axem Rangers were severely outnumbered. Axem Red got knocked back, before he got back and growled. "Grrr, all right, enough of this! It's time to end this. Rangers, to me!" He ordered as he and the other rangers dashed to their blade-ship.

"Oh great. Now what?" Mallow sighed.

The Axem Rangers got behind a large cylinder on the ship, as Red took control. "Time to unleash our new and improved Breaker Beam, now with some more ice power!" He activated a button, as another cylinder popped up. To everyone's shock, the second one contained a Kyurem that was imprisoned and had several tubes attached.

"You're kidding me... They have a Kyurem with them?!" Ruby shouted.

"That would explain how Heatran lost its body temperature before." Geno realized. "But how on earth were they able to obtain another legendary Pokémon?"

"Master Smithy was kind enough to lend it to us, in the hopes of annihilating all of you. Now, say your prayers fools!" Axem Red shouted. The Breaker Beam cannon charged while Kyurem screeched in pain.

"What do we do?! We can't withstand a blast from that, even charged from another Legendary!" Luigi worriedly yelled.

"Breaker Beam, FIRE!" The Axem rangers shouted, as the ship fired a large bright blue beam at the heroes.

As everyone braced for impact, a different blast shot out from behind them, as it collided with the ice-infused Breaker Beam. "What?!" Axem Black yelled. "What happened?"

Everyone coughed after the smoke cleared, as they saw that the other attack came from Heatran. "Heatran! But how..." Mario wondered, until he saw that Heatran had a special crystal attached under its neck.

"A Z-Crystal, of course!" Ruby exclaimed.

"This isn't over! Once our Breaker Beam recharges, you're toast!" Axem Yellow bellowed.

"Interesting choice of words there, tubby." Bowser grinned, as everyone dashed in to knock the rangers off the ship. "Now to get that thing out of there!" He declared as he tried to free Kyurem out of its tube with a punch, to no avail. "Damn, no good. This thing's tough."

"We'll see about that..." Yang cocked her gauntlets. "All together now!" All ten heroes and their Pokémon all unleashed their attacks on the tube, but nothing was working.

"Man, if only we had some more power..." Mallow panted.

However, at that moment, Geno's Metang had cried out and started to glow, much to everyone's shock. "No way, is it actually time? Is this the moment we've been waiting for?!" Ruby squealed, as Metang had finally evolved into the all powerful Metagross.

Geno was shocked, before becoming thrilled. "All right, Metagross! Go for it!"

"METAAAAAAA!" Metagross roared out, as it moved back and took aim. It then launched itself at the cylinder, traveling at blazing speed.

"Its using Giga Impact!" Mario shouted as everyone dashed away.

Metagross' Giga Impact was powerful enough to completely shatter Kyurem's container, as well as destroying the Axem rangers' ship.

"NOOO! Our Blade!" Axem Red cried out. "You'll pay for this!"

"Um, Red?" Pink tapped his shoulder, before pointing at Heatran.

"...Crap." Red gulped, as all five Rangers and the remains of their ship were engulfed by Heatran's Magma Storm.

"Noooooo! Lord Smithy, forgive us!" The Axem Rangers cried as they were all incinerated.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory Theme***

"Phew... good riddance!" Weiss declared, as everyone cheered.

"Thanks for your help there, Heatran." Geno addressed Heatran, who nodded and returned to its lair. He then turned towards his newly evolved Pokèmon and petted it. "And thank you, Metagross."

"META." Metegross hummed in appreciation.

"Now where's the Star Piece?" Blake looked around for a while, before Kyurem held it in its mouth. "Oh... there it is."

The other legendary handed the Red Star to Mario, as it flew and joined the rest. "Aah, six stars down. Only one more to collect!" Ruby cheered.

"Yup!" Mallow nodded. "Oh yeah, we should tell my parents about the news. Who knows, maybe they may know where the last star piece is."

"Ah, good idea, Mallow." Mario spoke up. "But how do we get out of here?"

It was then that Kyurem approached them, and pointed towards its back. "Wait, Kyurem... you want us to ride you?!" Toadstool gasped.

Kyurem nodded, as everyone recalled their Pokémon and boarded on it. "Wow, thanks Kyurem!" Ruby spoke.

Once Kyurem flew out of Barrel Volcano, Luigi sighed. "I can't believe we have six Star Pieces."

"Yeah, but even so, Smithy's obviously not going to stop at nothing to take us down." Blake pointed out. "I mean, taking control of one Legendary Pokémon, while almost wiping out another? He is definitely not messing around at this point."

While thinking, they noticed all the native Fire Types waving at them, even Magmortar. "Even so, I think I like our chances." Geno concluded.

***BGM - Burning Ambition (Fire Emblem - Path of Radiance)***

At an unknown location in a dark room, a being addressed a large robotic being. "Pardon me, Master Smithy. It is my regret to inform you that we have lost communication with the Axem rangers."

"I see..." Smithy spoke in a deep voice. "And what about the Kyurem we had procured before?"

"I am afraid that it is no longer in our control. We have surmised that Mario and his group of heroes have freed Kyurem and have collected the Star Piece in Barrel Volcano." His henchman explained.

Smithy growled at this. "Interesting... Did you find out the world that those four mysterious fighters come from?"

"Yes, master Smithy. We have confirmed co-ordinates to this world of Remnant, from where they entered."

"Excellent. In that case, you may leave." The overlord said, as the henchman took his leave. "You may have snatched Kyurem away from me, and defeated my henchmen time and time again, but all of that was just a mere appetizer for what's to come, Mario. Once I wipe all of you here and pilfer all of your Pokèmon, I'll be sure to do the same to this so called World of Remnant. Rest assured, The Smithy gang will never yield to the likes of you!"

* * *

**Wow-ee, that was a doozy! I bet you weren't expecting Kyurem to be the grasp of Smithy, even though it's no longer in their possession. But the fact that Smithy had a legendary Pokémon on him should be a sign for things to come... So yeah, six Star Pieces are ours, Smithy makes an early appearance, and now the gang has a Pseudo-Legendary on the team - you know what that means...**

**Mario - Charizard, Roserade  
Luigi - Blastoise, Typhlosion  
Ruby - Venusaur, Scizor  
Weiss - Alolan-Ninetales, Gardevoir  
Blake - Zoroark, Gengar  
Yang - Machamp, Heracross  
Mallow - Altaria, Greninja  
Geno - Metagross *EVOLVED*, Gallade  
Bowser - Houndoom, Golem  
Toadstool - Blissey, Ampharos**

**Well, that was the last evolution on the team, which mean that should be the end of the Pokémon standings update... or is it? Find out next time!**


	34. Chapter 33

**What's up everyone? It's time for even more Super RWBY RPG - where this time we shall start at Remnant, since it's been a while since we saw them. Let's see how they are, shall we?**

* * *

***Remnant, Beacon Academy***

***BGM - Monastery (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)***

The commotion from the last conference failed to calm everyone down, as almost all students and faculty members were at a panic as to where Team RWBY was, or how to even get them back. "Man, this sucks..." Jaune mumbled, while he was walking down the hall with Sun.

"Tell me about it! I don't even know what to do!" Sun wailed. However, the tension was interrupted when the two of them felt a loud rumbling. "What the hell?" The monkey Faunus muttered.

The two dashed outside, where everyone was looking towards the sky. The two guys met up with the rest of their respective teams. "What's happening?" Jaune asked.

"Something big..." Ren commented, as after a few more seconds of rumbling, a large ripple tore through the sky, leaving everyone shocked.

"What in the world?!" Pyrrha gasped, before they all heard a voice on the intercom.

"Attention all students, please report inside the auditorium immediately for an emergency meeting!" Ozpin ordered, as they all headed inside.

"What do you think's going on now?" Sun wondered.

"No idea, but I just hope Ruby and her pals get back as soon as possible!" Jaune spoke with dread.

***Mario's World, Nimbus Land***

***BGM - Let's do the Fooka Fooka (SMRPG)***

The citizens of Nimbus Land, including the King and Queen, watched in awe as Kyurem landed near the palace gates. Everyone dismounted off the Legendary as it stood there, while Mallow's parents approached. "Ah, welcome back, son!" King Nimbus greeted Mallow and the rest of the gang.

"Hey, mom and dad!" Mallow hugged them. "You won't believe what happened to us! So, there were these bad guys known as the Axem Rangers who were abusing that Kyurem there, and almost froze poor Heatran. But we stopped their plans, and saved both the Pokémon and the Star Piece!" The little prince swiftly explained.

"Goodness. That was some adventure, but I'm glad everything worked out in the end." Queen Nimbus replied.

"So, does that mean that the Star... whatever it's called... is fixed?" King Nimbus asked.

"I believe you mean, 'Star Road'. And no, it's not." Geno explained. "We're missing one more Star Piece."

King and Queen Nimbus looked at each other before sighing. "Well, if that's the case, then I'm afraid we're stumped as to where else to look." Queen Nimbus confessed.

Everyone was taken aback by her statement. "W-What?! Isn't there any other place around this world which we've missed?" Ruby asked.

"Afraid not, my dear. If you've truly been around the world, this is the last normal spot to look into. There is not a single spot that you probably haven't already been to." The Queen explained.

***BGM - The Search {Core} (Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney)***

After a brief silence, Mario finally spoke up. "Technically, that's not entirely true..."

Everybody faced Mario, hoping for a glimmer of hope. "Wait a minute, Mario. Do you mean to tell us that there's one more place we haven't searched yet?!" Weiss addressed him.

"Well, it's a long shot, but there is still one more place we already know about but we haven't looked into yet." The Red plumber explained. "It also happens to be the source of all of the events that have been going on in this world right now."

Upon hearing that, everyone's eyes widened upon hearing that. "Wait a second, bro. You don't mean?"

However, Bowser was the only one who was still in the dark. "What DOES he mean?! Somebody tell me what he's talking about!" Bowser yelled while grabbing Mario's shirt.

"Come on now, Bowser. You should know what location he's referring to, since it's practically close to home for you." Blake explained.

Bowser gasped as he removed his grip on Mario. "Wait... Are you talking about... my Keep?"

"It's possible. I mean, when I first tried to enter the Keep with that giant sword implanted on there, I was unable to access the keep. Therefore, there has to be something else that we haven't seen in there." Mario theorized.

"But didn't you say that the bridge is down?" Yang pointed out. "I mean, how do we even get across?"

Their questions were answered, as Kyurem roared to get their attention. "I believe Kyurem has the answer to your question." Toadstool replied.

"Of course!" Geno clapped his hands together. "Kyurem was held hostage by Smithy and was used as a weapon by the Axem Rangers. It stands to reason that Kyurem would gladly fly us over there."

"Ah, so it's settled then!" King Nimbus huffed. "The next stop, and possibly remaining stop is Bowser's Keep. It stands to reason that if you folks are not successful there, the entire world is doomed!" Everyone was silent, as Queen Nimbus stared at him. "No pressure..."

"Come now, dear. Don't scare them like that!" His wife nudged him. "I know they have what it takes. Still, it's probably a good idea to stock up on what you need, and make sure everything's in order before you depart."

"In that case, there's something I need to do..." Ruby spoke up. "Be right back!" She dashed away from everybody.

***BGM - Let's Do The Fooka Fooka***

After everybody healed up their Pokémon, Ruby returned to the rest of the group. "Hey, where'd you run off to?" Mallow asked.

"You'll see." Ruby smirked, as a moment later, everybody saw a Honchkrow flying at them.

"Whoa! A Honchkrow?!" Mario gasped. "Wait, I recognize that bird..."

"Looking for me, folks?" Everybody turned and saw Qrow approached the group.

Yang gasped, and ran towards him. "Uncle Qrow!" She pulled him into a tight bear-hug.

"Oof, nice to see you too, firecracker." Qrow smirked.

"Wow, uncle. I didn't know your Murkrow evolved into Honchkrow." Ruby giggled, as she petted the bird.

"HONCH..." Honchkrow happily sighed while being stroked.

"So that's what it was. I wondered why he looked different." The black-haired man shrugged. "I really need to learn more about this Pokémon stuff..." He looked at the six strangers to him. "So, who are your new friends?"

"Oh yeah! Qrow, I want you to meet Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Geno, Princess Toadstool, and King Bowser." Ruby introduced, as everyone except Bowser waved at him.

"Huh, nice to meet you I guess." Qrow gave a small wave back.

"So, Qrow. If you're Ruby and Yang's uncle, where have you been this whole time?" Bowser wondered.

"Well, if you must know... I've been searching through this whole place looking for any leads on how to get back (and totally didn't waste any time finding a casino), and while I couldn't find any leads, I did find these..." Qrow took out a large sack of items and showed them. "I don't know what they do, but knock yourselves out."

Everyone rummaged through the sack, and saw a lot of rare weapons for them. This included a Lazy Shell for Mario, an Ultra Hammer for Luigi, A pair of Sonic Cymbals for Mallow, a Star Gun for Geno, some Drill Gloves for Bowser, and a Frying Pan for Toadstool. "Whoa, that's some fine spelunking you did there." Blake commented.

"Yeah, but I still didn't find any clues on how to get back." Qrow grumbled.

"Well, we did." Ruby spoke up. "Uncle Qrow, you might want to sit down, because this will take a while."

***EXPLANATION TIME - YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW***

"Huh... So that's it." Qrow nodded. "Man, I thought I was getting too old for all this stuff."

"So wait a minute, Ruby. Is this why you called your uncle here?" Toadstool asked.

"Yup! Since he's also from Remnant, we can't just leave him stranded here forever. Plus, we could definitely use a powerful and Legendary Huntsman such as him on our team!" Ruby proudly declared. "Well, Qrow. What do you say?"

Qrow sighed, before giving a small chuckle. "Eh. Who am I to say no?"

"Awesome. Welcome to our team, Qrow!" Mario shook his hand, before giving him a Pokéball. "Here is something for Honchkrow."

Qrow looked at the capturing device, as Honchkrow activated it and flew inside the Pokéball, much to the Huntsman's surprise. "Well, I guess it's better than having him bug me constantly." He faced the group. "So, I guess now we get on top of that dragon?" He pointed towards Kyurem.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" A voice called up, as everybody saw Professor Toad flying on a Pidgey towards them. "Phew, thank goodness I made it just in time." He panted.

"Professor Toad? What are you doing here?" Toadstool asked. "Shouldn't you be making sure no one knows I'm not at the Kingdom."

"Don't worry, Princess, that Ditto is doing a good job keeping her cover... for the most part." He sweated. "But that's not important. I heard you guys were about to storm Bowser's Keep, so I wanted to give you all something extra special!" Professor Toad explained, while holding a special bracelet. "Any chance you know what this is?" He raised his eyebrows, as everybody except Qrow gasped.

"Nope." Qrow shrugged.

"... Well I'll tell you. These are... MEGA BRACELETS!" Professor Toad cheered. "I've been keeping a tally on your Pokémon, and from what I've seen, I think these will really come in handy." He rummaged through his bag. "In fact, I've got one for each of you!" He handed everybody a mega bracelet and their respective mega stones; everybody except for Qrow. "Unfortunately, I don't have one for you. Sorry, I didn't know there would be eleven of you."

"Eh, don't sweat it. I'll be fine." Qrow assured.

"Anyways, go get 'em, Mario. Save the world, and all these Pokémon!" Professor Toad saluted, before taking off on Pidgey. However, he flew back before remembering one more thing. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I do have one more gift for you." He handed them three TMs. To their surprise, they were the TMs for Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Hydro Cannon.

"Whoa! How did you get TMs for these?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It wasn't easy, but I worked to the bone trying to obtain these." He explained. "Okay, best of luck!" He took off once more.

"Well, he sure was interesting." Qrow mumbled, before taking a swig from his flask.

"Well, I guess it's time..." Ruby spoke, feeling a little down.

"Something wrong, Ruby?" Luigi asked.

***BGM - Rosalina's Storybook (SMG1)***

"It's just... After we find the last Star Piece and fix the Star Road and go back to our world... when will we ever see each other again?" The Red head confessed.

Everyone was silent, as they all looked down. "Gosh, I honestly forgot all about that." Mallow muttered sadly.

"Not to mention, what about our Pokémon that we befriended throughout this whole journey?" Weiss realized. "I mean, we've been so focused on trying to complete this journey, we've forgotten what we'd be giving up..."

Not a single person had an answer, as nobody truly wanted to say good-bye just yet. However, a voice finally spoke up. "All right, will you people stop feeling down?" Qrow addressed everyone. "Look, I'm not the best motivational speaker about this sort of thing, but when it comes to doing what's right, we all have to weigh our morals and values to do what's right. And even if it looks like there is no other chance of resolving everything of getting the best ending... it's the thought that counts."

Everyone was confused by what Qrow said, before coming to a conclusion. "I believe what Qrow is saying is that no matter what happens, our bonds and memories that we've shared with one another will always be in our hearts. And perhaps, if your beliefs are strong enough, we just might find a way..." Geno thought out.

Ruby thought carefully for a moment, before Venusaur and Scizor came out of her Pokéballs to give her a motivational boost. Eventually, everybody's Pokémon all gathered together to reassure them that things would be just fine. "They're right, you know. We can't stop now." Mario comforted Ruby. "No matter what happens, our friendship will never break; even between our worlds."

Ruby looked at Mario, and smiled while he wiped a tear off her face. "Mario... Thank you."

"So, are we ready to go?" Qrow asked once more.

***BGM - Battle! Zinnia (Pokémon ORAS*)**

Mario, Luigi, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Toadstool all faced their Pokémon and Mega Rings before nodding. "Then let's hop aboard Kyurem and let's go!" Qrow pointed out.

After recalling all their Pokémon, they all hopped on Kyurem's back, as the Legendary Dragon roared and started to take flight. As Kyurem took to the sky, everyone around the world saw the dragon flying towards Bowser's Keep.

In Rose Town, the citizens, especially Gaz, all cheered for Mario and Geno.

At Tadpole Pond, the tadpoles all kicked the water with glee, as Frogfucius intensely watched while praying for Mallow's safety.

Throughout Seaside Town and in the Sunken Ship, both the citizens and the pirates rooted for them, even Jonathon Jones.

In Monstro Town, Monstromama prayed for their success, while Jeffrey and Jagger rooted for Bowser.

And finally in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadstool's grandmother prayed for the Princess' safety, as the Chancellor and all the toads hoped that the Mario Bros, Team RWBY, and all of their companions would prevail over Smithy.

As they neared the currently occupied Keep while eyeing Exor, they still weren't sure what sort of traps Smithy had planned for them. However, one thing was certain: They had to stop Smithy once and for all, or both of their worlds would face certain doom! Mario and Ruby took deep breaths before looking at their companions, who nodded reassuringly. The two leaders faced each other and smiled, before nodding to each other too.

* * *

**Bet you didn't that coming, did you? Not only is Qrow Branwen officially part of the party now, but everyone now has mega evolutions! I'll be honest with you, when I was first planning the Pokémon teams, I noticed their was at least almost one Mega per person, so I wanted to follow up with that by fitting them all with one mega evolution, while making sure that we have every single type of the team. Now even though Qrow won't have a mega evolution, I do have something else for him to make up for it. Speaking of Qrow, now we have to add him to the Pokémon Standings (it makes sense now that all of his sidequest shenanigans are done), so if you'll excuse me...**

**Mario - Charizard, Roserade  
Luigi - Blastoise, Typhlosion  
Ruby - Venusaur, Scizor  
Weiss - Alolan-Ninetales, Gardevoir  
Blake - Zoroark, Gengar  
Yang - Machamp, Heracross  
Mallow - Altaria, Greninja  
Geno - Metagross, Gallade  
Bowser - Houndoom, Golem  
Toadstool - Blissey, Ampharos  
Qrow *ADDED* - Honchkrow**

**And one more note; I know that it's bullsh*t that the move tutor move are TMs, but I really wanted to have the starters learn their ultimate attacks, it wouldn't be complete; so just this once, I'm gonna cheat a bit here. And I think that should do it for now. Tune in next time where the newly updated team finally tackle Bowser's Keep!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Greetings everyone, I hope you're in a mood for another chapter of Super RWBY RPG - because we are currently in the homestretch. It's time for the last world of the game, as we finally return to Bowser's Keep. Oh and, also wanna remind everyone of something. Now even though Pokémon Sword and Shield are currently out, I will not be adding any Gen 8 Pokémon for this story since I don't have the games and it's a bit too late to change my ideas at this point in the story. I'm sorry, but that's how it is going to be. Now commence the chapter.**

* * *

***BGM - Bowser's Keep (Full version)***

As the sky they soared through darkened, everybody knew that they were at Bowser's Keep. Kyurem landed by the doorstep for everybody to dismount, before it took off into the dark sky. "So, this is Bowser's castle..." Yang commented. All eleven heroes took a deep breath before they entered the Keep.

Upon going through the entrance, Bowser inhaled deeply before sighing. "Ah, the scent of boiling lava. It's so nice to be home!" He smiled, before clenching his fist and growling. "Smithy's gonna pay for stealing my splendid castle from me!"

"Easy there, Bowser. Before you get comfy, we still gotta find this Smithy guy and the last Star Piece." Qrow reminded him. "And based on everything you guys said he's done so far, I'm guessing it ain't gonna be easy."

"I believe the first step to stopping Smithy is to deal with the sword occupying the keep, Exor." Geno spoke.

"So, Mario. You're the only one who's seen that Exor guy. Anything we should know?" Luigi asked.

"Well, it was only for a short amount of time, but he was able to destroy the bridge to the keep without any trouble." Mario remembered.

"So, in other words, it won't be easy." Ruby figured. "Well, no matter. We've tackled far more dangerous threats before."

"She's right. We can do this!" Mallow assured.

As they proceeded to the next room, they saw some newer variations of older enemies; mainly Gu Goombas, Malakoopas, and Red Shell Koopa fighters known as Terra Cotta Koopas. "Intruders! Protect this castle for Lord Smithy at all costs!" One Terra Cotta fighter yelled out.

However, the moment that they saw Bowser with a very angry look on his face, it caused them to quiver in fear. "Holy smokes, it's Bowser!" A Gu Goomba screamed out.

"Oh forget this, I'm not fighting him!" A Malakoopa shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

Afterwards, all enemies immediately fled the scene, much to everyone's confusion. "...Huh. Well, I guess that works." Weiss shrugged.

"What can I say? I just want my castle back, and I'm not letting anyone get in my way!" Bowser snarled.

"Yikes. Better not piss him off any further." Yang whispered.

However, the enraged Koopa King felt someone putting a hand on his shoulder. Bowser was surprised to see Toadstool comforting him. "Bowser, I know the pain you are feeling right now, but you mustn't let your anger get the better of you."

Bowser sighed. "I know..."

A few moments later, after crossing the bridge, they all came across the throne room; which brought back memories for Mario, Toadstool, and Bowser. "Ah, this room... Seems like only a few days ago when I fought Mario for custody of the princess." Bowser reminisced. "Good times, right guys?"

Mario and Toadstool both frowned, before Blake spoke up. "Well, it doesn't look like anyone's here. So where do we go from here, Bowser?"

"Oh please, I know my castle inside and out. In fact, there's a secret tunnel right in here." Bowser explained, as he approached a statue of himself, before pushing it aside to reveal a hidden path. "Ta-da!"

"Well that's convenient." Mallow pointed out, as they all entered the castle.

As they traveled through the dark tunnel, a Gu Goomba hid behind a wall, while hearing footsteps. "Ooh, this is my chance! If I can catch the intruders by surprise, I can lay my super stealthy sneak-attack of awesomeness on them..." He snickered, as the heroes' footsteps got louder.

"Yeesh, this place is dark." Ruby muttered.

"We'd better keep our guard up. We don't know if someone would try and surprise us in the dark like this." Geno warned.

As they neared the door, the Gu Goomba leapt from his cover. "Ha-hah!" He yelled out, except he didn't realize he jumped over the ledge. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he fell to his doom.

Everybody blinked in confusion. "Wow, that was... sad." Luigi commented.

After emerging from the dark tunnel, the heroes saw six doors in front of them. "Six doors? What's the deal with that?" Mario wondered, as everyone faced Bowser.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't have the chance or the time to add them here." Bowser defended.

"Then where did..." Weiss was about to ask, before a puff of smoke came out, and a green Hammer Bro appeared.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Welcome to Smithy's Castle!" The Green Hammer Bro spoke in a game-show hosting kind of way.

"You mean MY castle!" Bowser corrected him. "And just who are you, bub?!"

"My name is Dr. Topper, and I'm your host for the Bowser Keep Super Show!" Dr. Topper introduced, as everyone was confused. "Up for a little challenge? If you succeed, I'll show you the way to get to Smithy."

Everyone thought for a moment, before they accepted. "All right, Topper. What's the challenge?" Mario asked. "Any action packed obstacle courses?"

"Or maybe some fighting gauntlet of some kind?" Yang hoped.

"Oh, how about some trivial questions to test our knowledge?" Weiss wondered, as they all shot her an incredulous look. "What? I love quiz shows."

"Ooh, I'm afraid it's none of the above! Well, it was all of the above, but we've made some last minute changes. See, the challenge is simple as they involve one thing; Pokémon battles!" Dr. Topper explained. "So, the challenge is this: Five pairs of twos, plus one single person, will go through each door and face off in a battle against Pokémon specially prepared for you. In order to proceed, everyone has to win against their opponents! So, what do you say?"

Everyone was ecstatic as they were thrilled for Pokémon battles. "Heck yeah, we're in!" Ruby cheered.

Dr. Topper grinned. "Excellent! If you'll just break into pairs of two, except for one who will have to go in solo."

"Luigi!" Mario tapped his brother's shoulder. "Let's-a go!"

"Okey-dokey!" Luigi nodded, as they headed towards Door #1.

"Come on, Weiss. Let's show them what we got!" Ruby pumped her hand up, as she dragged Weiss through Door #2.

"Well Blake, let's move out!" Yang smirked, as the two of them entered Door #3.

"What do you say, Geno? You and me." Mallow offered.

"Fine by me." Geno nodded, as they walked to Door #4.

"So, Princess. How about you and I become partners?" Bowser winked.

Toadstool stepped back a bit. "Um, I was thinking of partnering up with Qrow..."

"Eh no thanks. It's better if I go solo." Qrow bluntly replied before walking to Door #6.

The two of them stared at Qrow, before Toadstool sighed. "No funny business, please."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bowser chuckled as they walked to Door #5.

As everyone entered their respective doors, the matches are as follows: Mario's Charizard and Luigi's Blastoise against an Infernape and Empoleon, Ruby's Scizor and Weiss' Alolan-Ninetales faced off against an Abomasnow and Alolan-Sandslash, Blake's Gengar and Yang's Heracross squared off against a Slaking and Slowking, Mallow's Altaria and Geno's Metagross stared down against a Throh and Sawk, Bowser's Golem and Toadstool's Blissey were against a Nidoking and Nidoqueen, while Qrow's Honchkrow was against a mighty Hydreigon. "All right, let the battles begin!" Dr. Topper shouted over some speakers.

* * *

**Okay, that was a short chapter, I admit. I just wanted to build it up for the battles. So, anyone who's played SMRPG knows all about the six doors of Bowser's Keep, and originally I was going to skip them - I decided to mix it up as usual by giving everyone a Pokémon battle. Anyone who has also played it knows about the mooks in Bowser's Keep that flee if Bowser is out on the field, hence I wanted to work that joke in. All right, good day to you all!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Hello everybody! We've come so far into this story, and mark my words, I will see it to the end! Let's begin today's chapter.**

* * *

***BGM - Pokémon Kanto Gym Leader Remix (Pokémon B2W2)*******

"All right... Let the battles begin!" Dr. Topper called out as everyone began their respective Pokémon battles. In Room #1, Charizard and Blastoise squared off against Infernape and Empoleon, as Empoleon dashed towards the former with Aqua Jet, while its partner attacked the giant turtle with Mach Punch. The two Kanto starters were unable to dodge the quick moments from their Sinnoh brothers, but the Mario Brothers were not about to admit defeat, as they looked to each other. "Ready, brother?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Let's-a do this!" Luigi nodded, as they activated their mega rings which caused their partners to glow with power. After a few seconds, the two had mega-evolved into Mega Charizard X and Mega Blastoise. "All right, Blastoise. Aura Sphere!" Luigi called out.

"And Charizard use Dragon Claw!" Mario commanded, as the two Pokémon commenced their attacks.

In Door #2, Ruby and Weiss saw the Alolan-Sandslash zooming through the room as Abomasnow's Snow Warning Ability whipped up a hailstorm, which triggered the former's Slush-Rush Ability. "Whoa, that Sandslash is fast!" Ruby commented.

"They may have some great co-ordination, but I planned a little something for this occasion." Weiss smirked. "Now Ninetales, use Aurora Veil!"

"NIIIIIIIINE!" Ninetales howled, as a rainbow-coloured aura surrounded herself to shield her and Scizor from damage.

"Oh wow, nice thinking, Weiss!" Ruby smiled, as the heiress hummed with glee. However, the Alolan-Sandslash dashed towards Ninetales and struck with Metal Claw. "Uh-oh! Quick Scizor, Bullet Punch!"

"SCIZ!" Scizor dashed and blocked the attack.

"BOMAAAAAAA!" Abomasnow revealed a mega stone of his own, much to the girls shock, as he transformed into Mega-Abomasnow!

"But how?! There's no trainer or mega bracelet around!" Ruby wondered.

"Just a little enhancement we've added." Dr. Topper explained on screen, as Mega-Abomasnow dashed at Scizor with Ice Punch.

In room #3, Blake ordered Gengar to fire a Shadow Ball at Slowking, while Yang called out for Heracross to use Brick Break on Slaking. However, the tables turned on them once SlowKing started glowing.

"SLOW-KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Slowking roared out, as a giant light barrier formed around the room.

"What's happening?" Blake wondered.

"That would be Slowking's Trick Room." Dr. Topper pointed out. "That should make things more interesting."

On cue, Slaking dashed towards Gengar and struck super hard with Night Slash. "GEEEEEEN!" Gengar grunted.

"Gengar, no!" Blake cried out, although Gengar's body glowed a dark colour which affected Slaking.

"That's Gengar's Cursed Body ability." Yang explained, before motioning her mega Bracelet. "And we'll need it for what's to come up next." She activated it, as Heracross mega-evolved. "Now Heracross, Megahorn!"

The mega-evolved Heracross dashed through, seeming to benefit from Trick Room. "HERA!" Mega Heracross dashed and landed a strong Megahorn on Slaking, while Gengar casted Thunderbolt on Slowking.

In Room #4, Mallow commanded Altaria to use Heat Wave on their opponents, to which Throh blocked with Wide Guard. Geno ordered Metagross to use Bullet Punch on Sawk, which he stopped with Quick Guard. "Hmm, they sure know how to watch out for each other." Geno muttered, as Sawk dashed towards Metagross with Close Combat.

"META!" Metagross grunted, as it withstood the barrage of attacks from Sawk.

Meanwhile, Throh grabbed hold of Altaria and threw her against the wall with Circle Toss. "AAL!" Altaria squeaked in pain.

"Oh no, Altaria!" Mallow gasped, before growling. "Leave my pal alone!" He shouted, as he activated his mega bracelet, allowing Altaria to Mega Evolve as well. "Unleash your Moonblast attack!"

"AL-TARIA!" Altaria yelled, as she fired a large bright orb at the fighting duo.

In Room #5, Nidoking pounded Golem hard with Earth Power while Nidoqueen struck Blissey with Mega Punch. However, Toadstool had a quick plan to help turn things around. "Now Blissey, use Helping Hand!" she called out, as Blissey powered up Golem.

"You sure about this?" Bowser wondered.

"We'll be fine. We need to do what we can to take them down." Toadstool explained.

Bowser shrugged, before commencing the attack. "All right, Golem. Use Earthquake!"

"GOL!" Golem curled up into his ball, and struck the ground hard, delivering a more powerful earthquake than it normally did.

As for Room #6, Honchkrow and Hydreigon clashed with one another while in the air, as Qrow watched his partner fight the pseudo-legendary. "All right, Honchkrow, Brave bird!"

"HONCH!" Honchkrow flapped high, and flew down hard at Hydreigon, crashing into him and taking a bit of recoil damage.

"DREI-GON!" Hydreigon roared, as he fired a Tri Attack at Honchkrow, as the bird flew away from the fire-lightning-ice combo. Although Honchkrow suffered a hit, Qrow ordered him to retaliate with Superpower, which struck hard.

The battles raged on; as Charizard and Blastoise continued their onslaught against Infernape and Empoleon, Scizor and Ninetales holding out against Abomasnow and Sandslash, Gengar and Heracross withstanding Trick Room while going toe-to-toe with Slowking and Slaking, Metagross and Altaria pushing back Throh and Sawk, Golem and Blissey fighting hard against Nidoking and Nidoqueen, and Honchkrow giving everything against Hyderigon.

Eventually, the battles finished, as everyone exited their respective rooms with Dr. Topper waiting for them. "Ah, well fought, everyone. And now, let's see how you all did!"

***BGM Ends***

He pulled up a screen, as he replayed clips of all six battles. "Remember, everyone has to have won their battles in order to proceed..." He reminded them. As they all watched clip of some of their own Pokémon getting beaten, Ruby gulped. "Hmm, doesn't look too good..." He spoke.

After the clipshow ended, the green Hammer Bro gave his verdict. "However... I am please to say that you all passed the challenge. Well done!"

***BGM - SMRPG Victory***

"Wa-hoo!" Mario cheered, as he and Ruby high-fived, while everyone cheered.

"Phew! I didn't think we we're gonna win, but we did." Qrow sighed, while petting Honchkrow. "Aren't you a lucky bird?" he smirked, while petting him.

"All right, as promised, I will show you the way." Dr. Topper nodded. "Just simply go through Door #4, and the path will reveal itself to you." He smirked, as he vanished out of thin air.

"...That was weird." Blake commented, as everyone re-entered Door #4.

***BGM: Bowser's Keep - Second Time***

"Okay, we're in the room, but everything looks the same." Mallow pointed out.

"Just gimme a minute, I'll get you all where you need to go." Dr. Topper spoke up through the speakers.

After a few seconds, the ground opened up, revealing a trapdoor as everyone screamed while falling. Miraculously, nobody was harmed as they all fell into a large pile right beside another door. "Urgh... stupid doctor!" Ruby grunted.

Everyone got up. "Well, at least we're on the right path." Mario pointed out, as they all entered through the door, as they saw nothing but an empty room and another door.

However, before they could continue, a voice echoed. "This... is... Smithy's castle!" The voice rang through as a lone Magikoopa teleported in front of them. "No trespassers... allowed!" He spoke in a monotone voice.

"Hey! We won that challenge fair and square fair and square. We have every right to be here!" Yang shouted.

"You have been warned!" The Magikoopa replied as he castle his wand, preparing to cast a spell on the heroes. Everybody drew their weapons as they prepared to duke it out. However, the ceiling above the Magikoopa started to collapse, as some debris fell on his head. "D'OH!" He shouted as he fell unconscious.

***BGM Ends***

"Whoa, talk about bad luck for him." Luigi commented.

"Uh, yeah... luck." Qrow awkwardly muttered.

The Magikoopa got back up while clutching his head, his goggles having a small chip. "Ugh, what... happened? Where am I?" He muttered.

Bowser's eyes widened as he realized who that was. "Wait a minute... Kamek?! Is that you?" He rushed towards him, as did everyone else.

***BGM - My Paradise (SMRPG)***

"Hmm?" Kamek looked up and gasped. "King Bowser! Oh, thank the star spirits its you!"

"Another one of your troops, Bowser?" Geno asked.

"Oh yeah, and one of my personal favourites." Bowser explained, as Kamek blushed a little. "But wait, what are you doing here?"

Kamek adjusted his goggles. "Well, I can't seem to remember much, but I recall me and several other troops reaching the castle and trying to lay siege against Smithy. Unfortunately, our strength was not enough as we were defeated and brainwashed into doing Smithy's bidding." The wizard explained.

"Brainwashed?" Weiss wondered. "What do you mean?"

***BGM Ends***

"Ugh!" Kamek clutched his head.

"Kamek!" Bowser gasped, as Toadstool quickly helped ease the pain. "C'mon, buddy, stay with me! You have to think deep and try to remember!"

"Aaaaahhh! It's all coming back to me!" Kamek howled in pain.

***BGM - The Ancient Mage-Dragon (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon)***

_"I remember now. When we were captured, we were trapped in a dark room." _Kamek explained, as he recalled himself, as well as several Goombas and Koopas in a dark room. _"That's when Smithy used some sort of magic to warp our minds... forcing us to become his minions!"_

"What?!" Bowser roared. "Nobody messes with MY troops!"

_"I couldn't see much, but Smithy did have many powerful Pokémon in his disposal - all of which are under his control." _Kamek continued. _"Like the Kyurem that is currently on your side, Smithy has many other legendary Pokémon that are corrupted and on his side."_

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. "M-mama mia..." Luigi gulped.

"Yeah... if they're as powerful as Kyurem..." Mallow shuddered.

"Is there anything else you know about Smithy? Anything about Remnant?" Qrow wondered.

_"Well, Smithy has been tracking your world... and only just recently has he discovered where it is." _Kamek explained, as all four Kingdoms of Remnant saw the ripple in space starting to grow bigger, while all the citizens looked on in fear.

The shock and despair grew on everybody's faces, especially for Team RWBY and Qrow. "No! This can't be..." Ruby gasped, her hands shaking, as Mario quickly put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"I'm afraid it's only worse. Smithy's army is close to completion." Kamek concluded. "Once he breaks through, both worlds will stand little to no chance."

There was more silence, as Blake spoke up, shaking her head. "Smithy's even worse than we could have ever thought. Between capturing the Pokémon and Star Pieces, now he plans on travelling through dimensions and destroying worlds?!"

"Then we need to hurry right now! We are running out of time!" Weiss reminded everyone. "Kamek, you have to warp us to Smithy right now!'

"I'm afraid I can't." Kamek sadly explained. "My magic isn't strong enough to warp everybody to him. For one thing, I know nothing about his location."

"What?! But you said he captured you and brainwashed you in a dark room!" Ruby pointed out.

"That is true, but Smithy's location is that of a different world." He revealed. "My magic is unable to detect this location."

"Then where can you transport us?" Toadstool asked.

"I can take you as far as to the top of the roof of this castle." Kamek replied.

"That would be where Exor is stationed at." Geno remembered.

"And what will you do?" Yang asked.

"I'll stay here and try and restore our brainwashed soldiers' minds back to normal." Kamek explained.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Bowser nodded. "Thanks for all your work, Kamek."

Kamek bowed. "I do it all for you, King Bowser."

***BGM Ends***

After Kamek gave everybody a quick healing spell for their Pokémon, he addressed the party. "Okay everyone, once I transport you all to the top of the castle, there's no turning back. Best of luck to you all." He waved his wand, as it glowed. "O-teleportus-grandeus!" He casted his spell, as everyone teleported away from him.

Moments later, everybody appeared on top of the roof, as Exor eyed everybody. "So you have come this far, have you? Fools, do you honestly think you can defeat the Smithy gang?"

"Yes, we do!" Mario and Ruby both shouted, as all eleven heroes stood ready with weapons and Pokéballs.

"Hmph! Your tune will change once you see what we have in store for you." He extended his mouth, as three shadow Pokémon flew out from within Exor. However, to everyone's shock, the three Pokémon that appeared and hovered before them were none other than the legendary Bird Trio; Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, all of them were corrupted by Smithy!

* * *

**Oh man, and you thought Smithy was bad already, but now things just got dialed up to eleven now. I know I feel like I'm cutting these battles short sometimes, but I just don't wanna leave too much filler in these chapters.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hello one and all, we have yet another short chapter, but I have a reason for it, which you will see at the end.**

* * *

***BGM - Poké Floats (SSBM)***

Everyone was shocked at the three Legendary Bird Trio that were currently radiating dark auras around them. "No way... How did Smithy get a hold of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres?!" Ruby wondered.

"This must be what Kamek warned us about..." Geno figured. "What's more, there could be even more legendary Pokémon just like them at Smithy's disposal."

"No matter, we have to do what we can to save them, and that includes battling them." Mario pointed out.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try." Exor taunted, as his eyeballs shot out a laser beam at them.

"Oh no you don't!" Mario shouted, as he kicked his Lazy Shell at the left eye, while Geno fired shots from his Star Guns at the right eye.

However, much to everyone's surprise, the small face at the top spoke up, revealing himself as the... true face... of Exor. "How dare you?!"

"Wait, wait, wait... THAT'S Exor?!" Weiss wondered.

"Surprised? Well, get a load of this!" Exor yelled out, as Articuno attacked with Blizzard, Zapdos shot out Thunderbolt, and Moltres conjured up a Heat Wave.

Everyone took a hit, as they all scrambled to avoid falling off the roof. "We have to save those birds!" Blake pointed out. "Quickly, Gengar. Use Thunderbolt!"

"GEEEN-GAAAAR!" Gengar cried out as he casted his attack at them. However, Articuno and Moltres repelled it with Hurricane, knocking Gengar and Blake off the roof.

"BLAKE!" Yang screamed out, as Blake swung Gambol Shroud up as she and Gengar climbed up.

"I'm... fine." The Fanaus panted. "How about you?" She asked Gengar, as the ghost type gently licked her. "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled.

"We have to take this more carefully." Geno thought. "If we take down Exor, that should free them."

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that with those three oversized chickens flying around?" Bowser muttered.

Ruby looked at her Mega-breaclet before concluding. "I think this calls for a little Mega-Evolution!"

Everyone except Qrow nodded, as they called out their partners, before taking a deep breath. "All right, remember the bonds between you and your Pokémon. That's what Professor Toad said." Qrow reminded everyone.

After a few seconds, the Mega-Bracelets activated, as the corrupted bird trio stared down against ten different Mega-evolutions.

Articuno took the initiative and attacked with Anceint Power, to which Mega-Gallade responded by breaking it with Brick Break. "Good job, Gallade!" Geno called out. "Now, fire punch!

"GAL-LADE!" Gallade dashed towards the corrupted Articuno and attacked. However, Zapdos butted in with a Drill Peck, as Gallade was sent back.

"GARDEVOIR!" Mega-Gardevoir caught Gallade with Psychic, as the two smiled at one another.

Zapdos used Rain Dance to summon a downpour onto the field. "Agh, rain?!" Yang grumbled.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" Weiss called out.

"And Altaria use Hyper voice!" Mallow added, as Gardevoir and Mega-Altaria struck the trio with their Fairy Attacks.

"Oh please, I'm just getting started!" Exor butted in. "Now then, my legendary trio. Unleash your powerful Sky Attacks!"

The three birds dashed towards the heroes to attack as half of the Pokémon were taken down. However, Luigi quickly followed up by ordering Mega Blastoise to use Hydro Cannon on Moltres. "BLAST!"

"TRESSSSS!" Moltres tried to fight back the attack with Overheat, but not only did Zapdos' Rain Dance strengthen Blastoise' Hydro Cannon, but it weakened the fire-bird's firepower. As a result, Moltres was taken out by the attack, as it crashed onto the roof.

"No, Moltres!" Exor yelled out. "Great, look what you did!"

"DOSSSS!" Zapdos cried out as it started to generate electricity.

"Oh crud, quick Heracross, stop Zapdos with Rock Blast!" Yang called out.

"You too, Houndoom. Dark Pulse!" Bowser commanded, as Mega Houndoom and Mega Heracross fired their attacks.

However, Articuno protected its bird-brother with another Hurricane, pushing the attacks back and KOing both Pokémon.

"Oh no!" Yang shouted, as Zapdos finished charging. "Luigi, watch out!"

Luigi gasped, as Zapdos shout out Thunder at Blastoise.

"Oh no, you don't!" Toadstool stepped up. "Hurry, Ampharos! Protect Blastoise!"

"PHAROOOS!" Mega Ampharos quickly dashed in and absorbed the attack, before unleashing a super-charged Discharge at the remaining birds.

"Whoa! Thanks, Princess." Luigi bowed, as Ampharos collapsed afterwards. "You too, Ampharos."

Toadstool comforted Ampharos, as Articuno and Zapdos fired Ancientpower at Mega Charizard X and Mega Venusaur.

"Quick, Venusaur. Sludge Bomb!" Ruby shouted.

"SAUR!" Venusaur fired a Sludge Bomb that ended up being a direct on Zapdos, knocking it down next to Moltres.

"Nice shot!" Mallow cheered.

"Enough of this!" Exor bellowed out. "Articuno, Sheer Cold!"

Everyone gasped at that. "Sheer Cold?! Oh no!" Mario worriedly shouted. "Hurry Charizard, Blast Burn!"

"And Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant!" Ruby added.

"ARTIIIIIIIIIC!" Articuno screeched out, as a blistering cold surrounded the heroes.

Charizard and Venusaur tried to push back the dangerous move, but it wasn't enough as the two almost fell to the attack. However, Qrow called out. "Honchkrow use Brave Bird!"

"HOOOONCH!" Honchkrow cawed out as he used whatever remaining strength left to take Articuno down with him.

Articuno fell down on the other side from its brethren, while Qrow caught his pal. "That'll do, pal. That'll do..." He smiled.

"No! This can't be!" Exor cried out.

"Oh you'd better believe it." Mario shouted. "Everyone, direct attack!" Everyone geared up their weapons and either bashed him at close range or fired from a distance.

"Ow! Ouch! OWIEEEEE!" Exor yelled out in pain, as the eyelids below him were shut tight and the jaw hung wide open. "You haven't won yet! In fact, I'll make sure none of you ever see the light of day again!" He yelled out, as the mouth started to forcefully inhale.

Everybody tried to stand their ground, as they quickly recalled their Pokémon. "W-w-what's happeniiiiiirg?!" Weiss struggled.

"He's trying to suck us in! What do you think's happening?!" Bowser retorted.

"Buckle up, everyone! This is going to be one hell of a ride!" Qrow shouted, as they were all sucked inside whatever dimension was inside Exor.

As all heroes were gone, the corruption on the Bird Trio wore off as Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres looked up and scanned for them.

***BGM Ends***

Everyone screamed as they fell through the darkness. Eventually, they all crash landed in an unknown area as everybody got back up. "Ugh, where are we now?" Blake wondered.

Mallow stared at a dark shadow that loomed from the corner. "Uh, you might wanna hold on to that question, Blake." He pointed as everyone saw it approaching.

"Another Pokémon?" Mario wondered.

"Well, whatever it is, leave this one to me!" Qrow stepped in front of him, as he activated Harbinger.

* * *

**Phew, that was a battle, wasn't it? I apologize for the cliffhanger, but again, I have my reason for it. This is a spoiler, but it's important to state right now. The mysterious Pokémon that will battle Qrow in the next chapter, and most likely captured, will be decided by you, the reader! I have already set up a poll on my account profile for this website, and I want everyone who reads, favourites, or follows this story to vote for the mystery Pokémon. But beware, this poll is very limited and will last at least 24 hours (though I may extend it if I need more votes). So, choose carefully, what you pick will affect the story... or some ominous bullsh*t like that. All right, peace!**

**Edit: To help make things easier, I'll explain again. Click my account name (Lions'n'Tigers), and you should see a poll on the very top of the page. Please note this is the first time I've done this, so bear with me.**

**Edit #2: Poll is now closed as of 11/22/2019**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hoo boy, I sure hope this story's been treating you well so far, because this chapter is a real doozy. Also, we get to find out the results of the poll ;)**

* * *

***Remnant, Beacon Auditorium***

***BGM - Pokémon Mansion Theme (Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow)***

Another meeting was held within Beacon Academy, with this one being even more hectic than the last ones. With the mysterious ripple sending the entire continent into a state of panic, even political figures from Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas were present. General Ironwood stepped up to the podium, while Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin stood beside him. "If I may have your attention, please." He addressed the mob.

"Oy, General Ironwood! 'Ow are you lot gonna fix this sticky wicket of a mess in the sky ther'?" A Mistral crocodile Faunus brazenly shouted.

"So far, our military has been completely silent about everything going on and it is most unacceptable!" An Atlesian noblewoman huffed.

"Hey, will you clowns shut up and let him talk?!" Sun shouted in the back.

"Rest assured, we are doing everything we can to keep the citizens of all Kingdoms safe." The General explained. "Up until now, we have been stumped as to how to deal with the ripple that continues to expand; our top researchers and analysts around the world are unsure of what to make of this." He looked to the right as he motioned for something. "However, we now have a new representative that can answer all of our questions. Recently, a new researcher familiar with this phenomenon has agreed to offer his assistance." As he explained, a mysterious yellow-haired scientist with a peculiar hairdo and a device on his wrist stood beside him. The crowd murmured, as Ironwood then addressed the scientist. "Sir, if you would..." Ironwood stepped down from the podium, as the scientist addressed them.

***BGM - Colress Encounter (Pokémon B2W2)***

"Good afternoon, good people of Remnant, my name is Colress and I am able to provide insight on this situation." Colress introduced himself.

"Well, get on with it!" Nora shouted, before Ren hushed her.

"Of course, miss. Now, to fully grasp the situation, we must first be familiar with the concept of... Pokémon." Colress spoke, as everyone spoke in confusion.

"Pokémon? You mean like, the games?" Coco Adel of Team CFVY asked.

"Is he serious?" Neptune wondered.

"People, please remain silent!" Ironwood shushed. "Colress, please continue."

"Thank you, General Ironwood. Now, I can understand your skepticism and it will become more strange, but the truth of the matter is... The reason I know the studies of this ripple is this; I come from a different world from yours - a world specifically inhabited by Pokémon." He revealed, as the audience become more restless.

"This man is insane! LOCK HIM UP!" The noblewoman screeched. "Talking about creatures from fantasy, and being some sort of alien from another world?! Rubbish!"

General Ironwood faced Colress and nodded, as the scientist took out a Pokéball and released a Magnezone, causing everyone to gasp and go silent.

"Whoa, he really is serious." Jaune mouthed.

"Now that I have your attention..." Colress smirked, before fiddling with a device on his wrist with revealed a holographic display of a similar ripple. "This ripples were caused by certain Pokémon. As a matter of fact, me and an associate of mine have been conducting research on them in our world." The scientist narrowed his eyes. "However, when this wormhole appeared before us and transported us, we ended up getting separated through two different paths."

"We can confirm this to be true." General Ironwood added. "When we were examining the ripple, we found him lying unconscious nearby. We were doubtful of his claim, but when we showed us his companion of his, we knew he was telling the truth."

"So wait, does this mean that more Pokémon are going to appear on the streets of Vale?" Pyrrha asked.

***BGM - Slope (SMRPG)**

Colress nodded. "That is correct. In fact, the ripples around this world are expanding. If my calculations are correct, your world of Remnant is about to become inhabited by them." He pointed, as a small girl looked out the window.

"*Gasp!* Mommy, look!" She cried out, as everyone looked outside and saw Beacon Academy abuzz with Pokémon.

"Holy crap! I've always wanted my own Pokémon... this is a dream come true!" Sun whooped, as everyone dashed outside.

"Out of my way!" The Noblewoman shouted, as Nora tackled her back.

"Screw you!" Nora shouted, as Ren and Sun leapt over the crowd.

Pyrrha carried Jaune bridle style, as the blonde knight shouted. "Faster, Pyrrha!"

Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Colress were left at the auditorium, as they pondered. "This has to have been from a child's fantasy, but still... How exciting!" Goodwitch confessed.

"Do we tell them about the dark truth that's sure to come out of this?" Ironwood wondered.

"Perhaps later, but for now..." Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Let them have their fun."

Colress adjusted his glasses before sighing. "I just hope my temporary assistant is doing fine, wherever he is..." He muttered to himself.

***Back at the unknown void in Mario's World***

***BGM - Bad Luck Charm (RWBY)***

All ten heroes stood behind Qrow, as he got ready to face off against the Pokémon lurking in the shadows. "Who's that Pokémon?" Mallow asked.

Out of the shadows came a large, two-winged dragon that roared out. "It's Salamence!" Ruby shouted.

Salamence landed as its shadowy aura radiated, before delivering another roar. "A dragon, huh?" Qrow smirked. "Well, that should be fun."

"Wait.. you mean you're going to actually fight him head on?!" Luigi yelled out.

"He's crazy..." Bowser smirked. "...But I like his style."

"You underestimate our uncle's capability." Yang grinned.

Salamence roared out as he let out a powerful Flamethrower attack at Qrow, who dodged it with ease. He dashed towards the dragon as slashed at him with Harbinger. As the legendary Huntsman slashed once more, Salamence bit down on the weapon with Thunder Fang, as electricity coursed through Qrow's body. "Nnnnrgh!" Qrow grunted.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby worriedly shouted.

However, Qrow fired a shotgun blast from his weapon, knocking Salamence back. Salamence quickly charged at him using Double-Edge, to which Qrow responded by leaping onto Salamence's back and shooting him from behind. The corrupted Salamence fell to the ground, as his body started to glow red as well.

"Oh dear god, uncle Qrow, get back!" Ruby realized what was about to happen.

However, Salamence violently shook Qrow off as it started to unleash a ballistic assault with Outrage. Qrow tried to block the attack from the corrupted Pokémon as much as he could. "Whoa, easy there, buddy!" He struggled to stay on his feet.

"Wow, look at him go." Mario mouthed.

Salamence unleashed another roar, except this time there was a sense of pain in it. "Salamence must be in pain from the corruption." Blake spoke up.

"Only question is, where is the source of it?" Geno muttered.

"Aim for the small chip on it's neck!" A random voice called out, as everyone saw a random teenage boy in black with his bangs covering one eye.

"Who the heck is that?!" Weiss muttered.

"I'll explain later, just do it!" He yelled out.

"It'd be easier if this guy would stand still!" Qrow growled.

"Leave it to me!" Ruby shouted, as she sent out Venusaur. "Quick Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant to keep Salamence in place!"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAUR!" Venusaur stomped the ground, as large roots came out from under Salamence, trapping him.

Qrow adjusted Harbinger before carefully taking aim. "All right, steady..." He muttered, before taking the shot. Salamence screeched once more, before the corruption faded, and he collapsed. "Phew, that was close..."

"Nice job." The boy leapt from his spot and approached Salamence.

"Okay, now who are you?" Weiss asked again.

***BGM - Gladion Encounter Theme***

"Hmph, if you want to know. My name's Gladion." He introduced himself. "And judging from your Rings and Pokéballs, can I assume you're all also trainers?"

"Well, you could say that." Mario shrugged.

Gladion looked at the group. "Well, you all are an interesting group. So, what are your names?" He asked, as everybody introduced themselves one by one. "Okay; Mario, Luigi, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, Toadstool, and Qrow... got it."

"So... Gladion, is it. What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"To make it short, I was helping this scientist with some wormholes in our world as well as trying to figure out the Pokémon corrpution, until it sucked us in and transported us into two different worlds." Gladion explained. "While here, I've been examining the corruption of Pokémon, and here is the major cause of it."

Everybody looked at the broken mini-device that was on Salamence. "So that's why all the Pokémon are corrupted..." Ruby figured. "This must be how Smithy's been using them all this time!"

"Smithy?" Gladion raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm guessing that's the mastermind for everything."

Mario thought for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. "Say Gladion, you're a Pokémon trainer too. It just so happens that we're on our way to stop Smithy and fix everything altogether. Why don't you come with us?"

Everyone was surprised, including Gladion. He mulled it over, before turning to him. "Very well, I'll do what I can."

As they shook hands, Salamence woke up, as he eyed Qrow once more. "Oh, finally awake, eh?" He smirked, as Salamence licked him. "Okay, settle down."

"Aw, Salamence likes you!" Ruby cooed, before clasping her hands. "Here, uncle. Catch!" She tossed him a Pokéball.

"Oh, I see." Qrow tapped Salamence with the ball, as it was now owned by him. "He'll come in handy for sure."

Gladion noticed Qrow was the only one without a Mega-Bracelet. "Here, take this." He offered him a spare. "This belonged to my professor, but since we're in different worlds, you can take it for the time being."

"Huh. Thanks kid." Qrow smirked.

Gladion nodded. "Additionally, I have something that should come in handy for all of you." He held out a sack, which contained...

"Z-Crystals?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's right. I'm pretty sure you should be able to use them with your bracelets." Gladion explained.

"Ooh!" Ruby squealed, before pausing. "Hey Gladion, what kind of Pokémon do you have?"

"I'll show you." He drew out two Pokéballs and out came a Silvally and Lucario.

"Whoa! Nice pair!" Mallow cheered.

"Thanks." The teen recalled them back.

***BGM Ends***

After a good amount of thinking, Geno finally spoke up. "I believe I figured out where we are." Everyone turned to him. "Exor's mouth was a gateway to this place and seeing as the bird trio we faced came from there, it's possible that this very path leads directly to Smithy's factory!"

"It does?" Toadstool gasped.

"Then that means..." Ruby thought.

"He means that if we follow through this path, we'll be able to find Smithy." Blake pointed out.

"And more importantly, I can kick his sorry butt out of my castle at long last!" Bowser growled.

"Well then, let's not waste anymore time." Qrow spoke up, as everyone walked along the factory path.

* * *

***BGM - ****Battle Cry 3 by Gustavsson & Sandberg***

**Boy, oh boy, I told you this one was a doozy. Before I talk about the thought process; let me share with you the poll. First off, if you guys didn't see the poll or options, it was too determine which Pokémon Qrow fought and caught, with the choices being Melmetal, Salamence, Garchomp, and Lucario. First off, even though I wasn't expecting much, the poll only had five voters in total, and what's more, neither Garchomp nor Melmetal had any votes! As for the results, three out of five people voted for Salamence surprisingly, and the remaining two voted for Lucario. Because of this, I decided to actually give Qrow a mega evolution after all, unless if Melmetal won, then in which case, he wouldn't have gotten one. As for the 40% (ie, two people) who voted for Lucario, I didn't want to disappoint you. And here in lies the big idea...**

**For this story, even though I've been crossing Pokémon as a species into the story, I thought maybe I should integrate some actual trainers into the game. In addition, I figured it would also help with shed some light as to why Pokémon are running rampant in both worlds. The first one would be Colress, who is there to help the people of Remnant as well as the Atlesian Military with the ripple in their world. And now for Gladion, who's first purpose is here for Lucario since he had one in the game. More importantly, I wanted to incorporate Gen 7 mechanics into the story, since there is a lacking of it (Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Gen 7). So, since we have mega evolutions into the story, why not have Z-moves too? I mean it will really come in handy. Also, in this story, Gladion is actually the assistant to Colress. Okay, I know I really don't want to confuse anybody with the addition of these two guys, but I thought it would make things a little more interesting. With that said, it's time for one last Pokémon standings update.**

**Mario - Charizard, Roserade  
Luigi - Blastoise, Typhlosion  
Ruby - Venusaur, Scizor  
Weiss - Alolan-Ninetales, Gardevoir  
Blake - Zoroark, Gengar  
Yang - Machamp, Heracross  
Mallow - Altaria, Greninja  
Geno - Metagross, Gallade  
Bowser - Houndoom, Golem  
Toadstool - Blissey, Ampharos  
Qrow - Honchkrow, Salamence *NEW*  
Gladion *ADDED* - Silvally, Lucario**

**Phew! That should do it. If you've made it this far into the story, you have my eternal gratitude. But with that said, tune in next time when our heroes explore the final area of the game. We're nearing the end, everyone. I can't believe it!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Welcome back! We're in the final area of the game; Smithy's factory! Expect a lot of interesting battles!**

* * *

***BGM - Weapons Factory (SMRPG)***

With the newest and unexpected ally in Gladion among their ranks, the heroes continued on the factory ground. "So Gladion, what world are you from?" Mario asked.

"I come from a region known as Alola, it's mostly a peaceful area with lots of interesting Pokémon." Gladion explained. "My younger sister, Lillie, loves the region and all of the people there." He scowled a little bit. "I just hope she's not too worried about me."

Yang put her hand on his shoulder, surprising him. "You really care about your sister, don't you?"

Gladion immediately moved her hand off. "W-what kind of question is that?! I just... like to make sure she's safe, that's all!" He huffed while his cheeks had some small red tint on them, earning a giggle from all the girls and Mallow.

"Riiiiight... let's move on." Qrow rolled his eyes, as they continued their journey.

As they continued, they came across some Bolt Lifts that were guarded by a few Magnetons, Golurks, Dusclops, and a couple of Metangs; all corrupted by Smithy. "Whoa, that's a lot of Pokémon..." Luigi muttered.

Geno's Metagross saw its brethren before muttering. "META..."

"I understand your pain, Metagross." Geno assured. "Rest assured, we have to use everything we have to save them." He activated the Psychium-Z he attached onto Metagross. "Ready?" He casted his arm out. "Shattered Psyche!"

"METAAAAAAAA!" Metagross glowed, as it sent out an extremely powerful telekinetic attack to fell the Pokémon.

Everybody except Gladion were stunned by the attack. "Goodness! So that's the power of a Z-Crystal." Toadstool breathed.

"Yup." Gladion nodded. "Now, how do we climb across... whatever those things are?" He pointed to the bolt lifts.

"Actually, I know how to save us some time." Weiss interrupted, as she sent out Gardevoir to once again float them across with Psychic. "Wonderful as always." She smiled, as she recalled her.

"Convenient." Bowser shrugged, as they all saw a trampoline. "Well, nowhere to go but down I guess..."

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Blake muttered.

"Well, this place isn't the friendliest of locations." Mallow pointed out as they all descended to the next area.

***BGM Ends***

As they walked around the empty area, they came across a large broken clock. "A clock?" Ruby asked. "Wonder what happened to it?"

Gladion looked forward, as his eyes widen. "I think that would be the reason!" He pointed, as everybody gasped at another trio of monsters approaching them. This time it was the Legendary Beast Trio of Johto; Raikou, Entei, and Suicune.

***BGM - Battle against Silver (Pokémon HGSS)***

"You've got to be kidding! Another legendary trio?!" Yang shouted out.

Meanwhile, Blake had lost all colour on her face. "Not more D-d-dogs!" She cowered. However, Zoroark came out and smacked her to snap her out of it. "Ugh... Thanks, Zoroark."

"Not good... This trio's corruption is far too powerful." Gladion grunted. "The only way to save them is to defeat them in battle."

"Then let's rise to the occasion!" Ruby pointed out, as everybody sent out their Pokémon. Raikou attacked with Thunderbolt, while Entei used Flamethrower and Suicune used Hydro Pump, to which everyone barely dodged in time.

"Go, Silvally!" Gladion sent out. "Use Air Slash!"

"SILVAAAAAAAAL!" Silvally roared out as it shot out its waves at the trio, who took minimal damage.

"Roserade, use Energy Ball on Suicune!" Mario added.

"ROOOOOOSE!" Roserade fired her attack at the water type. However, Entei intercepted the attack and struck with Iron Head. "RAAADE!"

"Oh no!" Mario yelled out as he quickly caught Roserade. "You okay?"

"ROSE..." Roserade nodded.

Suicune fired an Ice Beam, as Luigi ordered Typhlosion to counter with Fire Blast, which created another foggy shroud. During that moment, Raikou lunged at the Fire type with Throat Chop to stop him from breathing more fire. "TYPHLOOOOO..." He coughed.

"Typhlosion! What happened?!" Luigi worriedly spoke.

"That was Throat Chop." Geno explained, as Typhlosion quickly clashed back with Shadow Claw.

Suicune roared to the sky as it casted Rain Dance.

"Oh no, not more rain..." Mallow sighed.

"Not this time!" Bowser grinned. "Now, Houndoom! Sunny Day!" He commanded as Mega-Houndoom changed the weather from rainy to sunny.

"Ah, well played, Bowser." Yang smirked, as she activated the Fightinium-Z on Machamp. "All right, Machamp. Let's do this! All-out Pummeling!"

Machamp unleashed the energy and delivered a barrage of attacks on Entei.

"Now Houndoom, Solar Beam!" Bowser commanded as Houndoom fired a large ray of light at Suicune, while it tried to push it back with Signal Beam.

Gladion took the opportunity to throw a Ground Memory Disc onto Silvally, to change it into a ground type. "Multi-shot, let's go!" He called out, Silvally unleashed a ground type attack at Raikou.

After the trio took the hits, Raikou and Entei got back up, while Suicune stayed down. "Man, we only took down one of them?" Ruby muttered.

"Well, one less problem for us I suppose." Weiss mused.

Meanwhile, Qrow decided to activate his Mega Bracelet in order to allow Salamence to Mega-Evolve. "Well, now we're talking. Okay, use Flamethrower!" He called out, as Mega-Salamence fired a more powerful fire attack at Raikou, with Luigi's Typhlosion backing it up with Inferno Overdrive. The sheer firepower was enough to KO Raikou, as it collapsed to the side.

"Two down, one to go." Geno noted.

However, Entei wasn't going down so easily, as it unleashed a powerful Sacred Fire on the gang's Pokémon, burning almost all of them. "Whoa, that was scary...!" Mallow whimpered.

"Well, it won't stop us!" Blake growled, as she activated the Darkinium-Z. "Get ready, Zoroark..." She channeled the energy, as Zoroark charged up her power. "Black-Hole Eclipse!"

Zoroark fired a dark projectile at Entei that soon opened up into a giant black-hole. Entei struggled to stay on the ground as the hole swallowed the fire type up before imploding. Eventually, Entei fell to the ground right between Raikou and Suicune.

***BGM Ends***

Everyone breathed, as they all saw the corruption on the trio fading away. "Phew, that was close." Mario sighed, while examining the unconscious beasts. "We can't just leave them like this."

"You're right..." Ruby nodded. "Toadstool, if you would?"

The Princess nodded, as Blissey healed them up with Heal Pulse. After they were patched up and standing once more, Raikou and Entei dashed away, while Suicune glanced intensely at them before departing as well.

"Well that was interesting." Gladion spoke up. "All right, let's heal up before continuing."

"Agreed." Qrow nodded.

* * *

**Okay, now wasn't that interesting? First the Legendary Bird Trio of Kanto, and now the Beast Trio of Johto! And yes, you can expect this to be a trend for the next few chapters. I know this was a shorter battle than the last one, but think about it. Not only do they have Z-Moves (as well as a new Pseudo-Legendary) alongside Mega evolutions, but they also have the Runner-up of the Alolan League with them (yeah, I forgot to mention how cool it was that Ash won the League! ASH WON A LEAGUE!) *Ahem* Okay, bye.**


	40. Chapter 39

**What's up, everybody? I know it's been a long journey, but we're almost there. Also, I wanna explain from the last chapter that the reason I mistook Raikou, Entei, and Suicune for dogs is because of a Dorkly video portraying them as dogs, even though they're cats, so... my bad. Anyways, let's enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

***BGM - Weapon's Factory (SMRPG)***

The gang continued their travels through the factory, while they managed to take down a Probopass, Mamoswine, and a Porygon-Z along the way. "Boy, just how many Pokémon has Smithy brainwashed here?" Mario wondered.

"Don't forget he has managed to take control over two sets of Legendary trios so far..." Yang pointed.

"It's probably going to get even harder from here..." Geno muttered.

As they approached a room with a block in the middle of the room, they all saw a pair of Weezing hover towards them. However, unlike other Weezings they saw before, these ones were Galarian Weezings, since they had a different colour, not to mention they had large chimneys on their heads to resemble tophats, as well as... beards?

Everyone was surprised at this discovery. "Huh?! What kind of Weezings are those?" Ruby exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like these before."

"Not to mention what are they even supposed to resemble?" Weiss questioned.

Blake turned to Gladion. "Any chance they're Alolan-Variants?"

Gladion shook his head. "No. Even I've never seen Weezings like those..."

"Well how can we win if we don't know anything about them?" Luigi wondered.

***BGM - Gladion Battle Theme (Pokémon Sun and Moon)***

Gladion took out a Pokéball and sent out Lucario. "Leave them to me!"

Everyone stood back as they watched Gladion and Lucario face off against the Galarian Weezing. "All right, let's see what they can do." Gladion muttered, before issuing the command. "Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario conjured up the sphere before shooting it at the new Weezing. However, it barely did any damage as it shot out a Dazzling Gleam against him. Lucario kept his guard up while being slightly pushed back.

"Dazzling Gleam, eh? Gladion, that Weezing must be part Fairy type!" Geno called out.

"I see... in that case, use Bone Rush!" Gladion called out, as Lucario dashed in and struck both Galarian Weezings with a glowing bone-shaped rod.

"WEEZIIIIIING!" The second Galarian Weezing was about to use Flamethrower.

"Dodge with Extremespeed!" Gladion ordered, as Lucario dashed in the blink of an eye, and struck it with its speedy attack, felling it.

"Wow, Gladion's one powerful Pokémon trainer!" Mallow commended.

However, the remaining Galarian Weezing was able to land a Will-o Wisp at Lucario, burning him and reducing his strength. "No! Lucario!" Gladion gritted, before the Weezing attacked with Double Hit, knocking Lucario back.

"Hang in there, my friend..." Gladion whispered, as he started to activate the Mega-Stone he had on Lucario, allowing him to Mega-Evolve.

"No way! He has a Mega-Stone too?" Toadstool pondered.

Mega-Lucario pumped himself up, while Gladion tossed him a Rawst Berry to cure the burn. "All right, Lucario! Metal Claw!" Lucario dashed towards the Galarian Weezing and slashed hard with his claws. "Now, finish with another Aura Sphere!"

Lucario channeled and shot another Aura Sphere at Weezing, knocking it back towards the brick, which shattered it and revealed a hole. The two Galarian Weezings got back up and retreated away from them.

***BGM Resumes - Weapons Factory***

Everyone approached Gladion, as Lucario reverted to his regular evolution. "Wow Gladion, that was amazing!" Ruby commented. "You are such a strong battler."

"Thanks, Ruby." Gladion smirked. "Truth be told, I did end up taking second place in Alola's first ever Pokémon League."

"Second place? Who beat you?" Mario asked.

"Another young trainer named Ash Ketchum." The teen explained. "Even so, I have no regrets from that battle."

"Pfft! If I were in that League, I would have crushed anyone!" Bowser scoffed.

"Oh hush up, Bowser." Toadstool rolled her eyes, as her Blissey healed up Lucario.

"Thanks, Toadstool." Gladion thanked.

Weiss looked down the hole that the Galarian Weezing revealed. "Hey, there's another level down here!" The heiress called out.

"Is that so?" Qrow spoke up. "Well, seeing as this is a dead end, looks like we don't have a choice." He shrugged, as everyone jumped down the hole.

As they explored, they saw a trio of statues in front of them - the statues were in the forms of Regirock, Regice, and Registeel; the Titan Trio of Hoenn. "Oh boy, another trio..."

"The Regi trio..." Ruby commented.

"Don't tell me we have to fight another legendary trio?" Mallow groaned.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern." Blake muttered.

***BGM - Victory Road (SSBB)***

On cue, the dots on the trio started blinking rapidly, as they came to life. "REGI-ROCK-ROCK!" Regirock beeped out.

Yang sighed. "Here we go again..." She grumbled, as everyone sent their Pokémon once again. Regirock attacked with Rock Slide, Regice fired out an Ice Beam, and Registeel unleashed a Flash Cannon blast. Everybody dodged their attacks to their best extent.

Mario mega-evolved Charizard, as he called out for a Flare Blitz against Regice, while Luigi commanded Typhlosion to use Eruption on Registeel.

Regirock blocked the attacks and fought back with Focus Punch on both of them. They dodged as Typhlosion attacked with Thunderpunch and Charizard used Dragon Claw.

Mega-Lucario as well as Geno's Mega-Gallade unleashed their fighting type attacks on Registeel with Aura Sphere and Brick Break respectively. However, Registeel bolstered its defenses with Iron Defense, before unleashing a Thunderbolt against them. However, Weiss' Mega-Gardevoir blocked it with Light Screen, before attacking with Shadow Ball.

"Phew... Thank you, Weiss." Geno nodded.

Regice was on the offence with lock-in onto Bowser's Mega Houndoom, before it unleashed its Zap-cannon. Houndoom had no hope of dodging, but Bowser got it front at the last second and grabbed the Zap-Cannon attack. Despite receiving quite the jolt, he threw it right back at Regice.

"Well, that's one way to fight back." Blake commented, as Mega-Gengar fired out a Focus Blast.

However, the Regi trio had another idea as they gathered and stood on three different corners. "Huh? What are they up to?" Mallow asked.

Gladion's eyes widened, as he knew what was happening. "Oh no! They're about to awaken something even more powerful! Something stronger than themselves..."

Everybody gasped, as they felt the ground shake. "Hurry Machamp, Rock Slide!" Yang called out to interrupt the ritual.

Unfortunately, it was too late, as a giant hand burst through from underneath. Before long, the master of the Titan trio emerged between Regirock, Regice, and Registeel.

"Regigigas!" Ruby mouthed.

Regigigas roared out as it unleashed a massive Hyper Beam at everybody, knocking them all back.

After the gang got back up, Qrow muttered. "Great, as if three of them were bad enough, now there's also an ever bigger one of them?"

Regigigas started to radiate dark aura as well, which soon started to spread onto Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. "The corruption, its coming from Regigigas!" Mario pointed out.

"So the only thing we need to do is focus on taking it down, that should save the others." Mallow figured.

"It won't be easy though, especially with its brethren guarding their master." Gladion pointed out.

Before long, Regigigas grabbed hold of both Ruby's Mega-Venusaur and Toadstool's Mega-Ampharos. "VENUSAUR NO!" Ruby cried out.

"AMPHAROS!" Toadstool screamed.

Regigigas started squeezing them with Crush Grip, until Ruby fired at the colossal titan with Crescent Rose. "HANDS OFF MY FRIENDS!" She shouted, as it dropped them.

Mario tried to kick his Lazy Shell at Regigigas, but Regirock intercepted with Hammer Arm, before another Rock Slide knocked back Mario, Luigi, Charizard and Typhlosion. However, Yang ordered Machamp to fight back with Dynamic Punch, which effectively hurt Regirock and confused it.

"Hoo! Nice one, Yang!" Luigi complimented.

Mallow activated his Z-Crystal on Greninja, as he tried to go for Hydro Vortex. Regice countered with another Zap Cannon that collided with the Z-move. "Wha-?! Even a Z-move wasn't enough!" He exclaimed, as both of them were pushed back.

Gardevoir fired a Moonblast at Regigigas, but Registeel blocked and retaliated with Flash Cannon. However, Gallade swooped in to save her and hit back with Fire Punch.

Bowser called for Houndoom to use Sunny Day once more, as Qrow ordered Honchkrow to hit the Regis with Heat Wave.

The battle raged on, as the Titans gathered up and fired off a group Hyper Beam all together. The gigantic attack pushed everybody back, as everyone's Pokémon struggled to fight. "No good... Regigigas is just too big and too powerful..." Qrow scowled.

"Man, if only we had the size advantage..." Bowser grumbled.

As they saw them preparing to attack once more, Luigi looked up and saw a floating treasure chest way above their reach. "Hey Mario!" He tugged his brother's shirt, and pointed up.

"Oh yeah!" Mario nodded, as he helped give Luigi a boost.

"What? You see a power-up?" Weiss wondered.

"I hope for all of us that it helps us turn this mess around." Geno hoped.

Mario extended his arms out, as Luigi ultra-jumped off of his hands and hit the treasure chest. What came out of the chest was a Mega-Mushroom that fell onto Luigi, as soon as he opened it.

***BGM - Luigi's Theme (Mario Strikers Charged)***

Everybody was shocked as they saw Luigi grow tremendously huge, as his height was now the same as Regigigas. "All right!" His cheer echoed deeply, as he landed with a large thud.

"Well... this is definitely unusual." Gladion commented.

"Welcome to my world." Weiss muttered.

"C'mon, Luigi. Kick his butt!" Yang cheered from below, as everyone ran back to avoid being trampled.

Luigi drew out his Ultra Hammer, which was also supersized from the Mega-Mushroom, as he swung against Regigigas. However Regirock took the hit and was knocked back into Regice, as they were both taken down. Registeel fired another Flash Cannon at Luigi, but he shot out a giant Green Fireball at it, knocking it down as well.

"Wow, look at him go!" Ruby squealed, as Giant Luigi and Regigigas stared each other down. Regigigas charged at Luigi with Zen Headbutt, while he countered with the Green Missile attack. After the two butt heads, Luigi swung his Ultra Hammer at the colossal titan again.

Regigigas staggered as Luigi moved in to strike further. However, Regigigas knocked the hammer aside and attacked with Ice Punch to freeze him in place.

"Oh no!" Mario worriedly shouted, as Luigi was stuck while Regigigas charged up another Hyper Beam. He rummaged through his pockets and found another Fire Flower. "Luigi!" He tossed it at the frozen Luigi, which caused the ice to break.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi cheered, as he clasped his hands together and shot out a green-coloured fiery blast that collided with the Hyper Beam. The two attacks kept pushing each other back and forth until Luigi's attack broke through, and consumed Regigigas in fire.

"Yes! Quick, finish him off!" Mallow shouted.

As Regigigas was shaking after the attack, Luigi dashed towards him and delivered a mega-sized Super Uppercut so powerful, it knocked the titan off its feet. Regigigas crashed on its back, as the corruption wore off on it and the others.

***BGM - SMRPG Victory***

"Hahaha! I'm the best!" Luigi cheered as he shrunk back to normal size.

"Way to go, Luigi! That was incredible!" Blake smiled.

"Yeah, nice moves there." Qrow smirked.

Mario handed Luigi back his Ultra Hammer. "Nice job!" He patted him on the shoulder, as Luigi blushed out of embarrassment from all the compliments.

***BGM Ends***

While Toadstool and Blissey tended to everyone's injuries, Geno looked over to the path that the Regi Trio had blocked before. "Hey, over there everyone. I see a production line of some sort." He observed.

"Is that so?" Gladion muttered. "Maybe that must be the heart of this Factory's base of operation."

"That must mean Smithy's right around the corner!" Ruby clapped her hands together.

"Then let's go already!" Bowser shouted, as they all charged in.

* * *

**Phew! Another exciting battle after another! It just doesn't end for them, does it now? Also, I'd like to point out that even though I explicitly said that I wouldn't include any Gen 8 Pokémon into this story since I don't have either game, but Galarian Weezing is currently in Pokémon GO right now, so I'll make an exception just this once. All right, that'll do for today. See you next time!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Hello everybody, I know I'm a broken record at this point, but we are so close to the end! We are literally in the final room of the game, and as such, another epic fight approaches. Let's read on...**

* * *

***BGM - End of Factory (SMRPG)***

Inside the main floor of the factory, the gang looked around the scenery, noticing the mechanical monsters being made on the conveyer belts to the side. "Whoa, look at all of the monsters on the belt." Ruby commented.

"Maybe that's how Smithy's been processing his army onto the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario commented.

"But how about all the Pokémon that have been corrupted thus far?" Gladion wondered. "How is Smithy doing all of this?"

A voice echoed throughout the floor. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Everyone turned up to see a purple-cladded ninja facing him.

"A ninja?" Blake asked. "And just what do you want?"

"Hmph! I am the Factory Chief of this whole area, as well as Smithy's Second-in-Command." He explained. "And I'm here to tell you that you'll never be reaching Smithy no matter what you hope to believe."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure?!" Yang growled.

"Hah! I believe these guys can answer for me." The Factory Chief signalled, as the floor opened up between them to reveal a new trio of corrupted Legendary Pokémon - the sword trio of Unova; Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion.

"The Sword Trio too?" Geno gasped.

"But that's not all!" The Factory Chief added, as he drew out a remote to increase their corrupted power, as the trio cried out in pain; Cobalion howled in pain, Terrakion gritted through the intensity, and Virizion twitched in agony.

Everyone was horrified at what they saw, before they angrily glared at the ninja. "Hey! You leave those Pokémon alone!" Toadstool demanded.

"Yeah, not happening." The Factory Chief taunted. "I'm not sorry to say this, but your adventure ends right here. Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion - cut them all down!" He ordered.

***BGM - Battle Ghetsis (Pokémon Black and White 2)***

"Looks like we have no choice." Qrow sighed, as he called out Salamence. "Well, you know the drill by now folks." He stated, as everyone else called out their Pokémon.

Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion charged at the Heroes' Pokémon, as they all clashed. Cobalion attacked with Iron Head, while Virizion struck with Leaf Blade, and Terrakion used Rock Slide to attack. Mario ordered Charizard to attack with Dragon Claw, while Luigi commanded Blastoise to attack with Aura Sphere. Cobalion and Terrakion deflected the attacks with ease as Virizion hit the latter with Giga Drain.

"Heracross, counter with Aerial Ace!" Yang commanded, as Heracross dashed in against Virizion and interrupted the Giga Drain to save Blastoise.

"Phew! Thanks, Yang." Luigi thanked.

However, before Heracross could rebound, Cobalion quickly retaliated with Volt Switch against the Beetle Pokémon. "Gallade, Fire Punch!" Geno called out.

"GALL-LAAAAAAADE!" Gallade cried out as he used Fire Punch against the Steel-Fighting Type. After staggering back, Terrakion charged in with Poison Jab against him. Thankfully, Weiss issued a command for Gardevoir to attack with Moonblast to protect Gallade.

Before they could thank each other though, Virizion attacked them both with Giga Drain, as they struggled to break free.

"Oh no you don't!" Blake shouted. "Gengar, Sludge Bomb!"

"GEEEEEN!" Gengar shot out a large purple ball of Sludge at Virizion, catching it off guard.

"Quickly Venusaur, capitalize with Body Slam!" Ruby called out.

"VENU-SAAAAUR!" Venusaur rammed her body against Virizion, tackling it to the ground. However, Virizion quickly kicked her off.

"All right, you've had a sample of their true power." The Factory Chief chuckled. "But now it's time for the main course!"

"Hey, are you a ninja or a chef?! Because you suck at either of them!" Bowser retorted.

"Feh! Laugh it up, fat boy!" He snarled, as he dialed up the corruption further.

The sword trio screeched in further pain, as the dark auras on them grew. "That monster!" Mallow growled. "Altaria, Hyper Voice!"

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Altaria fired a large soundwave from her beak at the Factory Chief, to shatter it. However, Terrakion intercepted with another Rock Silde. Thankfully, Gallade and Lucario shattered the falling rocks to save Altaria.

"Woo... Thanks, guys." Mallow breathed out of relief.

"All right, Sword Trio - Swords Dance!" The Factory Chief commanded, as Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion extended the sword-shaped horns on their foreheads as they began to glow.

Gladion knew what they were about to do next. "Look out, everyone! They're about to use their signature technique!"

"Now, unleash the power of your Sacred Swords attack!" The purple ninja ordered.

Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion charged towards the heroes with their extended horns to cleave at them, damaging most of them.

"Gengar, use Psychic!" Blake called out.

"You too, Gardevoir!" Weiss added, as the two pushed the Sword Trio back.

Cobalion rammed the ghost type with Iron Head once more, pushing her back. However, Gengar's Cursed Body temporarily disabled the move.

"Try this on for size! Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Bowser ordered, as Houndoom pushed back Cobalion with her fire breath.

Toadstool activated her mega-stone before issuing the command for Ampharos to attack Terrakion with Dragon Pulse. However, Terrakion charged forward while preparing another Sacred Sword attack.

"Brick Break now!" Geno called out as Gallade descended down with a powerful Brick Break.

Virizion tried to hold its ground against Heracross and Salamence. However, once the latter Mega-Evoloved, Qrow ordered Salamence to charge in with Double Edge.

The trio fell down, as the Factory Chief was flabbergasted. 'Hey, what's the big idea?! Get back up and trounce these fools!" He dialed the switch up even further, to agonize them even further.

However, before it could go any further, the remote was shattered by a single shot from Crescent Rose. The heroes glared at him, as Ruby stated with a cold tone. "Enough!"

The ninja growled, as he dashed towards her with a knife in hand. "How dare you?!" He was about to strike, but a blade blocked his attack. "WHAT?!" He stammered.

To his shock, he saw the Sword Trio, who were no longer corrupted, staring down at the chief, as Cobalion shoved him away. Virozion leapt up and smacked him down, as Terrakion rammed its blade to knock him far away from the production room. "LORD SMITHY, FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!" He screamed out before he was no longer in sight.

***BGM Ends***

"Well, thank goodness that's over..." Mario breathed out, as everyone tended to their Pokémon.

Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion looked at the heroes as they lowered their heads at them as thanks. "We're glad you're okay..." Toadstool replied, as Blissey provided a Heal Pulse towards them.

After enough restoration, the Sword Trio were energized before they took their leave.

***BGM - Unwavering Emotions (Pokémon Black and White)***

"It's a good thing we were able to save them. I couldn't begin to imagine how much more that Factory Chief would have done to them." Geno spoke.

"Yeah. Not to mention all the other Pokémon that Smithy had or currently has in his possession." Luigi pointed out.

"On top of that, he's probably close to breaking through Remnant at this point." Weiss added.

"And of course, everyone's wishes are in jeopardy as long as he's in commission." Toadstool concluded.

"Yeah, so it's obvious to all of us that a ton of things are at stake here!" Bowser quickly recapped. "Including MY castle!"

"Well then, I guess it is clear that we head on to the end of this line and put an end to Smithy's plans once and for all." Gladion spoke up.

"Hopefully, the last Star Piece is there too. Hopefully, by having all seven stars , that will give us what we need to restore everything." Mario pondered.

Ruby had a small thought. " And once we do, then..." She stopped, as her lip tightened.

Everyone turned towards Ruby. "What's wrong, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"N-nothing! It's... nothing." Ruby tried to assure, as she struggled to resist bursting into tears.

"I don't buy it." Qrow bluntly stated, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You're still thinking about whether we'll be able to see our out-of-world friends again, am I right?"

Ruby could no longer stay strong as she fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands. "It... It's TRUE! I thought I could handle saving both worlds while making it back safely towards ours, but the more we travelled through here, the more I enjoyed our time with our new companions! I mean, not only was having our own Pokémon an absolute thrill, but Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, Toadstool and Gladion have been some of the greatest friends I've ever met. And yet, I... I just cant bear to give them up!"

"Ruby..." Toadstool sadly mouthed, as everyone started to feel down. Even Bowser, Geno, Qrow and Gladion had some trouble staying stoic.

Venusaur and Scizor inched up to the red head, who was still crying. "I know it's selfish to want this, and I know that as the hero, we have to do what's right for the world, but... but, I'm not ready to say goodbye to anyone yet!"

"Ruby, I..." Weiss started to sniffle. "I feel the same way!" She teared up too as Ninetales came to nuzzle her, as well as Gardevoir.

Gengar and Zoroark hugged Blake, as she did so too with a few tears rolling down her face. Heracross came forward to comfort Yang as she was also saddened. Even the macho Machamp couldn't stay so macho as he wailed out loud with waterfall tears pouring down his face.

"The truth is... you five have been some of the greatest companions, the same goes for Blissey and Ampharos." Toadstool teared up too. "I just couldn't bear to part with you too." She hugged her two Pokémon, who did the same, as Luigi and Mallow cried and hugged their companions too. Eventually, everyone was comforted by their Pokémon.

After a while, Mario slowly spoke up. "...Ruby, I understand your pain. I know how everyone's feeling right now. But even so, you can't give up." He explained to her.

Ruby looked up to see Mario's gentle smile. "But Mario, I... I don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye to you or to anyone. You've been one of the greatest pals I've ever met."

"And you've been the same kind of friend to me, too. That's why I know that as long as we have the same level of bond between us, nothing will break it." Ruby was still unsure, but Mario put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay, I promise."

Ruby wiped away her tears, before tightly embracing Mario. "Thank you, Mario. Thank you..." She cried into his shoulder, as Mario hugged back.

After more silence, Geno spoke up. "Then it's time. Smithy's right at the corner, as well as the final Star Piece. Both worlds, as well as the wishes and Pokémon that we all hold dear, is at stake. I trust we're all ready?" He asked, as everyone nodded. "Good." He smiled as they all marched on.

As he walked behind everyone, he thought to himself. 'Truth be told, I am not ready to say goodbye myself. Travelling with all these... friends; it has been the greatest thrill I've had in a long time. But even so, I have a mission to repair the Star Road, and I will see to it that it is complete.' Geno sighed. 'Though I am a star myself, I do wish that once the Star Road is fixed, I pray that there is a way for all of us to see each other again; even if it is only once.' He hoped quietly to himself as they proceed to the end of the factory.

* * *

**Man, I hope that brought even the tinest tear to someone's eye, because even though I'm not good at writing sad stuff, it had to be done. I mean, with their adventure coming to an end, what will happen between Team RWBY + Qrow, as well as Mario and friends, especially Geno (oh god I cant even...). Will they be separated from each other forever, or by some miracle, will they will still be able to reach each other by any means? Who knows? Now for a little bit of trivia, let's look at the Pokémon bosses in this story so far.**

**World 1 - Aegislash  
****World 2 - Decidueye (and Amoongus)  
****World 3 - Tyranitar  
****World 4 - Deoxys  
****World 5 - Mega-Sharpedo****  
World 6 - Heatran**

**And while World 7 has had four sets of Legendary trios so far, the real Final Pokémon boss is still a mystery. I wonder who it could be? Well, you'll have to tune in for the final battle between our heroes and Smithy.**


	42. Chapter 41

**What is up everybody? We've come so far in this story, and now it is finally time to face off against Smithy. Here we go!**

* * *

***BGM - Burning Ambition (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)***

In the lowest areas of the Factory, Smithy smashed the melted metal that poured from the Smelter beside him with his giant hammer. He growled at all the times that Mario, Ruby, and company have thwarted his every move, as well as how they've bested his generals in battle every single time. However, his train of thought was interrupted when he saw all twelve heroes sliding down a giant tube from the ceiling.

Everyone looked up and faced the giant robotic overlord, and gasped. "S-so... that's... Smithy!" Luigi gulped.

Smithy growled softly, while ruffling his beard. "Well, what do we have here? Some tourists who've lost their way?" He mused.

The gang glared at him. "Smithy! You've done enough damage to this universe!" Yang shouted.

"Are you sure? Because I think I could do a little more than that." He joked.

Mallow looked down on Smithy's upper body, and noticed a large Yellow Star welded onto him. "Hey guys, look on his chest! It's the last Star Piece!" He directed everyone's attention on it.

"What? This little thing?" He shrugged. "I thought it would make for a functional accessory."

Even Geno had trouble keeping his emotions in line, as he growled. "Smithy! That star doesn't belong to you! It belongs in the Star Road, and I promise you that I will enact justice for your destruction to it!"

"And that goes double for my beautiful castle, which you desecrated with that horrendous sword you placed on it!" Bowser roared.

"Not to mention kidnapping and brainwashing all of the Pokémon into your minions." Gladion added.

"Aww, it's so heartwarming that you folks are listing all of my accomplishments like that to me." Smithy huffed. "Where's my award?"

"WILL YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND?!" Ruby yelled. "Everything and everyone you harmed, whether it would be this world or ours, has suffered greatly, and it ends right now!" She stated, while aiming Crescent Rose at him.

Smithy narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so you're the fighters from the other world. Interesting..." He chuckled.

"Please, don't make us repeat ourselves!" Toadstool shouted. "Just leave all that we love alone right now..."

Smithy growled. "And am I supposed to follow orders from a pair of pathetic plumbers, a puny puffball, a pile of wood, a fat-overgrown turtle, a weakling of a princess, a couple of annoying bratty teenagers, and some weird old man?!" He insulted everyone, as their ire grew. "Here's a better idea; why don't you hand over all your Pokémon and Stars to me, and I'll see to it that I do WHATEVER I FEEL LIKE?!" He pounded the floor with his hammer, as it echoed.

***BGM Ends***

Mario turned to all his allies, before addressing. "It's time, everyone. Time to stop Smithy once and for all. Ready?" He asked, as everyone nodded before facing Smithy.

Smithy readied his hammer, before shouting. "Come here! I'll crush every single one of you!"

***BGM - Fight Against Smithy (SMRPG)***

Everyone charged towards Smithy, as they were all prepared to end this long journey. Mario kicked his Lazy Shell at Smithy, who knocked it back at him with a swing of his hammer. Luigi swung his Ultra Hammer to clash with his, but the latter's was too great as he was sent flying back. Mallow tried to attack by making a shockwave with his Sonic Cymbals, but Smithy created a bigger shockwave that knocked the young prince off his feet. Geno fired a blast from both his star guns, but Smithy retaliated by firing bullet rounds from his other hand to knock him back.

Bowser, Toadstool, and Qrow all swung at him with the Drill Claws/Frying Pan/Harbinger respectively, but Smithy's immense strength overpowered them all. Even Team RWBY's team combination was not enough as Smithy fired a massive Meteor Swarm at the girls, pushing them back. "Ugh!" Weiss panted. "He's... too powerful..."

"That's right!" Smithy grinned darkly. "And now get a load of this! SLEDGE!" He roared, as a large pillar swiftly descended and slammed down on everyone except for Gladion.

"Oh no!" Gladion gasped, as the cylinder retracted while everyone slowly got back up. "C'mon! We can't give up!"

"You might want to reconsider, once you see what I have in store." The mechanical tyrant snapped his finger as everyone saw some familiar faces; Mack, Bowyer, Yaridovich, and the Axem Rangers. The only difference about them was that they were colourless.

Everybody gasped. "What?! But that's impossible!" Blake stammered. "We already defeated them."

"Foolish cat-girl. These fools were created by me, and as such, I have many copies of them!" Smithy explained. "Admit defeat, you cannot win!"

"Wrong!" Mario and Ruby shouted at the same time, as everyone took out their pairs of Pokémon.

"I see..." Smithy pondered, as he stared down the twelve heroes and all twenty-four of their Pokémon. "Well, let's see what you're made of!"

Charizard, Typhosion, and Blissey fought back against the Machine made version of Mack with ease. The Machine Made version of Bowyer fired its arrows at Altaria, Salamence, and Scizor, as they dodged. Venusaur, Silvally, and Roserade held back the fake Yaridovich, who even tried to split into multiple metal caterpillars known as Drill Bits. The rest of the gang's Pokémon went toe-to-toe with the phony Axem Rangers. That left the heroes to continue facing off against Smithy.

"SLEDGE!" Smithy yelled out again, as the giant cylinder came down once more.

However, this time Bowser and Yang combined their strength to keep the attack from flattening them. "Grrr, no you don't!" Bowser roared out.

"Quickly, we gotta take the opportunity to attack him while he's open!" Qrow ordered.

Geno nodded, as he channeled himself until bright yellow energy surrounded him. "Here goes... Geno Flash!" He called out, as he transformed into a cannon.

Everyone was stunned by his transformation. "Well, that's new!" Ruby squealed. "I didn't know he could do that!"

As the cannon charged up, Bowser and Yang started to lose their grip on the Sledge attack as their arms were shaking. "Ugh, I don't know how much longer we can hold this!" Yang groaned.

Weiss gasped, as she tried to go for the summoning trick again. "C'mon, please work..." She tried to concentrate as the glyph formed. "HHHNNRUGH!" She shouted, as the Giant Knight's arm appeared and sliced the cylinder in half. As the broken half landed to the side, everyone cheered while Smithy growled.

"NOO!" He roared. "How dare you desecrate my factory?!"

"Not to worry, here's a little something else to make up for it!" Mario taunted, as Geno fired a bright sun-based projectile at Smithy. The projectile distorted the area briefly as it started to expand, until it eventually exploded, knocking back the metal overlord while Geno shifted back to his regular form.

Smithy was starting to lose his cool, as he angrily pounded the floor with his giant hammer. "You think you can win!? Well, think again! None of you will ever leave this place alive!" He bellowed, as his head was erupting steam.

"Geez, talk about anger issues..." Yang muttered.

"You're one to talk." Weiss bluntly replied, as Yang quietly glared before relenting.

As Smithy roared and pounded the floor once more, a live arrow landed to his left. "Whoa! Calm down, Smithy! Your head looks like a geyser."

As Smithy trembled in rage, a red coloured Drill Bit landed on his right. "Master Smithy, you mustn't get so worked up. Think of your blood pressure!"

While Smithy was still lost in his rage, a Shyster landed in front of him. "Smithy, you mustn't shake the ground so much. Don't forget that we just built this yesterday, and the foundation is still weak."

The heroes were surprised by that last statement. "Wait, this was only made one day ago?!" Blake exclaimed.

As the three minions struggled to calm their master, Smithy snapped. "How utterly annoying!" He raised his hammer to strike once more.

All the heroes and the minions all gasped. "SMITHY NOOO!" They tried to stop him, but it was too late.

As Smithy struck the floor super hand, the Arrow, Drill Bit and Shyster were knocked away, as the floor started to shake. Everyone struggled as the area was starting to crumble. Even Smithy was at a loss as to what was happening. "Huh?! What the hell?!"

"Oh, not good!" Qrow growled. "Everyone, hang on tight!"

After saying that, the factory floor broke through, as everyone fell through the factory levels, until they eventually reached a dark room with large metal heads as a floor surface.

***BGM Ends***

As everyone got back up, Smithy bashed the floor in anger once more, before he came to a thought. "Wait, this room... could it be?" He looked around and grinned sadistically. "Of course..."

"What are you going on about now?" Luigi pondered.

"Oh, just thinking about how I'm going to exterminate every last one of you." Smithy explained. "And how this room is perfect for it. It is time that I show you my true form, I will teach you the meaning of respect, and I will have my revenge!" He laughed, as the Star Piece on his body started to glow.

"What's he doing now?" Mallow wondered, as Smithy disappeared in a blast of light.

After the light faded, a larger metallic head appeared before them, as an even bigger body showed up under. "Mwa ha ha! Come and get me you puny ants!" Smithy echoed.

"Yeesh, and I thought Smithy couldn't get any freakier than this." Ruby commented. "Well, it doesn't matter what you do, because you're going down!"

"Silence, foolish runt!" Smithy bellowed. "You have no idea what lies here. In fact, allow me to show you!" He held out his free hand as he activated a button on his hammer.

From within the darkness of the subterranean factory came out a large, darker, more powerful shadow Pokémon than anyone could have ever guessed. "Is that.. ?!" Gladion gasped.

"It... it can't be!" Mario stammered.

But it was true. Standing between the heroes and Smithy's army was none other that a large, dark-coloured... Shadow Mewtwo! Little did anyone realize that the real fight was about to begin.

* * *

**Oh man, I bet no one expected that. Not only does Smithy still have one more Shadow Legendary, but it happens to be the strongest one of them all! I mean, Mewtwo's powerful, but I'm sure Pokémon like Mega-Rayquaza and Ultra Necrozma give it a run for its money. But even so, I think it's fitting that I'd use the original ultimate Pokémon as Smithy's secret weapon. What other tricks does Smithy have up his sleeve? Tune in next time, as usual.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Welcome back, everyone, to the hopefully epic showdown between good and evil. Can Mario and friends stop Smithy and Mewtwo? Let's find out!**

* * *

Everyone was shocked at the two huge foes that stood in front of them. Not only was Smithy radiating even more power than before, but he also had Mewtwo under his control. "You have got to be kidding me..." Mario commented. "Of all the Legendaries he had in his possession, he had to have the strongest one of them all?!"

"I told you I wasn't messing around." Smithy chuckled. "This Mewtwo is my ultimate creation, with power much greater than all the trios combined!"

"We'll see about that!" Ruby responded, as they all Mega-Evolved the Pokémon of their choosing.

***BGM - Fight against Smithy who likes Transforming (SMRPG)***

Everyone readied themselves for the epic battle against the True Smithy and the deadly Shadow Mewtwo. Smithy's head shifted into a giant tank, as he fired several large Bullet Bills from his mouth. "Incoming!" Luigi warned.

"Leave it to me!" Yang assured, as she knocked back the giant bullets at him with Ember Celica.

"Oh please, you ain't upstaging me that easily!" Bowser grunted, as he sliced them with his Drill Claws.

Mewtwo took the opportunity to attack the gang's Pokémon with Ice Beam. Charizard and Blastoise shielded Venusaur and Salamence from the attack, as they retaliated with Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant, and Flamethrower respectively.

Blake ordered Gengar to fire Shadow Ball, and for Zoroark to charge in with U-turn. Meanwhile, Yang told Heracross to strike with Megahorn, while Bowser and Ruby ordered Houndoom and Scizor to attack with Dark Pulse and X-Scissor.

After they landed their attacks, Mewtwo was able to shrug them all off, much to their surprise. "How did that not work?" Mallow wondered.

"Simple, fool. Because I designed this Mewtwo to be perfect in every way!" Smithy laughed. "Now it's time for the next phase!" He bellowed as he activated another button on his hammer.

Mewtwo twitched and screeched, until it Mega-Evolved into Mega Mewtwo X. "Oh great... As if regular Mewtwo wasn't bad enough, but now we have its Mega Evolution too?" Bowser grumbled.

"Well we still can't give up!" Toadstool pointed out. "All right, Blissey, use Egg Bomb! And Ampharos use Signal Beam!" However, Mewtwo used its new physical bulk to shove them both back with Low Kick. "Oh no!" She cried.

Gladion tossed a Flying Memory disk onto Silvally, changing it to a Flying Type. "Quick Silvally, Air Slash!"

"Machamp, go for Thunderpunch!" Yang called out.

Machamp dashed in to attack while Silvally fired its waves at the Legendary, but Mewtwo teleported out of reach and struck them both with a Thunderpunch of its own.

However, Blissey and Ninetales quickly retaliated with a Dazzling Gleam, while Gardevoir fired off a Moonblast. Additionally, Roserade and Gengar shot out Shadow Balls, while Honchkrow struck with Brave Bird and Salamence attacked with Double Edge. Mewtwo took the brunt of the attacks, while standing its ground.

Meanwhile, Smithy was getting overwhelmed by the heroes ganging up on him. " All right, try this on for size!" Smithy pounded his hammer, as his head changed into a sorcerer... body and everything included.

"Okay, that looks wrong on so many levels." Weiss shuddered.

"Do not doubt my magical prowess!" Smithy yelled, as he conjured up a storm... that rained swords on them.

"Ow! What the heck?!" Ruby shouted, as everyone was being pelted by swords.

"This... is not normal at all!" Geno grunted.

"Here's some rain of my own!" Mallow shouted, as he casted Star Rain, causing a large star to fall down against Smithy.

"Back at you, squirt!" Smithy shouted, as he called forth a darker star that clashed with the star Mallow summoned.

"Aw man..." Mallow sighed dejectedly, before shaking his head. "In that case, Altaria use Moonblast, and Greninja use Dark Pulse!" He ordered.

Meanwhile, Gallade and Lucario also dashed in with Leaf Blade and Bone Rush against the genetic Pokémon. However, to everyone's shock, Mewtwo shifted from Mega Mewtwo X to becoming Mega Mewtwo Y.

"What?!" Gladion exclaimed. "It changed Mega Evolutions?! How?"

"Didn't I tell you? I made sure that this Mewtwo would be unlike anything you've ever seen!" Smithy said. "Now Mewtwo, it is time to unleash your full power - use Psystrike!"

Mewtwo screeched out as it shot out a large bright orb of telekinetic energy, which struck both the heroes and their Pokémon. Everybody screamed in pain, as they felt the force against them. "AGH, my head! What's happeniiiiiiiing?!" Luigi screamed as his voice was distorted.

"Just... s-shake it off!" Qrow tried to brush off, to no avail. After the Psystrike ended, everyone was launched back from the enemy.

Smithy manically laughed, as he was also pushed aside by the attack. "Now do you see what I'm made of?!"

Everyone slowly got back up, as Bowser muttered. "Methinks this guy has a few screws loose."

"Oh yeah? Well, gawk at this!" Smithy bellowed at him, as the sorcerer head conjured up arrow rain at them.

"No... you... don't!" Mario took out his Lazy Shell. However, he had an idea as he called over to Luigi. "Luigi, get your hammer ready..."

"Huh?" Luigi was confused, until Mario pointed out his shell towards his hammer, as he knew what he meant. "Oh yeah!"

"Here we go!" Mario kicked the Lazy Shell to Luigi, as he batted it with the Ultra Hammer, which was sent flying fast at Smithy.

"Huh?" Smithy saw the giant Koopa shell hurtling at him as he couldn't react in time. "Ough!" He grunted, as it pelted him hard in the head.

As Smithy was dazed from the blow, Ruby shouted out. "Now's our chance! Attack!" She commanded, as everyone dashed towards him as unleashed their assault.

However, Mewtwo quickly shoved everyone away with its Psychic powers, while Smithy's head took on a new defensive form; in a form of a metallic mask. "A-ha! Nice try!" He taunted.

"Oh goodie, another annoying face..." Blake muttered.

"Fools... little do you realize that you're only delaying the inevitable." Smithy snickered.

Meanwhile, the battle with Mewtwo was starting to get more tense for the heroes' Pokémon, as Mewtwo's power eclipsed them. Luigi activated the Z-Crystal on Typhlosion to allow him to use Inferno Overdrive. The fiery explosion knocked back Mewtwo, as well as slightly melt Smithy's body.

"Whoa... w-what's happening?!" Smithy's left arm melted. "Ngh... You'll pay for this!" His head shifted back into the tank, as he fired a golden Magnum Bullet Bill at them. "Sayonara!"

Bowser and Yang nodded at each other before they dashed at the Golden Bullet Bill. The two bruisers both combined their strength and punched the Bullet Bill so hard, that it rocketed towards Smithy at a blinding speed. Before Smithy could react, the projectile blasted him in his chest, blowing him up into pieces.

***BGM Ends***

"Hah! Looks like his attack just blew up in his face!" Bowser smirked, as Yang gasped and squealed at his pun. But as she went for a high-five, Bowser turned to her and said. "Not a chance."

As the explosion created a dust cloud, Mewtwo stopped its attack, as its Mega Evolution wore off. "Is it over?" Mario pondered. "Have we finally... won?"

However, before the dust could clear, metallic fragments of what was once Smithy started to cover Mewtwo's body, before it screeched out in pain once more. "Oh no! Mewtwo!" Ruby gasped.

After the Star Piece stuck onto Mewtwo's stomach, Smithy's voice was heard once more, only this time it was coming out of Mewtwo. "Ha ha ha! I have to say, I'm impressed. I knew your power was the real deal." His voice echoed from Mewtwo's mind.

"Smithy!" Gladion shouted. "What have you done to Mewtwo?!"

"Simple, boy. I've taken over its body!" Smithy explained. "There's no way I'd let you win that easily!"

"Damn it, Smithy! This game of yours has gone on long enough!" Geno yelled.

"You're right. This HAS gone on for too long." Smithy spoke. "Luckily, I've got one more trick up my sleeve." He joked, as the ground rumbled.

"Oh great, now what?!" Luigi gulped.

As the ground underneath the factory broke down, everyone saw twelve large shadows burst out of the floor. Once the dust cleared, everyone was in shock at what they saw. "Oh god..." Qrow gasped. "You cannot be serious right now!"

***BGM - Fight Against Culex (SMRPG)***

Smithy laughed as there were now twelve shadow Legendaries surrounding Mewtwo; Ho-oh, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram, Zekrom, Xerneas, Yveltal, Solgaleo, and Lunala were all staring down the weakened heroes with dark auras. "Or perhaps I should say, a dozen tricks?"

Everyone was still shocked at what they saw, before Mallow stammered. "He... he had all of those Legendary Pokémon with him this whole time?!"

"How was it that he acquired all of those Pokémon?!" Weiss shouted. "And how can we win now?!"

"Yeah, we barely won against Mewtwo, but against this many?" Luigi muttered.

"You forget that if we don't win, everything we love is doomed." Mario reminded them. "Even if the odds are stacked against us, we have to do what we can!"

Smithy faked a yawn, before addressing. "All right, I've heard enough. Legendary Pokémon of various regions... WIPE THEM ALL OUT!" He ordered.

The battle raged on once more, but things had taken a turn for the worse for the heroes. Ho-oh's Sacred Fire made quick work of Roserade, Ninetales,and Scizor. Zoroark went in for a Night Daze attack, but an Aeroblast from Lugia knocked her down along with Machamp and Heracross. Groudon shook the ground as it unleashed its Precipipe Blades that hammered down onto Lucario and Ampharos. Kyogre let loose a powerful Origin Pulse that KOed Golem and Typhlosion.

"M-mama mia..." Mario whispered.

Dialga's Roar of Time and Palkia's Spacial Rend cut through the likes of Salamence, Silvally, and Blissey. Honchkrow tried to fight with Brave Bird, but Zekrom's Fusion Bolt easily overpowered him as the bird fell too. Reshiram fired off a strong Fusion Flare that not even Houndoom could withstand.

"This can't be happening!" Yang screamed.

Xerneas strengthened itself with Geomancy before firing off a mighty Moonblast against Greninja. Despite the ninja-frog's speed, it could not avoid the blow as he fell. Yveltal's Oblivion Wing cut through Metagross and Gardevoir as they collapsed. Solgaleo leapt behind Altaria and rammed her with Sunsteel Strike. Finally, Lunala took down Gallade and Gengar with a powerful Moongeist Beam.

Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur unleashed their strongest attacks at them, but Mewtwo's Psystrike was made even more powerful thanks to Smithy's power. The Psystrike not only took down the trio, but all twelve heroes were sent flying back, as they all laid defeated on their backs.

"Heh... I win!" Smithy spoke darkly.

***BGM Ends***

"Smithy... This isn't... over." Ruby weakly muttered. She weakly got back up to aim Crescent Rose, before collapsing.

"I disagree." He addressed her. "You weaklings can't even gather the energy to face me or my army. Face the facts; you've lost!" He stated as he opened up a portal.

"W-Where are you... going?" Bowser growled.

"My work here is done. This world is as good as mine, which means it is time to start working on claiming Remnant for myself!" He laughed.

"Don't... you... Dare!" Yang shouted, as she tried to punch Mewtwo-Smithy. However, a Thunderpunch was enough to knock her down.

"Farewell..." He bid them, as he and his army of Pokémon Legendaries vanished.

In the darkened and destroyed basement, everyone tried to make sure their Pokémon were safe. "This can't be... the end." Toadstool choked a sob.

"But he's gone..." Blake whimpered. "And now, our worlds are doomed."

"My castle... my beautiful castle... Is now a gateway." Bowser mumbled.

Even Ruby was unsure what to do. "No... there has to be a way. Please..." She prayed intensely for a miracle. "Give us something... Anything!"

As she prayed, another wormhole opened up in front of them. Much to everybody's shock, a familiar alien appeared before them. "Deoxys?!"

***BGM - Rival (Fire Emblem: Awakening)***

Deoyxs floated up, as the wormhole expanded to reveal Heatran and Kyurem as well as the Bird Trio, Beast Trio, Titan Trio, and the Sword Trio.

"Whoa, it's all the Pokémon that we've battled in our adventure!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But what are they doing here now?" Geno wondered.

Deoxys looked around and lifted a robotic head telekinetically, before speaking through it. "I am here to tell you not to give up." The robotic head spoke on behalf of Deoxys, shocking everyone.

"What the-?!" Qrow stammered. "Is that alien actually talking to us?"

"I have brought all of the Pokémon that you have saved as a means to assist you." Deoxys communicated. "There is still hope to defeat Smithy."

"But how?" Luigi wondered. "We don't have any way of jumping through worlds like Smithy."

"That is why I am here." The head explained. "I will help transport you all to the place where you need to go, within the dimensions of space."

Everyone was shocked by Deoxys' proposal. Before anyone could object, Deoxys flew above everybody as the heroes and their Pokèmon were imbued with star energy, helping them all recover. "No way!" Our Pokémon... they're all better!" Mario exclaimed, as Charizard affectionately licked him.

"Oh, my babies!" Toadstool cheered, as Blissey and Ampharos glomped her.

"Thank you, Deoxys!" Ruby smiled.

"Do not thank me yet, young child." The Deoxys-controlled head explained. "There is still one more task to be done."

"Right. The task of crushing Smithy!" Bowser pounded his fists.

"If you are all ready, let us proceed." Deoxys concluded as it dropped the head, while another wormhole expanded.

Everyone recalled their Pokémon, as they all stood armed and ready. "All right, it's time to end this." Weiss stated. "To Remnant!

Everyone jumped into the wormhole, as a bright flash engulfed everyone's vision.

***BGM Ends***

After the bright flash ended, all twelve heroes looked around as they were surrounded by tall buildings. To everyone else, they were not sure where they were, but to Qrow and Team RWBY, the setting was very familiar. "We're home... We're finally home." Ruby muttered softly.

* * *

**Okay, I sincerely hope that wasn't too much of a clusterfuck. Let me explain everything for all of that has happened. Basically, I didn't want the showdown to end just yet, since I wanted to show off more of Smithy's diabolical schemes, show that he isn't messing around. Also, I know somebody will definitely call foul on Deoxys travelling through both worlds, and communicating through telepathy. But it did do that in a two-part episode of the anime (can't quite remember the name, but it was in the Battle Frontier era). Finally, the means of Smithy fusing with Mewtwo may be absurd, as well as it having it changing between Mega X and Mega Y, but I thought it would be a bit more interesting. I know I'm bending the game's logic even more as the story goes on, but even so, I stand by it. With all that said, tune in for the REAL final battle, which will take place in Remnant.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Whew! Hello everyone, and welcome... to the endgame! The true final battle is here at last, can our heroes stop him once and for all in this chapter?! Let's find out.**

**Also, in response to Nan's review, I wanna give a big thanks for the encouraging review there in regards to me staying true to my own story. Seriously, you have been one of my biggest supporters for this story and I cannot thank you enough for all of it, and that also goes for everybody who has read/favourited/followed/reviewed this story. Thank you all so much for this journey! Now, without further ado, let us proceed...**

* * *

***BGM - True love Makin' (Capcom vs SNK 2)**

As all twelve heroes searched through the streets of Vale for Mewtwo-Smithy, the Mushroom Kingdom folks examined the scenery. "So this is Remnant?" Mario asked.

"My, what an advanced civilization." Toadstool commented. "Wait... where did Deoxys go?"

"Don't tell me he chickened out!" Bowser growled.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's not the case." Mallow sighed, before looking up. "Wait, what's that?!"

They all noticed the giant ripple in the sky. "Hmm, it seems Smithy had already found out about this place." Gladion muttered. "Where exactly are we now?"

"Well, if I know this city like I normally do..." Weiss explained. "I believe we must be close to Beacon Academy."

Ruby gasped. "Then that means all of our friends must be there! Ooh, they must have been worried sick about us."

"Seeing as Smithy hasn't appeared just yet, perhaps it would be a good idea to inform everyone about the impeding doom." Geno theorized. "Lead the way, girls."

"Right this way, everyone..." Blake nodded, as they all quickly dashed to Beacon's gates.

Upon arriving, the huge crowd of students, teachers, and Atlesian personnel were conversing outside, until Yang called out to them. "GUESS WHO'S BACK?" She proudly announced, as every single person turned and gasped.

"No way..." Jaune mouthed, before a huge grin plastered his face. "Ruby!"

"Holy crap, no way!" Sun screamed, as the crowd swarmed around them. "You're back!"

"Do you guys have any idea how worried we were about you?!" Nora shouted, before noticing the seven strangers behind them, as her expression changed from angry to happy. "...So, who are your new friends?" She cheerfully asked.

"Oh yeah. These are our pals from another world." Ruby explained. "Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, Toadstool, and Gladion; meet Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR."

"Hello!" Mario waved to the group.

"Hello!" Pyrrha cheerfully waved back.

"Master Gladion!" Colress approached them. "Thank goodness you're all right."

Gladion's eyes widened. "Doctor Colress! I apologize for worrying you. So this is where you ended up, is it?" The teen asked, as the scientist nodded.

***BGM Ends***

The moment was interrupted as Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood approached the scene. "Hold on, go back to that 'another world' part. Care to explain?" Professor Goodwitch pondered.

However, before anyone could answer, there was a loud rumbling, as another ripple tore above Beacon Academy. "Oh, not good..." Ren muttered.

***BGM - Ultra Necrozma Appears (Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon)***

As they saw the ripple expanded, everyone saw another Exor crash onto Beacon Tower, as the sky darkened. "Mama Mia, Smithy's already here..." Luigi gulped.

"Who?" Jaune asked.

Exor opened his mouth, as Mewtwo-Smithy emerged and addressed the crowd. "Greeting, people of Remnant! As of today, your world is now property of the Smithy Clan!"

Everybody except the twelve heroes were shocked at what they saw. "Is that a Mewtwo?!" Sun shouted.

Smithy looked down and saw the heroes, before getting irritated. "What?! How did you get here?!" He bellowed. "No matter. No one can stop my all-powerful army from unleashing destruction here." He laughed manically, as the dozen Shadow Legendary Pokémon appeared beside him, while his mechanical weapon-based army burst out from Beacon's doors and onto Vale's streets.

"W-What in the world?! Where did all these robots come from?" Ozpin demanded to know.

"It's a long story..." Ruby awkwardly spoke, as she got ready to explain.

***BGM - Battle Giovanni (Pokémon GO)***

As she explained, the Shadow Legendary Pokémon teleported to the other various Kingdoms of Remnant to unleash their power. In Mistral, Kyogre's and Groudon's presence fluctuated with the region's weather in order to generate a massive thunderstorm. At a nearby mansion, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, as well as their Pokémon, Incineroar and Delcatty, witnessed the havoc that was being brought to them. Not to mention the presence of Solgaleo and Lunala staring them down, as Kali gulped in fear while tightly hugging Delcatty, as Ghira and Incineroar gritted their teeth.

In Vacuo, the citizens of the desert terrain were in a state of panic as Ho-oh and Lugia flapped their wings to generate a large sand stream against them. The problems only continued to escalate with the appearance of Xerneas and Yveltal.

At Atlas, the remaining Atlesian forces, being watched by Winter Schnee, were at a loss for words as they witnessed Reshiram and Zekrom terrorizing the citizens. "Everyone, remain calm! Please... do not panic." Winter tried to assure everyone, but it was of no avail especially once Diagia and Palkia appeared. Winter's companion, Froslass, gave her comfort as they saw the destruction being brought to their Kingdom.

At Patch, Taiyang looked up at the dark sky with great concern, as did his partner, Blaziken.

Even back in Mario's World, things were starting to take a turn for the worse as citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, Rose Town, Seaside City, and Nimbus Land saw more copies of Smithy's machine-soldiers appearing against them. "Oh, this is terrible!" The Chancellor exclaimed. "I do hope Mario and his friends can save us all!" He hoped, while his trusty Aegislash stood by for battle.

Back at Beacon Academy, after Ruby finished her story to everyone else, they were all shocked. "Whoa... talk about one hell of an adventure." Coco commented.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that some robotic monster from another world has taken control of that Pokémon up there and is reeking havoc among Remnant?!" Goodwitch stammered.

"Well, you don't have to believe it if you wanna kiss our world good-bye..." Qrow narrowed his eyes at her, earning him a glare from the professor.

However, before it could go any further, Ironwood received a call. "Hello, Miss Schnee... What?! You're serious!?" He shouted, before it got intercepted.

"What's the matter?" Mario asked.

"I just got word from my subordinate, Winter. She said that those Pokémon are running amok in Atlas, as well as the other Kingdoms..." The general heavily sighed. "It looks like your story checks out... The only question is what do we do now?"

"It is simple, General Ironwood. We fight." A familiar voice spoke from above, as Deoxys finally re-appeared before them.

"A Deoxys?! Simply remarkable!" Colress commented.

"Another one?!" Ironwood aimed his revolver at it, but Yang stopped him.

"Hang on there, General! This one's on our side." Gladion assured him.

***BGM Ends***

"It's true." Colress nodded, as he fiddled with his wrist device. "I'm detecting no dark readings on Deoxys. The only question is, how will it help us?"

Deoxys' voice echoed through Colress' device, as the scientist translated. "I have dispatch my fellow Pokémon brethren to protect your world. If we are to save both worlds, we must wipe out Smithy once and for all. In other words, we must travel to the top of that tower, and battle him right now."

"Up there?! But how will we get there with all of these things in our way?" Blake questioned.

***BGM - I May Fall (RWBY)***

"Just leave them to us!" Nora grinned, as she threw out a Pokéball, revealing a Swampert from within.

"Whoa! You guys have Pokémon too?!" Ruby squealed.

Ren and Pyrrha called out a Sceptile and Aggron, as Colress sent out his Magnezone. "While you were gone, Pokémon started appearing in our world." Ren smiled a little.

"We'll handle the rest here, you guys take down Smithy!" Pyrrha assured.

Coco sent out a Sylveon, Yatsuhashi called forth a powerful Haxorus, Fox sent out a Delphox and Velvet sent out Lopunny. Even Sun and Neptune called out an Infernape and Empoleon.

"My goodness, you four have some strong friends..." Geno nodded out of awe.

In Mistral, Regigigas and the Regi Trio held back Groudon, Kyogre, Solgaleo, and Lunala. "Ghira, do you see this?" Kali gasped.

"I do, honey..." Ghira nodded. He noticed Incineroar twitching in anticipation. "You wanna help them out, don't you?"

"CINEROAR!" Incineroar nodded and roared out.

Ghira smirked as he tore off his jacket. "Let's do this!" He shouted, as they dashed towards them, with Kali and Delcatty following behind.

Back in Vacuo, Heatran, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune appeared before the citizens and defended them from the corrupted Ho-oh, Lugia, Xerneas, and Yveltal. In Atlas, Kyurem as well as Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, clashed forces against Diagia, Palkia, Reshiram, and Zekrom. Winter was stunned for a brief moment before she shook her head and led the forces, and Froslass, to reinforce Kyurem and the Sword Trio. Even in Patch and Mario's world, everyone did what they could to defend themselves from Smithy's almighty army.

As everyone watched the students and their Pokémon duke it out, they noticed Jaune was the only one without a Pokémon. "Jaune, where's your Pokémon?" Weiss asked.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "I... I wasn't able to find any..."

"What? You gotta be kidding me! What a joke..." Bowser huffed.

"Oh, shut up, Bowser!" Toadstool glared, before reassuring Jaune. "Don't worry, Jaune. Even if you don't have a Pokémon, that doesn't mean you can't help your friends."

"She's right, Jaune." Gladion added before sending out Silvally and Lucario. "Besides, I'll back you up."

"Heh, thanks man." Jaune smiled, as he drew out his sword and shield.

"And I guess I'll help out down here too." Qrow shrugged as he called out Honchkrow and Salamence. "You guys take out Smithy and end this gong-show right now."

Mario nodded. "Right. Let's-a do this!" He spoke up, as everyone nodded.

"Then let us proceed." Deoxys spoke once more, as Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres flew behind him to help carry them.

"Wait, you mean you're going to help us, Deoxys?" Mallow asked.

"Indeed." It nodded. "Now, there's no more time to waste!" And with that, the alien Legendary teleported everyone to the rooftop of Beacon Academy.

***BGM - In the Final (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)***

As Smithy-Mewtwo faced off against the ten heroes, the bird trio, and Deoxys, Smithy's voice echoed through. "Well, you folks have been a big nuisance since day one, but this time it ends right now!" He shouted.

"I agree!" Ruby glared. "Your diabolical schemes are coming undone right now!"

"Once we get rid of you here, we're taking back our world too!" Mario added.

"We'll see about that..." Smithy glared, as he used his power to generate a giant force-field around Beacon Acedemy. "There! If you thought you were going to get any more outside help, think again!" He taunted, as he channeled Mewtwo's power to shift into Mega Mewtwo Y. "Let's finish this!"

Everyone called out their Pokémon once more as they activated their mega rings again. "Here we go!" All ten heroes shouted.

Mewtwo initiated the battle with another Ice Beam, as Weiss and Gardevoir protected everyone with a Glyph/Light Screen Combo. "How about I even up the odds?" Bowser smirked. "Houndoom, Sunny Day!"

Houndoom howled as a ray of sunlight shined through the dark clouds. "Perfect idea, Bowser!" Mario commented. "All right Charizard, Blast Burn!"

"Venusaur, use Solar Beam!" Ruby added.

"You too, Houndoom! And Golem use Flamethrower!" Bowser commanded.

"Typhlosion, Eruption!" Luigi shouted.

After the Fire Type attacks were unleashed, with an additional Heat Wave from Moltres, Mewtwo tried to push it back with Psystrike. While the attack blocked most of the fire, it suffered a burn as Smithy groaned. "Urgh! How dare you?!" Mewtwo screeched in pain as it tried to break free, but Smithy wouldn't allow it. "Don't you falter out on me!" He increased his control on Mewtwo, as the Yellow Star Piece started glowing sporadically.

Everyone was shocked at Smithy's hold over Mewtwo. "Hey, leave poor Mewtwo alone!" Toadstool ordered.

"Hah! Make me!" He gloated, as he shifted Mewtwo to Mega Mewtwo X.

"Stay strong, brother. I will free you from that monster's control." Deoxys communicated towards Mewtwo, before firing a Shadow Ball at him.

However, Mewtwo deflected the projectile with a Thunderpunch, before dashing in to brawl with the heroes. Heracross lunged in with Megahorn, and Machamp jumped forward with Thunderpunch. Everyone dashed in to clash with Mewtwo. Yang and the Mario Bros landed their punches and kicks, as Mewtwo-Smithy struck back. Toadstool plucked a bob-omb and chucked it at Mewtwo, but it swept it away with its telekinetic power. Zapdos charged in with a Drill Peck, while Articuno, Moltres, and Mallow's Altaria flew in with Sky Attack.

After being pushed back, Smithy growled. "All right, I've had enough of this!" He bellowed, as the Star Piece started flashing before growing dark.

"NO! He's corrupting the Star Piece!" Geno yelled out.

Mewtwo screamed out once more, before Smithy's magic caused it to tremendously increase in size, much to everyone's shock.

Meanwhile, everybody else outside the force-field were horrified at the gigantic Mewtwo. "Whoa, what happened to Mewtwo?!" Nora exclaimed, as she and Swampert bashed away a Shyster.

Ozpin grew concerned. "I know they can do it... Hang in there..." He muttered quietly to himself.

Colress quickly tapped Ironwood's shoulder. "General Ironwood, I believe I may have analyzed the weak point on that Shadow Mewtwo. Let me talk to those students."

Ironwood nodded. "Very well, Doctor Colress." He dialed up Ruby's number on the scroll, before handing it to him.

"Hello?" Ruby spoke up.

"Hello Ruby, this is Colress." The scientist introduced. "I know how to save Mewtwo."

"You do? How?!" Luigi asked.

"That star on its belly is the reason for the corruption, as well as the source for Smithy's control over it. If you can safely remove it from there, it should calm down." He deduced.

"But how do we do that when it keeps moving?!" Bowser shouted.

The giant Mewtwo screeched out, as it fired out a huge Psystrike at the gang. Deoxys quickly shifted into Attack Forme as it fired out a powerful Psycho Boost as Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres helped it out with Blizzard, Thunder, and Fire Blast.

The Ten Heroes saw their attacks pushing back and forth. "It looks like Deoxys has the right idea." Mario pointed out.

"Then let's give them a hand!" Ruby nodded, as all twenty Pokémon launched their strongest attacks straight at Mewtwo. Mewtwo-Smithy continued to resist the barrage, as he increased the hold onto Mewtwo.

"It's not working!" Mallow gulped.

"C'mon, we can't give up! I know the bonds between us and our Pokémon will surpass anything!" Mario assured.

"Exactly! We have to keep fighting with the beliefs that hold true." Ruby nodded.

During that moment, every single hero looked back at all of the moments that they had from their long adventure. From Mario and Ruby's first meeting, to when she and the brothers held their first Pokémon, to Mallow and his grandfather, to Princess Toadstool's rescue, their moments at Star Hill and Nimbus Land, as well as the bond at the factory. As the heroes' Pokémon started to gain the upper hand, another spectacle occurred, as the six Star Pieces flew down around Mewtwo-Smithy, to purify the Darkened Star Piece. "W-What?! What's happening?" He shouted.

"A miracle! That's what!" Yang retorted. "Now Princess, this is your chance!"

"Right!" Toadstool nodded. "All right, Blissey, use Heal Bell to calm Mewtwo right now."

"BLISSSS!" Blissey cried out, as a bell chimed from the healer Pokémon.

The Heal Bell, combined with the power of the Star Pieces, was enough for Mewtwo to temporarily break free from Smithy's control, as the seventh Star Piece removed itself from the genetic Pokémon. "No, my Star Piece! My Pokémon! This can't be happening!"

"Oh, but it is." Ruby smirked.

"The power of our wishes and the bond between us will overcome any darkness that you bring!" All ten heroes shouted, as their attacks finally broke through, engulfing Smithy-Mewtwo in it.

"No! I cannot lose now! Not after everything I've done, not after all the Pokémon I've enslaved, not after all the wishes I had planned to destroy!" Smithy screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled out, as the light consumed him at last.

* * *

**And at long last, Smithy has finally been defeated! Phew, what a ride this has been, this has been an incredible journey for the past two-and-a-half months, one that I have enjoyed throughout the whole experience. However, we are not done yet! With Smithy gone, how will it end for our heroes? Tune in next chapter for what will most likely be the finale!**


	45. Chapter 44 (FINALE)

**Hello everyone, welcome to the final chapter of this story, I'd never thought I would be saying that at all, but here we are. Smithy's defeated, Team RWBY is back in Remnant, and now it is time to bring this tale to its end.**

* * *

***BGM - Ultra Necrozma Defeated (Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon)***

After the climactic battle with Smithy finally ended, Mewtwo shrunk back to normal size before collapsing forward, as the dark aura slowly faded away.

Meanwhile, in the other Kingdoms, while the darkness in the sky faded away, the corruption on the other Legendary Pokémon wore off as well, while the remnants of Smithy's army faded away from both Remnant and Mario's World. "Finally, it is over..." The Mushroom Kingdom Chancellor sighed out of relief.

Back on the roof of Beacon Academy, all ten heroes sighed, as they stood with their Pokémon. "We did it... We finally won." Mario breathed out.

"Thank the Star Spirits..." Toadstool sighed, as she and Blissey went over to Mewtwo to heal it up.

After a brief moment, Mewtwo woke up as Deoxys communicated to it. "Be at peace, brother. You are free at last."

Mewtwo nodded, as it flew up to take its leave. "Thank you." It spoke before vanishing, as did Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.

Deoxys faced the heroes, before nodding. "You ten have my gratitude as well. Thank you for everything."

"We should be thanking you, Deoxys." Ruby smiled. "If it wasn't for you, we never would have won."

"Think nothing of it." Deoxys spoke up, as it teleported everyone back to the campus grounds, where everybody was waiting for them.

***BGM Ends***

"Holy crap, that was awesome!" Nora whooped.

"Indeed. You ten certainly proved to be excellent Pokémon trainers." Colress nodded.

"And allow me to say on behalf of everyone here that we are glad you are back here, safe and sound." Ozpin addressed Team RWBY.

"Thanks, Ozpin." Weiss bowed. "Although, I just had a thought..."

"What would that be, Weiss?" Luigi asked.

"When I heard Deoxys' voice the first time, it reminded me of the same voice we heard when we were first dragged to your world." The heiress explained.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Wait, so you mean that it was Deoxys who requested our help all along?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Huh, that is definitely a surprise." Gladion pondered.

As everyone continued to converse, the seven Star Pieces made their way to the group. "Well, Geno. It wasn't an easy task, but we've recovered the Star Pieces." Mario spoke.

Geno nodded, as he smiled quite the wholesome smile. "Yes, thank you, Mario. And thank you all for everything... Thanks to all your hard work, the Star Road is finally repaired. I am truly grateful for all of it."

"Aw, shucks..." Ruby mumbled while softly kicking the ground.

Geno took a deep breath, as he struggled to speak. "And now that my task is complete, it is time... time for me to... to..."

"Time to return to the stars?" Blake interpreted.

"Wait, what?!" Everyone else shouted.

***BGM - Storybook (Super Mario Galaxy)***

"That is correct." Geno sadly nodded. "As I've said before, my task was to repair the Star Road, and now that it is done, I must return to the starry sky once more."

"W-wait... you mean, we'll never see you again?!" Ruby shouted, as she started to tear up.

"Of course not, Ruby. I'll always be in the sky watching over you all." Metagross and Gallade both started getting sad, before Geno comforted them. "My pals, thank you for your help. But I can no longer stay here I'm afraid. But even so, I do not wish for you to be without a trainer." He walked towards Jaune, while holding out his two Pokéballs. "Jaune, is it? You wished to have a Pokémon, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." He stammered.

"Well, I believe it's fair if you assume ownership of my partners." The doll smiled.

The knight was shocked by that. "Whoa, seriously?!"

"Of course. Consider it the first wish granted under the newly fixed Star Road." Geno nodded. "Metagross, Gallade, I trust you'll be great pals for Jaune."

The two of them nodded, as they walked towards him and pledged their loyalty. "Wow... thank you, Geno!" He hugged him tightly.

***BGM - Goodbye Geno (SMRPG)***

"Of course." Geno smiled back, before he let go. "And now my friends... it is time for me to go." He solemnly smiled. "I want you all to know that this journey has been an incredible one, and I feel truly blessed to have met and befriended all of you."

Ruby sniffled, as did Weiss, Blake, Yang, Mallow, Toadstool, Luigi, and even Mario. "Thank you... Geno." She cried, as they all hugged him, even Bowser joined in on the group hug.

Geno hugged back too, before the Star Pieces started surrounding him and glowed. "Oh, great and powerful Star Road, heed my wish. I wish for a portal to transport Mario and his friends back to their own world now!"

As Geno started glowing, the star pieces ascended high up, as Geno was back to being a normal, non-living doll. "Geno..." Mario muttered sadly, as everyone looked down sadly at the doll.

However, a star flew out from the puppet, as they all knew that Geno was still here, and he would never be gone.

As the star flew up, a light portal opened up behind everyone. "That portal... that must be the way back to their world." Ren figured.

"Then that means... this is goodbye." Bowser shrugged. "Well good! It's about time! I was getting real sick of this goody-goody hero mush!" He boldly declared. "As soon as my castle is fixed, I'm coming for you, Princess!" He pointed, trying to stay strong.

"Sure, Bowser. Whatever you say..." Toadstool rolled her eyes.

"And I guess it's time for me to assume my position as Prince of Nimbus Land." Mallow nervously spoke.

"Hey, I know you'll be a great prince, Mallow." Yang assured him.

"Aww, thanks..." The puffball laughed, as they hugged.

As Weiss and Toadstool hugged, as did Blake and Luigi, Mario picked up the Geno doll and presented it to Ruby. "Here, I think you should hold onto him. Think of it as something to remember us by..."

Ruby gasped, before she smiled widely. "Thank you..." She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face, before tearfully hugging Mario once again. "Thank you for everything... Mario... Thank you." She sobbed, as Mario hugged back.

"Thank you, Ruby." Mario smiled back.

After all ten heroes shared their hug rounds, Bowser, Mallow, Toadstool, Luigi, and finally Mario, all entered the portal as they waved goodbye to Team RWBY and Remnant.

Everybody waved goodbye once more, as Ruby could not stop crying. Yang gently hugged her, as she also shed tears.

After the five returned to their world, both worlds watched as both Exors faded away to dust, from Beacon Tower to Bowser's Keep, as the sky shined brightly.

_*Cutscene, the Seven Stars show how everyone is doing*_

_*Blue Star Piece Vision*_

At Nimbus Land, the newly-crowned Prince Mallow stood in front of the palace gates with King and Queen Nimbus, as well as Greninja and Altaria, beside him, as he smiled and waved to the Nimbus Land crowd. In the back of the crowd, Garro smiled and nodded, as he took his leave.

_*Green Star Piece Vision*_

Gladion mingled with the Beacon Academy students until he saw another bright light shine in front of him. To his shock, he saw a blonde girl in a fancy hat, and a white dress. "Lillie?!" He stammered, as the girl squealed out of joy and hugged him. Gladion was surprised, but he happily returned the hug, while Colress smiled from a corner.

_*Orange Star Piece Vision*_

At Patch, after Taiyang tightly hugged Qrow upon his return, the latter returned the hug as the former took his leave. After sighing and looking outside, he saw Honchkrow and Salamence flying in front of him. He smirked as he shifted into a crow, and took flight with them.

_*Violet Star Piece Vision*_

At Bowser's Keep, Bowser, his Koopa army, as well as Golem, helped with the rebuilding of his castle. That was until Houndoom barked out loud to gather everyone's attention, to a Shy Guy joyriding in Bowser's Clown Copter.

_*Indigo Star Piece Vision*_

At both Atlas and Mistral, Kali and Ghira both cheered out of sheer joy via video chat that their daughter was back safe and sound, as did Incineroar and Delcatty. Even Winter had trouble keeping her composure as she was thrilled to see her sister back, while Froslass comforted the older Schnee sister.

_*Red Star Piece Vision*_

As Jaune was about to walk back inside Beacon, Cardin blocked his way along with a Rhydon, issuing a challenge. However, Metagross and Gallade both leapt out of their Pokéballs, standing by their new trainer for battle as Jaune smirked, while Cardin paled up.

_*Yellow Star Piece Vision*_

At both the Mushroom Kingdom and at Team RWBY's balcony, Mario, Luigi, and Toadstool looked up at the sky, as did Ruby and Yang. However, Mario and Ruby both could have sworn they saw a star shining brightly in the sky. As they looked, a smile crept on their faces as they both recalled the memories, before they headed back inside.

***EPILOGUE***

***BGM - Rosalina's Storybook***

In the starry sky, Geno approached a tall figure in the shadows, as he greeted them. "I apologize for worrying you, my master."

"Ah, welcome back." A woman's voice warmly responded. "Were you able to complete your mission?"

"Correct, master Rosalina... The Star Road is finally fixed. And as such, everyone's wishes are flowing through once more." He bowed.

Rosalina smiled, as she approached him. "Well done, my young star warrior. I imagine it was not an easy task."

Geno nodded. "Indeed, it wasn't... Thankfully, I had the help of some powerful fighters on my side." He smiled as he reminisced of them.

"Hmm? It sounds like you enjoyed their company very much." She noticed, as a small giggle emitted from her. "In any case, we have a new mission for you..."

"Understood... I live to serve the stars." Geno addressed her.

***Remnant, Team RWBY'S Dorm***

Back in Team RWBY's room, Ruby sighed as she looked at the Geno doll on the shelf. It was over a week since the whole experience with Mario and friends had concluded. She looked at the two Pokéballs on her as a small smile formed on her face. However, her thoughts were interrupted when her teammates burst through the door. "RUBY!" Yang shouted excitedly. "You have got to come with us. Colress has a surprise for us!"

Ruby narrowed an eyebrow, before she traveled with them to a new room. Colress, Gladion, as well as Lillie, all greeted them as they saw a portal gate generator beside them. "Ah, Miss Rose, glad you're here. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Ruby asked.

"To see Mario, of course!" Yang explained giddily.

Ruby's eyes bulged out for a spill second. "Say whaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Yeah, Doctor Colress learned about our adventures in the other world, so he worked tirelessly on this gate to help us come and go whenever we feel like." Weiss explained. "Isnt that great?"

***BGM - Rainbow Road Medley (Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS)***

Ruby was at a loss for words, as her joy grew tremendously. "Heck yeah!"

Gladion smirked. "Just as well. Lillie really wanted to see the other world too."

"Ooh, would it be a good idea to bring Team JNPR along for the ride?" Ruby wondered.

"Of course." Colress nodded, as Team RWBY dashed back to their room, as they quickly informed their friends next door.

"Wow, really?! That sounds awesome!" Nora cheered.

As the eight teens cheered, a bright flash came from RWBY'S room. Much to everyone's shock, Geno was alive once more, as he walked out and greeted them. "Any chance there's room for one more?"

The four girls squealed as they surrounded him. "GENO!" They hugged him tightly.

"Oof, it's good to see you too, girls." Geno smiled.

"Wow, hey Geno!" Pyrrha spoke up. "What are you doing back here?"

"I'll explain on the way over. Right now, we have old friends to visit." He pointed out, as they all dashed to the portal gate.

Geno explained that his next mission assigned by Rosalina was to inspect the worlds to see how they were doing, but in actuality, she assigned this mission to Geno as a means to see his old friends again.

Team RWBY, JNPR, Gladion, Lillie, and Geno all entered the portal, as they were transported to the Mushroom Kingdom.

When they arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Toadstool, Mallow, and even Bowser were shocked to see them once more.

"Mario!" Ruby waved and hugged Mario.

"Ruby?!" Mario was surprised to see her again, but he didn't object at all before returning it once more. "Whoa, I can't believe it!"

"Well, isn't this something." Bowser smirked. "So, brought along your friends, did you?"

"Oh boy, it's so glad to see you!" Mallow cheered.

"I'll say." Geno waved from behind.

The five of them gasped at who else was here. "Geno?!" Toadstool gasped. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe you're here too!"

"Wow, this is definitely a surprise." Luigi commented.

As everyone conversed with each other, the ten of them decided to give a tour of their world to the newcomers, showing off all the Pokémon that frolicked in their homes.

As the journey to save everyone's wishes and Pokémon had ended, one thing that would never stop was the friendship between different friends from different worlds.

***THE END***

* * *

**It's over, it's finally done! My first, and probably only story, ever to be completed on here! Holy smokes, I didn't think I'd ever be able to do it. Honestly, having finished this story feels super fantastic right now, and the fact I was able to reach completion was because not only was I motivated with the attention and reviews I got for each chapter, but it's also because RWBY, Super Mario, and Pokémon all mean a lot to me, and by combining all that I love together, I was able to make something that I hoped everybody enjoyed. Now, just for old times sake, let's have one final Pokémon standings update.**

**Mario - Charizard, Roserade  
Luigi - Blastoise, Typhlosion  
Ruby - Venusaur, Scizor  
Weiss - Alolan-Ninetales, Gardevoir  
Blake - Zoroark, Gengar  
Yang - Machamp, Heracross  
Mallow - Altaria, Greninja  
Geno - Metagross, Gallade  
Bowser - Houndoom, Golem  
Toadstool - Blissey, Ampharos  
Qrow - Honchkrow, Salamence  
Gladion - Silvally, Lucario**

**And with that, thank you all so, soooooooo much for this ride. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited, and liked this story. And of course, a big thanks to Nan the Keyblade Master for inspiring me to do this story with his Mario/RWBY Crossovers.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a super long break from story writing! I may also post this story onto Deviantart just for the heck of it. PEACE. OUT.**


End file.
